The Bardock Effect
by Hagunemnon
Summary: What if Bardock missed the destruction of Planet Vegeta? What if he arrived during Goku's fight with Raditz? Heads are gonna roll as the Saiyan warrior makes up for lost time and ends up on a quaint little planet...called Earth.
1. Delays

**The Bardock Effect**

Chapter One: Delays

Bardock, Saiyan warrior, awoke next to the bodies of his comrades in a daze. The last thing he could remember was Dodoria opening his mouth and firing a massive ki blast at him. Shaking the cobwebs from his mind, Bardock attempted to get his thoughts back into a semblance of order. Things had changed massively in his life since Kanassa, since he got the ability to see into the future. Frieza wanted to kill his people... _Frieza!_ That's what he'd been trying to remember!

"Tora, Fasha, Shugesh," he said solemnly. "You won't have died in vain. I'll kill that bastard, Frieza, and get you guys the vengeance you deserve!"

He moved as fast as his battered body would carry him to his pod. His whole body was one giant, throbbing ache. He was covered in dirt and blood and his body was littered with crusted-over cuts. _How long was I out?_ Bardock wondered to himself as he eased into his pod, setting the coordinates for Planet Vegeta. Thankfully, the trip from Planet Meat to his home world would be a short one, as Bardock knew that he didn't have a moment to spare if he wanted to stop his home from being destroyed.

As he neared Planet Vegeta, his anticipation built. He would soon be face-to-face with the tyrant who had turned his people into his lackeys. He would rally King Vegeta and the rest of the Saiyans and, together, they might just stand a chance. That's what he thought...before he started to see the space debris. Bardock's eyes widened in horror as his pod closed in on its destination. _I should be seeing Planet Vegeta, by now,_ he thought, frightened.

"No," he choked out as his pod stopped where his home had once been. "I'm too late...I'm too late...I failed."

A mixture of depression and exhaustion overwhelmed him, and his mind was soon drawn into the inky blackness of sleep. It was several hours before hunger awoke Bardock. He was out of food, hadn't thought to bring any rations on his trip to Planet Meat. Now, it was gone...they were gone. His whole planet, almost every single member of his race, was gone.

"What do I do now?" he asked himself morosely. "I can't risk trying to access the Planet Trade Organization's databases to find out where my sons are, they'd know it was me and Frieza would probably try to kill me...and my sons."

Bardock searched his pod's own, personal database of planets and space stations in the current sector, trying hard as he could to find something. He'd heard tell of a space station his people had built a few years ago, trying to establish an off-world colony of some sort. Frieza likely would have had the Saiyans there killed, too, but maybe it was still intact...at any rate, it was as good a place to start as any.

"There it is," he said, finally finding its location. "Space Station Vegeta. Arrogant jerk just had to name everything after himself..."

As he neared the station, Bardock's spirits lifted a little. The lights were off, but the station was still there. If his luck held, maybe there would still be some food there...maybe he could even turn the power back on and get a healing pod working. As he thought about it, turning the power completely back on would probably be a bad idea. Frieza might get a signal from there and know someone was squatting on a piece of property he was planning to sell. But, he might be able to get the pantry and recovery areas working without anyone being the wiser, at least.

Sure enough, when Bardock docked and entered the station, there was nobody there to greet him. Frieza probably had his goons throw the bodies in the incinerator and clean the place up, nobody wants to buy a space station they actually had to _clean_ first. As luck would have it, a single terminal on the room's far corner was still active.

"One of the upsides of having a race with a _lot_ of morons," Bardock remarked at the incredibly simple interface. All he'd had to do was bring up a display of the various areas of the station, and hit the little light bulb icon on the mess hall and recovery areas. Both areas were, mercifully, on the inside of the station, so a casual, passing observer wouldn't know anybody was here. As much as it galled him, Bardock knew he had to be careful. If Dodoria was powerful enough to nearly kill him, then Frieza would likely be able to annihilate him, and he couldn't allow that to happen; there were too few living Saiyans as it was.

After stuffing himself with as much rare meat and cold ale as he could fit in his ravenous stomach, Bardock stalked off to the recovery wing across the way. The healing pods were ready for use, though they were an older model than the ones back home. As he put on the breathing mask and prepared the machine, something about this felt...off, to Bardock. As the gelid fluid rapidly filled the tank, Bardock's eyes widened with shock as he realized that, in his exhausted state, he'd accidentally wandered into a _stasis tank!_ His mind sent into a state of panic, Bardock reached forward to try and work the internal controls, but before he could stop the process, the fluid inside froze in an instant. The display on the inside of the pod read "20 years."

The next sensation to pass through Bardock's mind was a quick jolt of electricity jarring his body awake. He shivered as the cold air touched his bare skin. He looked down at the display on the inside of the stasis pod and ripped the breathing mask off his face in anger.

"Thirty years?!" he yelled to the empty room. "I've been on ice for _twenty years?!_ "

He punched the machine that had caused him to lose so much time as hard as he could. Frieza could've tracked down the rest of his race and exterminated them, by now! But, maybe...maybe not. His mind clouded over, and Bardock saw a vision of his son, Raditz...

"Kakarot might still be alive," Raditz said to the other two figures sitting in front of him. It took Bardock a moment to recognize them: Prince Vegeta and his comrade, Nappa. Apparently, Nappa had lost his hair in the past three decades, not that he looked very good before, either.

"Think he'll join us?" Nappa asked in his normal, gruff voice.

"I think so," Raditz said thoughtfully. "Even if he doesn't, all I have to do is beat him into submission. Then, he'll have no choice."

"Go get him, then," the Prince said after a few moments. "Do you remember where he was sent?"

"Yeah," Raditz replied. "Some planet called Earth. It'll take me a few years to get there from here."

"Then, get to it, Raditz," Vegeta said quickly. "And he'd better not be a liability, or I'll kill him myself."

"G-Got it," Raditz replied, getting up and running into his pod. The last thing Bardock saw before the vision collapsed were the coordinates Raditz put into his pod's navigation controls.

"So," Bardock said, getting to his feet. "My sons are still alive. The little Prince is, too. Good."

Bardock dressed quickly and ate everything he could fit into his stomach. His pod could suspend him for long enough to get to Earth. After shutting the station back down, Bardock input the coordinates he recalled from his vision. Apparently, Raditz was on the opposite side of space from where he was with relation to this "Earth," but his navigation system told him that he'd arrive there at roughly the same time. He honestly didn't know what to do when he got there, but he'd figure it out as he went along. As his pod sped off away from the now-vacant space station, Bardock initiated the suspension systems. As the sedatives mixed with the air, Bardock drifted off to sleep, hoping to arrive in time to keep his sons from killing one another.

Another electric jolt awoke Bardock from his slumber. Checking his navigation systems, he was only a few hours from Earth. He could almost make out the trail that Raditz's pod left as it streaked toward the blue planet before him. Once again, Bardock's mind started to cloud over, and he felt the now-familiar sensation of a vision forming.

He saw his two sons face-to-face, poised for battle. Next to Kakarot was a green alien. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Bardock got the distinct impression that Raditz and Kakarot were fighting. This was later confirmed as they started to trade blows, the green alien joining in the fray shortly after Kakarot. Raditz easily outmatched the two of them, but Kakarot kept fighting hard as the green alien stood off to the side, charging some kind of attack. A few minutes later, Kakarot got Raditz in a full nelson and yelled something inaudible to the green alien. The green alien unleashed his attack and a spinning, purple beam of energy hit Raditz in the chest and, soon, penetrated through both him and Kakarot and, in a moment, both were dead.

"No," Bardock said, determined. "I won't let that happen! I'll be damned if I'm losing my sons, too!"

Bardock slammed his fingers on to the navigational controls, setting his pod to the highest possible speed he could get out of it. He might not make at the same time as Raditz, but he wouldn't be more than a few minutes behind him.

On the planet, Goku was preparing to square off against this Raditz guy with Piccolo when he noticed an _enormous_ ki speeding towards the planet. "Piccolo," he asked in a hushed voice. "Do you feel that?"

"I do," he said in a tense voice. "He'd better not be on this guy's side, or we're screwed."

Raditz's scouter pinged as it picked up a large power signature moving rapidly toward their location. It was...it wasn't possible, the power level it was reading was over 10,000! An instant later, something crashed into the ground, sending debris flying everywhere as the three warriors stared at the smoking crater. As the dust settled, a Saiyan space pod could be seen in the middle of the crater. The front of the pod opened and out of it stepped the last person Raditz had expected to see: his father, Bardock.

"F-Father?!" Raditz said, astonished. "I thought you'd died when Planet Vegeta was hit by that asteroid?"

"So," Bardock replied, walking over toward the battlefield. "That's the story Frieza concocted to cover for his destroying our planet and killing our people? That's kind of lame, if you ask me. He could've at least blamed it on his brother or something."

"Why do you look like me?" Goku asked in an amazed tone.

"Why do you think?" Bardock said, arching an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you don't recognize your own father, Kakarot."

"My...father?" Goku said, coming up short.

"Raditz," Bardock said in a serious tone. "Why are you and Kakarot fighting?"

"Kakarot hit his head!" Raditz yelled. "Until today, he didn't even know he was a Saiyan! He failed in his mission to destroy the life on this planet, and is now refusing to come with me!"

Bardock walked calmly up to Raditz and smacked his son hard on the back of his head. "Of course he's not going to join you, dumbass!" Bardock yelled. "To him, you're just another stranger trying to push him around! You'd be pissed off, too!"

"Father-!"

"Don't 'father' me!" Bardock continued. "Is Frieza still alive?"

"Of course!" Raditz said, exasperated. "Everyone knows that!"

Bardock smacked his son upside the head once more for good measure. "I obviously didn't, you idiot," he said. "More to the point, _why_ is he still alive?"

"What?"

"WHY IS FRIEZA STILL ALIVE?" Bardock yelled. "You and your pals, the little Prince and Nappa, didn't even _bother_ to fight him, _did you_? Just rolled over for the bastard like good little dogs!"

"Piccolo," Goku whispered to the fighter standing next to him. "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

"Family matters," Piccolo whispered flippantly.

"I," Bardock said, turning toward his youngest son. "Am talking about the tyrant who killed our race. Its our job to kill him, and yet, three of the strongest Saiyans left alive are little more than his yes men!"

"We didn't know he-" Raditz began before his father cut him off again.

"You're still a Saiyan, damn it!" Bardock demanded. "Where the hell is your pride? At least Kakarot has an excuse! _What's yours?_ "

"I..." Raditz began, ashamed. "I don't have one, father. Except that Frieza is stronger than all of us put together."

"Well," Bardock replied, somewhat less angry than before. "At least you're right on that one."

"Sounds like little Raditz is getting a scolding," Bardock heard from his eldest son's scouter.

"Is that the Prince?" Bardock asked Raditz, to which his son replied with a nod. "What's his frequency?"

"7-3-6-8-0, father," Raditz said simply.

Bardock tuned his scouter to that frequency. "Prince Vegeta?" he asked in a serious voice.

"Who else?" the Prince replied.

"Are _you_ going to help me put an end to Frieza?"

"When I'm good and ready," Vegeta replied flippantly.

"That means 'no,'" Bardock said in an angry tone. "Do any of you so-called warriors have the balls to fight against that bastard?"

"How dare you-!"

"Shut up!" Bardock yelled. "You pathetic, lily-livered excuse for a Saiyan! You worthless disgrace! Your cowardice dishonours the memory of our people!"

"I will stand for this no longer!" Prince Vegeta yelled back. "I'm coming to that little backwater toilet to teach you and your low-class scum sons a lesson in respect!"

"Bring it on," Bardock said, taking his scouter off. "You worthless, little shit," he finished, crushing his scouter.

"Father," Raditz began, in awe of what he'd just heard. "You just started a feud with Prince Vegeta!"

Bardock wasted no time, and shot a ki blast at Raditz's scouter, destroying it. "I'm well aware of that," he said. "Are you going to cause me any problems, Raditz?"

"Of course not!" Raditz said after a moment. "But...he's stronger than all of us! His power level is 18,000!"

"So," Bardock replied, thinking on the battle ahead. "How far away is he?"

"Last I checked, he was on a planet about a year's travel from here," Raditz said, scratching his chin.

"Right, then," Bardock said, turning toward his youngest son. "Kakarot, are you willing to fight the Prince?"

"If he threatens Earth," Goku said firmly. "Then, he's my enemy. Piccolo, what about you?"

"Can't very well rule over a heap of rubble," Piccolo said plainly. "Besides, it might be interesting. I'm in."

"Right, then," Bardock said, turning toward Raditz's pod. "Last I saw, there was a small power in your pod, Raditz. Who is it?"

"Its my son!" Goku said angrily. "He tried to use him to get me to join him!"

"No fighting!" Bardock said firmly. "We have other things to focus on, right now. Raditz, let the boy go."

"Yes, father," Raditz said. Walking over to his pod, he hit the release just above the hatch, allowing it to open. "You're free to go," he told the cowering boy inside.

Gohan ran toward his father, and looked at the new man that was standing with them...if it weren't for the armour and scars, Gohan might have mistaken him for his dad! "Daddy," Gohan asked warily. "Who's that man that looks like you?"

"Huh? Oh!" Goku said, a little surprised. "He's your grandfather, apparently. Gohan, meet...uhhh..."

"Bardock," he said, looking down at the cowering boy hiding behind his father. "Kakarot, I take it you mated with one of the females of _this_ planet, is that correct?"

"Umm," Goku began, thinking about what Bardock meant by that. "Oh! Yeah! My wife's name is Chi Chi!"

"So, your son's a half-breed, then," Bardock said, scratching his chin. "I don't think I've heard of a Saiyan being able to mate successfully with another species, before. No matter, you think he might be a strong fighter?"

"I think he might, yeah," Goku said, patting his son on the head. "Chi Chi doesn't want him growing up like that, though."

"Huh," Bardock replied...Earth women were apparently quite differently conditioned compared to Saiyan women. "Say, why weren't you wearing a scouter, Kakarot?"

"That thing you had on your head?" Goku asked.

"Yes," Bardock replied evenly. "It lets us detect and track ki sources, as well as communicate. That's why I destroyed ours, so the little Prince couldn't listen in on our conversations."

"I don't need it," Goku replied simply.

"Why?" Bardock said, confused.

"I can sense ki on my own," Goku said.

"That's possible?" Raditz asked, astonished.

"It would seem so," Bardock responded, deep in thought. "If you could teach Raditz and I how to do it, that would give us an advantage that Vegeta and Nappa lack."

"Wait a minute!" Goku said warily. "How can I be sure you guys won't just turn on me when this is all done?"

"Because," Bardock said, sighing. "When we're done beating the Prince and his lapdog bloody, we're going to train, then give Frieza a little visit whereupon we'll proceed with giving his head some much-needed ventilation. Besides, you're my son, and Raditz knows that, if he causes any trouble, I'll smack him senseless."

"That won't be necessary, father," Raditz said calmly. "I've been putting up with their insults for years, and now I might have a chance to make them eat every word of it, and Frieza is way overdue for a savage beating, as badly as he's been treating us."

"Good," Bardock said, finally feeling a little pride in his eldest son. "Kakarot, does this planet have any other strong fighters? We might not need them against Vegeta, but they'd be useful against Frieza."

"I know a few, yeah," Goku said, relaxing some. "If they know what's going down, I know they'll help us."

"Right," Bardock said finally. "Then, we have a plan. Kakarot, you, me, Raditz, and the green guy will train since we're the strongest ones here. The others can train somewhere else so they don't get in our way. Together, we might just have a chance at this."

"I think Kami would be glad to train Krillin and the others," Goku said happily. "I've already trained with him and Mr. Popo, but I bet they'd get a whole lot stronger like I did!"

"You," Piccolo said, annoyed. "Are insane if you think I'm training with you."

"Fine, then," Bardock said easily. "Go and train on your own, then, if you must. Just don't slow us down when the fighting starts."

"I won't," Piccolo said before taking off, speeding toward an unknown location.

"Alright, Kakarot," Bardock said, turning back to his youngest son. "How does this ki sensing thing work?"

 **Author's Notes**

I had this one come to me in the shower. I know the "missing 20 years thing" might be a bit lame, and...honestly, yeah, it kinda is, but the idea of Bardock smacking some sense into his sons was just too good to pass up. Vegeta is right pissed, I don't mind telling ya. Bardock doesn't take anybody's shit, royal or not. He also isn't stupid, he knows that the Prince is stronger than he is, right now, so he's going to stack every possible card in his deck against Vegeta and, later, Frieza.

For those wondering how this will affect _The Prince Ascendant_ , I can assure you that this story's effect on that one will be minimal. At worst, I'll be alternating between this one and TPA in terms of updates. However, it doesn't mean I'll be stopping the former, I'm enjoying writing my Vegeta fic far too much to let it die. That's it for now, so I'll see you guys next time for Chapter Two of _The Bardock Effect_ : Preparations! Take care!

[ETA]

Wow! Good reviews already! I'm honoured that you guys like this, I really am! Also, you guys are right: Goku was 23 when he fought Raditz. I entered the years wrong in my calculator, lol. Remember to double-check your numbers, kids! Anywho, thanks for spotting that!


	2. Preparations

**The Bardock Effect**

Chapter Two: Preparations

"Chi Chi, I'm home!" Goku called out as he entered his home. "And I have some guests!"

"Goku," Chi Chi said in a warning tone as she rounded the corner from the kitchen. "How many times have I told you not to bring people over uninvited?"

That was when Chi Chi gasped. One of the men standing behind Goku was the spitting image of her husband, minus the weird clothes and the scars. She didn't want to think where he could've gotten scars like that, but then again, Goku's friend, Yamcha, had a few scars of his own, and he was little more than a wannabe playboy. The other gentleman was taller than Goku, with wild, long, unkempt hair and a scowl on his face. She didn't like the way he looked, but if Goku thought he was alright...

"But, Chi Chi," Goku started. "They're family!"

"What?"

"This is my father, Bardock," he said, pointing to his near-mirror image.

"Hello," Bardock said in a gruff tone.

"And this," Goku said, poking the long-haired gentleman on his left. "Is my brother, Raditz!"

"Hmph," was the only thing to come from Raditz's mouth.

"And _why_ ," Chi Chi said in a very serious tone. "Have I never seen either of these guys before?"

"Because we just arrived from space," Bardock said plainly. "I was...I got trapped in a stasis pod for two decades. Thankfully," he said, lightly rapping both his sons on their shoulders. "I stopped these two from fighting long enough to get them to agree to something."

"You mean to tell me," Chi Chi started in on her husband again. "That your brother just arrived on Earth, and you two immediately started fighting? What is it about brothers that get them fighting the moment they're close enough to talk to eachother?"

"He started it!" Goku lamented.

"No whining," Bardock said before smacking his youngest son on the back of the head.

"Mr. Bardock," Chi Chi said evenly. "I appreciate that Goku is your son, but please, don't hit my husband while you're in my house."

"What about Raditz?"

"Father!" Raditz exclaimed.

Chi Chi looked at the two of them and sighed, saying, "Just don't break anything."

Bardock laughed for the first time since his squad died. "I can see why you chose her, Kakarot," he said. "She's sharp."

"Why'd you call my husband 'Kakarot?'" Chi Chi asked, confused.

"Well, you see..." Goku started. It took a few minutes, but Goku managed to relate how he learned that, not only did he have a brother, but that he was an alien called a Saiyan and that, due to his head injury as a baby, he didn't remember his old name, which was apparently Kakarot.

"I see," Chi Chi said, relaxing a little. "And how was Gohan?"

"It was fun, mom!" Gohan said, running to his mother. "Dad's got some really cool friends. It was kinda scary when uncle Raditz showed up, but then grandpa Bardock came and straightened things out."

 _That's the understatement of the century,_ Bardock thought to himself. _If I hadn't showed up, they'd both be dead, right now_. While his visions had certainly helped him spare his sons from that fate, Bardock honestly didn't know how to broach the subject of occasionally being able to see possible futures with...well, anyone. How do you tell someone that you can see the future? That's not something you just go around announcing like some kind of moron. He didn't think Kakarot would become overly reliant on his foresight, but Raditz seemed to be a bit on the clingy side. And the whiny side. Spending his formative years without parents, it made sense, but it was no less annoying to see his eldest son turned into the makings of a running joke.

Goku's wife let them in after she got an agreement out of both him and Raditz that they wouldn't start anything while they were guests in her house. Bardock indulged her request, partly out of respect, and partly because she was the single most interesting person he'd encountered in the past twenty three years. It wasn't until dinner that Bardock really started to see what his youngest son saw in this world. The food his daughter-in-law prepared looked and smelled _amazing_. It was a far cry from the broiled "meat from some random creature" to which he'd been accustomed. The multitude of flavours that he savoured had no analogue in Saiyan cuisine. Even his eldest son, Raditz, seemed to warm up to Kakarot's wife when she put the delicious meal before them. Then came a word Bardock didn't recognize: "dessert." He was about to ask Kakarot what his wife meant by that when she came out of the kitchen carrying what looked like a massive, stepped mound of white and red covered in strange, glittering, multicoloured gems.

"What is this?" Raditz asked his brother in a slightly awed tone.

"Wow, Chi Chi!" Goku exclaimed happily. "What's the occasion?"

"I figured Gohan might like something sweet after spending time with your friends," Chi Chi answered happily. "And I figured _you_ would be all mopey if I made something _sensible_ , so I decided to make a giant cake."

"What is a..." Bardock struggled with the next word. "Cake?"

"Its good, whatever it is!" Raditz said, eating the large piece Chi Chi had placed before him ravenously.

As Bardock bit into the piece he'd been given, he had to agree with his eldest son's assessment: this "cake" _was_ good! Exceptional, in fact. He'd never eaten anything like it before. Oh, he'd had a few servings of sugared meat now and then, but _this!_ This blew that so far out of the water, there was no comparison. If _this_ was the kind of food Earth produced, Bardock thought it a good thing that Kakarot had failed in his mission to exterminate this planet's inhabitants. The cooks on Planet Vegeta could learn a thing or two from this woman, that was for sure. Replete and sleepy, Bardock and Raditz were ushered into the guest room across the hall from his grandson's room.

"I take it back," Raditz said as he laid out on the bed he'd chosen. "This planet might be worth something, after all."

"No arguments here," Bardock replied in a friendly tone.

"Father," Raditz began in a questioning tone. "Be honest. Do you think we could ever stand up to Frieza?"

"We're Saiyans," Bardock said plainly. "Of course we can. Answer me this: have you _ever_ heard of Frieza training?"

"I think he spends all day in that chair of his," Raditz replied.

"Exactly," Bardock stated. "He thinks he's got the whole galaxy under his little finger, so he doesn't bother with getting stronger. We're different. We have a goal. Where there's a will, there's a way, son."

"I've missed you these past twenty years," Raditz said in a sad tone.

"Me, too," he said honestly. "Maybe, tomorrow, we can start making up for lost time. Spar like we used to."

"I'd like that," Raditz said, yawning. "Good night, father."

"Good night, my son," Bardock replied, rolling over in his bed.

The next morning, Bardock awoke to yet more pleasing smells. The breakfast that Kakarot's wife had presented to them had been one of the best things he'd eaten in a long time, second only to the dinner she'd prepared the night before.

"So," Bardock said, getting up from his seat. "Kakarot, Raditz, are you ready to start training?"

"Training?" Chi Chi asked. "Training for what?"

"Some of my former...comrades," Raditz said, spitting the last word out like something rotten. "Didn't like the way father spoke to them, so they're coming here to try and 'teach us some manners.'"

"'Us?'" Chi Chi repeated the word back with a hint of confusion. "You mean they're not just coming after Bardock?"

"Apparently," Bardock said stretching his arms. "They didn't really like Raditz here in the first place, and I doubt they're too keen on Kakarot, either. They're associated with me...sins of the father, and all that."

"Goku," Chi Chi said, exasperated. "How do you manage to get into trouble even when you aren't doing anything?"

"Its a gift," Goku replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Mom," Gohan started a bit sheepishly. "Can I watch them train? I won't get in the way, I promise!"

Chi Chi thought it over for a moment, before saying, "Alright, but I want you back before lunch! You have homework to do. And, Goku? Don't even _think_ about getting my son caught up in all this, understand?"

"I promise I won't," he replied, hugging his wife and putting his son on his shoulders. "Alright, you ready, Gohan?"

"Yeah!" the boy replied happily.

The trio, plus Gohan, took off and were soon at a clearing around a kilometer from Goku's house. "Kakarot," Bardock said, turning toward his youngest son. "We're training your son."

"But," Goku said, startled. "Chi Chi said not to!"

"She told _you_ not to train him," Bardock replied simply. "Raditz and I are under no such obligations. The boy's part Saiyan. Besides," he started, lowering his gaze a little. "What if something were to happen to us? He would be better off knowing how to defend himself, should the need arise."

"You have a point there," Goku agreed. "Man, Chi Chi is going to kill me..."

"We'll take it easy on him," Bardock said diplomatically. "Won't we, Raditz?"

"Hmph," Raditz replied somewhat indignantly. "Only within reason. I can only hold back so much."

"Fine by me," Bardock responded before turning to the skeptical-looking boy standing next to his father. "Gohan, how about it? I won't tell if you won't."

"You," Gohan said, a little scared. "You think I could be strong like you and uncle Raditz and dad?"

"Its in your blood," Bardock said, nodding.

 _Grandpa Bardock thinks I could be strong like dad?_ Gohan thought, amazed. Could it really be true? Dad was strong, and uncle Raditz had beaten him up easily, and from what Gohan had gathered, grandpa Bardock was stronger than the two of them put together. If a big, tough guy like his grandpa thought he could be strong, Gohan couldn't help but believe his words.

"I won't let you down!" Gohan said firmly after a few moments.

"That's my boy," Goku said, beaming with pride.

With that, a daily (or thrice weekly, in Gohan's case) training regimen began. Since Kakarot was the weakest of his two sons, he was the natural choice for the majority of Bardock's attention. Raditz was a bit put out to be paired with Gohan so often, but after the boy put him on his back a time or two with that hidden power of his, he began taking the youngster's training more seriously. The ki sensing ability Kakarot taught him and Raditz was amazing. Even with his eyes closed, Bardock could tell where his sons were when they tried to take him on at once, at his behest; their ki shone in his mind like distant fires, and he was able to dodge and counter them almost as easily as he could with his eyes open.

Raditz could see where this ki sensing thing could definitely come in handy. Even if Vegeta or Nappa kicked up a huge dust cloud or, heaven forbid, blinded him, he'd still be able to defend himself. What's more, he could feel how much Kakarot and his son were growing in strength...it was unreal. The boy was getting stronger at a faster rate than any of them and, just three months after they'd started, Raditz's nephew was stronger than he, himself, had been when he first arrived on Earth. He and Kakarot were almost at a dead heat, but father had them all beat, though he knew why that was the case. Every few nights, Raditz would awaken to the sound of his father sneaking out of their room to train on his own. He didn't question his father's decision, Raditz figured that he had a good reason for doing the things he did. Sometimes, his father would look lost in thought, like he was off somewhere else, mentally...and it almost always appeared as though he'd been reading ahead in some script only he could see.

Chi Chi seemed to catch on to the fact that they were secretly training Gohan against her wishes, and as she approached Goku with a thunderous look, he knew that she'd figured it out. However, a sheepish, innocent look seemed to tell her everything she needed to know. She simply sighed and walk out of the room, remarking something to the effect of "men." As they trained, Goku began to see that his dad really was in a league of his own. He was incredibly strong and blazing fast, not to mention _very_ skilled. Fighting _him_ was even harder than fighting Piccolo had been. But, for all his father's love of battle and incredible skill, Goku could tell that there was something bothering the man. Sometimes, his eyes seemed so...distant, as if he were getting lost inside his own head. There was something more than this Frieza guy or Vegeta that was driving him, but Goku just couldn't figure out what that something was.

Gohan was happy that his dad was including him in his training, even if it had been grandpa Bardock that had suggested it. Training with uncle Raditz was interesting, even if he got the feeling, sometimes, that uncle Raditz would rather have been training with his dad or grandpa Bardock. As time went on, though, uncle Raditz seemed to warm up to him and was a bit less quick to criticize his technique. He especially liked it when grandpa Bardock challenged him, his approving look whenever he managed to land a blow gave Gohan a warm feeling and made Gohan promise to keep going harder so he wouldn't let them down. He was especially proud of himself when grandpa Bardock told him three months into the regimen that he was stronger than uncle Raditz had been when he'd arrived on Earth.

After another unsolicited change in their training's focus eight months in leading to one too many uncomfortable questions, Bardock called an early halt to the sparring. It was time. "Father," Raditz began, confused. "Why are we stopping."

"Raditz, Kakarot, Gohan," Bardock said, steeling himself. "What I'm about to tell you is to _never_ be revealed to _anyone_ under _any_ circumstances, understood?"

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Just swear," Bardock said impatiently.

"I swear!" the three of them said almost in unison.

"Good," Bardock said, taking the moment all in. "You've been wondering why I keep changing our focus without warning. I think its high time you know why." The next part was the most difficult time he'd had speaking in years. "It started when my team and I had finished our assignment on a planet called Kanassa," he said in a somber tone. "To cut a long story short, I was attacked by one of the natives, who gave me the power of foresight so I could see the end of my race, just like he had to."

"Foresight?" Raditz asked, astonished. "Surely, you don't mean to tell me you can see into the future?"

"I do," Bardock stated. "I only catch glimpses, and they're only _possible_ futures. If I hadn't arrived when I did, Raditz," Bardock said in a quiet tone. "You and Kakarot would've ended up basically killing eachother. I couldn't let that happen...there are too few of us, as it is."

"But," Goku said. "What about the Dragon Balls?"

"The what?" Bardock asked, honestly confused.

"The Dragon Balls," Goku said in an explanatory tone. "They grant whoever gathers them any single wish they could desire. If I died in battle, wouldn't they have been able to bring me back?"

"I didn't see that far," Bardock replied. "I only got as far as you two dying. Like I said, I only catch glimpses of a possible future. Every time I change our regimen, its because I get a vision of us dying to Frieza because we overlooked some detail in our training. The future can change," Bardock stated in a firm, somewhat angry tone. "And I'll see that it changes with that bastard dying by our hands!"

"Well," Raditz said after he'd had some time to absorb what he'd just heard. "Its good to know that you weren't doing it just to get on our nerves."

Bardock rapped his son against the back of his head. "This is serious, moron," he said firmly.

"Ow!" Raditz cried, rubbing his head. "I was being serious, too! Honestly, its good to know that we've got someone that can see the future on our side. That just means beating Vegeta and Frieza will be that much easier."

"I hope so," Bardock said. "But, I have a feeling the power was only temporary, the visions have been getting less and less frequent. I don't think that Kanassan intended for me to survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta."

To everyone's surprise, it was Gohan that spoke next. "Still," he said in a slightly timid tone. "We've got some lead time, and that might be just the advantage we need."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Truth be told, Goku was a bit glad that his dad's foresight seemed to be only temporary, that made things more interesting. Four months later, the quartet of Goku, Raditz, Bardock, and Gohan bade Chi Chi farewell, promising that they'd come back in one piece. Goku had been able to relate the location at which Vegeta and Nappa would be landing that Bardock saw in one of his visions to the rest of the Z Warriors. A small army was waiting on the outskirts of a deserted, mountainous wasteland; in a few hours' time, this place would become a battlefield as a mix of humans, a Namekian, and Saiyans would face off against the last two Royal Saiyans left.

"So," Bardock said to the green alien sitting nearby. "It seems you actually _did_ get stronger. You might not be a waste of space, after all."

"Keep talking like that," Piccolo said testily. "And I'll show you just what I can do."

"Save it for the royalty," Bardock said, amused. "They need it more than I do."

"Whatever," Piccolo replied. If Bardock didn't know better, he'd swear the green alien had a slight, amused smirk on his face.

"Guys," Krillin said in a scared tone. "Do you feel that? Those two huge powers coming toward us?"

"I wouldn't call them 'huge,'" Raditz said, laughing. "More like 'mediocre.' Just like those two bums to not spend any time training, even if father was almost as strong as Vegeta when he first showed up here."

"Just for reference," Bardock asked his eldest son. "What _was_ the little Prince's power level, last you checked?"

"Around 18,000, I think," Raditz said, scratching his chin. "You were at 12,500, I think."

"I wouldn't call that 'almost as strong,' Raditz," Bardock said. "Still, the three of us are past what I was, then. They really don't know what they've gotten into, do they?"

"Not a clue," Raditz said with a vindictive smile.

A few minutes later, two Saiyan space pods crashed into the planet just a few dozen meters from the cadre of warriors that had gathered to greet them. _This,_ Bardock thought as the smoke cleared. _Is going to be hilarious._

 **Author's Notes**

Wooh! Another chapter down, aww yeah! First and foremost, I just want to say that I am honestly amazed at all the praise I've gotten, thus far! You guys are the best, no doubt about it. Special shout out to Full Power! I didn't think I'd get someone who'd gotten their fic on TVTropes (still haven't managed that, alas) to favourite my stuff and be so...nice about what I've written. It means a lot, thank you.

Some of ya may be wondering why I have Bardock's foresight diminishing, and the reason is simple: a story about a guy who can see the future, even if its at inopportune times, would get boring pretty quick. He'd know what to expect, and that's just not that fun to write. So, the Kanassan's power here was a temporary curse, meant to either torment or, preferably, kill Bardock with the vision of his people's demise, but without enough power to keep the curse going indefinitely.

Also, Bardock might be friendlier here than he was in his special. Losing almost his entire race has kind of put a damper on the more unsavoury parts of his personality. He still loves to fight, he's still a Saiyan, but he's mellowing out a bit thanks to Goku and Gohan's influence, same goes for Raditz. Finally, yeah, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with the next chapter. Vegeta should've known better than to pick a fight with a pissed off, proud warrior that can see the freaking future, especially when that warrior _started out_ with more combat experience than Vegeta had in his entire life prior to that moment.

That said, thank you guys again! The feedback really helps! If I derp, don't be afraid to tell me. I miss things, too. I'll catch you guys later for the next installment of _The Bardock Effect_ , Chapter Three: Royal Pains! Take care!


	3. Royal Pains

**The Bardock Effect**

Chapter Three: Royal Pains

"Looks like our royal highness has deigned grace us commoners with his presence," Bardock said flippantly as the dust cleared from around the two Saiyan space pods.

"I've been dreaming of this day for years," Raditz said with obvious relish.

"You guys don't get to have all the fun!" Goku joined, laughing.

"You could at least _try_ to take this seriously," Krillin grumbled.

"We're taking them exactly as seriously as they've taken us," Raditz replied testily. "You get what you give."

"Would that include the idiotic banter," a calm voice asked a few meters away. "Or is that extra?"

" _You're_ the Prince of the Saiyans?" Bardock asked in amused disbelief. "You look more like the Prince of the Lollipop Guild." _Seems watching those weird Earth movies actually paid off_ , he thought to himself, laughing.

"You're trying my patience!" Vegeta yelled. "Nappa, what's the readout on these vermin?"

"Hmm," Nappa said, scanning them. "These Earthlings don't get above 2,000. The Namekian...ooh, he's at 3,120! And the _real_ fighters..." Nappa grinned, seeing what his scouter was telling him. "Bardock's the strongest, clocking in at 5,560."

"Pathetic," Vegeta drawled. "I guess they wanted some cheap laughs before they died. Nappa, we don't have to deal with the little guys, plant some Saibamen, let them have some fun."

"Hoho," Nappa remarked. "Good idea, Vegeta! The soil here is good, they'll be really strong."

As Nappa planted some weird-looking, green seeds, Piccolo asked, "What's a 'Namekian?'"

"You," Vegeta said impatiently. "Did you get hit on the head as a child, like Kakarot?"

Piccolo bared his teeth and growled, the little imp before him was going to pay for that. "No, but my father always just told me I was a daemon."

"Daemon?!" Nappa laughed, planting the last of the seeds. "You? Please, more like bipedal cabbages!"

From the ground sprouted a half dozen small, green, humanoid creatures that looked like living plants with glowing, red eyes. "Ooh," Nappa said happily, clicking his scouter. "The little guys are at 1,600 each! This ought to make things interesting."

"Think you guys can handle 'em?" Goku asked the humans amongst them.

"Weird plant guys?" Yamcha retorted. "Yeah, we should have this one licked in a minute or two."

"Be careful," Bardock warned Yamcha. "If you hurt them too much, they'll try to grab on to you and explode. That happens, you're as good as dead."

Krillin gulped. "Don't worry, guys, there's not that many of them! We got this!" he said, his voice quavering a little.

"So," Nappa asked as Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu fought the Saibamen. "Which one of you wants to play first?"

"If you don't mind," Raditz said, stepping forward. "I'll go first. I've been wanting to teach you a lesson since we first met, you overgrown gorilla."

"Are you _trying_ to make me mad?" Nappa demanded angrily.

"A little, yeah," Raditz replied, taking his stance.

"You're dead, little worm," Nappa said through gritted teeth as he charged.

Raditz easily blocked Nappa's fist, grinning as he pushed back. He might not be able to win, but, in his mind, Raditz knew this fight had been a long time coming. The incessant bullying, always calling him a weakling, mocking his low birth, constantly pointing out his status as the black sheep of their group; it was a wonder he wasn't quite insane, by now. But, now, he'd give Nappa some scars to remember him by, and all that rage and frustration he felt would be taken out on this hulking bully's rock-like face. Raditz bade his time, and soon, an opening in Nappa's defense presented itself, and Raditz exploited it for all it was worth, punching Nappa full-force in the face, sending the giant tumbling ass over teakettle into a nearby boulder.

"You..." Nappa growled, spitting out a pair of bloody teeth. "You low-born trash! I'll kill you!"

"Low-born _this_ ," Raditz said through his teeth as he countered Nappa's kick to the ribs with a knee to the groin, causing Nappa to double over in pain. "Weakling _that_! I. HAVE. HAD. ENOUGH!" he screamed, giving Nappa a roundhouse kick to the chest which knocked him on his back. Raditz threw himself on to the man's chest, driving his knees into the creases of his elbows as his fists, working like rage-fueled pistons, beat him repeatedly in the face.

"Get," Nappa said, struggling. "Off of me!" Using his massive strength, Nappa rolled over and knocked Raditz over on to his side. Getting up in an instant, he kicked the long-haired Saiyan in the gut, sending him flying. "I'm about to show you your _place_ , lowly scum!" Nappa screamed, speeding towards the dazed Raditz. Nappa grabbed the shorter man by the throat and, arching his fist backward, started beating him in the face like he'd had done to him.

"You..." Gohan said, tears streaming down his face. "Leave my uncle alone!" Gohan's ki flared and he charged Nappa, ramming head-first into his ribs, knocking him to the side and freeing Raditz from Nappa's stranglehold.

"That," Nappa said in a dark tone. "Is enough. I am DONE!" At the last word, he opened his mouth, firing a huge ki blast straight toward the now-cowering child. Raditz moved as fast as he could, knocking Gohan out of the way, but too late...far too late. The ki blast engulfed him and the last sensation he felt was burning pain as he fell from the onslaught. In a moment, he was dead.

"That," Bardock said in a low growl. "Was. My. SON!"

"Died like he lived," Nappa said, kicking the body in the head one last time for good measure. "A piece of trash."

To Bardock's surprise, an orange blur sped past him, and the next thing he knew, Nappa was flying into a nearby rock formation. "How dare you," Goku said, his anger surging. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Another worm, come to die," Nappa laughed.

"Nappa, be careful!" Vegeta said urgently. "His power level's just skyrocketed! Its over 9,000!"

"Wha-?" was all Nappa managed to get out before the air was forced from his lungs by a powerful blow.

"Looks like my youngest is about to put your dog to sleep," Bardock said nonchalantly. "I'm sick of waiting. Are we going to do this or what, _little_ Prince?"

An explosion went off behind them, and Bardock looked behind him to see the remains of what had to be three Saibamen scattered around a green, charred body: the Namekian. "Oh shit," Tien said, scared.

"What?" Bardock asked, a little worried.

"If Piccolo's dead," Tien said urgently. "Then Kami is, too! That means the Dragon Balls won't work, anymore!"

"That's not good," Bardock said. "I guess I won't get time to play around with you very much, Vegeta."

"What are Dragon Balls?" Vegeta demanded.

"Sorry," Bardock replied, getting into a ready stance. "This station is no longer taking requests. Try again tomorrow, if you're still alive."

"That," Vegeta said, grinding his teeth. "Is the last time you mock me!"

Blocking the Prince's first strike and countering with a blow to the face, Bardock said simply, "Not likely."

A ways away, Goku was dodging the increasingly clumsy blows of Nappa. It seemed that, the angrier he got, the less finesse he had, and the more open his defense was. Not that it really mattered, Goku was going to beat this monster to within an inch of his life for killing his brother and nearly killing his son. A task that was easier done than said, as Nappa fired a ki blast which Goku easily deflected.

"Give up," Goku said angrily.

"Over my dead body!" Nappa yelled.

A chorus of blows later, Nappa was on his knees, his remaining teeth finding themselves being spit on to the dusty ground below. For the first time in his life, Nappa entertained the possibility of defeat. At the hand of weakling Raditz's kid brother! The thought shamed and enraged him. He prepared a ki blast that would obliterate the recalcitrant commoner before him, but in a flash, Goku grabbed his hand and threw it away, causing the blast to fly harmlessly into the sky. A sickening, cracking sound came from Nappa's chest after Goku punched him. Though adrenaline numbed the pain, Nappa was still stunned by the feeling of having several ribs broken. Nappa charged the same kind of attack that had put that loser Raditz down, but the enraged Saiyan he was fighting simply put his hand over his mouth. Immense pain filled every nerve in Nappa's head...before the force of his own attack caused it to explode.

High above the fight, Vegeta looked down as Nappa's headless body fell to the ground with a crash. "Beaten by low-born trash," the Prince said, spitting in the direction of his fallen comrade. "Worthless loser."

"You don't even care about your friends, do you?" Bardock asked with a hard edge to his voice.

"Friend? Him?" Vegeta replied, laughing. "He was a vassal, nothing more."

"You're a cold bastard," Bardock said darkly. "Its no wonder my oldest boy was so willing to drop you like a sack of rotten meat. That _I_ feel worse for _your_ comrade really speaks to your attitude problem, Prince."

"Attitude problem?" Vegeta said mockingly. "What about the obsession you displayed when you lambasted your son for not going on a suicide mission to kill Frieza?"

"That monster," Bardock said through clenched teeth. "Ordered the death of my squad mates...and our species."

"What madness is coming out of your mouth now, you old fossil?"

"He gave you that 'asteroid' line, too, huh?" Bardock asked, shaking his head. "And you believed it, what a dumbass."

"You're lying!" Vegeta cried indignantly.

"Why would I lie, moron?" Bardock said, sighing. "Ever wonder why there weren't any _female_ Saiyan survivors? Besides, you were planning to kill him, anyway!"

"So I can take my place as rightful ruler of the universe!" Vegeta yelled angrily.

"Ruler?" Bardock replied. "You? Don't make me laugh. _Think_ , idiot. Frieza only lets you live because he thinks he's got you under his spell, and even if you turn on him, he'll just kill you like he did the rest of us."

"I'll kill you," Vegeta said, powering up. "Then, I'll see for myself. If I find anything, Frieza is as good as dead."

Bardock simply motioned Vegeta toward him, he was done speaking. _If this arrogant moron thinks he can get justice_ , he thought, parrying one of Vegeta's blows. _Then he's got another thing coming...that's my job._ As much of a cold-hearted, arrogant bastard as the Prince was, he wouldn't have what's needed to finish the job. He'd screw up, somewhere, Frieza would be alive, and he'd end up caught between him and the three members of the Cold clan. Granted, his way would end up similarly, but at least it'd be two on one, instead of three, and he had his sons on his side.

Arrogant and stupid though he may be, the little Prince was proving a difficult opponent to pin down. He hit like an errant comet and he was far quicker with his fists than he was with his brain. After one combo too many, however, Vegeta was _fuming_. The fact a peasant could draw blood from a noble seemed to be pushing him to the edge. It didn't seem to matter, to him, that the "peasant" in question was a battle-hardened veteran. Flying high, he put his hands together and back, charging a massive ki blast.

"I've had enough!" Vegeta screamed. "I'll kill you ignoble scum all in one blow! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PLANET! GALIC GUN!"

"Oh no you don't!" Bardock yelled, charging the most powerful ki attack he could manage. What ensued was a light show the likes of which few people, even Saiyans, had ever seen. The brilliant colours sparked back and forth as the Prince Who Would Be Emperor and the Determined Veteran dueled for the fate of the planet. Just then, Bardock heard something from the ground, something that sounded a lot like his youngest son's voice yelling something to the effect of "Kamehameha." A brilliant, blue-white energy wave crashed into Vegeta's side, sending him flying and disrupting his energy attack, causing Bardock's own ki blast to hit the little Prince square in the chest.

"Kakarot?" Bardock said in a tired voice.

"You don't have to fight alone, father," Goku said in a determined voice. "I'm here to protect the Earth and its people, too."

Just then, a bright energy globe appeared in the sky, and Bardock felt the Prince's ki signature near it. Recognizing it for what it was, Bardock only had time for an "oh shit" before his heart started pounding.

"Kakarot," he said, straining. "Get your son and everyone else and get far away from here!"

"What's happening, father?" Goku asked, reaching toward him.

"I'm," Bardock forced out before doubling over. "I'm going to turn into an ape! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Okay," Goku said before speeding off.

"Guys," Goku said as he landed. "We have to get-what happened to Gohan?"

"Goku," Krillin said in an alarmed tone. "That thing up there looks like a full moon, and Gohan's got a tail, just like you did. I didn't want him going ape and destroying everything...like you did to Pilaf's castle, so I knocked him out. He'll be okay, I promise."

"Like I did to what?" Goku asked, confused.

"You don't remember?"

"No," Goku said, shocked. "That must mean that...oh no. The monster that killed Grandpa Gohan was _me_."

Krillin was about to console his best friend when two massive shockwaves sent him stumbling. Before them stood two hulking, brown apes donned in armour. Goku watched on in horror as the two giant apes ran toward eachother, each one grappling one of the other's hands. As they struggled, Goku saw the ape that was wearing his father's armour fire a massive ki blast from its mouth, hitting the ape that he assumed was Vegeta square in the face. Vegeta stumbled backwards a few steps and lurched forward, roaring in defiance.

"I guess this is why he insisted that Gohan stay in during full moons," Goku said in awe, before a thought came to him. "Say, Krillin, how did you guys stop me when I was an ape?"

"Huh?" Krillin asked, confused for a moment. "Oh! We cut your tail off, that turned you back to normal."

"So, if we cut off Vegeta's tail," Goku said deep in thought. "He'd turn back to normal and dad would be able to beat him easily."

"Yeah," Krillin said, catching up. "But, who's to say that Bardock won't turn on us once he's crushed Vegeta like a grape?"

"If we cut off one of their tails," Goku said, plotting. "We could do it to the other. I don't like the idea of hurting him, but he might not give us a choice in the matter."

"I have a technique that might do the trick," Krillin said. "I just need to get close enough to aim it right."

"Wait," Tien spoke up. "What if we just destroy that orb up there? Wouldn't that turn them back to normal?"

"Hmmm," Goku said, puzzling out his options. "I could give it a shot, I guess. I'd prefer _not_ cutting off a part of my father's anatomy."

As the two great apes fought, destroying massive pieces of the landscape with massive punches, furious throws, and colossal ki blasts, Goku let his energy flare, drawing his hands back and channeling all the power he had available.

"Kamehamehaaaa!" Goku yelled, throwing his hands forward, sending a massive ki wave hurtling toward the artificial moon. Ape Vegeta roared, seeing the wave of power hurtling toward the thing keeping him in his great ape form, but his charge was stopped by a quick right hook from Bardock that put him on his back. As his ki wave washed over the glowing orb, Goku felt its ki signature disappear. Bardock was about to stomp on the Prince's throat when his form shuddered, causing him to stumble and fall. Vegeta was already changing back and Bardock was going to fall right on top of him. A few painfully slow moments later, Bardock, his body _just_ starting to change back to normal, Bardock's massive ape body fell on top of Vegeta's prone, battered form, crushing him.

"Crushed," Vegeta coughed out, pushing Bardock's body off him. "Beneath a worthless peasant, foiled by his moron son, and humiliated beyond belief. I think I'm done here."

"Yes," Bardock said, getting up as the Prince stalked off toward his pod. "You are."

As Bardock charged a fatal ki blast, he heard his son yell in protest, begging him to stop. "Father! No!" Goku yelled. "He's beaten! We're better than that!"

"This bastard," Bardock retorted. "Would've gladly killed the lot of us and blown this planet to pieces. Given the chance, he'd come back and kill us in our sleep!"

"He can change!" Goku said firmly. "Just like Raditz did! Like you did! If you kill him, you take that chance from him!"

Watching the little Prince cower in fear, Bardock thought on what Kakarot said. He wasn't wrong, and that made the choice all the more difficult. Deciding, Bardock walked up to Vegeta and picked him up by his collar.

"Listen," he said angrily. "This is your one and only chance. If you _ever_ try to harm us ever again, I promise you, _I will not hesitate to kill you_. Do you understand?" Vegeta just stared at him, and Bardock slapped him hard across the face. "I said: DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"I understand," Vegeta said disgustedly.

"Good," Bardock said finally, throwing the battered Prince into his space pod. "Now get out of here before I change my mind."

"Thanks, dad," Goku said after Vegeta's pod raced off.

"I didn't do it for you," Bardock said, tired. "Well, not entirely. You were right, even scum like him deserves one more chance. ONE more."

"Fair enough," Goku said, nodding.

 _Besides,_ Bardock thought as he flew slowly back toward his youngest son's house with Raditz's body in tow. _Vegeta wasn't my real target, anyway. Frieza is still going to die._ As they rested in the living room, Goku lifted his head, his eyes sparkling with a nascent idea.

"Say," Goku said. "What did those guys say Piccolo was?"

"A Namekian," Bardock replied. "Why do you ask?"

"What if he and Kami weren't the only ones?"

"I think I see where you're going," Bardock said, his eyes widening a little bit. "If he's not from Earth, then he's got to have a home world somewhere else, and they might have people there that could bring Raditz back."

"Exactly," Goku said, brightening up some. "And Kami."

"Won't bringing Kami back," Tien began, sounding a little worried. "Also bring back Piccolo?"

"It would," Goku said. "But, Bardock and I are more than strong enough to handle him, now, if he decides to cause any trouble."

"Mr. Popo might know where Kami came from," Krillin added. "One of us could go ask him."

"I'll go," Goku said, getting up. "You guys stay here and rest, I'll be back in a little bit."

Flying off in the direction of the Lookout, Goku's mind ran through what he'd say, and what they'd need. Kami's home planet could be far away, so they'd need supplies, and they'd need a ship big enough for multiple people, in case there was any trouble. As he raced toward the Lookout, Goku resolved to talk to Korin after he was done here, a supply of Senzu beans would be indispensable.

"Hey, Mr. Popo!" Goku called out as he landed.

"Goku?" the round, dark-skinned djinni replied. "Its good to see you again! What brings you here?"

"Mr. Popo," Goku began. "Do you know where Kami came from? Did he have a ship or anything like that?"

"Kami did tell me some things about his past," Mr. Popo said, deep in thought. "He said he was from a planet called Namek. He did mention arriving in a ship, but that soon after arriving, the ship's engines overloaded, causing it to explode."

"So, there's no way to find out where this Planet Namek is, then?" Goku asked, sadly.

"I'm sorry Goku," Mr. Popo said mournfully. "The ship might have had a database of planets that would tell you where it is, but after Kami left, I checked for the ship, and only found scattered wreckage."

"A database?" Goku said, thinking hard. "Maybe dad might know how to access something like that! Thanks, Mr. Popo!"

"Glad to be of help," he replied, brightening.

Goku stopped at Korin's place and picked up a bag of Senzu beans for the trip. Afterward, he raced toward his home at the best possible speed he could manage. If his father could find out where Planet Namek was, then maybe they could get there and they'd have a set of Dragon Balls they could use to bring Raditz and Kami back!

"Hey, dad!" Goku called, walking briskly into the living room. "Do you know of a database of planets or anything like that?"

"I do," Bardock replied, narrowing his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Mr. Popo said that Kami came here from a planet called Namek," Goku said excitedly. "If we can find out where that is, they might have some Dragon Balls we could use to bring people back!"

"Not a bad idea," Bardock replied. "We should probably use Nappa's pod, though. The fuel in mine and Raditz's is probably totally depleted, by now, and even if it weren't, it'd attract less attention from the World Trade Organization, since they probably don't know that he's dead, yet."

It was Bardock's turn to get up and check on things. Flying as fast as he could, given his exhaustion, he soon made it back to the battlefield. He saw the scorch marks where Raditz had died saving his nephew, and Bardock let out a quiet sniffle. _We're going to bring you back, son,_ Bardock thought as he walked toward the empty space pod. _One way or another._ Using the terminal inside the space pod, Bardock ran a search on planets called "Namek" in the sector.

"There you are," he said as the computer highlighted a green world. "About 10 parsecs away, not too far, but there's only one working pod, and going alone could well be suicide. Still, I have what I came for; maybe one of this planet's scientists might know a way to get there quickly."

After returning home, Bardock relayed the information to his youngest and his comrades, something which seemed to buoy their spirits. Kakarot had mentioned a "Dr. Briefs" that could make them something so they could reach Namek quickly. A quick phone call later, a plan was made: Dr. Briefs would send a team to recover Nappa's space pod and reverse-engineer it into a ship that could comfortably fit six people. The good doctor informed them that the process would take a few weeks, but that was fine. _We're going to get my son back,_ Bardock thought as he lay in his bed. _Then, we're going to kill that bastard Frieza once and for all._

 **Author's Notes**

Phew! This one took a fair bit to write, lemme tell ya. I honestly had to weigh the pros and cons of letting Vegeta live. In the end, as you likely already know, I decided to let him live...partly to give Bardock a chance to give the Prince a badass threat and partly to make things more interesting down the line. Vegeta's always been an interesting character, and is a good foil to Goku, but he would also serve that role well for Bardock, just in a different way. We'll be seeing him again, mark my words.

Warrior-of-Darkness015: Oh yeah, Bardock is _pissed_. He lost a chance to stand up to Frieza, and then missed a chance to be a father to his sons. Frieza, both directly and indirectly, has caused him to lose a _lot_ of time, and he is _not_ a happy camper.

This will be going through, and beyond, the Frieza saga, just as a heads-up. After all, Goku's made some enemies of his own, hehehehehe. Also, I know that the Nameless Namek suffered an accident of some kind (head injury like Goku?) and lost his memory, but in this timeline, that didn't happen, so Kami remembered at least some of his past. The Namekian ship that he was transported in was more rushed and, thus, less stable than canon Kami's ship, hence why it blew up. Besides, _some_ things are just plain determined to happen, ya know?

I'll take this last bit of time to, once more, thank all you guys for your support and feedback. Its doing a lot more for me than helping me keep stories going, so again, thank you. I'll catch you guys next time for Chapter Four of _The Bardock Effect_ : Big Trouble on Little Namek! Take care!


	4. Big Trouble on Little Namek

**The Bardock Effect**

Chapter Four: Big Trouble on Little Namek

Once all was said and done, it'd taken just over four weeks, using what he'd learned from the Saiyan Nappa's space pod, for Dr. Briefs to complete the ship that would take the party that had assembled at his home to Namek; a trip that, itself, would take about a week. While he wished that he'd had enough time to install a few other things like a cappuccino machine and OS tweaks, he also knew that he'd been pressed for time; if the Dragon Balls on Namek were anything like the ones on Earth, they only had a window of a year before resurrecting their fallen friends would become impossible. The pod, unfortunately, was only capable of comfortably supporting six passengers, and though he was eager to visit a new world, Yamcha had drawn the short straw between him, Krillin, and Tien, so he'd be keeping Chiaotzu company while Bulma, Bardock, Goku, Gohan, Tien, and Krillin would be traveling to Namek.

Bardock was deeply impressed by the work the good doctor had done on such short notice; it'd taken the best engineers the Saiyans had to offer the same amount of time it took Dr. Briefs to make his ship, and theirs could only fit one person! The fact it had gravity controls, ostensibly to help keep any high-gravity stellar bodies from affecting the crew, made it even more useful, especially since the gravity could be changed on a room-by-room basis, so he, Kakarot, and Gohan could train on something more closely resembling the late Planet Vegeta. Bardock didn't know if the human warriors amongst them could handle the gravity as well as a Saiyan, but he made sure to tell them that, if they could, they were welcome to train with them. They might not have been able to stand up to Vegeta or the late, unlamented Nappa, but these humans' techniques were extremely inventive, to say the least. Krillin's Spread Bullet and Kienzan were especially devious, as well as Tien's Taiyoken. Learning more about them, maybe even how to use them, would be very useful when they went up against Frieza.

Goku was mystified by the increasingly technical talk between Bulma and her father. Apparently, this ship could travel faster than the speed of light and could control its own gravity, and that's about as far as he got before his eyes started to glaze over. His dad seemed to understand at least some of the jargon that was being thrown about. By the plotting look he got in his eyes when Dr. Briefs mentioned gravity controls, Goku knew he'd discovered something useful. Thinking about it, Goku began to understand what his father was thinking: higher gravity would be like having weighted training clothes, it makes you heavier so you can train your body to work with greater than normal loads. In that light, Goku was excited to get underway, even if Chi Chi was drilling Gohan on proper decorum and what he had to study for what had to be the twelfth time since breakfast.

Gohan was responding automatically to his mother's ministrations, by this point. He was more fascinated by the not-so-minor scientific miracle that was in front of him. The fact that Dr. Briefs had managed to reverse-engineer something that could warp space-time _as well as_ gravity itself and build an entire ship around it, power it, and everything else, was mind-boggling to say the least. What he'd give to pick the bespectacled man's brain for a few weeks...well, maybe when he returned from Namek, he could see if his mom would allow him to visit the Briefs residence on weekends. He was excited, and a little scared, by the thought of being away from his mother for more than a day or two. Sure, his dad would be there, as well as grandpa Bardock and the others, but his mom was always the most protective of him. He'd even be getting to spend time with Mr. Tien and Krillin! Maybe the people on Namek were nice, maybe there would even be kids his age there. The more he thought about it, the more Gohan was exhilarated by this trip. This was going to be fun!

"Oh!" Goku said quickly. "I nearly forgot! I got a bag of Senzu beans from Korin before we called Dr. Briefs! They should come in handy if any of us get hurt."

"Senzu...beans?" Bardock asked. "Do they heal you or something?"

"Mhm!" Goku affirmed, nodding. "They can heal you from almost anything, and they feed you for a whole week, too!"

"I bet they'd come in handy for training," Bardock said, rubbing his chin before an idea hit him like a bolt of lightning. "For Zenkais..."

"Zen-what?" Krillin asked, confused.

"Zenkai," Bardock said, deep in thought. "When a Saiyan is brought nearly to the point of death, and they have time to heal, they get a huge boost to their battle power."

"How much of a boost?" Goku asked, his curiosity piqued.

"It depends on a lot of things," Bardock replied. "How badly you were hurt, how strong you are, and I think bloodline had something to do with it, too. Hey, Dr. Briefs," he called out. "How high to these gravity controls go?"

"How high?" Dr. Briefs asked, tilting his head to the side. "I'd say they could safely go up to a hundred times Earth's gravity. Anything beyond that, and you'd risk overloading the systems and causing a core breach."

"That's around ten times what we had on Planet Vegeta," Bardock said. "Good, that should make things a lot easier, then."

"What things?" Bulma asked slowly.

"Training," Bardock replied simply. "And before you start, Saiyans evolved on a planet with gravity an order of magnitude higher than this one. Plus, our ki keeps our bodies stable even in hostile environments like that."

"You're a lot smarter than you look," Bulma said approvingly.

"Unlike some losers," Bardock said proudly. "I paid attention in class."

"The Saiyans had schools?" Gohan asked.

"We did," Bardock replied. "But, if you were of the lower class, you were sent to a planet first, to prove your worthiness by taking out the indigenous populace, like Kakarot, Raditz, and I were. People like Nappa, that were born with high battle power, got to stay on the planet and were enrolled by the time they could read," Bardock added with a hint of disgust. "You didn't really have to do well, academically, though, if you could punch things hard, so for a lot of people, it was only a place to train in savagery. I might not have been a stellar student, but a warrior that knows the value of knowledge is more likely to survive than one that knows only how to use his fists."

Bardock was taken a bit aback at the appraising look he was getting from Bulma. Everything he'd said had been true, but not all that impressive. Though Kakarot was no scholar, he wasn't a complete moron, either. Even then, the contrast between him and his youngest son couldn't explain the looks she was giving him. They looked almost...predatory. An image of a young Saiyan woman entered his mind, unbidden. She'd given him the same looks this Earthling was giving him now, at one time. Their faces were similar, too. It'd been a long time since Bardock had thought about his wife: a fine woman, and a fine warrior. He didn't know if he was ready, or even able, to return this Earth woman's...rather obvious desires. The loss, for him, was still all too raw.

As they loaded into the ship, preparing for take-off, Bardock thought about a time, not too long ago, when he'd considered using these Dragon Balls to bring back his planet and its people...or just bring back his wife, at any rate. The more he thought about it, though, the less sense it made. To her, she'd been dead for over twenty years, she'd have an even tougher time adjusting than he did when he first came to this planet. Even if he just brought his wife back, there was no telling how much over two decades of being dead would have changed her, she could easily be a completely different person than the woman with whom he'd fallen in love. When he thought about it like that, it made more sense to let her rest, and for him to move on, when he was able. Maybe once Frieza was nothing more than a memory, he'd be able to start living again.

"Reading green across the board," Bulma said to the monitor in front of her seat before turning to the people seated behind her. "Everyone strapped in?" Seeing their nods of affirmation, she continued. "Good. Launching in T-minus 5...4...3...2...1...T-minus zero, starting ignition sequence!"

"Good luck, everyone!" Dr. Briefs said through the monitor as the ship began to shake.

From the looks on the faces of those around him, discounting Bulma, Bardock knew he wasn't alone in his unease as he felt the large ship lurch upward. Saiyan space pods were comparatively smooth in their movement. It was a disquieting sensation, to say the least, to feel the floor beneath you vibrating madly as the massive sphere continued its valiant, and successful, battle against gravity. Eventually, the rumbling stopped, replaced by a very peculiar sensation: weightlessness. It was one Bardock had only experienced a few times before, but each time, he had trouble with the fact that his limbs had nothing pulling them downward.

"Initiating artificial gravity," Bulma said after a few moments. Soon, weight returned and Bulma gave the all-clear for them to start moving around freely. "The route's set in the computer's navigational systems, so it'll get us there with little trouble. Gentlemen, we are officially astronauts!"

"So cool," Krillin said in awe as he looked out the nearest window.

"What Krillin said," Tien added in disbelief.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me," Bulma said, stretching her arms. "I haven't slept in the past 36 hours, so I'm going to bed, now. Don't wake me up unless the ship is on fire."

Bardock could've sworn he saw a sly wink in his direction come from Bulma, but he just sighed internally. There were more pressing matters to tend to, their training regimen being chief among them. Bardock thought for a moment on how he ought to proceed. The humans would likely want to join them, but Bardock didn't know if they could handle the extra gravity he and the last of his line were eventually going to be under. However, even if the were only capable of handling five times gravity, the starting point on which he'd decided since he'd become used to Earth's low gravity, they'd still benefit from it, and the stronger the cards in his deck were, the less likely Frieza would be to walk away from their eventual encounter alive. Plus, he'd had a bad feeling about Planet Namek since he saw it in the Planet Trade Organization's database. Something about it seemed familiar, like something out of his last visions...he couldn't be sure, but better to prepare for nothing than to walk into a firefight unprepared.

"Are you guys ready to get started?" Bardock asked the rest of the crew.

"Yeah!" Goku responded happily. "I've been itching to train since we sat down!"

"I thought we might use the gravity controls to help us get more out of our training," Bardock stated.

"I was thinking the same thing," Goku replied. "It'd be a lot like weighted training clothes, except you can get a lot more weight with a lot less effort."

"Really?" Tien asked. "I didn't even consider that, but you're right."

"What are we going to start at, grandpa Bardock?" Gohan asked inquisitively.

"I'd say five times Earth's gravity," Bardock responded easily. "Most of you haven't experienced anything higher than Earth, so you'll need to get used to it. I need to get re-acclimated, myself, before I go any higher."

"Sounds good!" Krillin said after a moment. "Let's go!"

 _Well_ , Bardock thought as they walked to the training room. _They aren't lacking in spirit, at least._ They didn't seem to lack in ability, either, as he turned the gravity controls up. He was having the easiest time of the group, but even he noticed the extra strain on his muscles. Bardock set a brutal pace for the remaining Saiyans, leading them through their warmup exercises in only five minutes before the real sparring began. He knew what they'd eventually face, if not on Namek, then eventually, and that meant that not a single second would be squandered.

As the days went on, the humans of the group found themselves being massively outpaced by the Saiyans. On the third day, Bardock cranked the gravity up to ten-fold, the same as Planet Vegeta. On the fourth day, twenty-five times. By the sixth day, the Saiyans were wracking themselves under one hundred times Earth's gravity, pushing themselves to the absolute limit. Once they were done, there were only three Senzu beans left for the rest of the Namekian expedition. While the humans had moved to their own area, Krillin's room, they'd managed to make it to a respectable thirty times gravity by the sixth day of their journey. Though they were beyond exhaustion, Bardock could tell that everyone's power had increased dramatically. Even Krillin was now stronger than Vegeta had been when he attacked Earth. His son and grandson...it was difficult to tell through the fatigue, but he could tell they were worth an army of Frieza's elites. Gohan, however, was different. At times, Bardock could feel the boy's power spike; during those times, the boy's power would be many, many times his own. It was as if there was a massive power in Gohan that was just aching to be set free. When he felt those spikes, Bardock couldn't help but think about the legend of the Super Saiyan. If his grandson had that kind of power, killing Frieza would be almost too easy...if only he knew how to draw the boy's power out in a way that kept it stable.

Either way, they were only a day away from Planet Namek, and the warriors of the ship had decided to take that day to rest and recuperate. Though they didn't _think_ Namek was dangerous, they didn't want to be facing any nasty surprises unprepared, either. As they approached the green and blue orb, they strapped into their seats.

"Alright," Bulma said, entering a few figures into the monitor in front of her. "I've entered the landing vector into the computer. It _should_ be a smooth landing, the atmosphere is basically the same as Earth's, but better safe than sorry."

 _Landing is a lot easier than taking off_ , Bardock thought as he got ready to step out on to the planet.

"You guys," Bulma said, holding up the Dragon Radar. "There's something weird, here..."

"Don't tell me," Krillin said despairingly. "The Radar can't find this planet's Dragon Balls."

"No," Bulma said, slapping Krillin on the shoulder. "It can find them, but there's four of them in a really small area a few kilometers from here. The rest are spread out like normal, though."

"Huh," Goku said. "I wonder if someone else is gathering them..."

"Be on your guard," Bardock said as the door opened. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Once opened, Bardock's fears were confirmed as the unmistakable streak of a Saiyan space pod flew across the sky. A large power was in that pod, and it felt familiar... "Vegeta," he said grimly.

"He's gotten a lot stronger, too," Tien said as the trail faded.

"Why's he here, though?" Gohan asked quickly. "He couldn't have followed us, could he?"

"I don't think so," Bardock said after a moment's thinking. "If he'd been wanting retribution, he'd have landed right next to us and started picking a fight right away. No, he's up to something..."

"Think it might have something to do with the Dragon Balls?" Bulma asked.

"I hope not," Bardock replied before looking off to the side, sensing a pair of fairly small ki sources coming their way. "Either way, it looks like we have visitors."

Bardock narrowed his eyes as the two aliens landed. They were wearing armour, familiar-looking armour...he didn't want to believe he was seeing the insignia on them that he knew he saw. At least, until they spoke.

"Halt!" the shorter of the two demanded, pointing his blaster at the party. "This planet is the domain of Lord Frieza! Identify yourselves!"

"Bardock," Bardock said, walking toward the two weaklings. "Saiyan. Enemy of Frieza. If you want to live, run."

"A Saiyan?" the short one asked, astonished. "That's impossible! The only one of _those_ left is Vegeta!"

"Your records are woefully inaccurate," Bardock said, now towering over the scared-looking alien. "I will not have you informing Frieza of our presence," he finished before sending two lightning-fast punches toward the alien pair's faces, killing them both. Looking at their scouters, he remarked, "Good, they weren't relaying our conversation to anyone. We don't want Frieza on to us, yet. We have to get one of those Dragon Balls, first."

"The closest ones," Bulma said, clicking the Dragon Radar once to turn it back on. "Are that group of four about ten kilometers away."

"No," Bardock added swiftly. "That's probably Frieza, and under no circumstances is he to know that we are here. Not until we've buried at least one Dragon Ball somewhere only we'll be able to find."

"Then," Bulma said, clicking the Dragon Radar twice more. "The next one is fifteen kilometers due east, about forty meters above sea level."

"Right," Bardock said, walking towards Bulma. "Does anyone else know how to operate that radar?"

"I taught Gohan how to on the way here," she replied easily.

"Give him the radar, then," Bardock said. "Sorry, Bulma. You can't fly, though, and we'll need you here in case we have to beat a hasty retreat. Krillin," he said in a serious tone, turning toward the short, bald man. "Stay with Bulma, guard her and the ship. We can't afford to lose what might be our only way off this planet."

"Gotcha!" Krillin said firmly.

"Kakarot, Gohan, Tien," Bardock barked out in the voice he'd used only a few times before when his squad had been facing a particularly difficult enemy. "You're with me. Keep your ki suppressed and fly low. Gohan has the Radar, so we'll fly in a triangle formation around him. Our job is to guard him until we get to that Dragon Ball, understood?"

"Understood," Tien said, bowing slightly.

"Got it!" Goku said firmly.

"I understand," Gohan said, steeling himself.

"Excellent," Bardock said, readying himself. "We'll be back soon, guys. Once we return, we're burying that Dragon Ball somewhere out of sight so Frieza can't use it."

"Right!" everyone replied at once.

"Alright," Bardock said as the four got into their positions. "Stick to the plan and we should get there without incident. Go!"

The quartet flew close to the surface of the water, weaving in between mountains where they could, keeping their ki levels as low as possible so as to not trip the scouters of Frieza's men. Within a few minutes, they could see their target: a large house on top of what looked to be a single mountain, sharply jutting out of the water. As they landed, a Namekian appeared in the doorway in front of them.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the Namekian demanded.

"I'm Bardock," Bardock replied before pointing to the group behind him. "He's Kakarot, the one on his right is Gohan, and the one on his left is Tien."

"You don't seem affiliated with the beast that's attacking our planet," the Namekian said appraisingly. "I am Nail, and this is the home of Grand Elder Guru. What business do you have here?"

"Mr. Nail," Gohan said, stepping forward. "We think the people attacking your planet are after your Dragon Balls. We have need of them, to bring back people that died during a battle on our planet."

"Your intentions sound good," Nail said, frowning a little. "I'll let Grand Elder Guru decide whether or not you speak the truth. Be warned, however: if you try to harm the Elder in any way, I will kill you."

The party walked into the home and, soon, were before a large Namekian sitting on an equally large throne. "Nail," he said in a deep voice. "Are these the visitors you told me about?"

"They are, Grand Elder," Nail responded, bowing.

"Send your leader forth," Guru said firmly. "I shall see the truth of your words."

Bardock walked cautiously forward toward the large Namekian, who placed his hand on his head. Images of his time on Earth passed quickly before his eyes. "Your intentions are pure," Guru said in a tone of approval. "You can be trusted. It is sad that the son of Katas has passed, but our Dragon Balls are able to revive him. You may have the one here. Keep it safe."

Bardock stared, astonished, at the incredibly large ball that Guru had put in his hands, it was bigger than his head! Seeing the equally awestruck looks of his companions, Bardock surmised that these were a lot bigger than the ones on Earth. Maybe that meant they were more powerful...if that was so, then all the more reason to keep them from Frieza. As he turned away, he heard Guru clear his throat.

"Do not leave just yet," the Grand Elder spoke slowly. "I sense great power in you and your friends. I can unleash it for you, if you wish."

"Unleash our potential?" Bardock asked, his brain struggling to keep up for a moment. "That would definitely help out against Frieza and his goons. Sounds like a plan, let's do it."

A few moments later, the four warriors were speeding away from Guru's hut, their ki levels boosted massively by the Namekian Elder. As they approached the landing site, however, Bardock noticed a familiar pink blur chasing something small...it took a few moments for Bardock to register what he was seeing: it was Dodoria! He was chasing Krillin, and Krillin was holding what looked like a Namekian child!

"Finally," Bardock said, almost giddy. "My comrades, you can be avenged. Kakarot, you and the others take this Dragon Ball to Bulma and bury it. I'll help Krillin."

"But-!" Goku began, taking the Dragon Ball from his father.

"This is personal, son," Bardock said darkly. "That monster killed my entire squad. I'm not letting him leave this planet alive."

"I understand," Goku said before speeding off with the others.

His heart fluttering with anticipation, Bardock sped off toward Krillin at top speed, as Dodoria was gaining on him. Stopping between them, the others stopped their flight, as well.

"You!" Dodoria said, pointing at Bardock. "You're dead!"

"This coming from the walking corpse," Bardock said, tightening his bandanna. "Krillin, get back to the ship! This is between me and Tubs, here."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Krillin said, speeding off with the Namekian child in his arms.

"I've been dreaming of this day ever since you butchered my squad," Bardock said, smiling.

Bardock didn't even wait for a reply before he struck Dodoria as hard as he could across the head, sending him flying into a nearby island. Speeding after him, Bardock landed only a few meters away from Dodoria, relishing the opportunity he'd been given.

"Wait!" Dodoria said, getting up. "Don't kill me, I beg you! We could team up! Take down Lord Frieza and rule the galaxy!"

"Pathetic, sniveling worm," Bardock said, picking Dodoria up by the throat. "Can't face your death with even an ounce of dignity."

"Wait!" was all Dodoria managed to get out of his mouth before Bardock used a ki blast to blow his head clean off his shoulders.

"Tora, Fasha, Shugesh," Bardock said triumphantly, yet with a hint of sadness. "You can rest a little easier, now, my friends. There's only one bastard left, and you'll have the revenge you deserve, even if it kills me."

Bardock let out a sigh of relief before another large power landed behind him.

"Its been a while," a familiar voice said. "Hasn't it, _Bardock_?"

"Vegeta," Bardock said, turning around.

 **Author's Notes**

Won't lie, I had a little trouble getting parts of this written. Writer's block is a pain. So is having a massive amount of schoolwork piled on you. Let's answer, some questions, shall we?

 **Noah-pereira** : Admittedly, my knowledge of Dragon Ball is a bit...lacking, lol. I'll probably do an update to that chapter so I can switch it over to Yamcha. Since this chapter let the cat out of the bag, I might as well admit it: yeah, Kami's ship being destroyed was, at least partially, so the gravity training could still happen. Without it, fighting Frieza's army, let alone the man himself, would've been nearly impossible for any opponent more powerful than Dodoria or Zarbon. The Saiyans are definitely overpowered, at least for anything before the Ginyu Force, but they're still going to have trouble with Frieza himself. Maybe Vegeta can even the odds, maybe not...we shall see. Also, no offense taken! I like getting feedback like this, it helps make the story better!

 **DbzReach** : I won't reveal everything, but Bardock's living through the destruction of Planet Vegeta has altered the timeline massively. Not even I know how it'll play out, eventually. The characters are the ones at the helm here, not me, lol.

Thank you guys for all your kind words and support! I know I say this a lot, but it means a lot to me, so thank you again. With that said, I'll catch you guys later for Chapter Five of _The Bardock Effect_ : Minions Everywhere! Take care!


	5. Minions Everywhere

**The Bardock Effect**

Chapter Five: Minions Everywhere

"What do you want, Prince?" Bardock asked, stretching his arms. "Aren't you a little old to be a stalker fanboy?"

"I heard some chatter," Vegeta said, ignoring the obvious jab. "About Frieza coming to some planet called Namek for some wish-granting stones or whatever. I figured I'd be better-suited for immortality than he ever could, so I came here and took it upon myself to procure these Dragon Balls."

"Looks like we finally have some similar goals," Bardock said simply. "So, why are you pestering me? I've got Dragon Balls to collect, I don't have time to waste on your over-inflated ego."

"I want to get you back for the humiliation you inflicted on me back on Earth!" Vegeta yelled.

"Adorable," Bardock replied blandly. "You found me without a scouter, so that means you can sense ki. I'm stronger than you, and you know it. You aren't worth killing."

"I will not be denied!" Vegeta screamed, powering up.

"Don't be an idiot," Bardock said, sighing. "I have a counter-offer."

"What could you possibly have to offer _me?_ " Vegeta spat out.

"You help me look for the Dragon Balls," Bardock started. "And we'll duke it out once we're done here, just you and me."

"You think I'll help you?!" Vegeta yelled in surprise. "Are you insane?!"

"You can attack me now," Bardock said plainly. "I'll leave you unconscious in a crater. Again, you aren't worth killing. Or, you could put a hold on your obvious grudge for a while and we can get the Dragon Balls, take care of Frieza, then you'll get the duel you so plainly want."

Vegeta howled angrily, but didn't attack. In his heart, the Prince knew that what Bardock was saying was true. This low-class warrior far outstripped him in power, and Frieza was a greater threat than the two of them combined. "Fine," Vegeta spat. "I'll work with you, for now. Once we've buried Frieza, though, I'm ending you."

"I guess you aren't half as stupid as you act," Bardock said, relaxing.

"Don't push it," Vegeta replied.

The two sped off toward their ship as fast as they could. Now that they had a Dragon Ball and buried it somewhere out of sight, they had a way of preventing Frieza from getting his wish. That objective fulfilled, Bardock knew what their second goal would be: figuring out how these things even worked in the first place, so they could be ready once they'd gathered the rest and could get their wishes out of the way as quickly as possible.

"Hey, Bar-!" Krillin began before stopping short upon seeing Vegeta land next to the Saiyan Veteran.

"Bardock," Tien said, raising an eyebrow. "What's Vegeta doing here?"

"He's with us, for now," Bardock said simply. "He's decided to hold off on his grudge since Frieza is the greater threat, here. I expect the same from you."

"Are you nuts?" Krillin asked in shock. "He killed your son!"

" _Nappa_ ," Bardock said through gritted teeth. "Killed my son. That bastard is _dead_ , thanks to Kakarot. Vegeta will be helpful. Now," he said, lowering his head toward the short, bald human. "Why was Dodoria, one of Frieza's personal bodyguards, following you?"

"They were attacking Dende's village!" Krillin said. "They were killing everyone! I couldn't just...just let them kill them all!"

"Now they can follow us here!" Bardock yelled.

"Dodoria only followed us because he saw us," Krillin said firmly, standing his ground. "Some Namekian warriors showed up to try and stop them. Before they died, they managed to destroy the scouters Frieza and his goons were wearing."

"In that light," Bardock sighed. "I guess you did well, since they don't know where we are. Besides, having a native that's friendly to us will be useful. We need to know how these Dragon Ball things work."

"All we have to do is call the dragon," Goku said walking out from the ship with Dende and Gohan close behind him. "Right?"

"There..." Dende said in a timid voice. "There is a password. And Porunga can only be summoned by one who knows the Namekian tongue."

"Do you know this password?" Bardock asked the child gently.

"I do not," Dende said, lowering his head. "Only the village elders know it."

"Would the Grand Elder know?" Goku asked curiously.

"You know the Grand Elder?" Dende asked, awed. "Yes, of all of us, he is the oldest, and the wisest. He created the Dragon Balls, so he knows how they work better than anyone else on the planet."

"Well," Bardock said, relieved. "Looks like we know where we need to go. Now that Frieza is effectively blind, we can move more freely and more quickly."

"Hmph," Vegeta said, crossing his arms. "That's assuming he hasn't already called for replacements."

"That will still take time," Bardock replied to the Prince. "So long as we don't squander the opportunity we've been given, we can retain our advantage, however small it might be."

"You don't act like a commoner," Vegeta said simply.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Bardock replied. "Kakarot, keep an eye on Vegeta. Krillin, I'm taking you and Dende with me so you don't start any more diplomatic incidents."

"If you think its alright," Krillin said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I don't have any objections."

"Right," Bardock said to the small crowd that had assembled in the meantime. "Krillin and I are going to take Dende to the Grand Elder so we can figure out this password, and maybe shore up Krillin's power, if the Elder is willing."

The trio sped off as fast as they could, with one of the fighters on either side of Dende; even if Frieza's army was flying blind, Bardock refused to take any chances with the opportunity that he'd been given. As they flew, Bardock sensed a rather large ki nearby, to his left and looking, he saw Frieza's right-hand man, Zarbon.

"Krillin," Bardock said quietly, knowing that Zarbon would no doubt see them soon. "Take Dende and fly low, he'll guide you to the Grand Elder. Frieza's right-hand man will be on us soon, and I'm not risking someone as valuable as Dende. Move!"

Krillin obeyed without word or hesitation, flying off between some narrow canyons below and disappearing from sight. True to his prediction, Zarbon had apparently spotted Bardock and was closing in fast. For his part, the Saiyan Veteran merely floated in the air, waiting for his quarry to come to him.

"You..." Zarbon said, finally getting a good look at Bardock. "Dodoria said you were dead!"

"Funny," Bardock replied flippantly. "Since Dodoria's the one that's dead, and not me."

"So I saw," Zarbon said. "I take it you killed him? Lord Frieza is very angry, and you should know better than to get on his bad side."

"Frieza," Bardock said through clenched teeth. "Should have known better than to commit genocide against my people. He's not going to leave this planet alive. If you get it my way, neither will you."

"Not on a quest to kill us all?" Zarbon asked, genuinely curious.

"You're none of my concern," Bardock said simply. "Run and live. You get one chance, I suggest you take it. With Dodoria dead, the only one I care about is Frieza."

"As much of a unique case as you are," Zarbon said confidently. "I can't just let you fly around, doing what you want."

"Then," Bardock said, getting into a ready stance. "You've squandered your chance. If you survive, you can still run, but I doubt you'll live."

For all his flamboyance, Zarbon was a _lot_ more capable than Dodoria had ever been. Though Bardock could sense that he was leagues ahead of the teal alien, Zarbon was still quick enough to dodge and parry many of his blows. What blows connected, though, sent thunderous crashes through the air, causing the water near them to splash violently as their confrontation heated up. After a particularly hard blow to the face, Zarbon stopped to wipe the blood from his mouth...and spit out several teeth.

"My face," he growled. "My beautiful face. You would _dare_ mar my face! I do hate this form, but if it means that I can kill you for what you've done, SO BE IT!"

With that, Zarbon's muscles bulged and his entire body nearly doubled in size, if not height. His skin took on a stretched, pockmarked appearance and his face took on the look of a bestial frog. Even though Zarbon's ki had at least doubled, Bardock remained unimpressed. Deep down, he felt as though he'd over-prepared for dealing with Frieza's minions. He'd killed Dodoria like a helpless child, and though the punches Zarbon was landing on him hurt well enough, he could tell this fight wouldn't last long. That prediction, it would seem, had panned out sooner than Bardock had anticipated: Zarbon's strikes began slowing at a rather alarming rate. The form was obviously exhausting him, and soon, he'd run out of power.

"Like I said," Bardock said after sending Zarbon flying into the ground beneath them. "You're outclassed. Give up!"

"Lord Frieza will kill me if I return defeated!" Zarbon yelled.

"Vegeta's on this planet," Bardock replied. "Take his space pod and go! I have no interest in killing you. Frieza, on the other hand, is not leaving this planet alive."

"You almost sound," Zarbon began, before exhaustion caused him to revert back to normal. "As if you believe you can actually pull it off."

"I will," Bardock said grimly. "If not me, then my son, or maybe even _his_ son. Who knows, maybe even the little Prince will get his wish and be the one to end that bastard. Either way, he's going to die."

"I have no intention of dying here," Zarbon said in a tired voice. "I know Lord Frieza thinks I'm expendable. I'm not going to die for him, I'm leaving."

"Smartest decision you've made all day," Bardock agreed before pointing to his left. "Vegeta's pod is that way."

"Maybe you Saiyans aren't all savages," Zarbon said gratefully. "Goodbye!"

"Wait!" Bardock called, a realization hitting him. "Why were you out here instead of with Frieza?"

"Because," Zarbon began, turning toward the Saiyan Veteran. "Lord Frieza found out that a village had been wiped out by a third party and its Dragon Ball stolen. He wanted me to ascertain who it was...and, Bardock," Zarbon said grimly. "He's sent for the Ginyu Force. Be careful."

"I will," Bardock said, nodding gratefully. "Farewell."

 _The Ginyu Force,_ Bardock thought, speeding off toward the Grand Elder's place. _Frieza's most elite soldiers._ He'd heard the rumours: they were supposed to be utterly ruthless, brutally efficient killers, their power was said to be second only to Frieza himself. Then again, Zarbon was supposed to be one of Frieza's best, too, and he'd bested him handily. What worried him the most was the Ginyu Force's supposed unwavering loyalty to Frieza. If that were even _half_ true, Bardock knew they'd be in for a fight to the death against five of the strongest beings that were said to exist in the entire galaxy.

Bardock was let into the Grand Elder's home with little fanfare from Nail. He respected the Namekian warrior's sense of duty; Guru must be a good leader to elicit such loyalty.

"I am Dende," Bardock heard the young Namekian say as the latter bowed to the Grand Elder. "Son of Mandolin, member of the Dragon Clan. It is an honour to stand before you, Wisest of Us All."

"You may stand, Dende," Guru said slowly. "There was no need to be so formal. I am sorry for the loss of your family and village. Aah," Guru said, turning his head toward Bardock. "And I see another of our new friends has arrived. Welcome."

"Thank you, sir," Bardock said, bowing his head a little.

"Grand Elder," Dende said with conviction. "Me and my protectors wish to know how to summon Porunga, so that we may do so at our earliest opportunity, granting us the initiative against the monster killing our people."

"Aah," Guru said, frowning a little. "I apologize, my friends, for not revealing that information to you when last you were here. You must gather the seven Dragon Balls and speak the password, 'Tokaparuto Popoporunga.' Know," he continued in a solemn tone. "That Porunga will only grant wishes spoken in the Namekian tongue."

"I understand, Grand Elder," Dende said, bowing once more.

"Before you go, my child," Guru said, smiling a little. "I would give you and your Earthling friend a boon."

Bardock noticed that the "boon" boosted Krillin's power like it had him and the others, but hadn't affected Dende. He was about to ask what had happened when the Grand Elder spoke up.

"Dende," he said slowly. "I have drawn out your latent talents. You should now be able to heal others from any injury, no matter how grievous, if they have not already passed to the next world. The Dragon Clan blood is strong in you, my son, may it serve you and your new friends well."

"Thank you," Dende said, kneeling. "Grand Elder Guru. It is an honour to have you compliment me so. I won't let you down."

"Now," Guru said slowly. "You must go forth, gather the Dragon Balls, and get justice for our fallen brothers."

"We will," Bardock said firmly. "Don't you worry."

"Bardock," Guru said, turning his head to face the scarred Saiyan. "I understand your anger against this Frieza. Remember that it can be your tool, but do not let it consume you. Do not complete your task with hate in your heart, lest you and all you love become its next victims."

"I," Bardock said, coming up short. "I will try. I want to avenge my people, but I don't want to hurt my son or his friends and family."

"There is great power in you," Guru said in a serious tone. "But power used in service to hate is power squandered."

As much as Bardock wanted to yell that he'd tear Frieza limb from limb, he couldn't help but appreciate the truth of what the Namekian Elder was saying. He wanted Frieza dead, but what point would there be in doing so if he became just like the monster he'd been training to kill? His life, his entire being, would be spent in a cataclysm of hate, and afterward, he'd have little else to drive him forward. Perhaps his obsession with ending the monstrous Frost Daemon that had killed his people was driving him to his own death, or worse, the deaths of his remaining descendants. Bardock vowed he wouldn't let it end that way. He'd come too far, trained too hard, achieved too much...he'd been able prevent the deaths of both his sons, and he didn't want to waste the opportunity that'd he'd been given. He'd rather die, first.

As he flew back to base with Dende and Krillin, Bardock was deep in thought. He'd changed in the past year or so. Normally, he'd have killed all of Frieza's minions, the little Prince included, without a second thought. The visions he'd received had likely played a part in this new...development. Seeing the fate of your people, and being unable to save them, still haunted the Saiyan Veteran. It brought a note of humility to the idea of Saiyan superiority that had been drilled into his head since he was a child. Though his people had claimed to love battle, Bardock reflected on how indolent and pompous they'd become since joining with Frieza. At times, it seemed like he and his squad were the only ones actually pushing themselves to become stronger. In just over a year, Bardock had eclipsed King Vegeta in strength by at least a factor of ten, if not more. If the other Saiyans had thought to actually apply themselves, maybe they'd still be alive.

It was a bitter pill to swallow, knowing that the Saiyans, his people, had been almost as responsible for their deaths as Frieza. With their might, they could've been saviours of the entire universe. A single Saiyan would likely be enough to protect an entire planet. They could've used their great power and potential for something positive, but they squandered it on wiping out "lesser species." His youngest son, Kakarot, was a shining example of what a Saiyan could accomplish if he simply chose to protect, instead of destroy. It gave him a natural goal, and thus, a natural drive to excel, which he did easily. His love for his family, friends, and planet drove him to heights most members of his species would have thought impossible to attain. The Saiyans always talked about their legend, the Super Saiyan, said to be powerful enough to crush an entire planet with a flick of the wrist, an unstoppable fighting machine. They cleaved to it as heritage, but they never let it drive them to improve, to better themselves. In their hands, the legend was little more than an amusing campfire tale. In the hands of people like him, like his sons and grandson, however, it could well be an attainable goal...maybe Super Saiyans aren't born, they're made.

"Kakarot," Bardock called out to his son as he landed. "We have a situation, is everyone present and accounted for?"

"Yeah," Goku said, nodding. "Everybody's here? What's up?"

"I learned from a certain teal-skinned alien," Bardock began, seeing the Prince's look of recognition as he realized the Veteran was talking about Zarbon. "That Frieza has sent for the Ginyu Force."

"He WHAT?!" Vegeta screamed.

"What's the Ginyu Force?" Goku asked, confused.

"You fool, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, now panicking. "The Ginyus are Frieza's most elite troops! The only person stronger than they is Frieza himself! We're going to die! We're all going to-!"

"Snap out of it!" Bardock yelled, slapping Vegeta hard across the face. "Now is not the time to panic! Vegeta, _where did you hide the Dragon Ball?_ "

"How did you know about that?" Vegeta demanded.

"Zarbon told me that one of their scouts found a village that'd been wiped out," Bardock said seriously. "They didn't do it, and I know for _damn_ sure it wasn't one of us, so it had to have been you."

"I..." Vegeta began, weighing his options before deciding to simply tell Bardock what he wanted to know. "I hid it in the water near the village."

"Right," Bardock said, nodding before turning to Bulma. "Bulma, where are the other Dragon Balls?"

"Let's see..." Bulma replied, clicking the Dragon Radar. "That's not good. Other than the one Vegeta hid, the rest are all grouped in one location."

"Meaning Frieza has the rest, great." Bardock said grimly. "If they're all in one location, then he'd want to keep them close..."

"His ship!" Vegeta said suddenly.

"Just what I was thinking," Bardock replied. "So he and his goons can keep their eye on them. We need to find a way to draw him out...get him out of the ship while the rest of us make off with the Dragon Balls."

"I'll volunteer-" Tien began before sensing five _enormous_ ki sources heading toward the planet.

"Do you guys feel that?" Krillin asked in an awed tone.

"They're here," Bardock said angrily. "Damn it, that complicates things. We'll need to deal with them, first, before we get to gathering the Dragon Balls."

"They feel pretty tough," Goku said, narrowing his eyes. "Or, at least, one of them does. I know he'd give me a run for my money!"

"We have to get away from here," Bardock said quickly. "And now! We can't have them wreck the ship, or run the risk of them finding the Dragon Ball! Follow me! Bulma, stay here and hold down the fort!"

"Got it," Bulma said, retreating back to the ship.

"Everyone else, let's go!" Bardock yelled as he took off, heading toward a nondescript island a few kilometers away.

"Guys," Krillin said in a scared tone as they landed. "Is it just me, or are those five gigantic powers _heading straight for us?!_ "

"Get ready," Bardock growled. "This is going to get ugly."

 **Author's Notes**

Awwwww, snap! Shit is officially about to hit the fan. Once again, I apologize for how long this chapter's taken to get up. I've been under a mountain of homework for the past week, and my rest time is getting stretched a bit thin. Real life bites. Still, I'm not stopping either story! I enjoy them far too much. Let's answer some questions, hmm?

 **Guest 15 July** : Alas, Bardock's intervention may have prevented the whole Kaioken thing from happening. Piccolo wasn't turned from his ways, so he doesn't have a body. As for Raditz, I'm undecided. A single act of redemption was enough to get Piccolo on the good guy list and sent to meet King Kai. However, Raditz has had a lot longer to commit atrocities...though, Yemma might be willing to give him a chance. I suppose we'll see, won't we?

 **Guest 18 July** : Aye, the Saiyans, except for maybe Gohan, are pretty damn strong, at this point. Unlike in canon, they _all_ got the booster shot from Guru, not just Gohan. As we see later in canon, Goku's got some pretty serious potential, himself, so having at least some of it drawn out is going to give him a serious advantage. Bardock is a similar case, though his potential might be slightly lower than Goku's, since that seems to largely be based on how powerful their parents were at conception. Are they stronger than the Ginyus? Don't rightly know...they may well wipe the floor with them, but Ginyu himself will still be able to pose a fairly significant threat, and not just because of his raw power...he's a tricky bastard.

 **Akemist** : Likewise! Its not a huge spoiler, so I'll just be out with it: Future Trunks will still happen. His parentage may be up in the air, and some other things may well be different than canon, but he'll still exist. He is, by and far, my favourite character in the series aside from Bardock. He doesn't screw around, he's humble, he's interesting. A damn sight better than Buu saga Trunks, who's a whiny, spoiled little shit.

That's all for now, folks! I'll catch you guys later for Chapter Six of _The Bardock Effect_ , Strange Guys With Strange Powers! Take care!


	6. Strange Guys With Strange Powers

**The Bardock Effect**

Chapter Six: Strange Guys With Strange Powers

Bardock narrowed his eyes as the Ginyu Force approached. They were...an eclectic bunch, to say the least. One fighter was tiny, fat, and green with four eyes on his pockmarked head. Another was of average height, but slender build; his skin was a vibrant red and his long hair was almost shining, it was so white. On the opposite side, a tall, blue alien flew, one with a particularly muscular build. However, he didn't have anything on the more human-looking alien that was next to him: he was just as tall, but his body looked as if it had been chiseled from a lump of raw granite, he had a cocky smile and a large tuft of red hair on his head. The one in the middle, though...he was obviously the leader, the dreaded Captain Ginyu. Even mid-flight, he had the bearing of a general; his purple skin looked slightly stretched by his heavy musculature, and on either side of his bald head were wicked-looking horns.

"Ginyu Force," Captain Ginyu called out. "Assemble!"

"Guldo!" cried the short, green one, striking a ridiculous pose to Ginyu's right.

"Jeice!" said the red-skinned alien, also striking a pose behind and to the left of his Captain.

"Burter!" said the tall, blue alien, making his pose behind and to the left of Jeice.

"Recoome!" cried the tall, muscular alien, finishing his pose behind Jeice, opposite of Burter.

"What." Bardock said, dumbstruck. _This_ was the mighty Ginyu Force. These prancing buffoons were the most feared of Frieza's elites. He'd seen a program on Earth television one day when he was bored, and these guys looked _just_ like a particularly bad set of human female cheerleaders. It took all his control to not laugh at the sight. Eccentricity, after all, is no reason to let your guard down.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Vegeta said, struggling to hold back his laughter.

"These guys," Goku said, quirking up an eyebrow. "Are a little on the strange side, aren't they?"

"You can say that again," Tien replied, nodding.

"So," Captain Ginyu said, ignoring the incredulous looks he was getting. "We hear that Prince Vegeta has gone and started a little rebellion and stolen something that belongs to Lord Frieza. Where's the Dragon Ball, little man?"

"Like I'll tell you," Vegeta said simply.

"And you," Ginyu said, looking toward Bardock. "I thought the official records said you were dead along with the rest of your squad."

"Rumours of my death," Bardock said, straightening a bit. "Are greatly exaggerated."

"Well," Ginyu replied with a smile. "I guess my men and I will have to set the record straight, won't we?"

"If Frieza is so concerned about us," Vegeta said. "Why isn't he here, putting down this little 'rebellion' himself?"

" _Lord_ Frieza," Ginyu began in a mildly annoyed tone. "Has taken it upon himself to hunt for the last Dragon Ball himself. Besides, _we're_ more than a match for a few Saiyans and low-powered humanoids."

"Yeah," Jeice said confidently, clicking his scouter. "Their power levels don't even get above 25,000! _Guldo_ could wipe the floor with these guys!"

"Yeah!" Guldo said, before frowning. "Hey!"

"And don't get any funny ideas," Recoome added, smiling. "Frieza's ordered your deaths, so nobody's going to leaving here alive except us!"

"I guess that settles that, then," Bardock said, tightening his bandanna. "So, how does the mighty Ginyu Force want to do this?"

"Such respect," Ginyu said, laughing. "Its a shame you don't show it to Lord Frieza! I'll let my men here decide who they get to fight. I'll take the strongest one."

"Alright, then," Bardock said confidently.

At that moment, Vegeta rocketed off, leaving the rest of the party, minus Bardock, staring after him with shocked looks.

"Damned coward," Bardock spat angrily. This was just a show for the Ginyus, though, who were playing rock, paper, scissors to see who got to fight Goku. He knew that Vegeta was thinking the same thing he was: Frieza is away from his ship, and most of Frieza's men were laughably weak. He could easily go there, find the Dragon Balls, and get them somewhere only _they_ could find. He knew it from the moment Vegeta narrowed his eyes as Ginyu spilled the beans. The little Prince was a lot of unsavoury things, but at least he wasn't stupid.

"Yeah!" Recoome called. "I win! I get the big guy!"

"Damn it!" Guldo whined. "Why do I get stuck with the kid and the midget?!"

"Because Jeice and I tied for the three-eyed guy," Burter said triumphantly. "So we _both_ get to fight him!"

"So," Bardock said, looking Ginyu right in the eyes. "Are we gonna do this or what?"

"I want to watch my men fight," Ginyu said smugly. "After that, I'll remind you of a Saiyan's place."

"Fine with me," Bardock said with a snicker. These guys really didn't know what they were getting themselves into. Krillin and Gohan, together, could easily take down this Guldo, and Tien's techniques almost totally negated the advantages Jeice and Burter would have fighting him two-on-one. Kakarot...he wouldn't even need to _try_ to beat his opponent; the difference in their powers was like the difference between a boulder and a pebble.

Sure enough, just as Jeice and Burter charged Tien, the three-eyed warrior used his Taiyoken to blind his opponents...and accidentally blind Guldo in the process. As the pair he was fighting clutched at their eyes, Tien shot forward like bullet from a gun, hitting Jeice in the face with a hard punch that sent the red-skinned alien flying backwards, and giving Burter a hard spin-kick to the chest. Krillin and Gohan took the initiative that had been unintentionally granted them, combining their strength into a single Kamehameha that annihilated Guldo; their shocked looks indicated that they'd put far more power into the attack than they had wanted.

Ginyu stared on in shock as Tien held his own against two assailants. His eyes rooted to that battle, Ginyu failed to notice the thorough drubbing Goku was giving Recoome. Every "Recoome Kick" and "Recoome Punch" met an impenetrable wall of defense, and was countered with a strength that simply could not be denied. The Ginyu Force was Lord Frieza's most elite battle group, and one of their number had already been killed by a short, bald man and a _child!_ This didn't make any sense! Their power levels were nowhere _near_ high enough to challenge them! Ginyu's mouth dropped open as Burter was shot out of the sky by a Dodonpa as he and Jeice were performing their ultimate move! Captain Ginyu was only distracted from the fight between Tien and Jeice when Recoome's unconscious, battered body fell at his feet.

"What the _hell_ is going on?!" Captain Ginyu demanded as he clicked his scouter, focusing on Goku. "What?! How are you at... _225,000?!_ How can this be? Where did all this power _come from_?"

"If you think that's impressive," Bardock said, powering up. "Watch this!"

"What?" Ginyu said, dumbfounded, as he turned to Bardock, watching the readout on his scouter soar. "230,000...250! 315,500?! How are you...?" Was all he managed to get out before his scouter exploded. The last number Captain Ginyu saw before it went...was 330,000. "I," Ginyu began, stumbling backwards. "I have to warn Lord Frieza!"

"You will do no such thing," Bardock said grimly before appearing behind the dumbstruck Captain Ginyu. A single hand through the chest later, and the infamous Captain of the much-feared Ginyu Force was stumbling back, coughing up his purple blood. Then, something odd happened...he smiled and faced Bardock.

"Hook," Ginyu coughed out. "Line. And sinker! CHANGE NOW!"

A purple bolt of ki rocketed toward a dumbfounded Bardock. He felt oddly paralyzed, as if something were rooting him to the spot. Whatever it was, Bardock braced himself, using his ki to reinforce his body as best he could; he did _not_ want to get blown away before he'd even had a chance to yell at Frieza a little. As the ki wave swept over him, Bardock felt an intense pain and felt a sensation as if he was outside his own body. A bright flash of light engulfed his consciousness and, soon, he was looking at his own body with a disturbing grin on its face. It was then that the massive pain in his chest registered, and he realized that he'd switched bodies with Captain Ginyu. Using the body's flagging ki, he kept the wound from bleeding any more...Bardock was thankful that his aim wasn't better, he'd live so long as he could keep from bleeding to death.

"Well now," Bardock heard his body say in Ginyu's voice. "Let's put this power to good use, shall we?"

"Oh no you don't!" Goku yelled, charging his father's possessed body as Ginyu powered up a ki blast to kill his old body.

"Kakarot..." Bardock choked out.

"Don't talk, father," Goku said in a confident whisper. "He doesn't know it yet, but he's a lot weaker than you are. He might have your body, but he doesn't know how to use it, yet."

"Son come to rescue daddy?" Ginyu said, laughing. "I'll remind you that my power level's over 300,000 now! You can't handle what I've become."

"We'll see about that," Goku said angrily.

Goku easily dodged a volley of ki blasts that had been sent his way. They were barely even half the power his father could muster. _He won't stay in the dark long,_ Goku thought as he charged. _We made the mistake of underestimating him once, already. I'm not about to let that happen again._ A hard punch had Ginyu stumbling backwards, grasping his face in pain.

"That actually hurt!" Ginyu yelled. "How?!"

"I guess you didn't bother learning about the body you took, huh?" Goku asked.

"What are you talking about?!" Ginyu demanded, firing another volley of ki blasts which Goku effortlessly deflected.

"You have no idea how my father's power works," Goku said, before punching Ginyu hard in the gut. "And all you've done is piss me off!"

Vegeta landed after his self-imposed mission to hide the Dragon Balls Frieza had so foolishly left effectively unguarded. His eyes widened as he saw the Ginyu Force, save for Captain Ginyu himself who didn't look long for this world, kneeling on the ground with his hand over a bleeding hole in his chest, and the only one alive was Recoome. Burter had a hole through his heart, Guldo had been burnt to a cinder, and Jeice's throat looked as though it had caved in. That two humans, a mongrel child, and a pair of peasants had so quickly and decisively eliminated Frieza's most elite force left the Prince almost as dumbfounded as the battle between Bardock and Kakarot that took place a few dozen meters in front of him.

"What...?" was all Vegeta could get out before Bardock's beaten, bloody body collided with him, knocking the Prince to the ground.

"Whoops," Goku said with a small laugh. "Sorry about that, Vegeta!"

"Damn," Bardock's body spat in Ginyu's voice. "This body...its useless!"

"Get off of me!" Vegeta yelled, throwing the possessed Bardock aside.

"Prince Vegeta," Ginyu said menacingly a few dozen meters away. "You're strong...heh heh heh. Change...NOW!"

Bardock saw his opportunity, and pushed Ginyu's body as fast as it could go. With barely a moment to spare, Bardock was treated to the sight of his own face looking on in horror as the body switching attack hit him square in the chest. A few moments later, Bardock switched perspectives again, and knew that he was back in his own, battered body. His power flagging, he fell to one knee, the numerous broken bones in his body screaming in protest as he tried, and failed, to stay standing. He had power enough left for one final act before he blacked out: he shot a massive ki blast at the prone Ginyu, killing him where he lay.

"Nobody," Bardock said in a tired, strained voice. "Takes. My. Body."

"Gohan!" Goku called out, propping his father up in his arms. "Go get Dende, hurry!"

"O-okay!" Gohan said, flying off as fast as he could.

A few tense moments later, Gohan and Dende returned, both with worried looks on their faces.

"Dende," Goku began quickly. "Can you heal Bardock?"

"I'll do my best," Dende said tentatively before peering over Bardock's body. His ki was flagging, and something was odd about his life force...it was as if it had been twisted, for lack of a better word. Dende placed his hands over Bardock's heart and let his magic pour from him, feeling the flesh and bones return to their proper places and knit back together. "It is done," he said a moment later. "He should be okay in a few seconds."

Sure enough, a few seconds later, Bardock's eyes opened and he sat upright, staring at his miraculously healed and pain-free body.

"Guru wasn't wrong about your healing powers," Bardock said to Dende in an amazed tone. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that I'd just woken up from a nap."

"I'm glad," Dende said, letting out a sigh. "Something was strange about your life energy, as if had recently been torn from your body or something. I was scared my magic wouldn't be enough to heal you."

"That would be Ginyu stealing my body," Bardock said, nodding, before turning to Vegeta. "Any other elite minions like that Frieza could call?"

"No," Vegeta replied, still absorbing what he'd witnessed. "Unless he called his father or brother, Frieza doesn't have access to anyone of their calibre."

"Good," Bardock said. "Where did you hide the Dragon Balls?"

"How did you know?"

"Prince," Bardock said with a small laugh. "You're smart, but predictable."

"Hmph," Vegeta said, huffing a little. "I threw them from Frieza's ship. Your Earth woman can find them for us, and with the one I have and yours, that makes seven."

"A full set," Tien said, relieved.

"The question is," Gohan said in a thoughtful voice. "Do we call the dragon first, or go against Frieza?"

"Call the dragon," Bardock said firmly. "We wish back that Piccolo guy first, so you guys have _your_ Dragon Balls. That way, if things go badly here, we have a way back."

"Good idea," Goku said. "But, how will we tell Kami what he needs to know when it happens?"

"Maybe I can help," a voice said in his head.

"Uh, guys," Krillin said, confused. "Did any of you just hear a voice in your heads, or am I starting to lose it?"

"No," Bardock replied. "I heard it, too."

"You're not going crazy," a different, but familiar voice called out in their heads.

"R-Raditz?" Bardock asked, shocked.

"Its good to hear your voice again, father," Raditz said happily. "I'm in the Otherworld. This guy, King Yemma, said he gave me my body after death for my, in his words, 'heroic sacrifice.'"

"And I'm King Kai," the first voice said. "Your son's been training with me since he got across Snake Way! He was the fastest, yet!"

"You can tell Kami about our plan, King Kai?" Goku asked hopefully.

"Can and have!" King Kai said a trifle smugly. "He's gone above, so we couldn't meet in person, but he says that its a very cunning plan."

"Excellent, thank you," Bardock said gratefully. "That gives us a solid backup plan, then. So, Raditz, have you gotten any stronger?"

"You wouldn't believe how much!" Raditz said proudly. "This short, blue guy knows that he's doing. I've even picked up some new moves, too!"

"My son," Bardock said with a twinge of sadness. "I'm sorry we can't bring you back, yet."

"I understand, father," Raditz said. "I'll just keep training until you can! Oh, and father...give that bastard Frieza one for me, will ya?"

"I will, Raditz," Bardock said, bowing his head.

"I wish you guys wouldn't fight Frieza," King Kai said with a sigh. "But, I understand your need for justice, Bardock. Just make absolutely sure you do _not_ underestimate him. Frieza is unlike anyone you've ever faced!"

"I know," Bardock said, nodding.

"Wait," Dende said as the conversation started to sink in. "Why can't you bring back your son?"

"Your dragon only grants one wish, right?" Krillin said, arching an eyebrow.

"Porunga can grant _three_ wishes," Dende replied simply. "He can only bring back people one at a time, though."

"If you need wishes for anything else," Raditz said firmly. "Make those first. I can wait."

"I can't think of what else we'd need," Goku said, scratching his head. "Other than to bring back Kami. We could even bring you here, Raditz."

"And get a chance to kick Frieza in the chest myself?" Raditz said laughing. "That does certainly sound fun!"

"Its a plan, then," Bardock said, nodding. "I'll see you soon, my son."

"Likewise, father," Raditz said fondly. "Be careful."

With the help of Bulma's Dragon Radar, the party gathered the remaining Dragon Balls, which had landed five kilometers north of Frieza's ship. Vegeta quickly brought his, and Gohan brought theirs. The mystical orbs glowed with an unearthly radiance as Dende approached them, his hands raised.

"Tokaparuto Popporunga!" Dende cried, causing a massive light to spring forth from the balls. Before them floated an enormous dragon with an extremely muscular upper body.

"So," Krillin said. "Your dragon's a bodybuilder?"

Vegeta grabbed Dende by the collar and hoisted him up. "Tell that dragon to make me immortal!" he demanded.

"Eat shit," Bardock said, hitting the Prince in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. "Continue with the plan, Dende."

"Right," the young Namekian said, dusting himself off.

Three unintelligible sentences later, Raditz was standing before them, looking triumphant and a tad smug. Just as the party was about to celebrate, the light went out of the dragon's eyes, quite literally, and he disappeared, the Dragon Balls turning to stone.

"Oh no," Dende said mournfully, touching one of the stones. "Grand Elder..."

"What's wrong, Dende?" Gohan asked, concerned.

"Grand Elder Guru is dead," Dende said, sadly. "I heard the tales. When the dragon's work is done, the Dragon Balls go inert and fly back to their villages."

"Rest in peace," Goku said, nodding his head.

"They'll be carving that on your tombstone," a furious voice said a dozen meters behind them. Turning they saw none other than the tyrant himself: Frieza.

 **Author's Notes**

The time has come! For those of you who asked, OH YEAH, the fighters are _way_ overpowered. However, I have my reasons. Those of us familiar with canon DBZ know how Goku absolutely _trashed_ the Ginyu force after he arrived on Namek. That was Goku, training _alone_ at 100x gravity. Add his father, who is far more experienced than he is, his ever-more-powerful son, and a training regimen focusing almost _exclusively_ on Zenkais, and you end up with a group of Saiyans who are _ludicrously_ overpowered. Throw in the powerup from Guru, and the power differential becomes outright hilarious. Tien and Krillin might not be at Captain Ginyu's level of power, but as you can see, they could take everyone under Recoome in strength. They got a huge boost in power, too.

Also, just as Goku's kinder nature rubbed off on Bardock and Raditz, so did their more combative nature rub off, at least a little, on Goku. Goku might not be an impressionable child, but everyone's influenced by the people with whom they live, even if its only a little. Thus, this Goku is less likely to take risks, and more likely to take direct action. He's become a bit smarter and a bit more assertive.

That about sums it all up! I'll catch you guys later for Chapter Seven of _The Bardock Effect_ , Render Unto Frieza! Take Care!


	7. Render Unto Frieza

**The Bardock Effect**

Chapter Seven: Render Unto Frieza

Bardock looked to his left and saw the Frost Daemon he'd waited so long to destroy. Frieza's face was set in a rictus of fury, obviously enraged at his designs for immortality being foiled so handily. A cockier part of the Saiyan Veteran laughed, inside, at the thought...the mighty Frieza, beaten to the punch by a ragtag group of misfits. However, his more rational side quietly chided him. Frieza was incensed, and that made him even more dangerous than normal. Perhaps, though, if Bardock could make him angry enough, he'd start slipping up, and give him the opening he needed to finish the job he'd started so long ago.

"So," Bardock said, a small amount of nervous energy finding its way into his voice. "You're Frieza. We meet at last."

"A Saiyan?" Frieza asked with a growl. "I was foiled by a Saiyan? That armour, though...that's a very old model. Just who _are_ you?"

"You don't remember me?" Bardock asked, laughing a little. "You ordered the death of my squad, sent Dodoria to do the work you were too lazy to do yourself."

"I remember now," Frieza replied slowly. "That dashing rogue, as Zarbon put it...Bardock. I take it _you_ are the one responsible for the deaths of my men?"

"I am," Bardock said, sensing a good time to spread some misinformation. "Dodoria, Zarbon, and the entire Ginyu Force. I killed them all myself." _There, Zarbon_ , Bardock thought to himself. _I've paid back the debt I owe you. Even if we all die here, Frieza now thinks you're dead, and won't go looking for you._

"All of them?" Frieza choked out. "By yourself? I find it hard to believe that an impudent _monkey_ like you could take the entire Ginyu Force on by yourself!"

"Believe what you want," Bardock said, straightening. "That doesn't change what's true. You killed my people," he continued in a low growl. "You destroyed everything I held dear. My squad...my wife. They're long dead, now, but I will see that they get the vengeance they deserve!"

"Silence!" Frieza yelled. "You think _you_ have what it takes to bring me down, you ignorant _ape_? I will grind your bones into _powder_! Your children will languish as my slaves!"

"Don't let your mouth write checks your ass can't cash," Bardock said firmly.

"I've had enough!" Frieza screamed. "You die here!"

Bardock took the initiative, charging Frieza before the rest of his coterie ended up as collateral damage. A solid blow to the face sent Frieza flying backwards, though he was quickly able to right himself.

"My power level," Frieza growled. "Is 500,000. You don't stand a chance, _you worthless peon_!"

Frieza sent a powerful ki blast towards Bardock, who deflected it out into space before countering with a ki wave of his own. Frieza dodged just in time, rocketing upward. The Frost Daemon raised his arm and a small mountain lifted itself from the ground. Throwing his arm forward, Frieza sent the massive mound of earth toward Bardock, who braced himself for the impact. Focusing his ki in his hands, Bardock reduced the mountain to rubble the moment he touched it, making sure to send the sharpest shards of stone rocketing toward Frieza. As Frieza deflected the stone shards handily, Bardock charged forward, punching Frieza square in the chest. Bardock then made his way behind the Frost Daemon and grabbed his tail and started to swing him around. However, Frieza managed to chamber a kick that landed square on Bardock's left ear.

His head ringing in pain, the Saiyan Veteran let go of his target, who fired a quick psychic attack, paralyzing him. Bardock looked on as Frieza rocketed towards him, giving his gut and chest a savage beating before the paralysis wore off. Bardock grabbed Frieza's fist as he tried to punch him, and he threw him into the ground. As Frieza flew, Bardock drew his arms behind him...

"Ka..." Bardock began, pouring as much ki as he could into the attack. "Me...ha...me...HA!"

Throwing his arms forward, Bardock unleashed the attack his youngest son had taught him during their training on Earth. Frieza caught the massive ki wave in his hands and moved his arms slowly apart. A moment later, the attack shattered, a multitude of ki shards shooting off in every direction.

"I have to say," Frieza said as he flew in front of his opponent. "You're the best challenge I've gotten in a very, _very_ long time!"

"Yeah," Bardock said, catching his breath. "You're a lot tougher than I'd pegged you as being."

"In honour of your achievement," Frieza said, smiling. "I'm going to show you something only my family has ever seen..."

Bardock watched, shocked, as Frieza's body began to deform. His legs and arms grew massively in length, and his torso soon followed suit. His horns arched upward and became a great deal thicker. Soon a much taller, much more muscular Frost Daemon stood before Bardock. Even more surprising than the transformation in body was the massive increase in ki that came with it. Bardock was a bit stronger than Frieza when he'd been in his first form, but now...Frieza greatly outmatched him.

"Are you ready to face true horror?" Frieza said smugly.

"Let's do this," Bardock said confidently.

Frieza appeared before Bardock in a flash, punching him square in the jaw. As Bardock flew back, Frieza spun around, kicking him in the chest. The force of the blows had Bardock reeling, this massive increase in power had more than bridged the gap between them. This was going to be a hell of a battle, though Bardock's Saiyan nature relished the idea. Bardock sent a quick volley of ki blasts towards Frieza, who easily deflected them, smiling as he did so. Bardock ground his teeth together as Frieza charged him again. An idea came to him, suddenly, and he closed his eyes, putting his hands up in front of his face.

"Taiyoken!" Bardock yelled. _Thanks for teaching me that one, Tien,_ he thought as Frieza cried out in pain and rage.

Bardock flew as fast as he could toward the blinded Frost Daemon, charging the strongest ki blast he could in his hand. He threw his hand forward, right in Frieza's face, and detonated the blast, sending Frieza flying headfirst towards the ground. The Frost Daemon landed on his feet, managing to right himself in time to keep from plowing into the hard earth below head-first. Howling in rage, Frieza sent a large ki blast speeding towards the recalcitrant monkey that had dared challenge his supremacy. Bardock braced himself, placing his arms in front of his face and reinforcing his body as much as he could; he didn't have near enough time to dodge the large ki ball that was hurtling toward him. The attack exploded with a deafening bang, sending Bardock flying backwards. That alone would've been bad enough, but the Saiyan Veteran felt something pierce his stomach. In horror, he saw that Frieza had impaled him on one of his horns. Grinning viciously, Frieza jostled him several times, wracking Bardock's body with pain before the numbness of shock set in. Tossing him into the crowd below, Frieza laughed. Served him right.

"Father!" Raditz yelled, angrily. "Frieza! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR THAT!"

"Wait-!" Goku said before Raditz charged off.

"I'll heal him," Dende said quickly. "Just give me a moment, his wounds are extensive, so I need to be careful."

Before Raditz could reach Frieza, a small form sped past him in a blur. Frieza was sent flying backwards, and Raditz saw what had caused it: Gohan was floating where Frieza had once been, his face set in cold, furious relief as the child's ki skyrocketed. For a moment, Raditz felt, Gohan's power exceeded everyone present...combined. Gohan raised his hand and sent a powerful ki blast down towards where Frieza had landed; it crashed into the Frost Daemon without a moment's hesitation. For a moment, Raditz thought that Gohan, a mere child, had managed to kill Frieza in one attack. However, Raditz's stomach lurched as he felt a ki below rising ominously. As the dust cleared, Raditz saw what had happened: Frieza had a second transformation up his sleeve. The tall, muscular form was replaced with a slightly shorter one. His head had been grotesquely elongated, and his horns were gone, replaced by three pairs of small spikes along his distended cranium.

"Little boy," Frieza said in a cold, furious voice. "You just signed your own death warrant."

"Like hell!" Raditz yelled. "Kaioken!"

As his ki doubled, Raditz flew toward a surprised-looking Frieza, clocking him hard in the jaw. The fact that he'd actually landed a decisive blow against the tyrant soothed Raditz's long-wounded ego. That fool Nappa couldn't have ever even _dreamed_ of doing something like that! Raditz's celebration was short-lived, as a slender ki beam streaked toward him, hitting him hard in the chest. Were his body not bolstered by the Kaioken, he'd have likely been killed by that attack, as it had been aimed right at his heart.

"So," Frieza said coldly. "A turncoat slave? You're going to die slowly."

"I refuse to serve you, Frieza!" Raditz yelled defiantly. "You've abused me long enough! No more! Kaioken...times...FOUR!"

A quick, hard punch sent Frieza rocketing backwards. Raditz was soon behind the Frost Daemon that had enslaved him for most of his life, had taken what few friends he'd made. Rage filling his heart, Raditz kicked Frieza as hard as he possibly could in the chest, enjoying the satisfying crack he heard signifying that he'd broken several of the arrogant Frost Daemon's ribs.

"I..." Frieza said through gritted teeth. "Am going to end you!"

A blindingly bright light shone from Frieza. As Raditz's sight returned he saw that Frieza had again transformed, his ki now easily outclassing him. His horns were gone, and he was much shorter and more slender in build.

"Behold!" Frieza yelled. "My true form! Despair, weaklings!"

"Never," Raditz said angrily. Ignoring King Kai's advice, Raditz turned his Kaioken all the way up to six times. His body already groaning under the stress, Raditz charged Frieza. As he prepared to give Frieza a punch to the stomach, the Frost Daemon swatted him away like a fly. Frieza appeared behind the dumb monkey that had hurt him so, wrapping his tail around his throat. Frieza felt a surge of savage joy as Raditz struggled as he strangled him, his hands desperately clawing his tail. That was when Frieza felt a large ki blast hit him painfully in the back, causing him to let go of his quarry, allowing him to fall to the ground below.

"That," Bardock said angrily, appearing before Frieza. "Is my son, you bastard!"

"How?!" Frieza asked shocked, before he saw the little Namek child running towards the Saiyan he'd nearly killed. Putting two and two together as he witnessed the magic fixing the wounded ape, Frieza sent a death beam straight toward the child's head. Before anyone could react, it connected, killing Dende on the spot.

"You...heartless bastard!" Bardock screamed, grabbing Frieza by his head, placing his hand over his mouth. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Charging a ki blast in the horrified Frost Daemon's mouth, he felt a punch to the gut that had him doubled over, the blast dissipating harmlessly.

Before Frieza could do a follow-up, Bardock grabbed him by the throat, pushing him as hard as he could into the ground below, sending a ki wave after him. It connected without a moment to spare, and Frieza arose from the hole he'd been left in, bleeding and enraged. _The feeling is mutual, freak,_ Bardock thought angrily as he heard Frieza curse angrily. Just then, a Kamehameha plowed into Frieza; a dozen meters away, Goku stood, defiant and incensed. Bardock could feel his son's rage, and his power was climbing quickly, easily reaching his level. Watching, astonished, Bardock witnessed Goku giving Frieza the beating of a lifetime. Goku chambered a quick, vicious volley of kicks towards Frieza's head before punching him in the gut and following up with an elbow to the back of the neck, sending the Frost Daemon into the ground. Goku then leapt into the air, charging a quick, powerful Kamehameha and sending it down towards Frieza, connecting easily.

"I am tired," Frieza said, coughing. "Of you damned Saiyan MONKEYS!"

Before he could react, Frieza sent a blade-like ki attack straight at his youngest son's throat. A moment later, Goku's head was rolling along the ground, a shocked look on its face, as his body slumped to the ground with a wet splash.

"My son..." Bardock said, floating towards the ground. "No..."

"One more dead ape," Frieza said haughtily. "Maybe I'll move on to the others...how about the little one?"

"No." Bardock said, his heart filling with cold, furious rage. He hadn't been able to protect his son, Kakarot had died because he was too slow, too damned weak. "No!" Bardock yelled. His heart ached abominably, feeling as though a fire was raging in his chest. Tears streaked down his face as he saw his son's headless corpse lying, lifeless, on the ground. It would not happen again. "NO!" Bardock screamed as loud as he could. The fire in his chest turned into a raging inferno, and his aura shot outward in large, furious spikes, turning a brilliant shade of gold. Seeing his grandson, Gohan, crying as he cradled his father's severed head had broken Bardock. He felt his ki explode, the ground beneath him caved in, even as debris flew away from him as his ki kicked up gale-force winds.

"What?!" Frieza cried out, seeing the golden-haired Saiyan standing nearby with a look of pure, murderous rage on his face.

Bardock wouldn't let the monster before him escape. He wouldn't grace him with words. Only one thing was on his mind: breaking Frieza, killing him in as painful a manner as he could. Bardock appeared before the awestruck Frieza, who'd tried to punch him. Watching the fist reach him was almost painfully slow. Bardock easily grabbed Frieza's forearm. Grinning with hateful glee, he raised up his free hand and brought it down in a chopping motion, slicing Frieza's arm off at the elbow. Frieza screamed in pain as he grabbed his bleeding stump of an arm, it was music to Bardock's ears. Frieza was grovelling before Bardock, begging for his miserable life. Bardock merely laughed. Grabbing Frieza's head in both his hands, Bardock smiled as the Frost Daemon flailed as he was picked up. He was peripherally aware of the beast's remaining hand clawing furiously at him as he began to squeeze his head like an overripe fruit. Frieza managed a single, hard punch, enough to knock the murderous Saiyan away.

Bardock was now officially bored. This creature was too weak to live. It was so worthless, so small. To think something this tiny had managed to decapitate his son...his son. Thinking on it, the fire returned to Bardock's chest. Rage filled him as a volley of ki blasts hit him in the chest to no effect. He walked up to Frieza calmly. The time to end it was now, before this _thing_ could cause any more damage. He punched Frieza through the chest, ripping out the Frost Daemon's heart and throwing it aside. Frieza could only look down at his chest in mute horror as a hand reached up above his head. Bardock brought his hand down in a diagonal, slicing motion, cleaving off Frieza's head and part of his right shoulder. As the Frost Daemon's body quickly fell to the ground in a pool of blood, his rage subsided. It was done.

Watching the scene telepathically, King Kai was understandably just a _bit_ shocked. Bardock hadn't just become the legendary Super Saiyan, but he'd brutally and efficiently ended Frieza's reign of terror. Thinking on what had to be done next, King Kai raised his antennae, preparing to speak to the man who'd just freed an entire galaxy.

"Bardock?" the Saiyan Veteran heard in his head. "This is King Kai."

"What do you want, King Kai?" Bardock said shortly.

"Now that Frieza is gone," King Kai began. "And great job on that, by the way! Anywho, now that Frieza is where he belongs, I was going to tell you that Kami and I are moving forward with the rest of the plan."

"Rest of the plan?" Bardock asked, having forgotten it completely after he'd transformed.

"We've got the Earth Dragon Balls gathered," King Kai said. "Thanks to Mr. Popo. We can now ask Shenron to undo everything Frieza and his minions have done."

"You mean..." Bardock asked, finally realizing what that statement meant.

"Indeed I do," King Kai said, nodding though only he could see it. "Goku will be brought back, as well as the Namekians that have died during Frieza's assault of their planet."

"Do it," Bardock said simply, he was too tired to do much else.

A few minutes later, Bardock saw his youngest son's body glow with an unearthly radiance. Dende sat up, startled at his new-found life. Goku's body was rebuilt before Bardock's eyes, and he almost cried when his son opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. The inert Dragon Balls pulsed once, but remained as stones. As far as his senses could reach, Bardock felt multiple ki signatures popping up as the villagers were revived. The sound of feet landing nearby startled Bardock, knocking him out of his reverie. His panic, however, subsided as he saw that their visitor was none other than Nail.

"It looks like I'm too late," Nail said, looking at Frieza's corpse. "At least the monster is gone."

"Nail," Dende began, surprised. "Why are you here?"

"The Grand Elder sent me to find and help you before he passed," Nail said. "It looks like my help wasn't needed."

"Guru's been brought back, though," Goku said, standing up. "I felt the Dragon Balls pulse when everyone was being revived."

"Indeed," Nail said, inspecting the large, round stones. "Their power is returned, even if they're inert. Good, I'm glad the Grand Elder is alive. He may wish to thank you personally for your help."

"Let's not keep the man waiting, then," Bardock said with a small smile. "Anything to get away from Frieza's rotting carcass."

The party flew to Guru's home as quickly as they could, wanting to deliver the good news to the Namekian Elder.

"Lord Guru," Nail said, bowing before the large Namek. "These fine people here have defeated the monster that was attacking our planet and have used their world's Dragon Balls to revive our people."

"You have done my people no small favour," Guru said, smiling broadly. "Henceforth, you and the human female that journeyed here with you are to be considered blood-kin to the Namekian people. You may call on us any time you wish, and we will help you to the best of our abilities. There is, however, another matter that needs attending to, however."

"What is that, Grand Elder?" Nail asked, confused.

"The one called Frieza," Guru said with a grimace. "Was not alone in the universe. He has kin, and they will undoubtedly soon learn of his demise on our planet."

"Perhaps if we dispose of the body..." Nail began before Guru put his hand up.

"They will want retribution," Guru said plainly. "They will kill us, one and all and destroy our planet. We cannot stay here."

"But, Elder-"

"This must be done," Guru said firmly. "Gather the village elders. We must prepare to move."

"You can come stay on our planet," Goku offered.

"I believe my people would enjoy that," Guru said gladly. "We, however, wouldn't want to be an imposition. When the Dragon Balls are returned to power, we shall create a new world for ourselves. Nail, gather the Elders."

Nail bowed obediently and sped off. A few hours later, five Namekian elders stood before Guru, their heads bowed deeply, honoured to be in the presence of their leader.

"Nail," Guru began gently. "Where is Elder Theremin?"

"His village was not returned to life," Nail said, kneeling. "I know not why."

"I think I know why," Bardock said. "His might have been the village that was attacked by Vegeta. He wasn't working for Frieza at the time, so the village might not have been included in the wish."

"I understand," Guru said before motioning for Dende. "Dende, come here. I wish to bestow upon you another gift."

"What is it, Grand Elder?" Dende asked, eyes wide.

"Your actions," Guru began, placing his hand on the young Namekian's head. "Have been in keeping with the best of our traditions. For your devotion to your people and your aiding our saviours' quest, I hereby grant you the title and power of a Namekian Elder."

A light surrounded Dende. "Grand Elder..." the young Namekian said, struggling to find his words. "I am...honoured beyond words. I will not dishonour my post, I shall always act with the best interests of my people at heart."

"Now," Guru said, his face screwed up in concentration. "We must begin the ritual."

"What ritual?" Tien asked, curious.

"If the seven Namekian Elders pool their powers," Dende said as he got into position. "They can create an effect similar to the Dragon Balls. We can only do one wish, though, and we can only perform this miracle once every ten years."

The Elders took their places around Guru and began chanting, their magic flooding the area. Bardock watched, impressed, as sparks flew from the centre of the gathering. As the chanting reached a fever pitch, it felt like everything shifted around him. An instant later, Bardock found himself standing in a grassy field. It had worked, everyone was on Earth! Bardock could even see the ship in the distance, and Bulma was running toward them.

"What happened?" she asked when she reached Bardock.

"The Grand Elder decided staying on Namek was too dangerous," Bardock said. "Frieza died, and he knew that his family would be coming to Namek for retribution."

"Makes sense," Bulma said shaking her head slightly. "Just wish you guys would've warned me, first."

"Grand Elder!" Bardock heard one of the Namekians cry. "Don't go, we need you!"

"Before I pass," Guru said, a peaceful look on his face. "I name Elder Mandolin as my successor."

"You will be missed," the Elder Namek said, bowing deeply. "Grand Elder. May your rest be peaceful."

With those words, Grand Elder Guru breathed his last. His hunched body, in gentle repose, faded away. Grand Elder Mandolin had named a new elder to fill in his vacant position. Arrangements were made to have the Namekian people stay at the Briefs residence until their Dragon Balls would be ready to use again; an offer the Namekians accepted with gratitude. During the four months in between, Bardock spent much of his time wondering what he'd do next. His overriding purpose fled with the death of Frieza, ended when that tyrant drew his last breath. Now...it was as if there was a void in him. His family was there for him as much as they could be, but something was just missing in his life. The spirits of the honoured dead were finally at peace, and he could rest. Surprisingly, Bardock found himself in the company of one Bulma Briefs numerous times. There was a certain...vivaciousness about here, a certain joie de vivre. In a way, she reminded him of his wife. She wasn't nearly as strong, but she was definitely just as bullheaded...just as kind. He didn't know if he loved her, and he honestly didn't know if he'd be able to love again for quite some time, but he enjoyed being around her, nonetheless. If nothing else, she became a good friend, and for that, Bardock was quite grateful.

"Are you ready to summon Porunga?" Grand Elder Mandolin asked the other Elders.

"A moment, Grand Elder," Nail said, bowing.

"What is it, Nail?" Mandolin asked kindly.

"With Guru gone," Nail responded. "My purpose has fled. I owed him a great debt, and now that he has passed on of old age, I have decided that my place is here, on Earth."

"Why do you feel so, Nail?"

"Grand Elder," Nail began. "I will always treasure my people and our heritage. However, there are many people here who could help me hone my abilities. I wish to improve myself, under their auspices."

"I understand," Mandolin said, nodding. "If you ever wish to be with us again, Nail, you are always welcome amongst us."

"Thank you, Grand Elder," Nail said, kneeling.

"I will, however, grant you a parting boon," Mandolin said, placing a hand on Nail's head. "Nail, son of Hanma, member of the Dragon Clan. I bestow upon you the title of Guardian of Our Peoples and the power your station entails."

"I thank you, Grand Elder Mandolin," Nail said gratefully.

With that, Porunga was summoned. A new Planet Namek was created, and the Namekian people, minus Nail, bade their Earthling and Saiyan friends farewell. As they vanished, Bardock wondered what they'd end up doing, now that Frieza was gone and the galaxy was safe. He knew that Frieza had a father, King Cold, and a brother, Cooler. Whether or not they'd want to avenge his death was uncertain; Frost Daemons always seemed to be aloof and uncaring, even with regard to their own species. Still, Bardock made a mental note not to slack off. If the unthinkable happened, he didn't want to be caught with his metaphorical pants down.

 **Author's Notes**

The epic showdown with Frieza is done! I really hope you guys liked it, because I _loved_ writing it. The action just kept coming, in my mind, and I could hardly keep up with putting it into words, lol. For the record, Raditz was able to put up a fight against 2nd form Frieza solely due to Kaioken. Without it, I have him at being a bit above half of Bardock's power, due to the fact that he hadn't trained at 100x gravity like Bardock, Goku, and Gohan did, and King Kai's training didn't focus on the Saiyan's unique ability to gain massive power boosts.

Yes, Bardock is a Super Saiyan, and yes, he did nearly crush his skull. Bardock, from what I've seen, has always been something of a brutal fighter. Combine that with a massive power boost and a heaping helping of complete, blind rage, and you've got the formula for some grade-A ass-whooping. Finally, yes, Nail's father's name was "Hammer," just in Japanese...or, at least, that's what Google Translate told me!

Well, that's bout it for now. I'll catch you guys later for Chapter Eight of _The Bardock Effect_ , A Cooler Interlude! Take care!


	8. A Cooler Interlude

**The Bardock Effect**

Chapter Eight: A Cooler Interlude

Three months had passed since the defeat of Frieza and the Namekians founding their new planet. Bardock, Raditz, Goku, and Gohan were off enjoying some time together in wilderness around Mt. Paozu. The quartet had decided to take a much-needed break from their rigorous training regimen, to relax and savour the peace and quiet of Earth. At times, Bardock would awake thinking that he was still waging his one-man war against Frieza, it was only after clearing the cobwebs of sleep from his mind that he realized that his job had long since finished. It was strange, to say the least, to enjoy a time of actual peace. Bardock had been so used to constant fighting, to war, that he'd honestly forgotten what it was to relax, to lean back and actually begin to live.

Vegeta had taken up residence in the Briefs compound, reluctantly. The Saiyan Veteran was leery of letting such a man around one of his precious few friends, so he always kept one metaphorical eye on the Prince. He'd also threatened to thrash him if he hurt anyone, especially Bulma. All that seemed to accomplish, on the outside at least, was a grunt of acknowledgment and jab about him being in love with an Earth woman. Though he didn't then, Bardock allowed the memory to make him blush slightly, now. He cared about Bulma, that much was certain. She was a good friend. Whether or not he loved her...he honestly didn't know. Bardock shook his head; in the end, did it really matter? If it became more than friendship, then that was what it would be, and if it didn't, then he'd still have a friend. Looking at it that way, Bardock thought of his situation as a win-win.

"Hey, Bardock!" Goku called, hoisting a massive fish above his head. "Wake up! I got us some breakfast!"

"Hmph," Raditz said, right behind his brother, carrying an equally large fish. "You act like you're the only one that caught something."

"Wait up!" Bardock heard Gohan cry, rushing up to his father and uncle. "I got a big one, too!"

"Well done, Gohan," Bardock called out. "We might even have leftovers, assuming _someone_ doesn't eat them...bones and all," he narrowed his eyes. "Like _last time._ "

"I was hungry!" Goku said, wounded, as he used his ki to cut three small trees into spits.

"You ate the _bones_ , Kakarot," Raditz said, spearing his fish and placing it over the massive mound of firewood that Bardock had built up while they were gone. "Even I know not to do that!"

"Gotta get your calcium _somehow_ ," Goku groused as he placed his fish by the mound.

"Dad," Gohan said in an exasperated tone. "How, exactly, you're not suffering from massive internal bleeding is beyond me."

"I'm just that tough!" Goku exclaimed, beating his chest.

"Uh huh," Bardock said with a laugh as he used a small ki blast to light the firewood ablaze. "Don't come crying to us when it has to come out the other end."

Goku's face twisted in a queasy manner as he imagined what that implied. The rest of the party laughed as their breakfast cooked. It was times like these that Bardock understood what he was really fighting for: just him and his family, enjoying time together as a family should. The fish finally cooked through, Gohan, practicing his fine ki control, used his power to cut each fish into four equal-sized hunks, giving everyone three each.

"So," Raditz said, picking his teeth with one of the bones. "What do you want to do today?"

"We could try swimming to the bottom of that really deep lake we found yesterday," Gohan offered.

"Sounds like a good id-" Goku replied before his head turned sharply to his left.

"That isn't Vegeta," Bardock said, narrowing his eyes.

"It isn't Piccolo, either," Goku said warily.

"Whoever it is," Raditz said. "There's three of them, they're strong, and they're heading straight for us."

"Damn it," Bardock grumbled. "Was it too much to ask to _not_ be bothered by another goon squad?"

The three fighters landed before the gathered Saiyans. The shortest one, in the centre, had blue skin and butter-yellow hair, all parted one way. The big, green guy that stood to his left had long, black hair and was wearing a set of spandex briefs that made the others feel distinctly uncomfortable. The tallest one had red skin and large, protuberant, yellow eyes and a small, flat head sitting atop an abnormally long neck. As they struck a somewhat familiar looking pose, the other warriors did what they could to stifle their laughter.

"What are you," Raditz said with a giggle. "The Ginyu Force Rejects?"

"Ze Ginyu Force?" the shortest alien said in a disgusted voice. "As if! We are ze Armoured Squadron, ze most elite force of Lord Cooler! I am Salza!"

"Dore!" the big guy shouted.

"Neiz!" the tall, weird guy said, beating his chest.

"That's just wonderful," Bardock said with a sigh. "What do you want?"

"Want?" Salza asked as if the answer were obvious. "We are 'ere to take zis planet in ze name of Lord Cooler!"

"Good for you," Bardock said nonchalantly. "So, you found the strongest guys on the planet, figuring you'd work your way down, am I correct?"

"You sure are smart," Salza said testily. "For an arrogant Saiyan monkey!"

"Looks like we get to have a workout today, anyway," Raditz said happily. "Good, my muscles were getting a little stiff."

"With your weak power levels?" Salza scoffed. "You could barely take on ze weakest of those Ginyu morons, let alone one of us!"

"Look," Bardock said, walking calmly up to Salza and the others. "Leave now. I don't want to waste my time with you."

"You..." Salza growled. "You will pay for mocking ze Armoured Squadron! Attack!"

Before the others could react, Bardock, sick of trying to negotiate with idiots, took the initiative, punching Salza hard in the face, sending the blue-skinned alien flying backwards. Just as Salza was getting up, two white streaks struck the ground. As the dust settled, Bardock saw who had just landed: Nail and Piccolo.

"You!" Piccolo yelled, pointing at Nail. "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed high, hostile ki signatures," Nail said defensively. "So, I came to lend a hand."

"Stop following me, damn it!" Piccolo growled. "I have no interest in learning about my people!"

"You can lie to yourself," Nail said, blocking Dore's attack and holding the alien's fist in his hand. "But, you cannot lie to me."

"Are all my people as pushy as you?" Piccolo asked angrily before tossing a ki blast from Neiz into the sky.

"Are you ever going to stop pretending you're this big, evil monster that just wants to take over the world?" Nail retorted testily before turning to the three Saiyans that weren't battling Salza or the others. "I hope you don't mind if He-Who-Must-Always-Sulk and I fight these guys."

"I don't mind," Goku said easily.

"They would've been boring, anyway," Raditz admitted.

"After this, Goku," Piccolo said, punching Neiz in the gut. "We have a score to settle."

"If you say so," Goku said in a friendly tone.

"How," Dore coughed after Nail kicked him in the stomach. "Are you guys so _tough_?!"

"Because, unlike you," Nail said, giving Dore a roundhouse kick that sent him into a nearby tree. "We're warriors."

Piccolo's fight with Neiz was growing more and more one-sided by the minute. Though the strange-looking alien managed to land several blows against the gruff Namekian, they did little to no damage. To Goku, this seemed both a blessing and a curse...a blessing in that Piccolo was able to fight off the guys threatening the planet, but a curse in that he still seemed to hold a rather obvious grudge against him, and was training feverishly to bring him down. Whether that meant simple defeat, or death, Goku couldn't tell, and he didn't really want to find out, either. Especially not after watching Piccolo ripping off and regrowing his own arm after an electric attack from Neiz had rendered it useless.

"Just how durable _are_ these guys?!" Neiz yelled in terror after Piccolo threw away his own arm.

"Hmph," Piccolo said, appearing behind Neiz. "Durable and _strong_ enough to put an end to this stupid game."

With that, Piccolo forced a ki blast through Neiz's chest, and Raditz quirked an eyebrow as he watched the alien fall to the ground, dead. This Piccolo guy wasn't one to mess around, it seemed. He might not be strong enough to pose much of a threat now, but if he kept gaining power like he appeared to do between when he died and now, then they might be in a bit of a bind. Of course, Raditz knew that his father wouldn't let them slack off on their training, even if they wanted to. Still, with the magic the other Namekians displayed, Raditz made a mental note to keep an eye on this Piccolo, just in case.

"Did you really have to kill him?" Nail said sadly as Dore fell to the ground, unconscious from the savage beating the Namekian warrior had given him.

"He was a threat," Piccolo stated simply.

"So was this big guy," Nail said, pointing ad Dore's unconscious form. "But he's not one, now. And before you get into your 'but he'll be one when he wakes up' spiel, we both know I'm stronger than he is. So are those guys," he said finally, pointing to Goku, Raditz, and Gohan.

"So," a voice called from above as Salza's body hit the ground with an enormous crash. "What does that make me?"

As Bardock looked toward the source of the voice, he saw a Frost Daemon, but this one...it looked a good deal different from Frieza. His skin was purple, and his muscles were well-toned. He was also a good head taller than the late, unlamented Frieza, and his bearing had far less arrogant condescension. Even his tone was different; it was more measured, more calculating, and less egotistical. At a glance, Bardock surmised that this Frost Daemon was going to be a much greater threat than his...brother? Cousin? Father? Mentally, Bardock shrugged, it was always difficult to tell how old Frieza's people were. Then again, the same could be said for Saiyans, too.

"So," Bardock began. "Who are you?"

"I," the Frost Daemon said, bowing. "Am Lord Cooler, son of King Cold."

"Cold..." Bardock repeated, thinking. "That would make you Frieza's brother, wouldn't it? Here to avenge his death?"

"Frieza is dead?" Cooler asked, shocked. "I had heard that father was going to that little backwater planet...'Namrek,' or something like that, because little Frieza had run into a particularly feisty bunch of locals."

"If you're not here for revenge," Bardock started, narrowing his eyes. "Why, exactly, _are_ you here?"

"I came to this planet," Cooler replied. "To add it to my domain. It may be technologically primitive and its people mostly useless, but since father lets my _younger_ brother have all the good ones, I have to take what I can get. I have to ask, though," he continued, giving Bardock an appraising look. "By your mannerisms, am I to assume that _you_ are the one that is laying claim to the death of my brother?"

"I am," Bardock said simply. "I hope that isn't a problem."

"Not at all," Cooler said, laughing. "My idiot brother has been asking for it for _decades_. I told him that, if he didn't bother to even _try_ making himself stronger, then he'd eventually find someone that was his better."

"If you disliked him so much," Bardock asked. "Why didn't you kill him yourself?"

"HA!" Cooler barked with joviality. "Father would've had my head for that, and he's stronger than me and Frieza combined, I'm sure of it. I have no intention of dying because I dared teach daddy's precious angel a lesson _he'd_ failed to beat into him."

"I wouldn't be able to convince you to leave, would I?" Bardock asked, somewhat tired. "I was having a nice outing with my children and my grandson when your cronies came along and started tearing up the place."

"I am afraid that you are not in a position to bargain with me," Cooler said formally. "As I said, I have come to bring this planet into my dominion. If you wish to contest my rule, then fight me. I promise you, I will be far more difficult an opponent than my useless kid brother."

"I guess that's how it has to be, then," Bardock sighed, resigned.

With that, Cooler and Bardock clashed, their fists meeting with a resounding crash that shook the leaves off of the nearby trees. Pushing hard, Bardock agreed with Cooler: he was a good deal stronger than his brother. He pushed back hard and away, flinging himself backward as he fired a ki wave toward Cooler, who met the attack with his hands and forced it into the sky. In a single, fluid motion, Cooler brought his hand down in a slashing motion and a blade of near-solid ki rushed toward Bardock. The Saiyan Veteran, for his part, managed to dodge with moments to spare. Several trees were sheared in half in the attack's wake.

"Well well well," Cooler said with a smile. "I can see that you weren't merely bluffing when you claimed to have killed my brother. With the power you have, I could certainly see you giving him quite the hard time."

"You," Bardock replied. "Don't seem as conceited and arrogant as your brother. On the contrary, you're an actual _warrior_."

"Why, thank you," Cooler responded, bowing slightly. "Father may have denounced it as barbaric, but its good to know that _someone_ appreciates all the work I put into my training. Honestly, its a shame that I might end up having to kill you."

"Likewise," Bardock said, getting back into a ready stance. "You might be only the second of your people that I've met, but I've got a feeling that you're going to be the only one I'll end up liking, if I meet any more."

Cooler laughed jovially and charged, side-swiping the Saiyan Veteran into a nearby tree. Before the dust settled, Cooler was assailed by a hail of ki blasts; only a few managed to connect, but had enough power in them to do a fair amount of damage. Cooler wiped his bleeding mouth and smirked, fully intent on enjoying this battle for as long as he could, he doubted he'd get a challenge like this again...at least, until he became powerful enough to depose his father and take his rightful place as ruler of the galaxy.

Bardock appeared from the smoke, flying upward, training his open hand on Cooler's position. Channeling a large amount of ki down his arm, Bardock sent a large ki wave hurtling toward the Frost Daemon, who fired his own blast to meet Bardock's power. The two opposing ki beams pushed hard against one another, sending brilliant sparks into the air. For a moment, Bardock thought he was gaining the upper hand when Cooler, in a sweeping motion, drew his arms apart, detonating both ki waves, sending the Saiyan Veteran flying from the force of the explosion. Cooler appeared, worse for wear, behind Bardock as he hurtled backwards, and elbowed him in the chest, sending him careening into the ground.

"Father!" Raditz cried, his aura turning red. "Don't you go near him! Kaioken times ten!"

"Kaio-what?" Cooler asked before a hard punch landed square on the side of his face, sending him backwards.

"Kamehameha!" came Goku's voice, behind Cooler. Thrusting his hands forward, he unleashed a giant ki wave, straight at Cooler.

"I take it," Cooler said through the dust. "That these are yours..."

A swift knee to the gut saw Raditz falling to the ground, unconscious as the air was quickly driven from his lungs.

"Raditz!" Goku yelled. "Cooler! You're gonna pay for that!"

Goku dodged the blow Cooler sent for his ribs and countered by grabbing the Frost Daemon's outstretched arm and punching him hard in the gut and finishing by spin-kicking him into a nearby tree. As Goku charged for a follow-up, he narrowly dodged a thin, yet powerful, ki beam; that moment's perturbation gave Cooler all the opening he needed. Seeing the Frost Daemon's smile, Goku tried to brace himself, but the punch to the gut drove all the wind from him, causing him to pass out.

"Kakarot!" Bardock called. "I'm going to make you bleed for that!"

Bardock channeled all his rage, all his need for power, and soon, he felt the same transformation he felt on Namek, the same transformation he'd been practicing since he got back. Once again, Bardock unleashed the legendary power within him, and this time, his mind wasn't as clouded with hatred and fury...no, it was almost disturbingly clear and focused.

"A transformation?" Cooler asked, shocked. "I see, so _that_ is how you killed my brother...it makes sense, now. Unfortunately," he added, focusing his ki. "You're not the only one with that particular card up your sleeve!"

Bardock watched calmly as Cooler's body changed. He grew taller, and the top of his head flattened out at an angle, each side set with a triplet of blunted spikes. The shoulder parts of his exoskeleton arched up, and his body became far more muscular. Cooler's eyes became narrow slits of red and a new part of his exoskeleton formed, covering his mouth. The Frost Daemon's ki flared and, for a moment, Bardock was slightly worried. It wasn't until he got an accurate gauge on Cooler's power that his confidence returned to its normal levels. Cooler was definitely stronger than Frieza had been, but then again, so was he, and by a far greater margin.

Cooler wasted no time in attacking, attempting a charging kick. Bardock easily dodged the attack, ducking down, then bringing up his fist, shooting upward and giving the Frost Daemon a fierce uppercut before serving him up a roundhouse kick that sent him flying. Bardock appeared behind Cooler before the latter had a chance to right himself, and brought the back of his fist in full force against his head. Not missing a beat, the Saiyan Veteran grabbed Cooler by the leg and threw him, as hard as he could against the ground. A follow-up punch would surely have landed on the Frost Daemon's stomach, had he not moved at the last possible second; as it was, Bardock left a crater five meters long and just over a meter deep in the ground where Cooler once was.

"I will not be killed by you!" Cooler growled, hurling a massive ki ball at Bardock which the latter easily deflected into the sky.

"You can leave whenever you like," Bardock said simply. "I won't stop you."

"I can't!" Cooler yelled. "If father ever found out, he'd surely either kill me or take what little I have to my name!"

"You aren't going to win here," Bardock replied. "Either you stay, fight, and die, then lose everything, or you leave, lose everything, and then likely die by your asshole of a father."

"That's..." Goku said with a cough, getting up. "Not the only option."

"Kakarot," Bardock said, turning toward his son. "What are you talking about?"

"He can stay here," Goku replied. "He's not as evil as Frieza, I can feel it. He could...he could join us."

"Are you insane?!" Bardock yelled. "This person wants to kill us and enslave the rest of the planet!"

"Wait," Cooler interrupted. "You're seriously saying that you'd let me stay here? You know father would come looking for me, and he'd likely kill you all, this planet included, for harboring a failure like me."

"We can beat him," Goku said confidently. "Maybe not now, but we've got time, right? We could train, get stronger, so that when he does come, he won't be able to hurt anyone."

"You're nuts, Kakarot," Bardock said with a sigh. "Even _if_ we manage that, who's to say this guy won't turn on us the moment his dad shows up?"

"Unlike my _brother_ ," Cooler spat. "I _do_ have a sense of honour. If you...protected me, helped me, I'd be honour bound to not betray your trust."

Try as he might, Bardock couldn't sense any falsehood in Cooler. As far as he could tell, the Frost Daemon wasn't lying. Try as he might, he couldn't fault his son's logic, nor his sense of mercy. Cooler was already beaten, and he could tell that he knew it. If they defended him against his father, against King Cold...maybe they'd gain a useful ally. There was, however, one matter that needed attending to, first...

"Assuming you aren't lying," Bardock said, narrowing his eyes at Cooler. "What do we do with your boys, here? One of them is dead, but the other two are just unconscious."

"I would...prefer it if you didn't kill the rest," Cooler said, exhaustion wearing on him. "They are loyal to me and me alone. They will follow me and my orders."

"As much as it galls me," Bardock said finally. "I would prefer to not kill you. Besides, if your father ever figures out who killed his prize-winning sow, he'll likely end up coming here, anyway. An ally, in that case, would be useful."

Cooler relaxed and reverted back to his normal state, kneeling before the Saiyan Veteran. "By my honour," Cooler began in a formal tone. "I promise to repay the debt I owe you, even at the cost of my own life."

"I'd prefer it," Bardock began, relaxing out of his Super Saiyan form. "If you didn't throw your life away needlessly. You're of no use to us dead."

An uneasy peace followed, until Salza and Dore woke up, preparing to pick up where they left off.

"Salza, Dore," Cooler barked, causing the two soldiers to turn toward their leader. "There's been a change of plans. In exchange for my service, these people have promised to keep us safe from my father when he arrives on this planet. You are to honour our agreement, understood?"

"But, Lord Cooler!" Dore said in a shocked voice. "Why would you surrender to these guys?!"

"Because they outclass us," Cooler said simply. "If we fought to the death, then the deaths would be ours, without a doubt. I have no desire to die while still chained to my father's yoke. If we are to die," Cooler continued, his voice taking on an inspirational quality. "Then we are to die free!"

"I agree with Lord Cooler," Salza said, raising his fist into the air. "We should not 'ave to follow someone unless we want it! King Cold 'as not earned our loyalty, but Lord Cooler 'as! Long live Lord Cooler!"

After that, the party solemnly buried their comrade, Neiz, at the foot of Mount Paozu. Salza, who claimed to know the strange alien the best, said he'd come from a mountainous, forested planet and it was their people's rite to bury their dead at the foot of the mountain closest to where they died, so their spirits could go on to meet their god in the earth.

Bardock didn't know what to make of the situation in which he found himself. On one hand, Cooler was a Frost Daemon, just like his brother, but on the other, he seemed to be far more...personable, far more agreeable. It didn't help that Cooler's presence had unveiled a nastier side to him, a prejudice that would've made Frieza proud. Try as he might, the Saiyan Veteran couldn't help but occasionally see the tyrant when he looked at Cooler. However, when those times came, he ruthlessly quashed such feelings, reminding himself that they were how Frieza operated when he wiped out his people. Prejudice had no place in a smart warrior's heart; so long as a person was honourable and on their side, it didn't matter who their ancestors were, if they were capable.

The Prince...didn't react well to seeing Cooler when Bardock brought him, Salza, and Dore to the Briefs compound to arrange a place for them to stay whilst on Earth.

"What," Vegeta ground out, pointing at Cooler. "Is he doing here?!"

"Cooler," Bardock said plainly. "Has pledged himself to us. His father is likely going to be on his way here, someday, and Cooler here said he'd rather have a chance of living with us than certain death at his father's hand for failing to take this planet."

"Your mercy," Vegeta screamed. "Is going to get us all killed! The moment King Cold finds his way to this backwards rock, he's going to betray us!"

"I didn't come here to have my decisions questioned by _you_ ," Bardock spat. "I have made my choice, and I don't give a _damn_ if you like it or not."

"Nothing to say for yourself?" Vegeta asked acidly, turning towards Cooler. "Too busy plotting our deaths, finishing your _dear brother's_ work, to say anything in your defense?!"

"My brother," Cooler said angrily, stepping forward. "Was an arrogant imbecile. He got himself killed because he was to lazy to bother improving himself, and died at the hands of one of the multitude of people he's angered over the course of his laughably short life."

"For reference," Bardock asked, ignoring the fuming Vegeta. "How old _was_ Frieza?"

"Ha!" Cooler barked. "He wasn't even sixty! Barely an adult, by our standards."

"I guess that explains why he acted like a spoiled teenager," Bardock laughed.

"Are you..." Vegeta began, shaking with fury. "Are you _ignoring me_?!"

"Hey, Salza," Bardock called out. "Did you hear something just now?"

"Non," Salza replied easily. "I think it was just ze wind."

Vegeta howled with fury and stalked off toward the entrance to Capsule Corp, flying off. Bardock, for his part, couldn't help but laugh. He knew that Vegeta knew that he was way out of his league, despite his obviously rigorous training schedule. The fact that he hadn't achieved the legendary form when a supposed weakling like he had gotten it easily must really have eaten away at his already wounded ego. Bardock couldn't help but mock the Prince. Something about his arrogant demeanor, despite being the weakest pure Saiyan on the planet, just rubbed the Saiyan Veteran the wrong way.

Bulma was a bit uneasy about having Frieza's brother on planet, but she was mollified when Bardock told her that he trusted him to be an honourable person. Soon after, the Frost Daemon and his Armoured Squadron had settled in, deciding to call it a day early. Bardock made a mental note to keep an eye on Vegeta. He didn't think he'd do anything while he was around, but all the same, Bardock didn't want to run the risk of having the arrogant Prince try something where anyone could get hurt, especially Bulma. Mentally preparing himself, Bardock laid out plans for a much more strict training regimen. If what Cooler said was even halfway true, then he'd have his work cut out for him when King Cold showed up. He didn't know how long they had, and Bardock didn't want to be caught unprepared. Flying back home with his sons and grandson, Bardock was once again filled with purpose. His days of metaphorical aimless wandering were, for the moment, over. Finally, he had a goal.

 **Author's Notes**

Damn, that took a while to get out! Sorry for this taking so long, guys! Finals week hit me like a tonne of bricks and I got a new, part-time job as an intern software developer, so my days as of late have been rather full. With that out of the way, let's answer some questions/comments!

 **Guest (28 July 2015):** Bardock just isn't at the stage where he can begin a romantic relationship. From his perspective, its only been a little over a year, two at most, since his race, including his wife, was killed. That kind of psychological blow takes more time than that to recover from. Just look at people who lose their spouses in real life: a lot of times, they never date and/or marry again, especially if they're older. Even when they do, its usually after _years_ of recovery.

 **Mangahero18:** Yeah, looking back, the fight with Frieza was a little too quick. I need to remember to take my time with these things!

 **Akemist:** Future Trunks should be next! Plus, I think I've got a reasonably unique set of circumstances surrounding him that will make him even more interesting than canon.

For those wondering why Cooler joined up with Bardock and Co., well...from canon, we see that King Cold is, for lack of a better term, kind of a _gigantic_ prick. He attempts to replace Frieza with Future Trunks after the latter got through turning the former into charcoal. Cooler, in his first movie, states that he spoiled Frieza rotten, kinda implying that Frieza is the "favourite" child. I've just kind of...exaggerated Cooler's standing in his family a bit, is all, so he's less than loyal to his abusive asshole of a father.

Well, that's about it for now, folks! I'll catch you next time for Chapter Nine of _The Bardock Effect_ , Coldly Received! Take care!

[Also, yes, I completely forgot that Cooler's Revenge took place between the arrival of Future Trunks and the reveal of Dr. Gero and Android 19. I chalk it up to the ripple effect.]


	9. Coldly Received

**The Bardock Effect**

Chapter Nine: Coldly Received

It had been an awkward fifteen months for Bardock, to say the least. Having not one, but _four_ former villains living with his friend was cause for concern. Though, admittedly, Bardock was most concerned with Vegeta: the Saiyan Prince was as hotheaded as he was arrogant, and his distaste for Cooler was blatantly obvious. However, a few not-so-thinly veiled threats, including throwing the diminutive royal Saiyan into orbit, kept him in line enough that he didn't do anything to endanger Bulma or her family. Though Vegeta was catching up in power rather quickly, he still wasn't a match for Cooler, and Bardock knew he was well aware of that fact, much to the royal pain's chagrin.

Cooler, however, was proving to be most...intriguing. He was a good sparring partner, and kept him on his toes. While he was reluctant to train with the Frost Daemon at first, he willingly admitted that, when faced with a power of unknown magnitude, it was best to err on the side of caution. It didn't hurt that Cooler was far less arrogant and condescending than his younger brother; he still had the manner of a noble, but he had an air of humility, no doubt due in large part to his status as the black sheep of his family, something that became more pronounced when he learned to sense ki, something which was inevitable when one trained with the Son family.

Indeed, after he'd gotten to know the Frost Daemon, Bardock admitted that he actually quite liked him and, should he prove not to be an utter traitor when his father showed up, would make a rather good friend. Out of necessity, though, he kept Cooler at a safe distance, emotionally. Apparently, he'd picked up on this, but also seemed to understand. No doubt, were their places reversed, Cooler would behave in much the same way.

For his part, Cooler was beginning to like these Saiyans. Their thirst for battle, mixed with a strong desire for self-improvement, made them quite capable when it came to fighting. Indeed, had Frieza not killed off most of the species and, had his training paid dividends of a successful coup, he'd honestly have considered having them be his army's elite fighting force. Their ability to not only recover from horrific injuries, but to actually become more powerful once they've recovered...he understood, now, just how formidable these "primitive monkeys," as his brother called them, truly were.

However, the most remarkable thing he'd learned, thus far, was also the most simple: the ability to sense the ki of other living beings. It was an...eye-opening experience, to say the least. To feel the ebb and flow of power around him, to sense not just how strong one's opponent was, but what they were feeling, it was as if he had a window into the souls of others. It took him some time to fully appreciate just why this ability, so seemingly trivial outside of battle, was so critical, so important, to men like this Goku. You couldn't do it without feeling the emotions of others, without, to some degree, letting them in. At first, it was an unsettling experience for the Frost Daemon, experiencing the emotions of others as if they were a warm blanket on his mind. When he became more used to it, mostly due to the practical aspects having such an ability possessed, he also understood why fighters like Bardock used the technique: it brought him a measure of odd peace.

That peace, it turned out, was as powerful a weapon as any ki blast. It calmed his mind, centered his body, and allowed him to react with a great deal more alacrity than he possessed beforehand. Indeed, he now fully appreciated how Bardock killed his brother: his mind worked in such a different way, in such a...better way, that his victory, barring any power differences, would have been all but certain. At times, Cooler wondered if scouters were the reason his father and brother were so insufferable. A tool like that had made them lazy, had kept a critical secret hidden from them...and it made them complacent. This was good, of course, now, as it meant that his father would likely be little different, in terms of power from when he'd last seen a display of his true power. Cooler felt truly vindicated: his way had led him to an important discovery, and had given him the very tool he needed to, at long last, get retribution against the man that had made what was laughably called his childhood a veritable hell after his dear, sweet brother had been born with a battle power that had far exceeded his.

Cooler even got to like this little planet. It didn't have some of the accommodations to which he'd grown accustomed, their technology level was a bit...schizophrenic, but humans themselves had proven a very interesting bunch. They seemed to ritualize everything: meals, grooming, mating, competition, you name it. While he was no stranger to formality, Cooler was quite taken aback when Bulma's mother had seemed put out that he'd had a small meal before this "dinner" time. Something about the woman's kindly demeanor drove the Frost Daemon to not disappoint her a second time. Watching Earth entertainment programmes, Cooler got a feeling that this "dating" was a social minefield, littered with traps and pitfalls, some of them placed intentionally to catch those who were engaged in "infidelity." Where Cooler came from, mating was simply a thing that...happened. It served the purpose of propagating the species and little else. Sure, it was fun, but that wasn't the point. To these humans, the opposite seemed to hold true: relationships and mating were driven largely by the pursuit of pleasure.

Salza, ever in search of fine cuisine, found himself rather enjoying his time on Earth. The odd, blonde woman, the mother of the lady who was giving them sanctuary, would have been much-loved on his planet. He found himself, quite often, helping the chipper woman with preparing meals. Had he not been chosen for Lord Cooler's army, it was likely that Salza would've ended up a chef, not that he would have minded that. As his people were fond of saying, "the most powerful man in an army is the cook." Oh sure, a general could give orders and a tactician could think up cunning plans, but an army could do nothing if it was too hungry to move. Salza was especially good with presentation: in just a few weeks' time, his sauces and garnishes were becoming very popular, much to his pleasure. Were it not for Lord Cooler's general call to arms, assigning him and Dore as training partners, then he would've gladly spent most of his days in the kitchen. Perhaps, he thought, when the fight with Cold was over, he could stay on this planet and open a small restaurant. Thinking like that, Salza couldn't help but smile.

As much as the group was enjoying their time on Earth, there was an underlying tension that pervaded the air. It didn't poison the positive atmosphere, but it kept the fighters from letting their training slip as they pursued lives of ease and leisure. Cooler, especially, spent a good deal of time training with Bardock and his lot. The Saiyan Veteran was quite clearly grooming his sons to see if they, too, had what it took to become Super Saiyans. Something in the back of his head said that it was possible, nay probable, that with the proper training, they could reach the heights he'd attained. The guarded, yet easy, atmosphere quickly faded, however, when Bardock felt two large ki sources nearing the planet. Biting his tongue, Bardock let the others know and, soon, word was spread to Goku's friends, as well as Cooler and his men. Bardock hoped that the other large ki heading toward them was just a strong goon, but something about it felt strangely familiar.

In a badlands several kilometers north of West City, warriors began landing, one after the other, following the ominous ki signatures to where they felt they were going to land. Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin were already there as Bardock, Goku, Raditz, Gohan, Cooler, Salza, and Dore landed. A few moments later, they were joined by a scowling Piccolo and a serious-looking Nail. The last to arrive was Vegeta, followed soon after by Bulma, who arrived by car.

"Looks like you didn't do the job," Vegeta jabbed at Bardock in a vindictive tone. "So much for your 'legendary' power."

"Eat me, Vegeta," Bardock rejoined angrily. "I cut that piece of shit in half, how was I supposed to know they'd be able to heal him from something like that?"

"It does surprise me," Cooler said, raising an eyebrow. "That Frieza does seem to be alive. Though, if you didn't destroy his head...well, our kind can survive several weeks without most of our bodies."

"Wonderful," Bardock said dryly. "I guess, next time, I'll make sure to disintegrate him."

"That would be advisable, yes," Cooler replied, nodding.

"What's the plan?" Krillin asked as the ship moved slowly overhead.

"Cooler, Kakarot, Raditz, and I will fight Frieza and his father," Bardock said, his eyes narrowed. "I want the rest of you to back us up if things get hairy. Too many people on the battlefield will lead to chaos."

"If you guys can," Bulma said directly. "Try to _not_ blow up the ship. Who knows what kind of valuable tech we could find on it! With...well, with Cooler's permission, of course."

"When we're done," Cooler said calmly as the ship descended to its landing point a few hundred meters in front of him. "You may do with what's left whatever you please."

"Let's do this, then," Bardock said, powering up while trying not to smile at Bulma's excited squee. "Break!"

As he flew within view of the ship's opening, Bardock could see that Cold was already standing outside, scanning his surroundings as Frieza, covered in mechanical parts, looked on in boredom. Cold greatly resembled his son in his second form: tall, muscular, and with great horns sticking from his head. Bardock's insides squirmed involuntarily, remembering just how dangerous those horns could be and making a mental note to avoid being gored by the Frost Daemon.

"Well," Cold said, watching the quartet land before him, his son, and his men. "Cooler. Debasing yourself by displaying your failure for all to see, are we? I would say you've disgraced me beyond words," his voice dropped into a threatening baritone. "But, I no longer consider you my son. I wash my hands of you."

"And I wash my hands of you, _father_ ," Cooler spat. "Every day since Frieza was born, you looked down on me, because I didn't happen to be born with _his_ power level. When I showed you how strong I'd become through my training, you said I was a filthy, brutish lout. These people," he continued, motioning toward the three Saiyans behind him. "Have treated me better in the short time I've been here than you have my entire life you pathetic, worthless, arrogant _excuse_ for a man!"

"You," Frieza ground out upon seeing Bardock. "I will make you pay for humiliating me!"

"You've barely grown since last time," Bardock said easily. "You won't last five minutes. Unlike _you_ , we bothered to actually prepare for this."

"I," Cooler began, narrowing his eyes. "Am going to show you, _dear father_ , something I learned before I came to this world, a secret I've been holding from you for a long time. I can spend my whole life in my true form, but...I've found something even further beyond, a real transformation, a source of _true power_!"

With that, Cooler transformed into the form he'd used to fight Bardock, shocking both his father and brother into stunned silence. Sensing that the time was nigh to start kicking ass, Bardock followed suit, transforming into a Super Saiyan. Apparently, Frieza _really_ didn't like the form, as he went berserk the moment Bardock ascended, charging the Saiyan Veteran without a moment's hesitation. Bardock easily dodged the Frost Daemon's punch, parrying it with a kick to the face that sent Frieza flying back into a nearby rock formation. As Goku and Raditz took care of Frieza's minions, a task of trivial difficulty, the battle between Bardock and the tyrant heated up.

"You know, Frieza," Bardock said conversationally, dodging a death beam aimed at his face. "Of all the things I thought I'd accomplish in my life, I never thought I'd get to kill you _twice_."

"I will be the one to kill you, this time!" Frieza screamed as he punched Bardock in the face, reeling back in horror as the Super Saiyan didn't even budge.

"If you'd bother to learn a thing or two in your life," Bardock continued, knocking Frieza backward with a spin kick. "You might actually be a threatening opponent."

"I will murder you!" Frieza yelled at the top of his lungs, charging a massive ki ball with enough power to wipe out the planet ten times over.

"Hmph," Bardock replied flippantly. "Whatever. Kamehameha!"

Apparently, Bardock put too much power into his blast, as Frieza was easily reduced to a pile of ashes, his ki ball dissipating harmlessly into nothingness.

"You worthless monkey GARBAGE!" Cold yelled, swatting Cooler away. "I will make you PAY!"

Before he could react, Bardock saw a blinding light emanating from the Frost Daemon King. When his sight returned, Bardock felt an immense ki wash over him, as King Cold hovered before him, changed. He bore a great resemblance to his late son, Frieza. In fact, were it not for his more muscular build in addition to standing head and shoulders taller than the Saiyan Veteran, Bardock would've sworn that Cold had somehow become Frieza.

"Now I see why you doted on Frieza," Cooler said acidly toward his father. "He looked _just like daddy_."

Cold fired a death beam at Cooler, intentionally missing his heart, but leaving him heavily wounded.

"I'll deal with you later," Cold said in an emotionless voice. "Utter _disgrace_."

"Now I see why your son turned on you so willingly," Bardock observed. "You're a cruel bastard."

Cold said nothing, deciding to merely charge Bardock. His speed surprised the Super Saiyan, catching him off-guard as a rock-hard fist crashed against his face, sending him flying backwards. As he got up, Bardock saw Cold, a look of focused rage on his face, charging toward him, likely readying for a flying punch. Instead, Bardock moved as fast as he could towards Cold, forcing his hand on to the Frost Daemon's face, forcing him downward into the ground, following up by viciously pummeling his gut. Cold reached his tail around and wrapped it around Bardock's neck, pulling him off. Just then, Bardock felt a massive ki nearby, and the ground suddenly exploded, parting the Super Saiyan and the Frost Daemon.

Just then, a young man, his blonde hair standing on end, appeared on the battlefield, looking Cold straight in the eye before drawing his sword. The Frost Daemon easily dodged the boy's first blow, but the young man's upward swing caught him right between the legs, easily bisecting King Cold. Several lightning-quick slashes later, the mighty King Cold was in pieces, which the young man disintegrated with a powerful ki blast. Looking relieved, the young man looked up, closed his aqua eyes and his hair fell slack, turning a very light, very familiar shade of blue.

"Sorry for barging in like that," the boy said, turning to a nonplussed-looking Bardock with a very strange look. "But, I couldn't take any risks, showing him mercy."

"A Super Saiyan, huh?" Bardock asked. "But...you don't feel like a pureblood. You don't look like my grandson, either."

"I'm sorry, Bardock," the youth said, looking distinctly ashamed. "But, I need to talk to Goku in private, if you don't mind."

"You killed Frieza's dad and likely saved me from having my neck snapped," Bardock replied easily. "I'm not about to tell you what to do."

As Goku and the strange youth flew off, Bardock got the distinct impression that the boy was hiding something. A lot of somethings, in fact. Apparently, Cooler felt the same way, ambling over to the Saiyan Veteran in his normal form, a look of concern on his face.

"Normally," Cooler began, a hint of amusement in his voice. "I'd be rather angry with having my kill stolen from me by a child, but that boy's rather extraordinary, isn't he?"

"That he is," Bardock agreed.

"He's also hiding something."

"I'm thinking the same thing," Bardock replied, nodding. "But I think I make him...nervous, for some reason. It could just be that I'm the only other Super Saiyan on the planet, but there's something more to it."

"He seemed quite taken with you," Cooler said with a small laugh. "Much like a lost animal to the first kind person it encounters."

"You're right," Bardock responded, narrowing his eyes. "I wonder what that's all about. As far as I know, Gohan's the only half-Saiyan on the planet. Something's up, but I get the feeling that he, at least, isn't an enemy."

As Cooler was about to make a joke, Goku returned, alone, to a very curious group looking like he'd just left a funeral.

"So, Goku," Piccolo said easily. "Are you gonna tell them what the kid said, or should I?"

"If you heard the whole thing, Piccolo," Goku said warningly. "I ask that you don't reveal anything about the kid himself."

"I'm not stupid, Goku," Piccolo growled. "But, I'll take that as a 'yes,'" he continued before clearing his throat. "According to that kid, in three years, on an island nine kilometers southwest of South City at ten in the morning, two cyborgs will appear. According to this kid, we all die trying to kill these cyborgs."

"If he knew all this," Raditz spoke up. "Then he must have been from the future or something. Sounds a bit far-fetched, if you ask me, but...that's a pretty detailed lie."

"Its not impossible," Bulma said. "Just that the energy requirements are far beyond what we're capable of currently producing. Not to mention that a lot of the stuff is still theoretical. Solid theories, but nothing much has been done with it, yet."

"So, it's at least plausible?" Raditz replied.

"Very plausible," Bulma admitted. "I've been thinking about taking a look into it, myself, some time. I've always been meaning to try my hand at something like _that_."

"Bulma," Bardock said with a smile. "Don't take this the wrong way, but sometimes, you frighten me."

"I'll take it as a compliment," Bulma replied, giggling.

"Anyway," Tien interrupted. "It looks like we've got three years to train for these things to show up. Hopefully, we can gain enough power to stand a chance."

"Look!" Gohan cried, pointing at the sky.

The group looked to where Gohan pointed: a strange contraption that looked like a large, metal-and-glass egg with four spider legs was hovering into the sky. Inside the cockpit, Bardock could just barely make out the figure of the boy from the future waving...if Bardock didn't know any better, he'd swear the boy was waving at _him_. With a bright flash of light, the vehicle disappeared, leaving no trace behind. Shortly thereafter, the group dispersed, going their separate ways to train for the cyborg incursion. Something about the whole situation gave Bardock a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was bad enough when there was the threat of King Cold, but a duo of cyborgs that managed to kill him and everyone else... It was going to be a _long_ three years.

 **Author's Notes**

We have officially hit the Androids Saga, people! I'm so excited! Mostly because #17 is one of my absolute favourite characters in the franchise; below Bardock, but just edging out Ultimate Gohan, and that's mostly due to his personality. I ain't yellin ya nothin about Trunks' life. I'm gonna let that one be a surprise. With that out of the way, let's answer some questions, shall we?

 **ForeverWildfire2.0:** Yes, Bardock's definitely going to try and teach his family to become Super Saiyans. He wasn't sure if it'd actually work or not, but I think Trunks just showed him that its definitely possible. I don't think Raditz will teach Goku the Kaioken. In canon, Goku didn't even teach his own son that technique, despite the fact that it'd likely have helped immensely. My theory is that King Kai reserves the right to teach _his_ technique, and does not pass that right to his students, same goes for the Genki Dama. Raditz might not know that technique, since he's not as pure as Goku. However, Goku _might_ pick it up, if he dies, he's certainly earned it.

 **Luke Belmont:** Ah ah ahhhhhh! I'm not tellin. Spoilers, dear. ;)

 **.3950:** Odd, I checked the Dragon Ball Wiki, and it doesn't mention that Zenkai boosts specifically double one's power. Besides, if that were true, then after Goku healed from the fight with the Ginyu Farce, he'd have been at 360,000 max, not enough to even scratch Frieza in his final form. The idea I'm working with here is that there's a _lot_ of factors that go into how much a Zenkai gives you, including (but not limited to): how close you are to death before healing, your base power, your age, and genetic factors. Thus, the multiplier is largely unpredictably random, _but_ you do get a bigger boost the high your ki is, so there's a little rhyme to it.

Whelp, that's it for this chapter, folks! I'll catch you next time for Chapter Ten of _The Bardock Effect_ , Three Painful Years! Take care!


	10. Three Painful Years

**The Bardock Effect**

Chapter Ten: Three Painful Years

"Raditz, Kakarot!" Bardock barked at his sons. "Take this seriously, damn it! Gohan's more serious than the two of you, and he's a kid!"

It had been a frustrating eighteen months for the Saiyan Veteran. His sons were, at times, half-assing their training. Not all the time, in fact, most of the time, they were doing their best to keep up, but it happened enough that it nettled him. It didn't help that Vegeta had mysteriously disappeared last night, likely venturing into space with the help of Dr. Briefs. Bardock wouldn't miss the arrogant moron, but he knew better than to let his guard down. The Saiyan Prince was many things, few of them pleasant, but he had a drive that, at times, frightened him.

"We are being serious!" Goku cried. "Raditz is the one horsing around!"

"Don't you dare, Kakarot!" Raditz warned. "You're the one that made that ridiculous bet in the first place!"

"You still took me up on it, didn't you?" Goku said slyly.

"I did," Raditz groused. "And I now regret it. Giving you half my dessert because you were half a second faster around the world than me does not sit well."

"And you two want to become Super Saiyans," Bardock groaned. "Gohan, you are the last sane member of my line, I'm afraid."

"Its a coping mechanism," Gohan said flippantly, with a small grin giving away his highly amused state.

"Aww, c'mon," Goku said, pleading. "Don't be like that! We'll train harder! Right, Raditz?"

"You're a full-grown man, Kakarot," Raditz replied testily. "And yet, I swear that, sometimes, you sound more like simpering teenager. Of _course_ we'll train hard. We always do."

"Are you do-" Bardock began before Chi Chi arrived, waving at Bardock.

"Bardock!" Chi Chi called. "You have a call from Bulma! I don't know what's wrong, but she sounds really upset."

"I guess we can take a break," Bardock said with a sigh before walking behind Chi Chi. "Lead the way."

With a hint of trepidation, Bardock picked up the phone. The sniffling on the other end immediately set his nerves on fire. Bulma never cried. Not like this.

"Bulma," Bardock began gently. "What's wrong?"

"I c-c-can't..." Bulma began, her breath hitching raggedly. "Not over the phone. Can you come by?"

"Of course," Bardock replied. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Hey, what's up?" Goku asked as Bardock put the receiver down, his face grim.

"Something's got Bulma really messed up," Bardock said, heading out the door. "I'll go see her...its been a while, anyway."

Without another word, Bardock flew into the air, his worry driving him far faster than he'd expected. Before he realized it, he was standing at the front door of the Briefs household, his mind a mixture of anxiety and fear as he knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Aah, Bardock," Dr. Briefs said, opening the door. "Come in. Bulma's in the sitting room. Please, do what you can for her."

"Of course," Bardock said, nodding before making his way to the sitting room.

Hearing the footsteps, Bulma looked up at the doorway, seeing the face of her friend, his forehead creased with worry. Bulma knew she looked like a trainwreck, but she couldn't help it. It had all come crashing down so fast...

"What's wrong?" Bardock asked, sitting next to her.

"Bardock," Bulma began, making a visible effort to steady herself. "I'm...I'm pregnant."

"What happened?" Bardock asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"It was all so stupid," Bulma replied, shaking her head. "It was a party, last month, for Capsule Corp employees. There was food and drinks and everybody was having a good time. I guess I had a little too much, and..." Bulma's breath hitched as she recalled the rest. "The next thing I remember, I'm standing, completely drunk with half a bottle of wine in my hand, in Vegeta's room..."

"He didn't," Bardock growled, his anger flaring at the thought of the Prince taking advantage of someone in that state.

"He didn't," Bulma said after a moment. "I did. He was so dark and mysterious and...I offered myself to him. When...when my period didn't come, this month, I got worried, and I found out last night. I...I confronted him about it, and he just...he left. He took the ship daddy built for him to train in and just left, and I don't know if he's going to come back!"

"That," Bardock began, shaking in fury. "Low-down. Shit-stained, worthless, dickless, feckless excuse for a god damned COWARD!" Bardock looked at Bulma, and his rage immediately subsided. This wasn't what she needed. "I'm sorry," he began, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Its just...I never got the be there for my children, and now that Vegeta gets one, he runs off. Just...its just...Bulma, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Help?" Bulma repeated, looking confused. "I...I don't know. I mean, its not like I can ask you to be a father when Vegeta is clearly unwilling to be one."

"You don't have to," Bardock said seriously. "Vegeta might not want to do what's right, but I do. If you want, Bulma, I'll help...however I can. I couldn't help see to it that my sons were raised properly, but I can at least do that with this child."

"Bardock," Bulma said, embracing her friend. "You don't know what that means to me. I just don't want you to feel like I put you on the spot. If you don't want to..."

"None of that," Bardock assured. "I do want to. But, you do need to know something..."

"What's that?" Bulma asked with a small sniffle.

"If I _ever_ see Vegeta again," Bardock ground out angrily. "You may have to call Kakarot, Raditz, _and_ Cooler to keep me from killing him."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bulma replied with a weak laugh, before her head perked up slightly a moment later. "Bardock?"

"Yes, Bulma?" Bardock asked, intrigued by her change in disposition.

"Could you..." Bulma began hesitantly. "Could you keep this between us for now? I'll...I'll tell everyone soon, but its something I want to do myself."

"Of course," Bardock assured. "Take whatever time you need."

"Thank you," Bulma said, hugging her best friend. "I really don't know how I'll ever repay you for this."

"So long as you're happy," Bardock began quietly. "You don't need to pay me a thing."

"Now I see where Goku got it," Bulma replied, laughing a little.

"Actually," Bardock corrected with a small smile. "I got it from him. I don't know what it is about him and this planet, but its really helped me...calm down, I guess. I still want to be as strong as I can be, but I also...well, I want to be a man like what Kakarot grew into. He's strong, and he might not be the sharpest person around, but he's a good one. Its infectious."

"That sounds like Goku," Bulma said happily. "Always trying to get stronger and help everyone he comes across. Its just how he is. I still remember the first time we met..."

"How _did_ you two meet?" Bardock asked. "I don't think I ever got the full story on that."

And so, Bulma began relating the story of how she met Goku. Bardock listened intently as Bulma described finding the dragon ball in the Capsule Corp basement, listening to her dad tell her the legend about the mystical stones that could supposedly grant wishes. She'd studied the dragon ball she had, hoping to unlock its secret so she could wish for the man of her dreams. Eventually, she'd isolated the unique radiation signature emanated by the dragon ball and made the Dragon Radar to track them. It was during that search that she came across a little boy living alone on Mount Paozu. A strange little boy with a tail and incredible strength.

"So, let me get this straight," Bardock said, barely able to contain his laughter. "You accidentally ran my son over, and he just picks up your car and throws it, thinking its a monster?"

"That's the long and short of it, yeah," Bulma replied, laughing. "I swear, it felt like it'd taken him hours to figure out that I was human. He hadn't even met a girl, or even another person aside from his grandfather, until then."

"And just _how_ old was he?" Bardock asked with a laugh.

"Twelve, I think," Bulma said, a finger on her chin.

"Twelve years-old," Bardock said, shaking his head. "And never even seen a girl. And here I was, thinking my _grandson_ was sheltered."

"I don't think he'd even met a girl his own age until we ran into Chi-Chi," Bulma stated mirthfully. "That kid...I've worn some skimpy clothes in my lifetime, but when I first saw Chi-Chi, I honestly thought she could've done well with a pair of shorts."

"Really?" Bardock asked, shocked. "Its hard to imagine her in something other than a dress."

"When I first met her," Bulma began, laughing. "She had this weird mixture of a metal...swimsuit, I guess, pink gloves and boots, a blue cape, and this absolutely _ridiculous_ pink helmet with a blade on the top."

"What. The. Hell?" Bardock asked, his jaw hanging down. "The hell was the Ox King thinking, dressing his daughter like that?"

"To this day," Bulma began with a shrug. "I have no idea. Thankfully, she's since switched to a much more tasteful and less laughable wardrobe."

"That's good," Bardock replied with a comical sigh. "I _really_ don't want to see my daughter-in-law parading about in a metal bikini. That would just be weird."

"Yeah," Bulma responded with a laugh. "I think even Goku would have something to say about that. You know," she continued with a wistful sigh. "Talking like this...makes me think about Yamcha when we first started going out."

"How's that?"

"We could just spend hours talking," Bulma began. "Talking about all the crazy adventures we went on, how weird it is seeing Goku all grown up, even silly things like what it'd be like to swim in a pool filled with pudding."

"What changed?" Bardock asked in a quiet tone.

"He did," Bulma replied sadly. "I don't know what happened, but...its like whatever made us friends stopped after we'd been dating for a while. I didn't mind the occasional serious talk, I know they're necessary, but we just stopped laughing, and we started to grate against eachother. It became less helping eachother out as individuals and more about just maintaining the relationship. Eventually, I just couldn't take any more and broke up with him. He...didn't take it very well."

"Massive fight?"

"Kinda, yeah," Bulma responded, her head down. "He yelled, saying I didn't appreciate everything he did for me, saying he went to fight Vegeta to protect me and just...I snapped at him. I told him that I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself, told him I'd proven that while we were on Namek. After that, he stormed off...we're talking a little again, but its awkward, I just don't know how to talk to him normally. When he finds out about the baby...I'm afraid of how he'll react."

"Are you afraid he'll go off the handle and hurt you?" Bardock asked seriously.

"No," Bulma replied, heaving a sigh. "More that he'll do something reckless and end up getting himself hurt. He doesn't let it show, but I can tell that he's having a hard time adjusting. Kinda like me, I guess..."

"He and Kakarot are fairly close, are they not?" Bardock asked, an idea forming in his mind.

"Yeah," Bulma said, perking up a little. "He gets along with Krillin and Tien pretty well, too. What did you have in mind?"

"When you do tell him," Bardock began. "Have at least one of them there. Having a friend in a situation like that can make all the difference. I don't know him well enough to help, but I'm sure Kakarot or the others would be more than willing to help."

"Hmm," Bulma said thoughtfully. "I have an idea, actually. I could have a get-together here, invite everyone. That way, I can get it done quickly and Yamcha can have someone there for him."

"Doesn't sound like a bad plan," Bardock replied before changing tack, a question tickling the back of his mind. "How have Cooler and his men been?"

"Still having a hard time seeing them as our allies?" Bulma asked seriously.

"A little, yeah," Bardock replied, nodding. "He did keep his word, but I'm just worried that, now that his father and Frieza are gone, that he'll take up the family business."

"Well," Bulma began, a finger on her chin as she thought. "Aside from Cooler strutting more than usual, I can't say he's been too much of a hassle. Salza is turning out to be an excellent cook, mom loves him, and Dore...I don't know, he's a hard one to pin down, honestly. I think, when he's not training, that he spends most of his days wandering. I dunno, its like he's lost or something."

"Dore's acting like a lot of other soldiers I knew," Bardock replied. "When they come home, they just don't know what to do. Being a soldier was simple: you had an enemy, you fought, you ate, you slept. Civilian life is a lot less strict."

"The Saiyans had soldiers?" Bulma asked, now genuinely curious.

"We _are_ a warrior race," Bardock responded, a measure of pride creeping into his voice. "And, occasionally, people would...take umbrage with our ways. Unlike being a warrior, you had to _earn_ being a soldier, at least, that's what the king commanded."

"That makes sense, I guess," Bulma said, nodding.

"I don't think Dore will be a problem," Bardock continued. "Its probably best to just give him some space to figure things out on his own. I'm sure Salza, at least, will help him out if he needs it."

"Bardock," Bulma began, looking at her friend. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me, too," Bardock replied simply.

The day after the revelation of Bulma's...situation, Bardock once again found himself training his sons, as well as his grandson. Surprisingly, Kakarot was advancing faster than he'd anticipated, definitely faster than Raditz, and only just edging out Gohan. After a particularly intense sparring session, during which, Gohan nearly broke one of Bardock's ribs, much to the Saiyan Veteran's pride, Bardock called a halt to the training. He'd begun to understand his Super Saiyan power and where it came from. It was time to teach Kakarot and Raditz, to bring them to the next level.

"Gohan," Bardock began, looking at his sweating grandson. "You might not be able to do what I'm about to teach your dad and Raditz, but you're welcome to join us. Just know that, even if you can't do it now, you'll be able to do it in the future."

"Are you finally going to teach us to be Super Saiyans?" Raditz asked, glee seeping into his voice.

"That I am," Bardock replied, nodding. "I think I understand where this power comes from, now. It isn't just anger. Not just hurt. There's something more to it...a need."

"A need?" Goku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A need," Bardock confirmed. "Mere desire won't cut it. A lot of Saiyans wanted the power, but they never achieved it because they weren't strong enough...didn't need it badly enough."

"That makes sense," Raditz temporized. "If all it took was a desire for power, every Saiyan alive would be a Super Saiyan."

"And why, despite all his training," Goku added. "Vegeta can't seem to achieve the form. He wants it plenty bad enough, but he can't create a need for it."

With that Goku, as well as his brother and son, began trying to call upon the power of their Saiyan heritage. Goku didn't have to search his memories long for a time when he needed a vast amount of power, beyond that which he already possessed. Thinking about Krillin, lying dead after the 22nd Martial Arts Tournament...King Piccolo's reign of terror afterward. He could feel that old hurt welling up inside him. He could feel something stirring inside him, and so he added something more recent: seeing his brother, whom he'd just begun to accept as family, be killed by Nappa. He could feel it, something was changing. The need for yet greater power filled him, but just as the dam seemed ready to burst, Goku fell, gasping, to the ground, his face glistening with sweat. He'd been so close...

"Damn it," Goku said angrily, hitting the ground with his fist. "I was so close!"

Raditz had an altogether more difficult time than his brother, largely due to the brutal life he led with Vegeta and Nappa. He remembered watching helplessly, so soon after being returned to life, as Frieza decapitated his little brother. His body slumping to the ground with a wet splash. His nephew, covered in blood, wailing in agony over his father's remains. The ground started to shake, he could feel his power climbing, but he soon hit a wall, his stamina depleting rapidly as he, too, fell to the ground, just a moment after Kakarot. That's when they looked to their left, watching Gohan.

Gohan was peripherally aware of his grandfather egging him on, encouraging him even as it felt like his heart was going to burst from his bad memories. He'd been so weak when Vegeta came to Earth, so frightened. Even now, he hated himself for not doing something to stop his uncle from dying at the hands of that overgrown brute, Nappa. That was nothing compared to what flooded his mind next. Shortly before his grandfather transformed into the legendary warrior, Gohan looked at Frieza, saw that smug grin, and he felt an intense hate burning within him. He needed to be stronger, then. Strong enough to kill the evil monster that murdered his father. The ground beneath him buckled, and he felt his hair stand on end. His power was surging, and it felt good. A savage beast within him growled with delight.

"Gohan," Bardock gasped. "Calm down!"

"Gohan," Goku said gently, wrapping his son in his arms. "Please, calm down. You'll destroy the world if you keep going like this."

"The boy," Raditz said, awestruck. "The boy's power...its phenomenal!"

Gohan thought, just for a moment, of striking his father, of further feeding the beast within him. The the idea even crossed his mind disturbed him, disrupting his control and, a moment later, he fell limp in his father's arms, feeling drained of all energy.

"I'm," Gohan forced out through his shame. "I'm sorry dad."

"Sorry about what, Gohan?" Goku asked his son. "You got further than me and Raditz put together! I'm proud of you, son."

"But!" Gohan protested. "I couldn't control it!"

"I barely could," Bardock said calmly. "When I transformed against Frieza. On all that whole world, there was just me and him, in my mind. The mere fact you managed it, where two grown men failed, just goes to show how strong you are. Honestly," Bardock added with a chuckle. "I'm afraid you'll be stronger than all of us, when you're grown."

Gohan was amazed. His dad was an easy-going man, but he was afraid that he'd be mad if he beat him to the punch. But, no...he was proud, Gohan could see that. Uncle Raditz was staring at him, his eyes like saucers and his mouth hanging to the ground, unabashedly amazed at what he'd accomplished. Grandpa Bardock...Gohan had seen him smile before, but this one was different. The Saiyan Veteran was practically beaming at his grandson, his grin stretching from ear to ear. That was when Gohan understood: he'd done something good, something amazing, he'd proven his grandfather's words all those years ago right. He was strong.

 _My grandson, the legend,_ Bardock though with a small, happy laugh in his head. Bardock knew the boy had immense potential, he felt it come to the fore during training, at times, especially when he was feeling particularly strong emotions, most notably anger. Thinking on it, it made sense: Gohan didn't have as much life experience as the three men in his life, he had less perspective, so it didn't take as much to get a rise out of the boy. His reactions were stronger than other, older warriors. Going through what he did fighting Vegeta and Frieza, it made sense. As they settled back into training, working on gaining yet more strength, as well as replenishing their stamina, Bardock paired off with his grandson and noted a drastic change in his demeanor. The boy had always been a bit timid and prone to flinching. Now, though, Gohan was attacking his grandfather with confidence and determination. Whether that would last was up for debate, but for now, it did Bardock's heart good to see his grandson becoming stronger. Deep inside, it stung a little, though, because Bardock realized that maybe his grandson was starting to grow into a man.

Their next attempts proved much more fruitful. The day after Gohan's achievement, Goku managed, for a moment, to transform into a Super Saiyan. Raditz seemed to struggle with creating the need in his mind. He'd gotten close several times, but each attempt brought him, cursing, to his knees. Though neither Goku nor Gohan had yet repeated their feats, Bardock knew that it stung his eldest son that he'd fallen behind his kid brother and his preteen nephew. His failure didn't stop him, though. If anything, Raditz was pushing himself viciously to reach the same level. Without realizing it, two weeks had passed, and Bulma had announced the get-together she'd planned with Bardock earlier. Knowing they could all use a break from training to relax, the four of them, as well as Chi Chi and Ox King, found themselves at a somewhat more sedate party than they'd expected from the heiress of Capsule Corp.

A few minutes in, once everyone had gotten settled in, Bulma shot Bardock a furtive glance, Bardock merely looked at Bulma and smiled confidently, nodding. Bulma smiled back and sighed, tapping a spoon on a glass to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I...I have an announcement to make," Bulma said hesitantly. "I'm...I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations, Bulma!" Goku said happily. "Who's the father?"

"It can't be me," Yamcha said in a mirthless voice.

"It was," Bulma added, a look of self-loathing on her face. "It was...Vegeta."

"Vegeta?!" Yamcha cried in outrage. "What?! How?!"

"I'm not going to go into the details," Bulma said firmly. "But, to make a long story short, Vegeta has shown his complete lack of interest in raising our child."

"How could you?!" Yamcha yelled indignantly.

"Again," Bulma repeated with a hint of anger in her voice. "I will not go into details."

With that, Yamcha stormed out. Krillin followed him shortly thereafter, saying something about "making sure he doesn't make a fool out of himself." Bardock thought it could've gone a little better, but all in all, it could've gone far, far worse. Even Cooler seemed to be at least intrigued by the news, cold fish that he was.

"So, Bulma," Goku began, moving next to his old friend. "Who's going to help you take care of the little guy?"

"Implying I can't raise my child myself?" Bulma asked with mock irritation.

"Of course not!" Goku replied defensively. "I just know that its a lot to handle. I know Chi Chi needed a lot of help when Gohan was a baby!"

"I'll be helping," Bardock said, striding over. "I'm certain Bulma can handle herself, but a burden shared is a burden divided."

"Really, dad?" Goku asked, amazed. "Well...I guess I can't be too surprised, you guys are good friends and all. Honestly, I half-expected Bulma to say the kid was yours!"

"Don't have to be a kid's sire to be his father," Bardock replied seriously.

"Still," Goku continued, patting Bulma on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you, Bulma. I know it won't be easy, but if there's any way I can help, you know how to get a hold of me."

"Thank you, Goku," Bulma replied with a sniffle, hugging her friend.

Raditz watched the exchange silently. His father was so willing to help basically raise a child that wasn't even his, sired by a man who hated him. It made no sense. By all Saiyan traditions, that child would be an enemy of his family. That his father seemed so ready to abandon the traditions of his people shocked Raditz, until he thought on it in more depth. Stepping outside himself, outside his preconceived notions of what proper decorum was for a Saiyan warrior, Raditz realized that many of the Saiyan traditions simply didn't make sense. The idea that those born with the highest power levels were the most naturally gifted fighters had gone out the window when his father, who if he remembered correctly, had been born with a power level of only twenty, had easily caught up to Prince Vegeta and eclipsed Nappa after just a year of training...it'd been turned entirely on its head. That was further reinforced when it was his father, not Prince Vegeta, who'd achieved the legendary form and slew the person responsible for the destruction of their race. By all rights and customs he'd been taught, his father shouldn't have been able to match one of Frieza's regular grunts, much less surpass Frieza himself. Was it the abandonment of these notions that allowed his father, as well as his brother and nephew, that had allowed them to achieve what he had, so far, failed to do? Perhaps tradition was holding him back. Though it hurt, he had to admit that it made a strange kind of sense. As Raditz and his family flew home after the party died down, the Firstborn of Bardock considered a new path. If nothing else, it was worth a shot.

 **Author's Notes**

And another chapter is online! Someone brought to my attention that I haven't really been covering much of the non-battle life in this fic. I won't try to make up excuses, because they're right. I will do my best to include more everyday life than I have been, but not so much that it makes the story drag. The last thing I want to do is drag out something to the effect of "Bardock got up, ate breakfast, took a shower, and went back to sleep" into its own chapter. Balance is key!

I hope I got some of you guys what that curveball I threw. For those wondering, Vegeta _is_ more of an...well, more of an ass than in canon. This is for one _very_ important reason: unlike Goku, Bardock isn't engaging with Vegeta. While Bardock views him as a potential threat and keep an eye on him, the Saiyan Veteran has done little more than ignore and/or mock the Saiyan Prince. In canon, when Goku was his rival, Goku at least engaged with Vegeta, unintentionally giving his ego at least something to work with. Bardock's not doing that, and its not doing the Prince any favours, psychologically speaking.

That's about it from me, so I'll catch you guys later for Chapter Eleven of _The Bardock Effect_ , Cyborg Showdown! Take care!


	11. Cyborg Showdown

**The Bardock Effect**

Chapter Eleven: Cyborg Showdown

"Hey, Raditz," Goku called to the living room, preparing for the day's training. "Do you know where dad got off to? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Father is at the Briefs residence," Raditz said, getting up and stretching his legs. "He said he likely wouldn't be here for our morning training, so we should get started without him. He'll be back this afternoon, sometime after lunch."

"Aah," Goku replied with a nod. "Okay. You wanna grab Gohan and get started?"

"Sure," Raditz responded, walking out of the living room. "I'll meet you at our usual place."

As Goku flew off to the training grounds, he felt the small bottle he'd been keeping in his pocket since he'd met with Trunks, the boy from the future. He didn't feel good about keeping the heart virus a secret, but at the same time, Goku didn't want the others treating him with kid gloves. He was still strong, he could still fight. Besides, maybe the training would help make his body strong enough to fight the virus. At any rate, he had the cure and kept it on his person just like Trunks had instructed. Thinking about the boy, Goku recalled their conversation nearly three years ago...

"So," the strange boy began hesitantly. "You're Goku, it's good to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Goku replied, holding out a hand which the boy shook. "You really saved our bacon back there with Cold. If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know."

"You're welcome," the boy said, smiling. "My name is Trunks. I ask that you not repeat anything about my identity to anyone."

"That's an odd request," Goku said, scratching his chin. "But, you have my word. I promise that I won't tell anyone about who you are, not even your name."

"Thank you," Trunks replied with a small bow. "I ask this of you because, well…I'm from the future, and I come with a warning for you and your friends."

"Okay," Goku said with a skeptical look, though he didn't sense that Trunks was lying to him.

"Three years from now," Trunks began, as if he'd mentally prepared this speech ahead of time. "On an island nine kilometers southwest of South City at 10am, two cyborgs of incredible strength and malevolence will appear. Few survive."

"How many people die to these things?" Goku asked in a serious tone.

"Civilian deaths," Trunks began in a sick tone. "Number in the millions, as of the time I left. In addition, Raditz, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha…everyone except Bardock, my mother, and myself dies."

"What about my son?"

"Gohan…" Trunks began sadly. "Gohan dies in the initial attack, as well. Bardock only survived by sheer luck, having been knocked unconscious and left for dead by the cyborgs."

"You didn't mention what happened to me," Goku responded after a moment's thought.

"I'm sorry to say," Trunks began. "But, you don't make it to the battle. A year before the cyborgs appear, you die of a rare heart virus. That's one of the reasons I was sent back here, to prevent that. We have a cure, in my time," Trunks continued, pulling out a small bottle from his vest pocket. "Take this when the symptoms first appear, and you'll be fine. Just…please, keep it on your person at all times, the window in which this medicine is effective is really small, just a few hours after the first onset of the symptoms."

"I'll do it," Goku said, taking the bottle and putting it in his pocket. "I'm in your debt, Trunks."

"Save the world," Trunks said with a nod and a smile. "And I'll call it even."

Goku was shaken out of his reverie by the sound of his training partners approaching. He'd be damned if he let his son and family down. Gohan was the light of his life, one of the biggest reasons he kept training. Just like Bardock with baby Trunks, Goku was driven by his desire to keep his son safe, and to help him become the man he knew he could become. As Gohan landed, Goku smiled. He'd grown a lot in the past few years, and not just in strength. He was more confident, less timid. He still kept up with his studies, something which pleased Chi Chi greatly, and he'd even improved in many areas. Part of it, Goku was sure, was due to Bardock's influence. His father was a headstrong man, very dedicated; when he set his mind to something, he would do it. More than that, he'd bring everyone around him up in the process. Bardock was pulling for all of them, and thinking on that fact, Goku drew himself up. He wouldn't let his father bear the burden alone. He'd pull with him and, maybe, between the two of them, they'd be ready when the time came to face the cyborgs when they arrived. Taking a ready stance, Goku motioned his brother and his son to attack him at once.

Bardock had received quite a shock when the baby was born. Though it was a bit hard to tell, he could see the lines, not to mention the hair, of the boy that had come to warn them when Cold and Frieza showed up. It wasn't difficult for the Saiyan Veteran to suss out the identity of the mystery boy after that: a future version of Trunks. A lot of things started to click into place, after that discovery. Trunks was looking at him…the man who'd come to be a father in everything but blood. There was a sadness there, though. A kind of sadness that had only one source…he knew why the boy was a Super Saiyan. Turning to face the child in front of him, Bardock made a promise to himself that at least _this_ one wouldn't ever know that kind of pain. Not so long as he had something to say about it.

Cooler had been pushing himself harder than ever before. Thanks to the brilliant Dr. Briefs, he had a gravity unit in which to train. This planet's low gravity would work against him when it came to real training; his muscles didn't get nearly as much work as they did on his old home, which easily had at least twenty times the gravity of this planet. Now, however, he had the machine cranked up to two hundred times Earth's gravity, and sweat was pouring from his body as he pushed himself to maintain his transformation for as long as possible. If he could stay in it indefinitely like his base form, then he'd have a tremendous advantage when those cyborgs came. Cooler found it hard to believe that a couple of mechanically-augmented humans could kill _him_ , but Bardock trusted the boy's words, as did the rest of his family. He'd learned, since their confrontation with his father and brother, that the eldest Saiyan's instincts were not to be taken lightly. When it came to battle, the man was a certified genius.

Cooler could sense that Bardock was still somewhat guarded around him, but he could tell the man regarded him as at least an ally. Cooler didn't know why he was so adamant about defending this planet...all logic dictated that he find a way off this wayward rock before all hell broke loose. Thinking on it, however, he realized why he stayed, why he was training as hard as he was. He owed someone a debt. He owed Bardock a debt. Without his help, his father would have surely executed him, leaving him to rot on this planet with nothing to his name. It didn't hurt that he'd come to actually like many of the people here. Dr. Briefs was a fascinating gentleman with whom Cooler had struck up an easy friendship. He was certainly eccentric, tending to everything from gigantic lizards to insects to a greenhouse full of various kinds of plant life. While Cooler had never been much of a scientist, he still took pride in his ability to actually understand the technology he'd employed. For his father and brother, that was always "for the help." He held off with the good doctor about a wide variety of topics, and found himself often helping he and his daughter with their experiments. Something about a "second set of eyes" and a "unique perspective" being helpful...he was just glad to have something intellectually stimulating to do; a strong body was nothing if not worked by an equally strong mind.

Piccolo struck Nail hard in the face. Watching him fall felt good, as did releasing a lot of the muscular tension he'd built up during his meditations.

"Damn," Nail said, spitting out some purple blood. "You _could_ take it a little easier, you know."

"And risk dying to the cyborgs?" Piccolo retorted, cracking his knuckles. "No thank you."

"No slacking off," Nail said, getting up and dusting himself off. "I can respect that."

"You know," Piccolo said, blocking a blow from Nail to his chest. "You haven't been as insufferable as you used to be."

"You've calmed down a lot, too," Nail replied, firing a ki blast which struck Piccolo in the gut. "You aren't trying to take over the world and aren't so angry all the time."

"Taking over the world would be boring," Piccolo responded. "Besides, with Goku and Bardock around, I'm not sure I'd even be able to, anymore. Making myself stronger is far more interesting."

"Well," Nail said, dodging to the side to avoid Piccolo's Makankosappo. "Not exactly what I'd call a pure motive, but I'll take it over vengeful malevolence."

It was true, Nail thought as he continued his training with the only other Namekian warrior this planet had. Kami was a brother as much as Piccolo, but the elder Namek struck Nail as more of a priest than a warrior. It'd taken a lot of work, and no small amount of dogged insistence, but Nail had finally at least partly broken through the stern Namek's facade. Piccolo was still stoic and gruff, but in the end, Nail had helped him see that ruling the world would get old fast. Once you're at the top, where do you go? Conquer the galaxy? The universe? What's one do once they have everything? Using that reasoning, Nail knew Piccolo understood that what he thought he wanted wasn't what he really wanted. Becoming stronger was its own reward. Especially if that paid dividends of him eventually being able to best Goku. Repeatedly.

Piccolo had to admit that Nail had a point. If he were busy ruling the world, he wouldn't have enough time to train himself properly. It'd be only a matter of time before someone, maybe not Goku, but someone, would come along who was stronger than he was and he'd end up like his father. Ruling just wasn't for him, he surmised. Now, beating the tar out of Goku as retribution for his humiliating defeat, _that_ sounded appealing. When it came down to it, Goku was the only one he really wanted to conquer. His Saiyan blood might make him a naturally powerful warrior, but Piccolo knew that he could easily outmaneuver him when it came to anything involving actual planning. It was an odd realization that struck Piccolo during his training with Nail: he saw Goku as less of an enemy and more of a rival. Someone against whom he could measure his strength as a warrior. He still might not like the man, but he wasn't someone he just _had_ to kill, anymore.

Soon, the promised day arrived. Bardock awoke from an uneasy sleep with tense muscles and a nervous energy. Gohan had nearly mastered the Super Saiyan form, and both Kakarot and Raditz could at least call upon it when they needed it. Today, they would either defy the future, or die.

"Well," Bardock said to himself after breakfast. "At least its not the first time I've had to fight prophecy," turning toward his sons who were just getting out the door, Bardock said, "You guys ready for this?"

"As we'll ever be," Raditz said seriously, looking off into the sky. "Whatever danger there is, we'll face it, and we'll give it our all."

"Good man," Bardock said fondly, patting his eldest on the shoulder. "Let's do this."

The flight to the meeting site was quick and blissfully uneventful. Atop a cliff overlooking the small city, Bardock could just make out the forms of Cooler, Piccolo, and Nail and he could sense other ki signatures closing in from nearby, the rest of their little coterie. Landing next to the Frost Daemon and Namekians, Bardock surveyed the city below.

"Any sign of the cyborgs?" he asked Cooler.

"None, so far," the Frost Daemon replied, shaking his head. "I don't think there's been so much as a car crash, yet."

"You sound almost disappointed," Bardock replied with a small grin.

"I would hate for all this preparation to have been for nothing," Cooler responded evenly. "Work ourselves up to this point, only to find that these cyborgs got cold feet."

"That would be a major letdown," Raditz said with a laugh. "I agree."

"I overheard Bulma say last night," Cooler began. "That Vegeta's ship was going to run out of fuel, soon."

"No skin off my back," Bardock said coolly. "Let the coward rot out there."

"Except," Cooler continued, his voice lowering a bit. "She said that the ship would automatically bring itself back to Earth when the fuel supply gets too low."

"Shit," Bardock replied, narrowing his eyes. "Which means the Little Prince is going to come back with an even bigger chip on his shoulder. I was hoping to finally be rid of him."

"You and me both," Cooler said with a sigh. "I can't say that I missed the posturing. Or the constant harassment. Maybe space will have helped him...calm down."

"I doubt it," Bardock said, sensing more ki signatures flying towards them. "I hope so, but I doubt it."

Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien landed, all looking rather serious and a little apprehensive. Bardock couldn't say he blamed them, everyone present knew the score. They were well aware of what happened in Trunks' future, aware of how they died. It was a difficult pill to swallow, even more difficult given that the danger would present itself in less than an hour. Thankfully, he'd convinced Bulma to stay home and watch baby Trunks. He knew she was a bit put out over this, but he couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her or the child he saw as his son. Bardock heard the wooshing of a car flying toward them and his heart skipped a beat before he made out the silhouette of a large man driving towards them.

"Oh, hey!" Krillin called out. "Its Yajirobe!"

"Hey, guys," Yajirobe said, stepping out of the car. "I have a delivery for you from Korin, a fresh bag of Senzu beans, just in case you need 'em."

"Thanks, Yajirobe!" Krillin replied, taking the bag from his friend's hand and sliding it into his pocket. "You gonna stick around?"

"And end up burnt to a cinder?" Yajirobe asked, scoffing. "No thank you. I'll let you guys handle this one."

"Tell Korin we said thanks!" Goku called as Yajirobe got in his car and left.

As the car flew away, Bardock was wondering when the cyborgs would show up. Just then, the car Yajirobe had been in exploded. The Saiyan Veteran saw a large form, likely Yajirobe, fall to the ground. Nearby, two small shapes zipped to the ground. Something in Bardock told him that the time had come.

"Why didn't we sense them?" Raditz asked, alarmed.

"They might be hiding their ki," Gohan said, his eyes narrowing. "That, or their power is something we can't detect."

"Shit," Bardock spat. "Guess we'll have to search for them the old fashioned way, after we rescue Yajirobe."

"I'll go get him," Yamcha volunteered. "The rest of you guys can get to looking for the cyborgs in the meantime."

"Alright, then," Bardock replied with a nod. "Send a blast into the air if you get into trouble. That goes for all of you. Spread out and canvass the city, we'll find those bastards before they cause any more damage."

"Right!" They said simultaneously, flying off into different directions.

Bardock wished that the Trunks of the future would have given them a photo to work from, or any kind of description, really. Though the pair didn't seem to be operating with any hint of subtlety, yet, didn't mean that they would make themselves easy to find. Then again, that was operating under the assumption that the cyborgs were aware of their presence or cared about being discrete. Indeed, if what the Trunks of the future had said was true, then it would stand to reason that discretion wouldn't be their strongsuit. While that might make them easier to find, it also meant they didn't perceive the warriors of this world as a threat. That could either be due to suicidal overconfidence, or knowledge that their abilities eclipse what they can do. Gritting his teeth slightly, Bardock hoped it was the former. If he could stop this whole thing from getting out of hand before anyone died...

Bardock was shaken out of his reverie by a scream only a few blocks away from where he was. Cursing his luck, he sped off. The Saiyan Veteran arrived just in time to see an old man with long, grey hair and a ridiculous, tall, black hat pull a man through the roof of his car. Such strength was _not_ normal. Given that he couldn't detect a ki signature in neither him nor his apparent companion, a ridiculously rotund cyborg with a pointed, black hat and milk white skin, Bardock surmised that these were the cyborgs for which he'd been searching. He quickly sent a ki blast into the air to alert the others. Unfortunately, this also drew the attention of the pair.

"Son Goku," the old man ground out. "How fortuitous."

"My name," the Saiyan Veteran said, tightening his headband. "Is Bardock."

 **Author's Notes**

I apologize for this taking so long. I am not faring well, mentally, and unfortunately, this is also sapping me creatively. Let's answer a few questions, hmm?

 **Linkyss:** He might, depends on if he ever dies or not. He's certainly earned it, by this point. I'm still unsure as to whether or not Goku will end up dead long enough to actually receive any training from North Kai, but its certainly not outside the realm of possibility.

 **Dragoon109:** The Ginyu Force was close to Namek when they got the call, perhaps closer than canon, but them's the ripples. As for Bardock wishing his wife back, there's several reasons for that. One, his wife's been dead for twenty years. Shenron has hard limits on the amount of time one can be dead before resurrecting them. That, and who's to say whatever afterlife she'd been in hasn't changed her? For mortals, 20 years is a _long_ time. Bardock's opted to try and move on with his life. Bardock loved his wife, but in his mind, she's long gone.

 **Guest 27 Sept 2015:** … It is done when its done. I do not have a set schedule for this, mostly because work and school take most of my time and energy. I work on this and the others only when I'm able and am not feeling like shit. When you sign my paychecks and do my homework, _then_ you can get indignant when I don't release on _your_ schedule. To put it bluntly: _this does not help get things done faster._

That's it for now, folks. I'll catch you guys later for Chapter Twelve of _The Bardock Effect_ , Mistaken Identities! Take care!


	12. Mistaken Identities

**The Bardock Effect**

Chapter Twelve: Mistaken Identities

"Bardock?" the old man repeated, confused. "Nineteen, do you know what he's talking about?"

"Searching," the rotund man said in a robotic voice. "Found: Bardock, father of Goku. Arrived on Earth one year before Saiyan incursion. Abnormally high power level."

"I see," the old man said menacingly. "Well, then, this is a most interesting turn of events...tell me, how did you know where we would attack, Bardock? Your arrival was most fortuitous."

"Like I'd tell you," Bardock said dismissively. "After all, we aren't exactly on good terms considering you attacked one of my son's friends."

"Aah, but this is of no matter," the old man said calmly. "Nineteen, deal with this rabble. We only want Son Goku."

"Affirmative, Twenty," Nineteen said, dropping into a ready stance.

"If that's the way you want it," Bardock said, motioning for Nineteen to attack. "Bring it on."

For a cyborg of his size, Nineteen was surprisingly fast, nearly landing a blow on Bardock before he'd had time to dodge. Backup would be here any second, but until then, he had to keep these cyborgs here, keep them from running off. With that in mind, he brought his forearm to Nineteen's throat, clotheslining him and sending him flying backwards. Not wanting to hurt any bystanders in the city, Bardock charged Nineteen, who'd just righted himself on the concrete. Oddly, the cyborg didn't move, but instead reached out with his left hand open, a strange red dome of glass glinting evilly in his palm. Not wanting to run the risk of finding out what that thing was for, and why the pale cyborg was looking so smug, Bardock vanished, appearing behind the cyborg and kicking him in the small of his back, knocking him face-first into the concrete.

"Father!" Bardock heard from above, it was Raditz, and the others weren't far behind him.

"Son Goku," Twenty said in a voice dripping with dark delight, looking at Goku. "At last, we meet. Finally, I shall have my retribution!"

"I'm sorry," Goku replied, scratching the back of his head. "I don't think we've ever met before."

"Not in person," Twenty said calmly. "But, I am...aware of your actions stretching far back into your past. I have long awaited this day, Son Goku, _I will not be denied_."

"If its a fight you want," Goku said with a sigh. "Then, its a fight you'll get. But, not here, not with all these people around."

"The battleground does not concern me," Twenty said with a shrug. "Merely that I have what I seek. Choose your place, Son Goku. I have waited for a long time, I can wait for a few minutes more."

"Hey Piccolo," Goku called out. "Do you know an uninhabited area nearby?"

"I do," Piccolo replied, annoyed. "There's some uninhabited islands about fifteen kilometers to the west."

"Very well," Twenty said with a note of finality. "We shall follow you there. Do not attempt to run, or Nineteen and I will kill you."

"So," Bardock said as he flew up close enough to have a quiet word with his youngest son. "Exactly _who_ did you piss off as a kid that they'd build cyborgs to kill you?"

"That was a _long_ time ago," Goku said, narrowing his eyes in thought. "I think the old Red Ribbon army made _androids_ , like Eighter, but as far as I know, they were robots, not cyborgs."

"Not a far cry from one to the other," Bardock commented before he laughed. "Though, I'm probably missing some detail that Bulma would call me out on."

"How are things going between you two?" Goku asked, the thought striking him suddenly.

"Trunks is a handful," Bardock admitted wryly. "He's definitely got his father's stubborn streak, but he's a good kid. It wears on both of us, a bit, since he's up at all hours of the night, but at least I can read his ki and tell what he needs...assuming the smell doesn't hit me, first."

"Hehe, yeah," Goku said, grinning. "Chi Chi was so happy that I knew how to read ki when we had Gohan, it made life a lot simpler. I'm glad you're taking the time to help Bulma...she's a good friend, and it means a lot to me that you're willing to help her with something so big."

"Its no problem," Bardock said, glancing backward to Nineteen and Twenty. "I want to do right by her. With what she's been through, she deserves it."

"Do you...love her?" Goku asked hesitantly, eyeing his father in a curious manner.

"I...I don't know, honestly," Bardock said, having difficulty finding an answer to his son's query. "I think I do, but for me, its only been a few years since my wife died. I would do anything for Bulma, and I care for her, I just don't know if...that kind of relationship is something I'm capable of having, yet."

"It sounds like you love her," Goku observed. "But, I think I understand. Just, please, don't hurt her."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of doing if I let things get any further," Bardock replied with a sigh. "I don't know if I feel this way just because she reminds me of...of my wife, or if its because of Bulma herself."

"Just follow your heart, dad," Goku replied, looking at his father, seeing the conflict written plainly on his face. "Its how I ended up with Chi Chi. Sure, we disagree, sometimes, but she makes me happy, and I make her happy. I think its the same thing with you and Bulma, at least, that's how it looks to me."

"You know, Kakarot," Bardock said, giving his son a long look. "You're a lot more observant than you let on."

"I try," Goku replied with a laugh, brushing his hair back before his eyes twitched slightly. "Looks like we're here."

"Surprised they actually followed us all this way," Bardock heard Cooler comment to himself as they landed. He couldn't help but agree with the Frost Daemon's assessment. That they didn't try to pull a sneak attack or anything either meant they were supremely confident or supremely stupid. Then again, one didn't necessarily exclude the other. Bardock had known many very confident, very stupid fighters. Like King Vegeta, who wasted all his time sitting on that throne of his instead of training, or his idiot son who expects everything to be handed to him from obedience to status as a Super Saiyan.

"I take it we have arrived at our destination," Twenty observed. "You will fight us now, Son Goku. Starting with Nineteen, here."

"Fine by me," Goku replied as the two of them walked a few meters away.

 _Was it my imagination_ , Bardock thought as his son passed by him. _Or did Kakarot just wince in pain?_ Whatever was happening, Bardock got no answers from his son's ki, it was as calm and determined as ever. A slight frown formed on the Saiyan Veteran's face. While he didn't think his youngest was hiding something from him, the possibility that he was worried him, especially if it was something that could make a man as strong as him wince without injuring him. Bardock watched as his youngest son walked calmly forward, a palpable air of confidence coming from him. Whatever they were about to face, they were as ready as they could possibly be.

"We have analyzed all your techniques, Son Goku," Nineteen said confidently, taking his stance. "Your victory is impossible."

"Really?" Goku asked, quirking his eyebrow. "That makes it sound like you've been watching me..."

"We have been," Twenty stated simply. "My insectoid monitor watched you closely, ever since your match against Tien during the World Martial Arts tournament. I watched your battle with every enemy you faced in your childhood, as well as your adult life, everyone up to your battle with Vegeta, when my data collection had been completed to within acceptable parameters."

"So," Bardock said, looking at Twenty calmly. "You didn't watch anything beyond us trouncing the Little Prince? Nothing about our adventures in space?"

"I fail to see how that is relevant," Twenty said with a flippant gesture. "We extrapolated his growth patterns and planned accordingly. We are more than capable of destroying you all."

Bardock smiled, but remained silent. They were about to get a nasty wake-up call, if that was the case. Giving his youngest son a subtle wink, to which he responded with a marginal nod, Bardock thought a little showing off was in order. Besides, his boy had more than earned the right, after what he'd achieved. Bardock stood, his arms crossed confidently, as Goku powered up, his mind focused inwardly, reaching deep inside him for the power he'd uncovered during their training. He still recalled that day, when his youngest son finally achieved the legendary power...

"Kakarot," Bardock said simply, looking into his son's eyes. "Surely, you must have a powerful memory of when you _needed_ power, the power to defeat your enemies, to defend the ones you love."

"There is one memory," Goku said, an edge to his voice. "After the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, King Piccolo's minion, Tambourine, killed Krillin. I was so...so angry, so hurt, but I couldn't stop him. I needed to be...stronger..."

"Good," Bardock said watching his son as his ki flared. "Keep going, let that memory fill you, remember every emotion you felt, then!"

"That monster," Goku said through gritted teeth. "He killed Krillin, and I was too weak to do anything! Too..." he continued, twitching as his hair stood on end and began to shimmer. "DAMNED!" his eyes turned aqua and his hair flashed gold. "WEAK!"

With a mighty scream, Goku's aura flared and turned gold, just like his hair. Bardock watched with a smile as his youngest son looked at him, his pain still evident on his face, but amazement slowly taking hold in his mind. It was a day later that Raditz, too, joined the ranks of the Super Saiyans, using the memory of losing his brother to Frieza and being unable to stop the tyrant. Their control wasn't the best, but now Gohan had someone to practice the form with other than his grandfather...

His mind returning to the present, Bardock's smile widened at the alarmed look on Twenty's face as the ground caved in beneath his youngest son, his hair standing on end and turning gold. He couldn't help but be proud of his children. They'd proven to be immensely strong, both in body and character. Kakarot was an imminently kind and loving person and was a doting, but fair father to Gohan. Raditz had taken to volunteering in a nearby town after it'd been devastated by a massive hurricane. His superhuman strength had made the cleanup very quick, and the eldest son of Bardock was now working on rebuilding the homes and other buildings that had been lost. Raditz told his father that the work was honest and rewarding, that it felt good to do something to help people who'd lost everything.

"What is this?!" Twenty exclaimed, looking at Goku, standing where he'd been since the start, his golden aura dancing against the air like graceful flames. "What is this power? Explain!"

"No," Goku said simply, looking directly at Nineteen. "If you're going to attack, go ahead. You get the first blow."

"Trust Kakarot," Raditz said with a laugh as Nineteen charged. "To show off."

The blow Nineteen landed against Goku's face hit with a resounding crash, but for all its effectiveness, he might as well have struck him with a feather. Goku responded by simply picking his foot up and kicking Nineteen backwards into a nearby rock formation before charging the cyborg, his fist crashing against the rotund construct's chest. That's when the cyborg's features changed to one of victory, grabbing Goku's forearm, holding it in a vice-like grip.

"Get off of me," Goku spat before picking up Nineteen and throwing him, as hard as he could, to the side.

Nineteen righted himself in the air and looked angrily at Goku, who had thrown his arms to his side, pulling as much ki as he could manage between his hands.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku yelled a moment later, throwing his arms forward, unleashing a massive ki wave toward Nineteen.

Nineteen didn't budge. Indeed, if Bardock trusted his eyes, he'd say that the cyborg looked...happy. It was the Saiyan Veteran's turn to look alarmed as Nineteen threw his arms forward and, as the wave crashed into them, sucked the ki into the palms of his hands, a sickening grin forming on his face. That was when something unexpected and horrible happened, Goku fell to the ground, clutching his chest, his ki falling fast. Nineteen slowly flew towards Goku, and Bardock knew that the bastard was unscrupulous enough to attack him while his opponent was in clear distress. Not wasting time, Bardock transformed into a Super Saiyan and charged, kicking Nineteen away before hefting Goku up, slinging his son's arm over his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Kakarot?" Bardock asked, worried.

"Heart virus," Goku said in a pained tone as he reverted to normal. "Trunks warned me. Have medicine, in my pocket."

"You idiot!" Bardock said angrily, hurt that his son had hidden something so important from him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Didn't want you to worry," Goku replied as Bardock fished out the small bottle from his son's pocket. "Didn't...want to be left behind."

"Kakarot, my son," Bardock said in a hurt tone. "I would never leave you behind. Here," he continued, handing Goku one of the pills, which his son dutifully swallowed. "Will this cure it?"

"It will," Goku responded "But needs time."

"I'll have one of your friends take you home," Bardock said, narrowing his eyes at his son. "And I will brook no arguments, do you hear me? You need to get cured, first."

"No argument," Goku coughed out. "From me."

"What's wrong with Goku?" Cooler asked, seeing the sorry state Bardock's youngest was in.

"A virus is attacking his heart," Bardock said, handing Goku and the medicine over to Yamcha. "The medicine is a cure that Trunks gave us when he visited three years ago. Make sure he gets it according to the instructions on the label."

"Got it," Yamcha said with a quick nod, taking off quickly towards the Son residence.

"Nineteen," Bardock heard Twenty say tersely. "Do not pursue. We can finish Son Goku at our leisure. What do you say we have a little sport with the others?"

Just then, Bardock noticed another strong ki signature nearing their position, closing fast. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, he knew that feeling anywhere. A massive crash came from nearby as the new arrival landed. As the dust cleared, Bardock saw the short stature and tall, spiky hair of a particular irritating nuisance, it was obvious he'd achieved something out in space.

"I have returned," Vegeta said triumphantly. "And I am no longer the weakling I was when I left. BEHOLD!"

Vegeta's hair and aura flared and turned gold as his ki spiked. _Great_ , Bardock thought wearily. _The Little Prince is a Super Saiyan, too. Looks like he's not completely worthless...and that I can't afford to let my guard down around him again._

"I am really not in the mood for this shit," Bardock said with a heavy sigh as Vegeta turned towards him. It was obvious he was spoiling for a fight with the Saiyan Veteran, a fight he'd get if he pressed the issue. With a sigh, Bardock powered up to maximum and looked at the Prince, wondering what he'd do...

 **Author's Notes**

Shit, over a month between chapters...I'm really sorry about that. Its been a bad time, really stressful. That, and this chapter just didn't want to get written, for some reason. I apologize if its a bit short, but I figured I'd get this out now and compensate by making Chapter Thirteen longer than usual. I just want to take this time to thank those of you who've given me such good feedback, it really helps a lot. This next bit will, hopefully, be easier to write, since things are about to get _hugely_ derailed. Vegeta is _dying_ to fight Bardock, now that he, too, is a Super Saiyan. Guess we'll see how far he gets to go, won't we?

Well, that's about it for this bit, so I'll sign off here! I'll catch you guys later for Chapter Thirteen of _The Bardock Effect_ , Rivals and Revelations! Take care!


	13. Rivals and Revelations

**The Bardock Effect**

Chapter Thirteen: Rivals and Revelations

"I'm really not in the mood, Little Prince," Bardock said, narrowing his eyes and looking at Vegeta before turning his head to Twenty and Nineteen. "I have more pressing matters to tend to."

"Your squabble means nothing to me, _peasant_ ," Vegeta said haughtily, arms crossed. "I will take my honour back from you!"

"Fine," Bardock replied angrily, transforming into a Super Saiyan. "Raditz, I'm leaving you in charge of things here. I'm going to tend to the royalty."

Raditz nodded as Bardock took off, Vegeta trailing not far behind, a smirk on his face. Landing a short distance away from the main battlefield, Bardock stood before Vegeta, ready for the Prince's long-awaited second round.

"When I kill you," Vegeta said giddily. "I'm going to destroy this planet and be shed of you pathetic pieces of garbage forever!"

"What about your son?" Bardock asked, his rage peaking. "The boy you left behind, the boy I've been raising in your stead because _you_ were too much of a _coward_ to be a responsible adult!"

"The mongrel runt means nothing to me," Vegeta spat. "Better he be raised by vermin like you. He wouldn't be fit to be called my son."

"I've had enough of you," Bardock ground out. "You worthless piece of shit. If you're going to attack me, _do it_. I'm sick of hearing you talk."

Vegeta threw a punch, the hardest one he could manage, at Bardock's face. The Saiyan Veteran caught the Prince's fist in a flash and, a moment later, had his other fist caught, as well. Bardock, his face mere centimeters from the Prince's, took one look at the visage he'd grown to truly hate. Scowling, Bardock sent his knee up, straight into the Prince's groin. Though he was loathe to make contact with the most filthy part of this degenerate, the agony in Vegeta's eyes as he yelled in pain more than made up for it. Not missing a beat, Bardock sent his knee back up as Vegeta doubled over and kicked him in the chin, sending him spinning backwards into the ground.

"You," Vegeta coughed out as he struggled to get back up. "That…was a cheap shot. Trust…trust you to fight like a peasant."

Bardock didn't deign respond to the Prince's taunts. He was through humouring this pathetic excuse for a Saiyan. It was a shame, if he weren't such a sack of shit, he'd actually be a decent ally. As it was, Vegeta scrambled back up as Bardock calmly walked his way. Vegeta might be powerful, but he'd been training with three Super Saiyans for a long time, now. Their training helped him realize even greater power than the Prince had achieved, Bardock eclipsed him and the Saiyan Veteran knew it. Bardock deflected a ki blast Vegeta sent screaming towards him with casual ease. There was no more need to be nice, no more need to treat him like a spoiled child. He'd threatened _his son_. Bardock vowed to ensure that Vegeta would answer for that, painfully.

Raditz watched as his father and the Prince streaked away to do battle. He had little doubt his father would win. Prince Vegeta had certainly become strong, but his father was that much stronger, and he'd helped him reach it. Raditz swelled with pride, his father had trusted him enough to leave him in charge of dealing with the cyborg threat, and he would not let him down. He might not be as strong as his brother or his nephew, but Raditz had trained himself day and night to bridge the gap as best he could. His control wasn't the best as a Super Saiyan, but he could hold on to it for hours at a time and was capable of calling upon the power at will. That was all he needed.

"Gohan," Raditz whispered to his nephew. "If Twenty tries to intervene, I want you to break him in half, understood?"

Gohan, noticing the need for discretion, nodded marginally to his uncle. Raditz smiled and patted the boy on his head. He really was a good kid, and was becoming a fine warrior. Turning towards Nineteen, who looked a bit alarmed by the presence of _two_ more Super Saiyans, Raditz smiled. They might have over prepared for this, but that didn't matter. What mattered was protecting the future.

"So," Twenty said with a scowl. "You're to be Nineteen's next opponent, eh? Nineteen, analyze."

"Raditz," Nineteen said quickly. "Firstborn son of Bardock, older brother of Son Goku. Saiyan. Power expected to be on par with Son Goku."

"And we saw how accurate your predictions were," Raditz stated with a laugh as he flung his arms to his side while his long, wild hair turned gold and his power spiked.

"Not _another one_!" Twenty cried angrily.

"So, tell me, cyborg," Raditz said, a cocky grin forming on his face. "Does a monstrosity like yourself ever experience _fear_?"

Nineteen charged without a word, and Raditz' smile grew wider as he easily dodged the flurry of blows the cyborg had sent his way. This was insultingly easy. Raditz could sense the battle between his father and the Prince heating up, and he wished he was _there_ , watching the fireworks, instead of babysitting this porcine, pale pile of spare parts. Nineteen sent an open palm towards Raditz' face and Bardock's Firstborn grabbed the cyborg's hand with casual ease.

"You know," Raditz remarked as the cyborg struggled to free his arm. "You could probably have used this hand for something productive. Built a house, plowed a field…but, you had to go and waste it trying to hurt the people I love, trying to hurt my brother. What," Raditz continued, drawing his free hand up. "A waste."

Bringing his free hand down, crashing into the crease of the cyborg's arm, Raditz sheared it off at the elbow. Raditz crushed the hand and tossed it aside as Nineteen recoiled in horror, looking at his leaking stump of an arm. Raditz wasted no time, sending his palm forward and catching Nineteen, placing his hand over the cyborg's mouth. Nineteen protested violently, flailing as a ki blast lit up inside his mouth. In a moment, it was over. With a thunderous explosion, Nineteen's head was reduced to nothing and the rest of the cyborg's body fell to the ground with a loud thud. Raditz was about to attack Twenty when the cyborg, sensing the battle was turning against him, fled as quickly as he could.

"Shit!" Raditz cried angrily. "Follow him! We can't afford to lose him!"

Raditz and Gohan led the pack, following Twenty as best they could. Far ahead, Twenty was panicking. Son Goku and his little band were far stronger than his initial projections had indicated. He hated the situation in which he'd been put, but he had little choice, now. Even if they weren't as obedient as he would like, Seventeen and Eighteen were the only real hopes he had left of having his revenge. Looking behind him, Twenty cursed silently, the filthy curs were following him! As luck would have it, a craggy wasteland was just a short distance away…he could hide away, dodge his pursuers and make his way back to his lab to awaken Seventeen and Eighteen. Diving suddenly, Twenty streaked through a series of chasms before finding a place to lay low for a moment.

Raditz gritted his teeth, the bastard was going to evade them in this blasted wasteland! His ki flared, he badly wanted to just blast the entire area and search the wreckage for the body. Instead, he turned to the group behind him and his nephew, the time to act was now, while they still had a chance.

"He's hiding in the cracks somewhere!" Raditz yelled. "Spread out and find him! If we move now, we have a chance to catch up!"

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled, firing a massive ki blast towards Bardock as he hovered far above, a visage of rage etched into his features.

"Tch," Bardock spat before throwing his arms forward. "Kamehameha!"

Though the Saiyan Veteran could feel the Prince's power flagging, the latter was still managing to put up a remarkable fight. As the sky lit up when their attacks clashed with one another, sending gouts of pure white off in every direction, Bardock realized that the Prince must have put himself through hell to get this powerful. Earlier, he could see the badly-mended cuts and numerous, faint bruises marking the Prince's body...he'd obviously pushed himself well beyond the breaking point. That's what made this fight such a shame, when Vegeta actually applied himself, it was actually quite amazing what he could achieve. Bardock's Kamehameha easily overtook the Prince's attack and, a moment later, Vegeta fell to the ground, his Super Saiyan power completely expended.

"Why," Vegeta coughed, tears streaking down his face. "Why do I always lose to the likes of you? I am Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans!"

"You want to know why you lose?" Bardock asked, sitting cross-legged in front of the prone Vegeta. "I'll tell you. You care about nothing but yourself, Prince. You cling to your heritage like a child to their blanket, you let your title hold you back. The first time you actually applied yourself, your training in space, was the first time you really had to try to get stronger, wasn't it?"

Vegeta said nothing, only nodded in shame as this low-class scum picked his motivations apart with surprising thoroughness.

"Do you want to know _why_ we followed your father, the King?" Bardock asked.

"Because he was the most powerful Saiyan alive," Vegeta said simply. "None could defy him, his power was absolute."

"Please," Bardock scoffed. "If you think, for even a second, that we followed your father out of fear for his power, then you really are a dumbass." Seeing Vegeta's shocked expression, Bardock continued. "Your father didn't lead us solely on power alone. Think, for all his power, did your father actually _love_ you?"

"Of course he did!" Vegeta yelled indignantly.

"He did," Bardock confirmed with a nod. "I should know, I _was_ around when you were born, after all. Your father, our leader, was never happier than he was on the day you were born, Prince. Sure, your father was an arrogant jerk, but we followed him not out of fear, but out of respect. He could be heavy-handed, sometimes, but he always tried to be fair, and keeping the entire Saiyan race in line was no small task."

"What are you getting at?" Vegeta asked, his brow furrowed, finally able to sit properly.

"You expect to have respect given to you because of your title," Bardock responded. "But, that's not how life works. My unit didn't follow me because I was stronger than they were. Hell, all put together, they could've wiped the floor with me. They followed me because I was a good leader, because I'd _earned_ their respect. Just like your father did for our entire race. What would he think about his son trying to throw his weight around without actually earning the right to do so?"

"He'd be," Vegeta ground out. "He'd be...disgusted."

"He would be," Bardock responded with a calm nod. "But, he'd also be proud of you."

"What?"

"Vegeta," Bardock continued firmly. "You're remarkably powerful. You've managed to become a Super Saiyan of legend. How do you think I felt when my sons managed the same thing?"

"They can do it, too?" Vegeta demanded angrily.

"Of course they can," Bardock replied with a shrug. "You honestly thought I'd keep that from them? They're my family, I want them to be as strong as they can possibly be. If you think that Goku and Raditz being Super Saiyans is bad, you're going to want to hold on to something."

"Why?"

"Because," Bardock began with a sigh. "Gohan beat them all to it, by over a month."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta screamed. "A child?!"

"Surely, you can sense it," Bardock said simply. "The boy's potential is phenomenal. Do you think I'd have been able to help him draw it out if he didn't respect me?"

"This is insanity," Vegeta said quietly, heartbroken. "There are _five_ Super Saiyans, not counting the boy from the future? Their...respecting you lead to this?"

"It helped," Bardock replied, not wanting to take all the credit for his family's hard work. "They respected me, so I was able to effectively lead them."

"Show me," Vegeta said simply, a few silent moments later. "I want to...I want to be a worthy heir to my father, I want to command the same respect he did."

Bardock stood up and offered the Prince a hand. "Just promise to not harm anyone on this planet, and you've got a deal. Also," Bardock continued as he helped Vegeta up. "Bulma and Trunks are off-limits. I'm sorry, Vegeta, but the last thing Bulma needs right now is to have you sniffing around our son. Maybe we can work something out once things calm down, but for now, give them their space."

"I can accept that," Vegeta said with a sigh, dusting himself off. "Don't think this has changed things between us. One day, _I will beat you_."

"I look forward to it, Prince," Bardock said with a smile before turning his attention to his eldest son's ki signature. "Looks like they're on the move, maybe Twenty ran out on them. Vegeta," Bardock continued. "We have things to heal you, when we get back to the group. Are you willing to help us put an end to these cyborgs before they kill everyone?"

"I am," Vegeta replied firmly with a nod.

"Let's not waste any time, then," Bardock said, blasting off with Vegeta trailing not too far behind.

Flying behind the Saiyan Veteran, Vegeta was waging war with himself. He couldn't find any fault in Bardock's words, he could feel the power his sons had been putting out, and only Super Saiyans were capable of that. The Prince remembered his father mentioning this man, before...this was a man his father respected. As a child, he couldn't fathom why...his father was stronger, he was King, why should he respect a peasant? Why should he care about the well-being of those beneath him? Hearing Bardock's words, seeing the fact that he didn't take an opportunity to rid himself of a challenger...that he'd actually tried to _help_ him, it galled the Prince. What was worse was the he was right. It made sense, now, why Bardock had never taken him seriously, he thought of the Prince as a child and, honestly, Vegeta was beginning to agree with that assessment. That Raditz was so willing to turn against him should've been all the evidence he needed that there was a problem with him, but he refused to see it.

Now, however, Vegeta realized what an idiot he'd been. He'd alienated the last members of his race, the people he was supposed to _lead_. He was Prince...no, now, he was King! Yet, none of the people who were supposed to be following him respected him, let alone liked him. They weren't willing to follow his lead because he'd been an idiot, an "abrasive asshole," as Bardock had once put it. No more, he was his father's heir! He knew that his father would've expected him to lead his people when he died or stepped down, but he'd failed...he'd failed his father, he'd dishonoured the memory of the King, and that would not stand. He would be a worthy heir, he would become worthy of the title of King, he'd be a worthy son. Speeding up, Vegeta vowed to earn the respect of his people, hoping it wasn't too late.

Far away, Trunks was moving as fast as he could. Assuming his machine was right, this was the day the cyborgs would appear. He'd seen signs of only a minor skirmish in the city, and Trunks was hopeful that they'd managed to defeat the cyborgs, but...something in his gut told him that something was amiss. Several kilometers away, Trunks saw what looked to be a corpse on a battle-scarred island. Looking down after landing, Trunks recoiled in horror: on the ground was the headless body of an automaton. Turning it over, he saw the Red Ribbon insignia on its waistband and his eyes widened. This was _another_ cyborg! No...looking closer, there were no organics, this was an android! Panicked, Trunks sped off towards the numerous powerful ki signatures nearby, hoping against hope that everything was alright. A few minutes later, Trunks saw the group, headed by Raditz with Bardock trailing not too far behind, obviously chasing something.

Moving next to Bardock, Trunks turned, asking, "What's going on?"

"Trunks!" Bardock said, surprised. "Raditz managed to take out Cyborg Nineteen, but Twenty got away, so we're regrouping with Bulma to see if maybe she knows anything."

"Nineteen?" Trunks asked, dumbfounded. "Twenty? What are you talking about, there's only two cyborgs, in my timeline! Wait," Trunks continued, remembering the corpse. "That body...that was Nineteen, wasn't it? That was an android, not a cyborg!"

"Shit," Bardock spat angrily. "You mean we've been fighting the wrong ones this whole time?"

"I don't know," Trunks said, thinking hard. "Nineteen had the Red Ribbon insignia, so he's with Dr. Gero, probably one of his creations..."

"For the record," Bardock began, their destination in sight. "What's Dr. Gero look like?"

"I never saw him in person," Trunks started, thinking hard. "But, I remember mom showing me a picture of him...he was shorter than you, but he had long, gray hair and a gray mustache...I think he was bald, as well."

"Angry scowl on his face, looked like a general prick?" Bardock asked, a look of dawning horror on his face.

"You could say that, yes," Trunks replied. "Why do you ask?"

"We've been fighting him," Bardock responded as they landed. "Except, Nineteen kept calling him Twenty, for some reason."

"Kept calling who Twenty?" Bulma asked, curious as to how the day had gone, before her face turned into an angry scowl, looking at Vegeta. "And what's _he_ doing here?"

"Bardock," Vegeta began uneasily. "Managed to...talk some sense into me. Don't worry," he continued, noticing the angry look on Bulma's face growing. "I have no intention of getting in the way of you or your son's lives. I...I forfeited that right when I left like a coward. For what its worth...I'm sorry."

"We'll see," Bulma added, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Anyway, what's up? Did you beat the cyborgs?"

"Turns out," Bardock began with a sigh. "Gero made an android...made himself a cyborg. Raditz was fighting him, but he managed to get away. I thought, since you and Kakarot were friends as kids, and Kakarot fought this guy as a kid, that you might have some info that'd help us find him."

"Well," Bulma began, scratching her chin. "I think he might be heading towards his lab...the records the military managed to get said it was somewhere near North City, but they never managed to pinpoint it before 'priorities shifted.'"

"Its a starting point, at least," Bardock responded. "Bulma, its probably best if you and Yajirobe head back to Capsule Corp. I don't want you, him, and Trunks accidentally getting in the crossfire if this goes wrong."

"Don't think I can handle myself?" Bulma asked playfully.

"I just thought someone ought to look out for the little guy," Bardock said with a smile. "Last thing we want is getting him hurt."

A few more parting words were said as Bulma and Yajirobe left for Capsule Corp with this timeline's Trunks. Armed with the knowledge they needed, Bardock and the Z fighters sped off towards North City, knowing that Gero had a hefty lead on them. Going at top speed, they were at their destination in under an hour. The mountains looked forbidding and Bardock was about to issue the order to split up before a deep rumble shook the ground and a nearby mountain exploded. Wasting no time, the group sped towards the three figures on the ground where the mountaintop once stood.

A nightmare had come true for Trunks. As they landed, he saw the hated visage of the pair of bionic menaces that had plagued his world. One was about as tall as he was, and sported shoulder-length black hair that laid straight across his cocky-looking face. Next to him stood a blonde of equal height, whose blue eyes had haunted the young man's dreams for years. Behind them stood a towering, new fighter, who resembled the file he'd read on Gero's late son.

"No," Trunks ground out. "Not again! DAMN IT!"

 **Author's Notes**

Damn, this took a while to get cranked out. I blame finals week and school in general for screwing me over majorly. I'm really sick of this shit, but what are you gonna do, eh?

 **Cjosecg:** I've decided that Bulma and Bardock are going to be a thing. Vegeta cutting out on his only son kind of forced the two together, but they're not complaining. Neither are married, yet, but they're effectively living together, now, with all the time Bardock spends helping to raise Trunks.

 **Guest 1 Dec 2015:** Cell, to me, seemed to be an amalgam in more than just power, so he'll have traits of Bardock, Cooler, _and_ Raditz in addition to the rest of the Z fighters. I won't spoil anything, but Cell will be at least reasonably different from canon, I promise!

I just wanna take this time to thank you guys who've given me such awesome feedback, you really are the reason I keep coming back to this, despite all the setbacks. I owe you guys a lot, you're all awesome. What that out of the way, I'll sign off! Next chapter's a special one, as its a bit of a break from the main storyline. Stay tuned for Chapter Fourteen of _The Bardock Effect_ ** _,_** Past Pain, Future Nightmare! Take care!


	14. Past Pain, Future Nightmare

**The Bardock Effect**

Chapter Fourteen: Past Pain, Future Nightmare

"Kakarot, my son, hold on," Bardock choked out. "Please, fight!"

"Father," Goku said weakly, holding on to his crying wife's hand as best he could. "I'm...glad we finally got to meet. I'm-" a loud, heavy cough wracked him. "Proud to be your son. Good...bye. I'm sorry."

"No," Bardock said weakly as his son's ki signal faded into oblivion, a peaceful look on his face.

Bardock pulled a white sheet over his son's body as he led his crying daughter-in-law from the house to the front lawn. Gohan looked up at his grandfather, a pleading look in his eyes. Bardock couldn't bear to speak to the boy, opting to merely close his eyes and shake his head. His friends and family sobbed. Goku, the greatest hero of planet Earth died of a heart virus a month to the day after his father's bloody victory over the revived cyborg Frieza and his father, King Cold. It'd struck fast, leaving the mighty warrior bedridden within a week. He fought to the last day when, too exhausted to continue, finally numb from the pain, he closed his eyes for the final time. Just a week ago, Kami had informed them that it was not within Shenron's power to undo nature or a natural death to prevent people from living beyond their appointed time. Senzu beans had been unable to heal him, there was no cure. A month of agony, and it was all over. Bardock, as well as Goku's friends and family, had donned black armbands during the hero's funeral. Bardock refused to remove his.

A few months later, Bardock received word that Vegeta had impregnated Bulma and left Earth a coward, too scared to raise the child he'd sired. As he did in another time, Bardock stepped up, trying to channel his grief over his son's demise into drive to be a proper father to Bulma's newborn son, Trunks. Wracked with grief over the loss of his brother, Raditz had become a drifter. Every once in a while, the news would report on a haggard-looking man with wild, long, black hair and incredible strength saving a busload of children or putting an end to a bandit gang. Gohan's grades slipped, despite his mother's pleas and his grandfather's encouragement. The boy looked as tired as Bardock felt when he was alone, late at night, looking into the stars and thinking of his youngest son. Then, one day two years after Goku's death, the world promptly went to hell.

"Bardock!" Bulma yelled urgently over Trunks' wails. "You need to see this, hurry!"

"What is it?" Bardock asked, alarmed, as he ran into the living room.

"Look," Bulma said in a quiet, awed voice, pointing at the television.

"This is Chet Manley on location near South City!" A black-haired reporter yelled over the deafening sound of helicopter blades beating their bombastic refrain. "Just hours ago, we here at ZTV received reports of explosions wracking a small town just to the southeast of here! Now," the picture shifted, showing smoking ruins of a city. "There is nothing left, the entire city has been wiped out! Before they were wiped out, one of our other camera crews managed to capture footage of what look to be two teenagers destroying massive swathes of the city and killing everyone they laid eyes on."

"Shit," Bardock spat. "You think the others have seen this?"

"Master Roshi was the one that told me about it," Bulma said hastily. "And Chi Chi told me that Gohan has rushed off to South City. Bardock," she added, barely stopping for breath. "You have to hurry! The others are probably on their way as we speak! Please, don't let anything happen to Gohan!"

"I won't," Bardock said angrily, tightening his bandanna. "Take care of Trunks and, Bulma, no matter what happens," he paused, leaning in to kiss the woman he'd grown to adore. "I love you."

Just then, the duo that had been shown earlier was in front of the news crew. While equal in height and general build, one was a young man with straight, black hair, while the other was a young woman with blonde hair in the same style. Both had the same cold, blue eyes. Their faces lit up with savage delight as they raised their hands and, a moment later, the signal cut out, preempted by the terrified screams of the news crew.

Bardock rushed off, as fast as he could. He could feel several strong ki signatures converging on his destination. Focusing as much as his panicked brain allowed, he felt the ki of his grandson leading the pack and, to his surprise, his eldest son, Raditz, wasn't too far behind. What felt like an eternity later, Bardock met up with the crew that had assembled itself. Raditz, a scraggly beard grown over his face like an untamed mass of wiry brambles, was holding his nephew as the young boy looked down at the city being laid to waste, cold murder in his eyes. Behind them were Tien, Krillin, Piccolo, Nail, and Yamcha, all equally grim-faced.

"We know what we have to do," Bardock said simply. "Don't screw it up by getting killed, got it?"

Raditz' grip loosened on Gohan and, like a cork, the boy shot off without a word to the group, speeding to the city. Bardock could feel a massive wellspring of emotion, not to mention power, flowing from the boy like a raging tsunami. The boy had been, apparently, in dire need of an emotional outlet, and he was finally getting one. Transforming into a Super Saiyan, Bardock flew after the boy, his desire to keep him safe overriding everything else. The rest of the group charged behind him, the sound of explosions echoing through the air. Bardock saw the twin terrors dead ahead, laughing as they blasted buildings to rubble. He watched as Gohan, somehow managing to outpace him, kicked the young man square in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"You've got spunk," the young man said, pulling himself up. "What's gotten into you, huh kid?"

"He doesn't look like he wants to talk, Seventeen," the young woman observed, looking at the visage of cold fury etched into Gohan's face.

"You're right, Eighteen," Seventeen said, dusting himself off. "That's fine, I was getting bored, anyway. Oh, and I see you've brought friends."

"I have only two questions," Bardock began as he landed. "Who and why?"

"My sister and I," Seventeen replied, stretching. "Are cyborgs created by Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army to kill Son Goku. But, the 'brilliant' doctor thought he could order us around," Seventeen added with a laugh. "So, we killed him and now, we do whatever we want. As for why...I ask you, _why not_?"

"Killing all these people on a _whim_ ," Gohan spat angrily. "You're disgusting."

"So you say, kid," Seventeen replied, laughing before speeding towards the boy. "But, enough talk, time for action!"

Before he could react, Seventeen struck Gohan hard in the stomach and smiled vindictively as he placed his foot on the boy's head.

"Aren't any of you going to help this poor kid?" Seventeen asked mockingly. "If you don't, I'll kill him right here."

"You leave my nephew alone!" Raditz yelled, charging Seventeen.

Eighteen took this chance and, in an instant, had a struggling Raditz in a headlock, grinning as the Saiyan clawed at her abnormally powerful arms. Bardock charged and, unbeknownst to him, Nail was not far behind, but aiming for Eighteen. Bardock sent a punch flying into Seventeen's face, knocking the cyborg into a nearby pile of rubble. Nail swept his feet underneath Eighteen, tripping the female cyborg and freeing Raditz. Raditz coughed a few times before turning to see Eighteen artfully dodging all of Nail's subsequent attacks. There was something wrong here, the Firstborn of Bardock could sense it. He couldn't feel these cyborgs' ki, and they weren't taking them seriously at all. While it seemed that they weren't aware of how powerful his father was, they still seemed far stronger than they originally appeared.

"We can't afford to hold back against these guys," Raditz breathed to the rest of the group. "We need to split up and cover our targets evenly so they can't gang up on a single one of us. Everyone, sound off which target you're going after, I'm taking Eighteen!"

"Seventeen," Piccolo stated firmly.

"Seventeen as well," Yamcha added.

"Eighteen," Krillin said.

The rest of the warriors called their target, splitting up as evenly as they could between the two cyborgs and charged. The scene devolved into utter chaos as the cyborgs dodged and countered almost everything that'd been thrown at them with ease. Seventeen took Bardock a little more seriously after their first skirmish, but was handling the others with a constant, mocking grin on his face. Building after building was leveled in the fighting until a sickening gurgling sound came from nearby. Looking to his left, the Saiyan Veteran saw Krillin slump the ground, a hole in his throat.

"Broken so easily?" Eighteen said with a sigh. "That's disappointing."

"Tell me about it," Seventeen called out, knocking Yamcha away. "The only one putting up a real fight is the blonde guy, here."

"You monsters," Gohan ground out, getting off the ground he'd laid on for some time, passed out. "You'll pay for that!" Gohan's aura spiked, flaring angrily, his face set in absolute fury. "I will make...you... _suffer_."

"Man, the tyke's really angry," Seventeen remarked casually. "I think someone needs an attitude adjustment."

Gohan's face shot up, his eyes turning aqua as he did. Just then, Gohan let out a scream that made Bardock's stomach churn; such a guttural yell had no place coming from a boy so young. The boy's hair shot up into jagged spikes and turned gold as his power increased dramatically.

"Whoa, he can turn blonde?" Seventeen asked, looking mildly impressed. "Hey, that's actually pretty cool."

"Still wanna fight me, _little boy_?" Eighteen asked mockingly. "Come on, then, stop wasting my time with all this posturing and let's get down to business."

Gohan acted first, firing a massive ki blast towards Eighteen without a moment's hesitation. As Eighteen moved to deflect it, Gohan detonated it in her face, blasting the cyborg backwards, much to her surprise. Emboldened by Gohan's radical upswing in power, the remaining warriors moved to attack the cyborgs. Wanting to keep him from intercepting his grandson, Bardock attacked Seventeen, working as hard as he could to put him on the defensive, or at least distract the absurdly powerful cyborg.

"I gotta say, Scarface," Seventeen said as he locked grips with Bardock. "You're a lot tougher than the rest of these guys. Wanna join us in laying waste to this place? After all, what's the point in having power...if you never use it?"

"I'm using plenty to put and end to your insanity," Bardock said angrily. "Why are you killing all these people, destroying what they've worked so hard to achieve?"

"I think the better question," Seventeen said, inching in face toward Bardock's. "Is _why not_? Its only natural for the strong to have their way with the weak. We have your battle records, _Bardock_ ," Seventeen continued with a grin. "When that creepy guy Frieza and his dad came to Earth, you killed them, did you not? They were weak, you were strong, so you won. You could've spared them, could've found a way to imprison them, _but you didn't_. Instead, you killed them. You removed the threats. You crushed beings weaker than you when you had so many other options open. Why is it okay for you, but not okay when we do it? The only reason people think you're the good guy is because _they agree with you_."

"That's bullshit," Bardock spat. "I fought and killed Frieza to protect the people I love. If I had spared him and his father, they would've found a way to kill me, in the end. I did what was necessary to secure the peace of this world," Bardock lowered his head, glowering at the dark-haired cyborg. "Unlike _you_ , I don't get my rocks off by killing people and destroying things."

"Whatever you say," Seventeen said in a noncommittal tone. "I still think you're full of it, but that won't matter much in a little while, _none of you are leaving here alive_."

An instant later, Seventeen's left hand was outstretched, a beam of ki stretching out from his palm, striking Yamcha square in the back, piercing through to his chest, killing him. The cold-blooded cyborg let out a mocking laugh as Tien wailed in grief.

"Through playing around, Seventeen?" Eighteen asked after she momentarily knocked a furious Gohan away.

"Only a little," he replied, easily countering Tien's punch, throwing the triclops to the ground and pinning him. "The small fries are beginning to bore me, so I'm getting rid of them so I can focus on the big, blonde guy. The rest, well," he continued, holding Tien's head in his hands and staring into his eyes. "No reason to keep them around, right?"

With a sickening crack, Seventeen broke Tien's neck, sending him to meet his comrades in arms. Piccolo and Nail looked on in horror at the absolute monstrosities they were fighting. As he fought, it dawned on Bardock that the creatures they were fighting were even more evil than Frieza. At least the tyrant had wanted to do more than kill, there was at least some reason to his bloodlust. With these cyborgs, however, there was nothing so human within them. Destruction and death, for them, were ends unto themselves, there were no motivations other than simple, animalistic pleasure. The thought froze his blood. There would be no reasoning with them, nothing he could give in exchange to get them to stop. Bardock dodged a large ki blast, watching Seventeen smile evilly as the cyborg closed his hand.

"Nail!" he heard Piccolo yell as the Namekian forced the other out of the way just in time to save his life.

The explosion that went off in Piccolo's face had shredded his body to bloody tatters, ruining him so badly, no amount of regenerative power could bring him back. Bardock's heart nearly stopped. Piccolo was dead and, just like when he'd died during Vegeta and Nappa's assault on Earth, the Dragon Balls were now inert. Nobody would be coming back from this fight. Bardock's ki ebbed a little as his heart sank, he had to signal a retreat... _now_. As he turned to call for the others to run, Seventeen appeared before him, putting a finger to his lips.

"You were about to tell them to cut and run, weren't you?" he said casually. "Tsk tsk tsk, I expected better from you. Like I said before, none of you are leaving here alive," Seventeen's features darkened, a look of sadistic glee on his face. "I don't like it when people try to make a liar out of me."

A ki blast went off in Bardock's face, sending a searing pain through his left eye. Blinded by the bright flash and body wracked with sudden, intense pain, Bardock didn't have the ability to defend himself when Seventeen sent a hard punch to his gut, forcing the Saiyan Veteran to revert back to normal as he fell to the ground. A quick kick in the ribs sent him flying off and the last thing he felt before everything went black was another ki blast striking him in the back.

Flashes of images ran through Bardock's mind disjointedly before he awoke. The first thing he noticed was the pain still throbbing in his left eye. That was when his stomach turned and the Saiyan Veteran nearly vomited. The sudden disorientation he'd noticed was due to his beginning to lose depth perception. He felt his face and gasped when he felt the seared flesh over his left eye. There was no saving it. Turning around, his remaining eye widened in horror. While he'd been out, there had been a complete, utter massacre. Searching frantically though the wreckage, he found the one thing he'd prayed he'd never see: beneath a heap of rubble lay the corpse his only remaining son, Raditz, a hole in his stomach and, cradled in his arms, the body of his grandson, Gohan, the boy's neck bent at a disturbing angle.

His children. Gone. Not even as a Super Saiyan was he able to save them. Now, he was alone, with no Dragon Balls to bring his loved ones back and, with Nail gone, no lead on where the other Namekians had gone. The realization hit him like an oncoming train. Nobody was coming. The only other people in his life were his youngest son's wife, Bulma, and his adopted infant son, Trunks. The only one who'd even have a chance of helping was Vegeta, and his ship was long overdue to return. Hating himself as he did it, Bardock flew away from the horrorshow, heading for Capsule Corp as quickly as he could manage. His mind still fogged from exhaustion and pain, Bardock didn't stop in time, and flew headfirst into the Briefs' front door.

"You know," he heard Bulma say from within. "People usually knock with their hand-OH MY GOD!" Bulma yelled as she opened the door, seeing the battered, bleeding Bardock lying at her doorstep. "Dad, get over here, quick! I need help, Bardock's hurt!"

"They're all gone," was all Bardock managed to get out before the darkness claimed him once again.

The Saiyan Veteran awoke in a sickbed, an IV coming out from beneath the right side of his sheets. He had a large bandage wrapped around his head and, shifting his body slightly, he could feel even more bandage wrapped around his abdomen as well as a cast on his right shin. Even the slight movement sent waves of pain coursing through his body, causing him, much to his chagrin, to audibly wince.

"You're awake," Bulma said, entering the room. "You've been out nearly 36 hours. Bardock, what happened? The TV reports say that the city you guys went to was totally annihilated."

"They," Bardock began, tears of shame and pain streaming down his face. "They were too strong. They killed Krillin first, and Gohan became a Super Saiyan. Even that wasn't enough...Bulma, those cyborgs, they're ruthless killing machines. They killed everyone...the only reason I survived," he continued, lowering his head as much as the neck brace would allow. "Was because they thought they'd killed me."

"Everyone?" Bulma said in a hoarse tone. "Even Piccolo? Even...even Gohan?"

"They're all dead," Bardock said, drained. "The monsters spared no one."

"And the last report I got from Vegeta's ship said it'd run out of fuel near the event horizon of a black hole," Bulma added quietly.

"So," Bardock began, his voice weakly sarcastic. "We can't even count on the Little Prince coming back to destroy the planet and the cyborgs in the process."

Bardock, Bulma, and the Ox King retrieved the bodies that day. According to the large man, Chi Chi had gone all but catatonic at the news of the loss of her son, she was barely responsive and the only thing she did was cook in silence, making dinner for a family that would never be coming home. Gohan and Raditz were buried next to Goku, his son and brother joining him in the afterlife. Yamcha, Piccolo, Nail, and Tien, per their wishes, were buried at the foot of Korin tower. Krillin, having spent most of his adult life on the little island, had chosen to be interred near Kame House, with Master Roshi's solemn approval.

For the next five years, Bardock, adorned now with a plain, black armband on his left arm, opposite the one for his youngest that he still wore, trained as hard as he could. He took each newly destroyed town almost as a personal affront, an insult to the memories of his beloved dead. He'd fought so hard to save what little remained of his people from the tyranny of Frieza, he'd become the legendary Super Saiyan, but it'd all been for nothing. He'd only gotten to enjoy relative peace for a few short years before all his work had been undone in a single day. Bardock wished that Krillin were still here...the short, bald warrior had visited both Bardock and Gohan quite a bit since Goku's passing, partly out of grief and partly to help them heal theirs. Now, even he was gone. Chi Chi's depression had worsened with each new day, and Bardock had been there less and less, and not just due to his adopted son's ever-increasing needs. Chi Chi, his daughter-in-law, had...approached him during a visit when the Ox King was out grocery shopping, and she'd frequently slipped, calling Bardock "Goku." While Bardock felt sympathy for the woman, the loss of both her husband and her son had obviously driven her well beyond the point of sanity. He knew the resemblance he bore to his late son and, apparently, in her current state, Chi Chi was all but unable to distinguish between them; his presence was doing more harm than good.

"Bardock," Bulma said as the Saiyan Veteran readied himself after breakfast. "I know what you're thinking and please, don't go. Trunks needs you, _I_ need you!"

"If I don't stand up to them," Bardock said with a resigned sigh, this hadn't been the first time she'd brought this up, and she wasn't exactly wrong. "Nobody will. Like it or not, I'm the only one left on the planet who can even come close to fighting these monsters. Every day, more people die. Every month, we lose another town. What kind of world would I leave for Trunks if I didn't try to put an end to them? I know we held off our engagement because of what's going on, and I'm fine with that, but he's still my son, even if he isn't my blood. I want him to grow up in a world that is at least rebuilding, if not totally at peace. Just yesterday, he asked me what life was like before the cyborgs..."

"Stubborn, just like Goku," Bulma said with a sad sigh. "I see where he got it from. I know I can't stop you, Bardock, but please, promise me that you'll not let yourself get killed. If it gets too dangerous, I want you to come home alive."

"You have my word," Bardock said, pulling Bulma close. "I have no intention of dying to those beasts. Today, they die. For my firstborn, for Gohan."

Kissing his love goodbye, Bardock stepped out the front door of Capsule Corp. The last report had placed the cyborgs near Giran Village, southwest of his current location. His eye, or rather the socket where his eye used to be, stung a little as he tightened his bandanna, shifting the eye patch he wore slightly, rubbing it against old scars and stirring phantom pains. Bardock took off, as fast as he could, toward the cyborgs' last known location. In the Southern Massacre, as the news had dubbed it, the cyborgs had left him for dead, even though he was still very much alive. Either that meant they were confident in their ability to face him should he come back, or they weren't able to sense ki. If the latter were the case, that gave him a distinct advantage, should he need to make good his escape. Given that he couldn't sense them, either, it was a slim advantage, but Bardock was willing to take whatever he could get. Ninety minutes after he set off from his home, Bardock was floating above the charred ruins of Giran Village. It'd barely had a thousand people to its name, but someone had managed to get the call out before all communication had been lost. He could see explosions wracking a single section of the village and the light they left told him that they weren't incidental.

"Are you done, yet?" Eighteen called with an exasperated sigh. "Watching you blow up buildings got old half an hour ago."

"You should join in," Seventeen chided. "Stop being so serious and learn to live a little, sis!"

"I prefer to hunt things that actually run," Eighteen said in an annoyed tone.

"How about things that fight back?" Bardock asked as he landed, transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Is that...?" Seventeen asked, astonished. "Dude, it is! Its old Scar-face! We thought you died five years ago!"

"It takes more than that to kill a Super Saiyan," Bardock said coldly.

"You mean the blonde thing?" Eighteen asked with a small laugh. "The kid wasn't so hard to kill. When we beat _you_ , he got distracted, and all it took was one snap to kill him."

"I remember that," Seventeen added with a cold grin. "The hobo got really upset when the kid bit it. He was cradling his body, bawling like a baby, something about the kid being his nephew or something. How can we _not_ kill you when you leave yourselves so open?"

Bardock went rigid. These bastards had made a fatal mistake. His mind blank with rage, he charged, punching Seventeen hard against the face, sending the cyborg flying into a nearby pile of debris. Before she could react, he spun around and fired a ki blast at Eighteen, forcing the blonde cyborg hard against the pavement. As the black-haired cyborg got up, Bardock flew at him, placing his palm against his face and held on, flying as fast as he could, forcing the back of Seventeen's head into the pavement. Bardock heard the sound of flying coming from his left and, without thinking, threw Seventeen as hard as he could into his sister. Drawing his arms back, Bardock thought of all the people he'd lost, and let his rage and grief wax, causing ki to explode between his hands.

"THIS IS FOR MY SON!" Bardock screamed, thrusting his hands forward. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Eighteen managed to throw her brother aside and put up a barrier around herself as she took the brunt of the blast. As the light and smoke cleared, Eighteen's clothing was badly damaged and she'd been badly bloodied in the exchange, a look of intense anger on her face.

"I just got this shirt," she said, glaring. "And you ruined it! I'll kill you for this!"

"Man," Seventeen said with a hacking cough. "What got into him? He's seriously pissed."

Bardock didn't give them more than a second after that, and charged them both, blasting Eighteen in the stomach, sending her flying backwards once more. Seventeen tried to throw a punch, but Bardock caught it and stared into the cyborg's eyes. The creature that had killed his son...his grandson, had helped slaughter his friends. One of the monsters that had left him almost completely alone, that had broken his son's wife, shattered her mind. Grabbing Seventeen by the throat, Bardock began pulling as the cyborg flailed, gagging. He would take from them, until they had nothing left to give and they were dead.

"What-" Seventeen choked out. "What do you think you're doing?! S-STOP IT!"

"I'm going to rip you apart," Bardock said coldly. "You and your sister, piece by piece. I'll dismember you, starting with this arm!"

With that, Bardock pulled hard as he could as Seventeen screamed, his eyes wide with agony. A hard blow from the side sent Bardock to the ground, part of Seventeen's shirt still in his hands. The black-haired cyborg popped his dislocated arm back into place with an audible, metallic crack. Eighteen stood next to her brother, looking both furious and more than a little frightened by what she'd just seen. This guy was serious...if she hadn't gotten to her brother when she had, this crazy person might have succeeded in ripping off his arm. Seventeen looked incensed, almost visibly fuming.

"You," he ground out, kicking Bardock hard in the stomach, sending him flying hard into a building. "You damn near ripped my arm off! I don't care who you are, I'm not gonna play around, anymore."

Nodding wordlessly to his sister, she and Seventeen charged as Bardock got up, both of them letting ki blasts explode in the Saiyan Veteran's face. Shocked, Bardock stumbled backwards, glaring angrily as if trying to will the smoke away, his empty socket screaming like a banshee. Fighting through the pain, he tried to focus, to hear where the cyborgs were going to attack from next. Flying through the fog, the cyborgs attacked Bardock from both sides, barely giving him enough time to bounce backwards. Seventeen fired a blast which Bardock parried, but it was a feint, there was only enough power in it to actually make the Saiyan Veteran not want to be hit by it, enough to distract him as Eighteen came up from behind him and put Bardock in a headlock as Seventeen pummeled him fiercely.

"You should remember your place!" Seventeen yelled angrily. "At the bottom of the heap, like the rest of the corpses!"

"You know," Eighteen said with a hint of sickening sweetness in Bardock's ear. "I don't think I've ever seen my brother this mad, before. This might take a while."

Bardock wracked his brain for a solution, fighting as hard as he could as his ribs began to splinter. As he looked toward the sun, an idea struck him. He might not be able to win, just yet, but he could at least survive. For Bulma and for Trunks. Levering Eighteen up over his shoulders, Bardock used what remained of his Super Saiyan strength to throw the cyborg into her brother. As the two got up, angrily glaring at him, Bardock had his hands in front of his face.

"Taiyoken!" Bardock yelled, a blinding flash coming from his hands as he whispered. "I owe you for that, Tien."

As fast as he could, Bardock made his escape. Try as he might, he just wasn't up to the task of fighting two cyborgs at once, not with the kind of strength these two had at their disposal. If he could divide and conquer...get one away from the other, maybe he could manage it, manage to rid the world of the cyborg menace once and for all and give his beloved dead the vengeance they deserved. But, there was no one left on Earth with the kind of power the task required. No one, except for his adopted son. Remembering how powerful Gohan had become with enough work, a wry smile formed on Bardock's face. With the proper training, Trunks could be a formidable opponent and may give the good guys a fighting chance. He winced at the pain, but something began stirring in Bardock's stomach: for the first time in years, Bardock felt some small measure of hope.

"No way in hell," Bulma said in a very direct tone. "I'm not letting our son fight those monsters!"

"Love," Bardock said gently, his ribs still aching from his battle a week prior. "The boy has potential and...if something were to happen to one or, heaven forbid, _both_ of us, wouldn't it be for the best if Trunks at least knew how to defend himself? He doesn't have to fight the cyborgs, but the stronger he is, the better he'll be able to handle himself if the worst happens."

Bulma gritted her teeth, she knew that Trunks wanted to fight the cyborgs, but she couldn't find fault in her Bardock's words. "Promise me, Bardock," Bulma plead, not losing a hint of her ferociousness. "Swear that, whatever happens, you'll keep our son from fighting those creatures."

"You have my word, dear," Bardock said with a bow of his head before cracking a cocky grin. "Unless the boy somehow manages to become strong enough to overpower me. In that case, I really doubt the cyborgs would be much trouble for him."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do," Bulma said as she ran her fingers through her hair with a small smile. "But, seriously, please keep our son safe."

"On my life," Bardock said, embracing his love.

Trunks took to fighting like a fish to water, the boy's drive was obvious from the word "go." His form needed work, but he was already phenomenally strong for his age, almost beyond what Gohan had been at the same point in his life. Being trained by his father no doubt bolstered the boy's confidence, as well, though the Saiyan Veteran was certainly a strict taskmaster when the situation called for it. For Bardock, it was almost like training with his sons again, a sense of fulfillment that he hadn't felt in a long time began to spread a feeling of warmth in him. As time wore on, Bardock noticed that his son was a very hot-headed young man, not unlike his grandfather, the King.

"Dad," Trunks asked one hot summer's day, some six years after Bardock's failed assault against the cyborgs. "What was life like before all this? Before the cyborgs?"

"Trunks," Bardock began, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "I won't lie to you, it wasn't easy, nor was is particularly pretty. I told you about how I ended up on Earth, about the visions I used to have. In the space of less than a year, we had to fight Vegeta, Nappa, Frieza's elite, the Ginyu Force, and even Frieza himself. Eighteen months after that, Frieza came to Earth, and we only barely managed to beat him and his father. Before Kakarot died, things were nice. We didn't have any real threats to face, we all had a chance to relax, to calm down. It was strange, that feeling of peace, but also pleasant."

"Do you think things will be like that again?" Trunks asked, a small pleading in his voice.

"I know they will be, son," Bardock replied, assuring the boy. "It won't be easy, there's a lot of things standing in our way, but I know we'll beat the cyborgs, one day. When that day comes, we can help rebuild what they've destroyed."

"Do you think," Trunks began hesitantly. "Do...do you think I'll ever become a Super Saiyan?"

"Without a doubt," Bardock stated confidently. "You've got the power in you. I think the only thing you're really missing is motivation, something to make you feel that _need_ for power, like I did against Frieza. We'll find it-"

In horror, the pair watched as a massive explosion rocked the small town that was, until then, sitting quietly nearby. Bardock spit a curse, of all the times for them to show up. Trunks wasn't ready, damn it! He was strong, but Bardock knew the cyborgs were stronger still. Bardock looked at his son and put his hand on the boy's shoulder, forestalling his charge.

"But, why-"

"You're not ready, son," Bardock said calmly. "If you go in there, I can't guarantee that you'd make it out, and I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"But, dad!" Trunks protested angrily. "If we fight together, we could stop them!"

There was no convincing the boy, Bardock saw that. "Very well," Bardock said, facing forward, his face grim. As Trunks faced away from him, Bardock muttered, "Forgive me, son," and knocked him unconscious with a blow to the back of the head. "I love you, Trunks," Bardock said, embracing his son's unconscious form before laying him gently down on the ground and tightening his bandanna.

Transforming, Bardock sped off towards the city, storm clouds gathering around him as he flew. As he neared the centre of the city, Bardock saw the two cyborgs, blasting buildings with their usual, chilling lack of remorse. As he landed, the duo turned towards him in surprise.

"Well, if it isn't ol' One-Eye," Seventeen said casually. "We thought you'd run off for good! I'm glad you didn't, I still have to repay you for nearly taking my arm off."

"He's blonde, this time," Eighteen remarked. "God, can you pick a hair colour and stick with it? This is starting to annoy me."

As Bardock put his hands in front of his face, preparing for an opening Taiyoken, Seventeen appeared in front of the Saiyan Veteran, punching him in the gut.

"Oh no you don't," Seventeen said, a light growl to his voice. "I remember that stupid trick, you're not blinding me twice!"

As Eighteen raced to his flank, Bardock let a ki blast fly to his left just as she appeared, catching the cyborg by surprise and knocking her back as the rain began to fall. Grabbing Seventeen's second punch, Bardock threw him into his sister and placed his hands together, drawing them back behind him. It was time to use a technique his youngest had taught him more than a decade ago.

"Kamehameha!" Bardock yelled, throwing his arms forward as the ki wave was unleashed, rocketing towards the cyborgs just as they began to get up.

Seventeen and Eighteen put their hands forward and pushed hard against the attack, combining their strength. Several tense moments later, the blast dissipated and the smoke cleared. To his horror, Bardock saw that the cyborgs were still alive and well, only superficially damaged. That same attack had killed King Cold, turned him into an overlarge piece of charred meat. The cyborgs glanced marginally at one another and fired simultaneous ki waves back at the Saiyan Veteran, forcing him to fly up to dodge the combined attack. It'd turned out to be a feint, Eighteen appeared behind Bardock and put him in a headlock while Seventeen sped towards him, shoving a knee deep into his ribs, breaking several of them with a sickening crack. Eighteen threw Bardock to the ground as hard as she could and tossed several ki blasts his way. Bardock was peppered by them as well as flying debris. Even as he tried to get up to defend himself, his body was wracked with pain. Coughing harshly through the thick dust, Bardock barely had time to notice the sound of the two cyborgs speeding towards him.

This time was different, that much was certain. As the battle raged, Bardock noticed that the cyborgs were working more as a team against him, this time. They were taking him seriously, they saw him as a threat. What's more, unless he got a serious opening, they would never let him pull off another exit like the one he made six years ago. A sweeping roundhouse kick from Seventeen landed square against Bardock's right elbow and pain shot through his body like fire as he heard the distinct sound of bones snapping. Coughing, battered, and all but broken, Bardock only saw one way out of this mess. Only one way to keep the cyborgs from hunting down his family and killing his son...a technique he'd learned from Chiaotzu. Eighteen grabbed the Saiyan Veteran again, she was so fond of headlocks, but Bardock allowed this. He looked straight at Seventeen as he hovered toward him, his face tired, but determined.

"Well well, not so tough _now_ , are we?" Seventeen said with a laugh. "Looks like you aren't making it out of this one alive, Blondie."

Focusing his very life force, Bardock stared the black-haired cyborg in the face and spat on him, a final insult. "I'm not going to let you kill me," Bardock said, his voice hard as obsidian. "You will die, today."

Thunder rolled as Seventeen wiped his face, a furious scowl forming as he fumed. "You," he said angrily. "You'll pay for that, wait," Seventeen stammered, noticing Bardock's body. "Why the hell are you glowing? What are you doing?"

As Eighteen tried to let go, Bardock used his last good arm to hold her tight against him. The blonde cyborg struggled, but the process was already done, the wheels already in motion. Eighteen flew to the ground, forcing Bardock's face hard into the fractured pavement, but his body began to glow brighter, and his left arm still held her like a vise. Seventeen watched in mute horror as the light encompassed his sister, blinding him with its radiance. A moment later, the light detonated like a sun, a gigantic mushroom cloud bloomed into being, forcing the rain clouds away. As the dust settled and the light dimmed, Seventeen's vision cleared, and the scene that he beheld frightened him. Most of the destroyed area of the city had been wiped clean, only a smooth crater twenty meters deep remained. At its centre were small shreds of blue clothing, and a statue where Bardock had once been.

"Eighteen," the remaining cyborg said quietly. "No...no...no no no no no! This can't happen, you can't die! NO!"

Seventeen searched frantically, but the only traces he found of his sister were strands of charred hair and clothing. It was cold comfort that the warrior that had plagued them had killed himself in the process. Furiously, the lone cyborg charged off, looking for a city to destroy. They would die slowly.

Trunks awoke several hours later, damp, but otherwise fine. Bardock, his own father had tricked him. It stung him, but as he looked at the city he'd wanted to protect, the boy saw the massive crater. His eyes wide, he felt around, but couldn't sense his father's ki. Choking back his fear, he flew to the blast site. The sun shined on the crater as Trunks walked slowly to the unmoving stone form at its centre, the town's remaining population coming out to see what had happened. Turning the statue over, Trunks fell to his knees.

"Father," he choked out, tears now flowing freely. "No...no! This...this can't be! You can't die! Wake up!"

Trunks shook the statue, even though, deep inside, he knew the truth. "Wake up, father! Please!" he plead the mute stone. "No! You should've let me fight with you! You wouldn't have died! Damn it! If only I'd been stronger!"

Trunks screamed, digging his fingernails so hard into his scalp that he began to bleed. The ground shook beneath him as his hair stood on end, turning gold along with his aura. Hearing footsteps coming towards him, Trunks saw an old man edging towards him, starting backward as Trunks' furious gaze came upon him.

"Son," the old man said carefully. "Do you...do you know that man's name, by any chance?"

"Why do you care?" Trunks said angrily despite himself.

"That man," the elder continued more confidently. "Saved our lives. If it hadn't had been for him, we'd all be dead. He even managed to kill one of the cyborgs, the other one flew off by himself."

"His name," Trunks said, his emotions slowly coming under his control. "Was Bardock, and he was...he was my father."

"I'm so sorry," the old man said, walking towards Trunks, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Its...its not your fault," Trunks replied. "The cyborgs are to blame."

Trunks returned home alone with the stone remains of his father. His mother screamed in grief. A few days after his death, what remained of Bardock's family held a funeral for the Saiyan Veteran, burying the stone remains in a quiet corner of Capsule Corp's garden. A worker who'd been one of Bardock's friends had a statue created which served as the man's gravestone, the inscription reading:

 _Here lies Bardock,_

 _Who gave his life in the_

 _Defense of Earth._

 _A brave man,_

 _A loving husband,_

 _A beloved father._

 _Rest in peace._

At his mother's behest, Trunks forestalled his vengeance against Seventeen. The rampaging cyborg had gone on for over a week, but reports of cyborg-related violence had dropped to almost nothing for the next two years, with only sporadic attacks against travelers being reported. Trunks, however, continued his training with the sword his mother had made for him, as much to improve his own control of the Super Saiyan form as in memory of his father. Finally, his mother's pet project was finally done. Since his father's first, lonesome battle against the cyborgs, she'd been working on a way to go back in time, to prevent Goku's death and send a warning to the past. A cure for the heart virus had been developed shortly before Seventeen and his late sister first appeared, and Bulma had kept a small stock on her, for fear that someone she loved would contract the disease. It wasn't a perfect cure, the timing had to be relatively precise for it to work fully, but it was a better shot than the past had otherwise.

"So, this is the time machine, huh?" Trunks said, looking at the tall, ovoid capsule. "The one you want me to use to go back and warn everyone?"

"It is, indeed," Bulma replied, a sad, but proud smile on her face. "All the test have come back positive, and she's ready for her maiden voyage. Of course, there's always the chance that this will just create an alternate timeline..."

"So long as there's one out there where the cyborgs don't kill everyone," Trunks said, an edge to his voice. "I'll consider it a victory. Besides, it'll be..." Trunks choked up, a tear streaking down his face. "It'll be a chance to see dad again."

"Oh, Trunks," Bulma said, hugging her son tightly.

A few hours later, the time capsule was ready and Trunks set off to the past, hoping against hope that whatever warning and help he could provide would be enough to stop the nightmare before it even had a chance to start...

 **Author's Notes**

Jesus. Fucking. _Christ_. This bitch just did _not_ want to get written! I _really_ wanna thank you guys for sticking with me for this long and waiting as long as you have. I had a _real_ hard time not turning Bardock into a raging badass and having him rip Seventeen's arm clean off. As it was, he still managed to go out like a baller, though. Let's answer reviews now, so I can stall, er, have a little more meat to this section!

 **Jack905** : Aye, that he did. Vegeta's not a _stupid_ man, per se, he's just got a really big head. The way he cleaves to his title of _Prince_ of All Saiyans kinda hints that he's very fond of his heritage and royal blood. Here, the one person Vegeta could be said to love and respect would be his father, he values the man even in death. Bardock picked up on that and hit on Vegeta's deep-seeded feeling of unworthiness. It was a little manipulative on Bardock's part, sure, but it was the kick in the ass the Prince needed to maybe, just maybe, end up not being such a pain in the cast's collective ass.

 **Celestia's Paladin** : Yeah, things did move...kinda quick, I'll admit. I'll probably do an Outtakes Special some time to cover some of the in-between stuff, like I did with TPA. In the meantime, I will try to cover more stuff in the proper chapters.

 **Crcole331** : Oh, good question! Alas, I don't really have much of an answer because, and I'm being honest here, I don't really know how the battle with Cell will turn out, yet. There's lots of variables that need accounting for, first.

 **Zod6006** : I'm working on the Vegeta being less of a prick angle, but such things take time. Remember that, at this point in canon, Vegeta still pretty much wanted to kill Goku. That, and really...I can't see Trunks being anything other than an "oops" baby, Bulma and Vegeta's relationship only really started being a thing in the later parts of the Cell saga, so them...erm... _gettin' down_ was probably more just a heat-of-the-moment thing, and that's the angle I took here. That said, for all intents and purposes, Trunks _is_ Bardock's son. Remember, a father is the man who _raises_ a child, not contributes the sperm that makes them, any moron can do the latter.

 **Guest 13 Jan** : ...Aight. Just ignoring that things went off the canon rails pretty much from the first chapter and all the shit that happens, you're right. Then again, you have to ignore the entirety of the story to do that, sooooo...yeah. Have fun with that.

 **TheREALMightyKamina** : I'm considering it. (grins) Prolly not until _after_ the Cell Games, though, since everything happens pretty rapid-fire in the Cell saga.

Well, that's about it, folks! Again, _really_ sorry for how long this took! But, good news! There's a Google spreadsheet, linked to on my profile, that tracks my progress with my stories! Its even colour-coded for your convenience! I'll catch you guys later for Chapter Fifteen of _The Bardock Effect_ , Hitting the Fan! Take care!


	15. Hitting the Fan

**The Bardock Effect**

Chapter Fifteen: Hitting the Fan

"So," Raditz began, looking down at the trio. "Are these the cyborgs you warned us about?"

"Yeah," Trunks said, barely able to contain his anger. "Except, the big guy wasn't in my timeline! He looks like Gero's son, but I can't sense his power!"

"So that'd make him, what," Cooler asked, arching an eyebrow. "Twenty-One?"

"Probably that or Sixteen," Trunks replied. "The blonde girl is Eighteen, and the black-haired one is Seventeen."

"Couldn't Gero have come up with code names for them, at least?" Bardock observed. "Like, 'Bulldozer' or 'Titan' or something?"

"Can we focus, please?" Trunks said angrily.

"I've got a question," Cooler said after a moment. "If this is Gero's lab...where's Gero?"

"My guess," Raditz answered with a scoff. "Is he's that lump lying in front of them, most likely dead since he hasn't moved once since he got here and I _really_ doubt he's taking a nap."

"Dad told me they claimed to have killed him in my timeline, too," Trunks said through clenched teeth.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Bardock said, pointing toward the three cyborgs now moving. "They're headed our way."

Seconds passed like hours for Trunks as the two murderous cyborgs, and this gargantuan newcomer, slowly flew up to the gathered fighters. Trunks dropped into a defensive stance, ready to fight the cyborgs, if need be, even with his mother's warnings still ringing in his mind.

"How's it going?" Seventeen asked the group casually as his group came to a halt a few meters away. "Say, you guys wouldn't know where Go-" the cyborg stammered, looking at Bardock. "Oh, hey, there he is! What luck!"

"For the last time, damn it," Bardock said, narrowing his eyes. "Goku is my _son_. You really need better recognition software."

"Hey," Seventeen replied defensively, putting his hands up. "Its not my fault if you guys all look the same."

" _Wow_ ," was all that came out of Nail's mouth.

"Confirmed," the tall cyborg said in his deep, robotic voice. "He is Bardock. These people are known associates of Son Goku."

"Well well, next best thing!" Seventeen said excitedly. "So, you guys know where our guy is, by any chance? Sixteen here's got a pre-programmed bone to pick with Goku, and come on," the cyborg continued in a disturbingly affectionate tone. "Could you say 'no' to that face?"

"Yeah, no," Raditz answered, unnerved by the exchange going on before him. "I'm not about to sell out my little brother to some murderous cyborgs."

"Please," Eighteen replied with a small laugh. "The only person we've killed, thus far, is Dr. Gero. Honestly, as far gone as he was, I _really_ don't think he qualified as 'people,' anymore."

"You don't suppose we could just convince them to leave Goku alone, could we?" Krillin asked hesitantly.

"Honestly," Eighteen responded, giving the short fighter an odd look. "Seventeen and I couldn't care less about what Dr. Gero wanted us to do to Goku."

"Yeah," Seventeen added with a shrug, looking at Sixteen. "But, big guy over here was _real_ insistent. Would _you_ try and tell off a guy that's twenty meters tall and weighs as much as a truck?"

"Correction," Sixteen interjected. "I am 261 centimeters tall and weigh 237 kilograms."

"Close enough," Seventeen replied with a shrug.

"The only way you're getting to my son," Bardock said calmly, but directly. "Is through us. Even with all the power you've supposedly got," he continued, glancing at Trunks. "I doubt you're up to the task of taking on five Super Saiyans, two Namekians, a Frost Daemon, and a handful of clever Humans who've all literally been preparing for this exact moment for years."

"I dunno about that," Seventeen said, grinning. "Dr. Gero _was_ practically crapping himself when he activated me and Eighteen, but really, he and that white tub of lard were so far beneath our level, its hilarious."

"Or sad," Eighteen added. "One of the two."

As Bardock prepared for a fight, Sixteen's eyes let out a bright flash, blinding the onlookers. In the time it took for the gathered fighters to regain their power of sight, the cyborgs were gone, their unnatural power making them impossible to track.

Far away, Seventeen and Eighteen were struggling against Sixteen's grasp as the giant flew them, as quickly as he could, into a nearby cave.

"What the hell was that for?!" Seventeen cried out angrily.

"Are your circuits fried or something?" Eighteen spat. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Had I not intervened," Sixteen responded calmly. "You two would have only had a 23 percent chance of survival. It is against my programming to let you die, as you are necessary for the completion of my task."

"How could you _possibly_ know that?" Eighteen demanded.

"I am _Android_ Sixteen," he replied, his voice unwavering. "I was built with the ability to gauge the ki of my opponents, to assess what threat level they may pose to my mission. Even together, fighting just Bardock, by himself, would have presented you with a projected failure rate of nearly 50 percent. Such a risk is unacceptable."

"They're really that strong?" Seventeen asked, unable to believe what he was hearing. "I know Gero built us to be absolute overkill against Goku, but even his most generous estimates said we'd wipe the floor with all of them."

"Well," Eighteen began, hand on her chin. "That Bardock guy _did_ say that they'd been preparing for this, maybe they saw us coming?"

"Then why didn't they kill Gero when they found out and save themselves the trouble?" Seventeen asked, impatiently.

"It is most likely," Sixteen answered. "That they were unaware as to the location of Dr. Gero or his laboratory. Thus, while they knew we would be activated, they didn't know how to prevent such a thing from occurring altogether."

"That makes sense, I guess," Eighteen said with a sigh. "So, we've got a bunch of guys who can wipe the floor with us out hunting for us as we speak. How, _exactly_ , are we supposed to complete your mission, Sixteen? Because, honestly, I'm not seeing how we have much of a chance."

"Dr. Gero's data includes many of Son Goku's most likely locations," Sixteen stated. "As well as a complete psychological profile on him, as well as his associates. If they knew about us, then it is certain that Goku does, as well-"

"Great," Seventeen huffed.

"However," Sixteen continued, unperturbed by the interruption. "Since Goku was not amongst the warriors that met us at the laboratory, it is most likely because he is otherwise incapacitated, his profile indicates that he is not a coward and would not leave his associates to fight without him unless he were unable to fight, himself. Son Goku's most powerful associates were present, meaning that only his least powerful are there guarding him, at this very moment."

"Yeah, but they'll probably send someone tough to give him extra protection," Seventeen said, eyes narrowed. "I mean, that's what I'd do."

"My data indicates that is likely, however," Sixteen responded. "They will likely only send one person to guard him. The rest view us as too great a threat to thin the search party by too great a degree. The most likely candidate to be posted as a guard is Goku's son, Gohan. My data indicates that he, alone, will not be powerful enough to stop us should we encounter him alone or with Goku's less powerful associates. As they are incapable of using their ki sensing ability to detect us, we can approach Son Goku's whereabouts by way of stealth and eliminate him while he is incapacitated."

"Killing a guy in his sleep?" Seventeen said with a hint of disgust. "Man, that doesn't sound fun at all. But, its probably for the best. Besides, once Goku's out of the way, we can start having some real fun."

Eighteen didn't speak her objections to her brother's idea of "fun." She was happy enough to be out of that damned pod and free of that ass of a doctor. While their mission was still burned into her mind, Eighteen realized just how stupid it was, but saying no to Sixteen would likely prove impossible, his single-minded drive was annoying, but he'd already saved her life once, today. Maybe, somewhere in the metal confines of that android, Sixteen felt a kinship with her and her brother. Maybe he was just programmed to protect them, maybe it was as simple and pragmatic as giving him a better chance at slaying Goku, it was impossible to tell what was going on inside that head of his. Whatever his reasons, Sixteen seemed to want to protect them, and he was a lot more intelligent than she'd given him credit for being. Either way, time would tell, and Eighteen resigned herself to the present as they quietly moved from the cave, following their hulking companion as he made his way to his objective.

"Oh, that's just _bullshit_!" Bardock cried, rubbing his eyes.

"Damn it," Trunks said, alarmed by the sudden turn of events. "The cyborgs are gone and we don't have a way of tracking them down! Who know what havoc they could wreak before we find them!"

"Crazy idea," Tien interjected. "But, maybe they're heading towards Goku's house. I mean, they literally stated they wanted to kill him, its likely a safe bet that's where they're headed."

"Gohan," Bardock said, turning towards his grandson. "Head to Capsule Corp, Bulma should be there and she ought to have something big enough to take everyone back home to some place safe."

"Where would we go, though?" Gohan asked.

"How about Kame House?" Krillin replied quickly. "Its pretty well isolated and it should be easier to guard."

"Good idea," Bardock added with a nod. "Alright, everybody else, we need to spread out and search for the cyborgs. If we can find them, we can stop them before they cause any damage."

"Well," Cooler retorted with a small snort, looking at the destroyed portion of Gero's lab. "Any _more_ damage."

"Gero had it coming," Raditz responded. "Making cyborgs of insane power just to kill a single man that wronged him, like, twenty years ago? He doesn't sound like the most stable or intelligent person on the planet."

"Do you think we should have more than one person guard Goku?" Trunks asked, ignoring the banter going on. "If the cyborgs manage to find him at Kame House, we might want a couple of strong people standing watch to at least hold them off while the others make their way there."

"I don't want to run the risk of thinning out the group too much," Bardock said, eyes narrowed. "But, you're not wrong. Raditz, go with Gohan. Above all, we can't let those cyborgs kill Kakarot before he's recovered."

"Right," Raditz said with a short nod. "If those cyborgs come, I'm sure the runt and I can handle it," he added, ruffling Gohan's hair affectionately.

Trunks visibly relaxed. Above all, Goku could not die, mom had drilled that into his head for weeks before his mission. He had no idea how powerful Goku had become, but it seemed that his death marked the beginning of the end for the world, in his timeline. Besides, they needed every advantage they could get if they were to destroy the cyborgs. Thinking about it, maybe they already were...the big one only decided to beat a retreat _after_ Seventeen had tried to pick a fight. The only way such a thing made sense would be if this Sixteen thought that the others couldn't win against them. Feeling the power that had been thrown about as he made his way to the area where Nineteen had been killed, it was likely that there were at least two more Super Saiyans in this timeline than there were in his, at this point. Trunks knew his father would likely drive his family as much as he drove him during his training, and having more people to train with probably meant he'd gained a lot more power a lot faster than his version of his father had managed.

"I think we should spread out," Bardock continued as Raditz and Gohan took their leave to move Goku from the Son residence. "But, it'd probably be best if we pair up, just in case. Trunks," Bardock said, looking at the young man. "You're with me. Tien, I think you should pair with Cooler. Piccolo, you and Nail work well together, so you're the next team. Krillin, I think you and the Prince here should team up."

"Are you sure?" Krillin asked, eyeing Vegeta with no small amount of apprehension.

"I'm not going to kill you," Vegeta said simply. "I have better things to do with my time than torment an Earthling."

"That's..." Krillin replied with a wince. "Reassuring, I guess."

"Let's get moving," Piccolo said as they formed their pairs. "Keep whatever lead the cyborgs have on us to an absolute minimum."

"Right," Bardock said with a respectful nod. "Spread out in four directions! Trunks and I will head north. Krillin, you and Vegeta take the east while the Namekians take the south and Tien and Cooler head west! Signal the other teams if you find them or get in trouble! Break!"

With curt nods, the teams split off, flying quickly over the landscape, searching for the troublesome trio that had managed to give them the slip. In the north, Bardock and Trunks flew through an increasingly frigid taiga, scanning the ground below for any sign of the cyborgs. Bardock's motives to having Trunks on his team had less to do with keeping the power of the teams even and more to do with sheer curiosity. He knew this young man was his son, but he knew so little about him, about the timeline he'd come from...about what happened to him.

"I guess," Trunks said hesitantly, looking fractionally towards Bardock. "You want to ask me about the future, don't you? I guess it can't hurt, seeing as how I've already been born."

"Glad to see you're not slow on the uptake," Bardock replied, trying to ease his own nerves. "I guess...what I most want to know is who was I to you? I take it I was someone important, but...well, I don't know that for certain."

"You're my father," Trunks said simply. "At least, you're the man who raised me. Mom told me my biological dad died out in space after he abandoned her and I shortly after I was born, and you stepped up to help her raise me. You two never got officially married, you said that was thrown out the window after the cyborgs started destroying everything."

"My son," Bardock said slowly, a smile forming on his face. "Well, damn, you grow into one hell of a young man, if you don't mind me being so candid."

"Thank you," was all Trunks could manage without choking up.

"If you...if you don't mind," Bardock began after a few moments to let Trunks regain his composure. "How did I go out? I take it by how you look at me that I'm...not around, anymore, in your time."

"You were the only survivor of the initial massacre by the cyborgs," Trunks said, having prepared his answer to this question long ago. "You took it upon yourself to train and fight them. When I was little, you tried to kill them, but they almost ended up doing the same to you...as it was, you lost an eye in the process. After that, you trained me so I could defend myself and maybe destroy the cyborgs. They attacked a city near where we were training, and...I wasn't ready," Trunks continued, shame burning in his stomach. "You knocked me out to keep me from charging to my death. I don't know how the battle went, but you ended up sacrificing your life, killing Eighteen in the process. We haven't heard from Seventeen since a few months after that battle. Either he's grieving or he's killed himself. Hopefully, it was the latter..."

"Damn," Bardock said after what felt like an eternity. "I...wow."

"Sorry," Trunks said quietly. "It must be a lot."

"Its not that," Bardock said, shaking his head. "Its just, if you'd have asked me before I came to Earth if I thought I'd end up sacrificing my life just to give a planet other than my home a chance, I'd have called you crazy and probably punched you. To hear that I ended up dying a hero, even if I didn't destroy both of them myself...it means something I can't even put into words," Bardock took a breath, collecting his thoughts as best he could. "I can only hope I live up to that memory. That I have it in me to change my fate, to end up being a saviour to a world instead of its doom, even after losing my whole family and almost everyone I knew... Son," Bardock continued, looking to Trunks. "Thank you. I can only hope I live up to your expectations."

Trunks just stared, unable to articulate his thoughts into words. This Bardock was just like his own, but more...vulnerable, less hardened by battle and loss. That Bardock, _his father_ , was hoping to live up to _his_ expectations floored him. In this man's face, Trunks could see the lines of the hero his father had become, but there was more than that. Where, in his timeline, his father had an almost melancholic aura about him, this one was...younger, less sad, but no less driven. In a way, it was like reconnecting with the man who'd died so many years ago and, in another, it was like getting to know him for the first time. For the first time in his life, Trunks was seeing his father happy and whole, unbroken by the loss of his family, unbowed by the cyborgs. There was still pain and loss in his face, but the edges of it were far more worn than he remembered, as this Bardock gained new memories to fade the old ones and to heal the hole left by the loss of his people. Trunks looked at this man, at his father, and saw not some unobtainable heroic, almost godly, goal, but a man. A man with hopes, fears, and a strength all his own. Now, more than ever, Trunks steeled himself; he would be like his father when he became a man, he vowed. Powerful, kind, and possessing a nobility of spirit that few others could attain. Perhaps, as he spent time here and, slowly, rebuilding his own world, he, too, could wear the pain down and maybe, just maybe, become the man his father was.

In the east, Krillin was flying slightly behind Vegeta, not wanting the Prince to get the drop on him, should he turn on them. He didn't know _what_ Bardock was thinking, allowing this guy to work with them. Teaming up with Piccolo was weird enough, then there was that whole thing with Cooler, _Frieza's brother_ , joining up with some of his soldiers and actually fighting against his father and brother when they showed up. At least those two had proved that they weren't just going to go turncoat on them at the first provocation. Piccolo didn't seem to care much about Bardock, in fact, Krillin swore the former nemesis had some grudging respect for the man. Cooler actually seemed to _like_ the Saiyan Veteran, from what Krillin had seen, given how often they bantered back and forth to one another.

"Its getting really uncomfortable," Vegeta said, knocking Krillin out of his reverie. "With you following behind me. I don't know what ideas you have going through your head, but I'm not interested in you."

Krillin grumbled and flew beside the Saiyan Prince, reluctantly. "What's your angle?" he eventually asked, a little heat in his voice.

"My angle?" Vegeta replied, arching an eyebrow. "I plan to beat Bardock into the ground, but other than that, I have no designs for you, your planet, or your people."

"You can't expect me to trust that!" Krillin objected. "I mean, you come to Earth, kill our friends, tried to start a fight with Bardock on Namek, get Bulma pregnant and run off, _then_ you come back, challenge Bardock to a duel, and now we're supposed to believe you're on our side?!"

"I don't expect you to believe me," Vegeta said simply. "Or even like me. My only concern is the Saiyan race and my standing with my people. We don't have to be friends, just don't get in my way."

"What are you getting out of this?" Krillin demanded. "I mean...what do you _want_? A part in Trunks' life? I think that ship sailed when you ran off."

"I'm aware of that," Vegeta responded, becoming annoyed. "I already told you what I want. What I _want_ ," the Prince continued angrily. "Is to best Bardock and earn the respect of my people. I'm _aware_ that I have no part in the boy's life and that I may never have one. What happens after these cyborgs are scrap, I don't know, but I'm not going to go out of my way to hurt you or your little friends, so you can stop looking at me like I'm some kind of monster."

"How can I not?" Krillin said under his breath.

"Okay," Vegeta said shortly. "Understand this, Earthling: my father, as well as most of my species, was killed by Frieza because he feared that a Super Saiyan would one day rise up to slay him. He then took me and all but made me his slave, forced to do his bidding if I wanted to stay alive. I knew I couldn't beat the bastard, so I kept my head down and did as I was told. I tormented weaker beings because I hated myself and felt unworthy to bear my father's name, let alone royal blood. I expected to have everything handed to me by my people because all Nappa was was a brainless brute and a consummate suck-up, and Raditz was too scared to challenge me. So _excuse me_ if I didn't come out squeaky clean like you did!"

"That doesn't excuse what you've done!" Krillin cried.

"You think I don't know that?" Vegeta shot back. "Imbecile! Of course I'm aware that doesn't excuse what I've done, I'm not _trying_ to make excuses! I'm trying to get it through your thick skull that I had my reasons and that I'm just as much of a person as you are!"

"Fine," Krillin resigned. "I guess I can accept that."

"Good," Vegeta replied tersely. "Now, let's focus on finding those damn cyborgs, _if you don't mind_."

In the south, Piccolo and Nail flew above an increasingly dense forest, keeping their eyes, and ears, open for any sign of the trifecta of terror. Piccolo was coming to enjoy the companionship of one of his people, even if Nail was a smart ass, on occasion. For Nail's part, Piccolo was finally paying dividends of actually being a person he could tolerate being around. His conversational skills needed a little work, but there was one hell of a mind lurking within his gruff brother, not to mention a good amount of wit.

"So," Nail began, deciding to break the silence between them. "You think Bardock's grilling Trunks about what happened to us in his timeline?"

"I don't know," Piccolo admitted. "Maybe, though Bardock seems to respect boundaries fairly well."

"Yeah," Nail replied with a shrug. "But, come on, you've got to admit that you're curious."

"Given that we died in the initial skirmish," Piccolo said, unfazed by Nail's unabashedly curious tone. "I doubt he knows much. He couldn't have been more than a year old, at the time. I don't know that much about Saiyan biology, but I doubt they can form memories that early."

"That's true," Nail allowed. "Still, ever get the feeling that Bardock survived the first battle in his timeline? I mean, the way the kid looks at him, its like a cross between a long lost friend and a father."

"Assuming most other events line up between our two timelines," Piccolo said, thinking aloud. "Then, its possible that Bardock managed to survive and raise Trunks. It'd certainly explain how he became a Super Saiyan, since I overheard Bardock coaching Goku and the others on how to use the form. Apparently, it needs some kind of loss, real or imagined, to tap into it."

"Man, poor kid," Nail said sadly. "That...that really had to hurt. You know," Nail said, his eyes lighting up momentarily. "Assuming our timelines diverged some point after Frieza showed up here on Earth, maybe the Namekians are on their new home. I doubt they'd have a problem using their Dragon Balls to restore his Earth."

"Do you know where they went?"

"Yeah," Nail replied with a nod. "The new Grand Elder told me shortly before they left. I bet I could find it, with Bulma's help, and Trunks could go back to his time, find them, tell his Namekians what happened, and undo all the damage the cyborgs did."

"Well, if we survive this," Piccolo said, a tiny fragment of a smile on his face. "Maybe we could tell him. Assuming the shock doesn't kill him, I think he'd appreciate it."

Heading west, Tien and Cooler were skimming just above the ground that had gone from thick forest to clear, flat plain. The Frost Daemon just knew that Bardock was asking the future boy questions about what happened in his timeline. It was already known that the kid was his son, and going by the young man's reactions, the same was true in his time, as well. Cooler admitted to himself that he _really_ wanted to know what happened to him, too. Did he come to Earth as he did in this timeline? Did he and Bardock become...perhaps not friends, per se, but comrades?

"So," Cooler piped up, wanting to break the silence between he and his partner. "What are you going to ask Trunks when you get the chance?"

"I'm sorry?" Tien replied, confused.

"I want to ask him if I ever came to Earth in his time," Cooler said.

"I really don't want to know how I died," Tien responded sourly. "I wouldn't have any questions other than that."

"Oh come on," Cooler sighed. "You _have_ to have something you want to know! Maybe a sporting event you could bet on?"

"That's more Yamcha's thing," Tien said simply. "I don't gamble, as a rule."

"Ooh, now _that_ sounds interesting," Cooler said with a Cheshire grin. "Do tell."

"Huh?" Tien asked, more confused than ever.

"That's got to come from somewhere," Cooler answered with a small laugh. "A guy as serious as you...I have a hard time imagining you getting into trouble with gambling debts."

"That's because I didn't," Tien said, arching an eyebrow. "My first teacher, Master Shen, did. I forget the details, I was still a teenager, at the time, but I think he ended up getting some debt collectors sent after him."

"How'd that end up?" Cooler asked, unable to restrain himself.

"Master Shen wasn't threatened when they said they'd break his legs," Tien replied. "But, when they threatened to take away the school, he decided to pay."

Cooler laughed, and Tien just faced forward. Tien had no idea what Cooler was trying to do, questioning him like that. Maybe he was just honestly curious about him, maybe he was bored. Tien seemed to recall Bulma complaining that Cooler was like a hyperactive child when he had nothing to do, getting into everything and asking oftentimes strange and awkward questions. Knowing what little he did about the Frost Daemon's home life, it did sort of fit. If he was even half as prone to fits of boredom as a child, then an aristocrat like his father would've no doubt been annoyed by his seeming inability to adequately contain himself. His almost manic energy would've found a perfect outlet in physical training, and the abundance that he naturally possessed meant he'd excel easily, explaining his power compared to his more blue-blood brother. At least he wasn't as malevolent as his other family members, and that helped put Tien's mind at ease. Then, suddenly, a question came to him and, inwardly, Tien smirked. A perfect way to turn Cooler's awkward questioning back on to him.

"What was your mother like?" Tien asked out of the blue.

"What brought that on?" Cooler asked, eyes wide.

"I've met your father and your brother," Tien explained innocently. "But, I haven't heard anything about your mother. Does your species have females, or are they more like Namekians?"

"We do have females," Cooler replied honestly. "As for my mother, she was...strange, while she was around. I seemed to remember father being occasionally vexed by the familiar tone she took with him. Alas," he added, his voice turning morose. "She died giving birth to my...brother."

"I'm sorry," Tien said, regretting his line of questioning.

"You didn't know," Cooler replied with a hand-wave. "I think that's one of the reasons Frieza and I never got along, I blamed him for her death. Either way, that was a _long_ time ago. Father never re-married, even though the grieving period for our people is only five years." Then, Cooler looked at Tien, an eyebrow raised. "My questions make people uncomfortable, don't they? Bulma's said as much."

"A bit," Tien allowed. "But, I don't think you do it out of malice."

"I'm honestly just curious," Cooler explained. "I've...always had a problem with just sitting around, doing and saying nothing. It bores me, so I try to find ways to pass the time. Father pretty much gave up on me after Frieza was born, so I never really learned much in the way of etiquette."

"Honestly," Tien began. "I think, in a way, it makes people more comfortable around you. Asking them things can be kind of odd when its out of the blue, but it shows you're interested in who we are, even if its just a way to alleviate boredom. Through it, we get to know you a little better, too."

"I am interested!" Cooler replied happily. "Your people are so much more expressive than my own, so much more _fascinating_! The way you ritualize everything, how you're so casual, yet so formal, with mating, the very way you think is just so different, I can't help myself! I haven't met a people as interesting as yours in a very, _very_ long time."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Tien said with a small laugh. "Glad to know we're not boring or beneath you or something like that."

"Not in the slightest, my human friend," Cooler responded affably. Who knew he'd end up connecting with such a stoic man? Or that he'd actually get him to laugh a little?

"You know," Bulma quipped as she piloted the vehicle to the Son residence with Gohan and Raditz in tow. "It might sound inappropriate, but I'd love to see if Gero kept any plans for the cyborgs."

"They do sound fascinating," Gohan admitted somewhat uneasily. "I mean, they look like regular teenagers, but according to Trunks, Seventeen and Eighteen are really strong."

"Not just that," Bulma replied. "But, think of the potential applications a _good_ person could have for that kind of technology. We could give amputees new, fully-working limbs, and people who've suffered really severe spinal injuries could get new, working parts to fill in for the broken ones. Even if the rest of their body's beyond saving, if their brain's still good, we could give them an entirely new body and pull them back from the jaws of death."

"Not to mention potentially giving people," Raditz began, clearing his throat. "Upgrades. If Gero's technology could boost a pair of kids to Super Saiyan levels of power, just imagine what it could do for one of us." He paused, noticing the astonished looks the others were giving him. "What?" he asked. "What did I say?"

"I guess you're the one that ended up with your dad's brains," Bulma said with a laugh.

"To be fair," Raditz replied, coughing in embarrassment. "Kakarot _did_ hit his head, as a child. I doubt that did good things for his IQ."

Gohan had his head in his hands, his uncle had hit on something he'd never even considered before. Uncle Raditz was absolutely right, if Gero's upgrades could turn normal humans into beings that could rival his father and grandfather, then what _could_ such things do for a Super Saiyan? For that matter, what could they do for someone like Yamcha, who was still human, but one that's far above the norm in power? His eyes widened. His uncle might have hit a proverbial gold mine.

"That's brilliant," Gohan said quietly.

"Huh?" Raditz said, turning toward his nephew. "What's brilliant?"

"Your idea, uncle," Gohan replied, his tone slightly distant, still distracted by his train of thought. "It could well be a way to surpass normal Super Saiyan limitations."

"You think so, too, huh?" Bulma chimed in. "I was thinking the same thing. Depending on how it works, it could be a powerful tool."

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Raditz replied, crossing his arms.

"Well," Gohan responded. "If the cybernetics draw out a person's latent potential, then the power they could pull out of a Super Saiyan would be enormous. We both know there's still more power we can attain, and that could well be the key to drawing it all out at once."

"That's true," Bulma added. "But, even if they just amplify a person's existing power, the fact they can do so to a degree that rivals one of you guys means that they could well make you unstoppable."

"Huh," Raditz said, raising an eyebrow. "What if its both, though?"

Bulma shuddered. "I have a hard time imagining what you'd become, if that were the case," she said quietly. "Assuming the power didn't burn out whatever augmentations were present, then it could turn you into something truly frightening to behold."

Raditz narrowed his eyes and filed that idea away for later. He didn't know if such a power was needed, but just the idea of it tantalized him. Technology could give him what would likely end up requiring a decade of training to achieve, otherwise. The way the cyborgs did a runner on them implied that, if they fought together, they could eliminate them, but who was to say they were the only threat? After all, was their existence not revealed after he thought the world was safe when Frieza and his father bit it? It made a kind of sense, that they might not be the only threat they'd ever have to face. If that were the case, then the kind of power cybernetics could grant him might be the edge they needed against a particularly powerful adversary.

"Well, looks like we're here," Bulma said quietly as they landed.

"How's little brother doing?" Raditz asked Chi Chi as they disembarked.

"Goku's resting, finally," Chi Chi said, wiping her forehead. "He was screaming bloody murder for a long time, there. Hopefully, that means the worst is over and he's recovering," she glanced over toward the large transport behind them. "I'm still not sure about moving him, but I understand why it needs to be done. I'll be damned if I'm letting those cyborgs hurt my husband while he's trying to recuperate from that damned virus."

"I know I don't say this often," Raditz said as he and Chi Chi got Goku on to a small cot. "But, thank you for taking care of my brother, Chi Chi. He's the only thing I have left to remember mother by..."

"You're welcome," Chi Chi said quietly. "But, how do you mean he's the only thing you have left to remember your mother?"

"He has her face," Raditz pointed out. "He inherited father's hair and build, but his face is all mom."

"What was she like, your mother?" Chi Chi asked as they wrapped an extra blanket around Goku and put a pillow beneath his head.

"Like a lot of Saiyan women," Raditz grunted as they lifted Goku up. "Headstrong and powerful. I was still a boy when she died, but I remember her being kind to me, moreso than most of the children my age. She and father butted heads a lot, but it was never hurtful or angry, more just their shared stubbornness getting in the way of their better judgment."

"Sounds like she was a good woman," Chi Chi said as they neared the front door.

"By Saiyan standards, she was quite unusual when it came to me," Raditz said as they exited the house. "Most other Saiyan mothers would've dismissed a child born with as low a battle power as I had, but but she didn't. I think she shared that in common with dad, they both knew that just because you were born weak didn't mean you'd always _be_ weak. Father was born with a battle power lower than my own, I think, and he became as strong as the King by the time our planet was destroyed by Frieza."

"For what its worth," Chi Chi said as the lowered Goku into the hold of the vessel. "I'm sorry for your loss, Raditz."

"Thank you," Raditz replied with a grateful nod. "It was a long time ago, but I don't think I'll ever stop missing her."

"Well," Bulma said, walking into the vessel, carrying a small, metal case. "I managed to pack the fridge and most of the pantry into a few capsules. I figured Goku would probably be famished when he woke up, and somehow, I doubt Master Roshi has enough food on hand to fill a hole that cavernous."

"And I've got dad a few changes of clothes," Gohan added, walking in with a handful of suitcases. "As well as all of our bathroom stuff. I think that's everything."

"I think that is, dear," Chi Chi said, nodding to her son before turning to Bulma. "I think we should take off. I don't know how close the cyborgs are, but I don't want to give them any more time to get here than is strictly necessary."

"Everyone, strap in!" Bulma said, closing the hold and taking her place in the driver's seat. "Next stop, Kame House!"

On a lonely stretch of road, Cyborg Seventeen eyed one of several cars parked at a diner there, the only building as far as the eye could see. Peering through the window, he saw the keys sitting in the cup holder between the driver and passenger seats.

"Score!" Seventeen cried ecstatically. "Oh man, and its a convertible, too! We'll get to Goku's house in _style_!"

"Still don't see why we can't just fly," Eighteen groused. "But, at least it beats walking," she eyed the interior of the car and quirked an eyebrow. "Besides, I've always wanted to ride shotgun in a convertible."

"What do you think, Sixteen?" Seventeen called.

"This transport will be adequate," Sixteen said, scanning the vehicle.

"Oh man, _sweet_ ," Seventeen said, opening the door and grabbing the keys. "Hey, sis, mind helping me get this roof down?"

"I am _so_ there," Eighteen replied, helping her brother unlatch, retract, and secure the roof of the car, then hopping into the front passenger seat.

"Let's ride," Seventeen said with relish as Sixteen took his place in the middle of the rear seat.

Seventeen giggled like a child as the engine turned over. _Why_ Dr. Gero decided to give him a full set of driving subroutines when he could fly was beyond him, but Seventeen was quietly thankful for their presence. Putting the car into gear, they left the diner with the car's apparent owners yelling obscenities at them. The straight, quiet road was absolutely _perfect_ for driving, and a clear, sunny day made stealing a convertible all the more worth it. Deciding to kick things up a notch, Seventeen forced the pedal to the floor, and the machine responded with a throaty growl not unlike a dinosaur, and the car came to life like never before, practically flinging its passengers forward along with it, hurtling down the road. A pair of sirens confirmed what Seventeen's periphery picked up: a couple of cops had been sitting on the side of the road, probably enjoying something high in fat, and had decided to get them for speeding. And maybe a little grand theft auto.

"The hell are you slowing down for?" Eighteen asked, looking behind them as her brother put the brakes on.

"I just got an idea," Seventeen said with a laugh. "This is gonna be hilarious, we're going to make these guys piss themselves, just play along, it'll be great!"

"If you say so," Eighteen said in a low voice as the officers walked up.

"'Scuse me, son," the taller of the two officers said, looking at Seventeen through his mirrored sunglasses. "We got reports that this car was recently stolen just down the road. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in for questioning."

"Well, darn," Seventeen said dramatically, getting out of the car. "Haven't even had this thing for an hour, and already we got caught."

"Sir," the second officer said, eyeing Sixteen, now towering over him. "Do we have any bigger handcuffs? Maybe a length of chain and a padlock?"

"I don't think so," the arresting officer said, cuffing Eighteen after doing the same to her brother. "Why do you-oh, oh my goodness," he remarked in a quiet, frightened voice, seeing Sixteen at his full height.

"You know what?" Seventeen said, looking at his sister and smiling. "I don't think I'm gonna let you arrest us today, boys. We've got an important meeting to get to and the big guy here really hates it when he's late."

"Now listen here!" the arresting officer said angrily. "If you resist, I'll have to add that to charges of speeding, reckless endangerment, _and_ grand theft auto!"

Seventeen easily shattered his handcuffs, and Eighteen followed suit shortly thereafter. The officers stammered and stumbled backwards as Eighteen casually walked to their cruiser, lifted it with a single hand, and threw it off the side of the road like she was skipping a stone.

"Like I said," Seventeen said as they got back into the car, the engine still running. "I don't think we're going to let you arrest us today. But, hey, at least you're alive! I say you count your blessings!"

The trio rocketed away, leaving the pair of dumbfounded officers standing, stranded, in the middle of the road, staring dumbly after them, having given up any hope of restraining their perpetrators. It was a miracle they'd managed to restrain their bowels. It was also a long walk back to the diner, the only place with a phone for 20 kilometers or more. Sighing in resignation, the pair of officers started their long trek back to some semblance of civilization. Hopefully, the Chief wouldn't be too hard on them.

Back at Kame House, Bulma, Raditz, Gohan, and Chi Chi had just finished unpacking their belongings when a phone rang from inside Bulma's transport. Putting the capsule she was going to store it in back inside her pocket, Bulma walked to the driver's seat and answered the phone. The news, as well as the fax, she received shocked her. She remembered seeing the time capsule that Trunks had disappeared in the first time he'd come back from the future, and if the picture she had in her hand were any indication, there was a second, and it'd been there for a very, very long time.

"What's that?" Gohan asked, looking at the picture in her hand. "That...that looks like Trunks' time machine."

"That's what I was thinking," Bulma said quietly. "Someone said they spotted it near Ginger Town and thought it might have been a lost prototype or something."

"We should get this to him right away!" Gohan said urgently. "If there's another time traveler, they might need our help!"

"Hey, what's all the commotion?" Raditz asked, walking into the transport.

After Bulma explained the second time machine, Raditz' face took on a grave quality. "Gohan," he said, turning towards his nephew. "You and Bulma take this to Trunks immediately. If this is a sign of a new enemy, we need to know _now_."

"Wouldn't it be better if we sent Yamcha?" Gohan asked without hesitation. "If the cyborgs show up, dad might not be fully recovered! I can't leave him unprotected!"

"I'm here, remember?" Raditz asked affectionately. "I'll take care of Kakarot, and trust me, you'll know if I'm fighting the cyborgs. I'm counting on you, though. If this is some kind of new threat, we need someone we know is strong to handle it. Besides," he said, ruffling his nephew's hair and standing straight, puffing up his chest. "I think I can at least hold the cyborgs off long enough for my brave reinforcements to show up!"

"Alright," Gohan allowed with a small nod. "Just don't get yourself...don't..."

"I won't," Raditz said reassuringly.

"We should get moving, Gohan," Bulma said, putting an arm around the kid's shoulder as he hovered up at a good height. "The sooner we unravel this, the better."

Gohan nodded and flew off. Gohan prayed that this was some kind of mistake, some kind of hoax. He didn't like the idea of leaving his uncle alone to fight the cyborgs, but he was right, if this was a new threat, the more people that were there to face it early on, the better. He only hoped that the cyborgs wouldn't find him before he or one of the others returned.

 **Author's Notes**

This took...a remarkably smaller amount of time to write than I'd anticipated. Seriously, this flowed like freaking water, and I have absolutely _no_ idea why, but I'm not about to look a gift pig in the mouth. That said, its review answering time, ladies and gents!

 **Linkyss:** Thankee! I'm not sure how Goku and Vegeta will interact. A lot of their canon interaction, at this point, was as rivals, but that spot's been filled by Bardock. However, Goku's got some...specific mannerisms that I think will _really_ set Vegeta off. There's a reason, even after admitting that Goku was the better fighter, that Vegeta kept wanting to strangle him.

 **Jack905:** Another good review, thank you! Aye, I wanted to give Bardock something to his name, some kind of achievement in the future other than dying pointlessly like Gohan did in canon. This isn't Attack on Titan, sacrifices here are meant to be meaningful. Unless your name is Chiaotzu or Vegeta.

 **Knight of Loyalty:** More or less, lol. _History of Trunks_ is my #3 favourite DBZ movie, just after _Battle of Gods_ and the first Bardock special, so _not_ adapting it just felt...wrong. Besides, I had some ideas for it that I think ended up working rather well.

 **.3950:** Once more, thankee! I forget sometimes that _History of Trunks_ isn't _technically_ canon. In my mind, it might as well be, and its kinda sad that folks don't see fit to delve into at least _some_ detail about it, especially if they're doing an AU diverging at some point _before_ Trunks appears.

That's about it for this installment of Bardock and Co.! I really hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Check back next time for Chapter Sixteen of _The Bardock Effect_ , The Second Traveler! Take care!


	16. The Second Traveler

**The Bardock Effect**

Chapter Sixteen: The Second Traveler

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Bulma asked, looking out the window of her vehicle. "I don't see anybody."

"I can feel grandpa Bardock and Trunks," Gohan said, turning to the right. "They'll be here any minute now. I think they sensed us coming."

"I really need to learn how to do that," Bulma said quietly to herself.

"I'm sure dad could teach you, if you wanted," Gohan said offhandedly before he moved closer to the window. "They're here!"

Streaking towards them were two white flashes. A few seconds later, Gohan could make out the shapes of his grandfather and Trunks, who were speeding towards them. Gohan could sense that they were, indeed, worried and more than a little confused. Bulma opened the cockpit and waved at the incomers, smiling once she could finally make out the faces of Bardock and the teenage version of her son.

"I thought I told you to guard your father," Bardock said, narrowing his eyes after he stopped. "What's happened? Is Kakarot okay?"

"Goku's fine, he's resting at Kame House," Bulma said, pulling the picture from the console between her and Gohan and handing it to Bardock. "Have Trunks take a look at this, someone spotted it outside Ginger Town and alerted us. It looks like your time machine."

"That," Trunks said, his voice hoarse as he gazed upon the picture in his hands. "That's not possible! I have the time machine with me, in its capsule!" He exclaimed, patting his left pants pocket. "But...no, this isn't possible! Something's wrong here, and I need to find out what it is!"

"Gohan," Bardock said, his voice grave. "Take Trunks and Bulma and investigate this. I'll go find the others and tell them what's going on. We need to get on top of this now!"

"Yes, sir!" Gohan said with a nod.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, father?" Trunks asked Bardock. "What if the cyborgs ambush you?"

"Then," Bardock said, tightening his bandanna. "I'll handle them. I know you'll be able to sense if I'm in danger, I'm trusting you to make it back as quickly as possible, if that happens, son."

"I won't let you down," Trunks said, embracing his father for the first time in years.

"I know you won't," Bardock said quietly as Trunks sat in the back seat of the vehicle, positioned between his mother and Gohan. "I'm counting on you guys!"

As they sped off, Bardock felt around. It looked like everyone was drawn to Gohan's presence and was coming back to see what was going down. Mentally, the Saiyan Veteran shrugged, at least it saved him the trouble of going to them all individually. A few minutes after Gohan, Trunks, and Bulma's departure, the search party had returned to near the remains of Gero's lab, giving Bardock inquisitive looks.

"Why was Gohan here?" Tien asked first. "I think I sensed Bulma, too."

"And now, they're speeding off with Trunks in tow," Cooler added. "What's going on here, Bardock?"

"Bulma got a report," Bardock began. "Someone spotted a vessel that looks identical to the time machine Trunks uses to get between his time and ours, except it looks as though its been there for years. They're on their way to investigate as we speak."

"What does that mean for the rest of us?" Nail asked.

"We need to keep searching for the cyborgs," Bardock said easily. "Did any of you see any signs of them?"

"The Earthling and I found nothing," Vegeta said, disappointed.

"Ditto with Tien and I," Cooler added.

"Nail and I were almost to the coast when we felt Gohan coming back," Piccolo stated. "Haven't seen hide nor hair of them."

"Damn it," Bardock spat. "They're probably lying low, trying to get to Kakarot by stealth."

"Well, if they're going after Goku," Krillin offered. "I think the first place they'd go to is his house. If I were looking for him, that's the first place I'd look."

"That makes sense," Bardock said. "Which means they may have a lead on us. Thankfully, Bulma said they got Kakarot moved to Kame House, so we still have a chance to find them."

"Which means," Krillin replied. "We need to head southeast."

"It'd probably be good if we fan out," Vegeta said, looking that direction. "If we don't get too far from one another, we can give some backup if one of us runs into the cyborgs."

"Good idea, Prince," Bardock said with an approving nod. "Here's the plan," he began loudly. "We fan out and head southeast! Always make sure you have visual contact with at least two members of the party, one on each side! If you encounter the cyborgs, send a ki blast towards one of us, and if you see one coming towards you, relay it down the line! If we find them, that will give us all the warning we need to converge on their location quickly! Everyone got that?" At their understanding nods, Bardock said loudly, "Let's go!"

"Looks like this is the place," Bulma said, looking down at the time machine in a clearing below. "Coming in for a landing!"

It only took a minute for them to land, Trunks practically tore the canopy off the vehicle, his heart hammering hard in his chest. Looking at the vessel up close, his heart skipped a beat. A massive hole was blown out of the glass at the top.

"This just isn't possible," Trunks said, frightened. "This can't be my time machine! I have it right here!"

Trunks pressed the button on the capsule and threw it. As the smoke cleared, Trunks' time machine appeared, unravaged by the passage of time. Walking towards it, he put a hand on one of the landing struts.

"Mother," Trunks began. "You wrote the word 'Hope' on this time machine, saying that it and I were Earth's last hope. Unless the one here has it in the same place, I don't even know what's going on, here."

Bulma walked towards the same landing strut Trunks was at and cleared away the moss. Her eyes went wide and she stood aside for her son to see.

"It can't be," Trunks said, his voice almost too low to hear. "Its the same one!"

"But," Bulma said, wiping the moss off her hands. "It looks like its been here for years, that can't be right. Gohan!" She called out, as the young half-Saiyan flew into the canopy to inspect. "What are you doing?"

"I think you should see this," Gohan said, pulling out something from inside. From Trunks' point of view, it looked like a purple, spined coconut, but with a well-defined rim going down the centre. As Gohan handed it to Bulma, Trunks began feeling mildly ill. Something was very, _very_ wrong here.

"It looks almost like an egg," Bulma said, looking inside. "There's some strange residue in here, probably leftovers from whatever embryo was inside it."

"That means," Trunks said, his feeling getting worse by the second. "That whatever came out of that egg is likely the same thing that blasted a hole in the canopy. I almost don't want to," he added, turning around, seeing a clear path. "But, I think we need to find whatever came out of that egg, if its still around."

As they walked through the oddly clear path, Trunks began feeling the most ominous sense of foreboding. There wasn't any doubt, the time machine that was there was his, but it had to have been there for _years_ before it was discovered. None of this added up. If a future version of his mother had sent someone else in his time machine, did that mean he'd failed? Had someone stolen it from the future while he was there? The possibilities started to make his head hurt. Then, as they found another small clearing, his headache got much worse. In the middle was what looked to be a mammoth cicada, almost big enough to eat a human.

"That's got to be the biggest molt I've ever seen," Gohan said, both scared and more than a little curious as he laid a hand on it. "Going by how rugged it still is," he began, squeezing the molt in his hand. "I'd say that whatever came out of this did so pretty recently," he looked inside the giant exoskeleton and reeled back. "And, whatever goo is in there is still fresh, yech!"

"There's tracks leading straight towards," Trunks said, stopping short for a moment. "Straight towards Ginger Town! That _can't_ be good!"

"I'm gonna," Bulma began fearfully, edging back towards the vehicle. "I'm gonna get outta here. Whatever came out of that thing can't be good! I've got a son to think about!"

"That's probably a good idea, mother," Trunks said with a nod. "It'd be a good idea to phone ahead to Kame House and tell them what we've found, so far. Gohan and I are going see if we can't find whatever came out of this _thing_. I think its safe to assume that whatever came out of that egg might hold the answer to _why_ there's another copy of my time machine here."

"Good idea," Bulma replied before practically sprinting back to the vehicle and taking off.

"So," Gohan said as he and Trunks moved closer to Ginger Town. "You called grandpa 'father,' back there...why'd you do that?"

"In my time," Trunks stated. "Bardock raised me since I was a baby. He's the only father I ever had."

"Just like he's doing now," Gohan observed. "Well, with the present you."

"Yeah," Trunks said in a detached manner before nearly tripping. Looking down, he saw what looked like an empty set of clothes. "These are laid out very specifically," Trunks noted before he turned, seeing two more sets of clothes in a similar manner, one a woman's clothes and one...that could only have belonged to a child.

All discretion forgotten, Trunks and Gohan sped towards the city, spying an increasingly greater number of discarded sets of clothes, all laid out as if their occupants had just...dissolved beneath them. As they landed in the city centre, Gohan and Trunks stood, horrified. The town was silent. No cars, no businessmen talking hurriedly on their phones, nothing.

"Where is everyone?" Gohan asked, frightened.

"This is...they're all gone," Trunks replied before turning to face an odd sound he'd just heard. "Wait! What was that?"

The sound of footsteps began nearing the duo, they didn't sound entirely...human. An ominous tension began to fill the two half-Saiyans as a three-toed foot appeared from a dark corner nearby. Slowly, a creature emerged carrying an unconscious man. The monster was taller than Piccolo, and he looked like a large, humanoid insect. His long, green tail ended with a long, sharp stinger and his orange beak almost looked as if it were smiling. However, its most unsettling feature were its eyes: in them, Gohan and Trunks saw a great evil. It didn't take long for them to figure out that whatever this thing was, it was responsible for the disappearance of the entire city.

"Well well," it said in a harsh, yet oddly light voice. "Of all the people I expected to find me, I didn't think I'd see you for a while, yet, Gohan. Or," it continued, turning towards Trunks, its malice unmistakable. "That we'd be seeing eachother again so soon, Trunks."

"How do you know who I am?!" Trunks demanded, unsheathing his sword. "Are you the one responsible for what happened to this town?"

"Don't feel bad," the creature said, its tail caressing the unconscious man in a grotesque manner. "After all, they're not dead, just," it continued before stabbing the man through the back with its stinger. "In me."

In horror, Gohan and Trunks watched as the man, now painfully awake, slowly dissolved, screaming in agony. In what had to feel like an eternity for that creature's victim, the man had completely disappeared, leaving only his clothes behind.

"Aah," the creature said with relish. "That really hit the spot."

"What are you?" Trunks yelled, pointing his sword at the monster. "Answer me!"

"You know," the creature said, calmly walking up to the pair. "I'm beginning to have the most interesting sense of deja vu, right now. Ah!" It continued, straightening. "That's right! You said that to me once before."

Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan and Gohan followed soon behind him.

"I don't give a damn what you are," Gohan said angrily. "You're going to pay for what you've done!"

"You still don't understand, do you?" the creature said derisively. "I am Cell, and you, _little boy_ , are already within me."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Gohan asked, disgusted.

"My wonderful creator," Cell began, crossing his arms. "The brilliant Dr. Gero, he made me using the cells of the galaxy's strongest warriors. You, your father, your grandfather, your uncle, the two Namekians, even Frieza and his father. I was created to be the ultimate biological weapon against Son Goku. I came here from your future," Cell continued, pointing at Trunks. "I... _appropriated_ your time machine. You see, in _our_ time, Cyborgs Seventeen and Eighteen are no more, and I rather need to reunite with them. After all, they _are_ family."

"Wait," Trunks said, startled. "Seventeen _and_ Eighteen are dead in my timeline? How do you know this?"

"How else?" Cell asked mockingly. "I scoured the globe for them. I found no sign of Eighteen, but I found what was left of Seventeen in the remains of a town I assume he destroyed. It would seem he chose to end his life by his own hands. Most unfortunate. But, then, I came across _you_ , and there was the answer to my prayers, a machine created to traverse time itself! Alas, I was too large for the cockpit, so I was forced to set the coordinates to four years before this timeline's present, revert to an egg, and spend most of my time underground, absorbing nutrients. As you might guess," Cell said, his tail swishing along the ground. "I was _remarkably_ famished when I returned to normal."

"You're a monster," Trunks seethed.

"Well, that's certainly a _new_ one," Cell replied sarcastically. "I really wish you people could think up new lines to throw at me, I'm really starting to get bored with the 'you're a monster' routine. Besides, its only natural for a predator to seek out prey."

"I've heard enough," Trunks said, drawing his sword and dropping into a ready stance. "Your evil stops here, Cell!"

"You can try, little boy," Cell said silkily. "But, you'll die just like last time."

Trunks charged Cell and slashed at him, Cell put a hand up and caught the blade, smiling as he shattered it. Trunks backed away and fired a ki blast at Cell, who didn't even attempt to dodge the attack. As the smoke cleared, Cell was slowly walking towards Trunks, his tail dragging along the ground like a great serpent. As Gohan watched, he knew Trunks alone wasn't going to be able to beat this monster. Focusing his power, Gohan powered up to his maximum, knowing that the rest of the party were likely on their way. Cell turned towards Gohan and eyed the boy suspiciously. Trunks tried to take advantage of the situation, flying towards Cell, trying to kick him, but Cell wrapped his tail around Trunks' throat in an instant and let out a cold laugh.

"Well well well," Cell said, holding Trunks up. "You're actually stronger than I'd anticipated, I'm impressed. You think you can handle me?" He continued, moving a struggling Trunks forward. "Let's see how fast you are, can you land a blow on me before I break his neck?"

Desperation driving his power further than normal, Gohan appeared in front of Cell and punched him square in the face, sending the creature backwards as Trunks fell to the ground. Cell got up and wiped his beak, laughing.

"That actually registered," Cell said happily. "I'm surprised you can actually hurt me, _boy_. Killing you is going to be my greatest pleasure."

Cell drew a single finger down, ki sparking from its tip, and Gohan's eyes went wide. He'd only seen that technique once before from Tien: the Dodonpa. At the power Cell was channeling into it, the attack would prove very dangerous. Thinking quickly, Gohan dodged the beam of ki and appeared behind Cell, grabbing his tail and, pulling as hard as he could, threw him to the side. Before Cell could right himself in the air, Gohan disappeared and reappeared beneath Cell, kicking him high into the air. Cell turned to face Gohan as he stopped flying backwards, his face bloodied. Gohan hoped his grandfather and the others would come shortly, as this Cell creature was proving to be far more durable than he looked.

"That's Gohan and Trunks," Bardock said, signaling the group to halt. "They're putting out a _lot_ of power."

"As well as Tien, Piccolo, and just about everyone else," Cooler observed curiously. "Which I know is impossible, because they're right here."

"Okay, what the hell's going on here?" Nail demanded as he rejoined the group. "I know I'm sensing myself out there, and that makes absolutely no sense."

"That's what I was just saying!" Cooler said.

"I don't think they're fighting the cyborgs," Vegeta said, eyeing the location from which the strange ki signal was coming. "Whatever it is, its powerful, and I'm not sure if the child can handle it. Neither he nor Trunks feel powerful enough to-"

"Trunks!" Bardock cried out as he felt his son's ki signal take a sharp dive. "Right, new plan! Vegeta and I will go to assist Trunks and Gohan with whatever monster they're fighting. The rest of you, I want you to keep searching for the cyborgs! Cooler," he continued, turning toward the Frost Daemon. "You're in charge until I get back, keep them safe."

"You got it," Cooler said firmly. "Everybody, fan out like before, but make sure I can keep an eye on you, I don't want the cyborgs picking us off if we run across them. You are not allowed to die on my watch, is that understood?"

With their nods, the rest of the party sped off, continuing their search for the cyborgs. In the meantime, no words need be said between the two Saiyans as they transformed, speeding towards the battle that was taking place between Gohan and the mystery warrior. Bardock had no idea what could have a ki signature like that, but whatever it was, it was almost palpably malevolent. Even this far away, Bardock had no trouble feeling the immense killing intent pouring from his grandson's assailant. He only hoped they'd make it in time.

Back in Ginger Town, Trunks watched, stunned, as Gohan and Cell fought. Cell easily outclassed him, but Gohan was actually managing to deal solid blows from time to time. This made no sense, Gohan was many, many years his junior, but his power was well beyond his own. Not only that, but his technique, while still somewhat rough, bespoke the boy's martial proficiency. If Gohan was the weakest of the Saiyans in this timeline, then he well and truly understood why Sixteen had chosen to escape with the other cyborgs. Gohan's power, combined with that of Bardock, Goku, and Raditz would prove almost certainly lethal to the duo and their hulking companion. Adding in the power and abilities of everyone else, Trunks was left utterly dumbfounded by the insane timeline he'd inadvertently created. How anything could challenge them, anymore, was a very good question. Though, if anything could, it would certainly be this Cell creature with its enormous power and disturbing arsenal of stolen techniques.

"I have to say," Cell began, his breathing somewhat laboured. "You are very powerful for your age, young Gohan. I haven't had a workout this good since I was born, I must thank you for that."

"You're definitely stronger than anyone I've ever faced," Gohan admitted. "Its a shame you're evil, you'd make an excellent fighter, like my grandpa."

"Trying to turn me over to your side?" Cell laughed. "That one actually _is_ new! Alas, boy, I'm not swayed. I will find my brother and sister and attain my perfection as the ultimate weapon! Then, you will all be the prey upon which I feed."

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked, straightening himself up. "Sure there's no way I could sway you? You'd live longer, you could be happy."

"Save it," Cell replied with a wave of his hand. "I'm not interested. Besides, I'll live as long as I please once I become perfect. No one will come close to my power! Not your father, your grandfather, your uncle, your friends, and least of all you!"

Almost as if on cue, Bardock and Vegeta arrived on the scene, and Gohan smiled cockily. Cell looked behind himself, alarmed. Switching between Gohan and the new arrivals, Cell bounced away in the air, keeping the trio in front of him where he could see them.

"Glad you showed up when you did, Grandpa Bardock," Gohan said weakly as he reverted back to normal. "I was almost out of power."

"You little!" Cell roared. "You tricked me! You kept me focused on you long enough so I wouldn't notice them coming in from behind!"

"And you fell for it like a novice," Gohan said, taking his turn to laugh coldly before turning to his grandfather. "Grandpa, this creature, this Cell, it ate the entire city!"

"So, a disgusting bug monster that eats people and has a massive amount of power," Bardock observed. "Not what I was envisioning, but that's neither here nor there. What _is_ , however, is how hard my associate and I are about to pound you into the ground for killing all those innocent people."

"I think not, Bardock," Cell said, wagging a finger. "You're far too eager, and I'm far, far too hungry. I think I'm going to take my leave of this little graveyard, now. Let's see how long it takes you to catch up to me! Taiyoken!"

"Son of a _whore_ ," Bardock yelled, rubbing his eyes. "I'm going to have to have a little _talk_ with Tien about that damned technique of his!"

"I can't believe he got away!" Trunks yelled, his vision finally returning. "I can't even feel his ki, anymore! Damn it, this is bad!"

"So," Vegeta began, cooling down from his seething over being blinded _twice_ in a single day. "What exactly _was_ that thing that got away?"

"He calls himself Cell," Trunks began, stowing the remains of his sword in a spare capsule for repairs later. "Apparently, he's another creation of Dr. Gero, some kind of advanced biological weapon capable of consuming people and absorbing their power. What's worse, he was the passenger in that copy of my time machine, and he all but stated that, in his time, he killed me to return here so he could absorb Seventeen and Eighteen to achieve what he dubs 'perfection.' Like the cyborgs, he was also created for the sole purpose of eventually killing Goku."

"That man had a serious one-track mind, didn't he?" Bardock asked rhetorically.

"Wait a second," Vegeta interjected. "If that Cell came from your time, wouldn't that mean that there's a _second_ Cell somewhere in _this_ timeline, as well?"

"Oh," Trunks said, a look of dawning horror on his face. "Oh shit."

"If that's the case," Bardock added. "Then, it'd probably be in his lab. I know the cyborgs wrecked the place, but our time's Cell might still be locked away in there."

"That," Gohan stated. "Or, he's got a basement."

"If that's the case," Trunk said, steeling himself. "We should probably get there before anything _else_ bad happens."

"Let's move, then," Bardock responded. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can figure this mess out!"

Far away, at the Son residence, the cyborgs were searching the gutted home for their intended prey to no avail. Sighing disgustedly, Eighteen walked out of the house and stretched her arms upward. Seventeen, looking extremely put out, leaned against the door frame. Sixteen, odd man out, was watching a pair of birds on a nearby tree, an odd, peaceful look on his face.

"I never figured Goku for a runner," Seventeen said, scoffing. "Man, this bites. Driving all the way out into the middle of nowhere, Mt. Paozu, and there isn't even anything left in the cupboards for a snack! This is lame."

"At least the car ride was fun," Eighteen said, trying to deal with her frustration. "Still, I'm _really_ annoyed that we came all the way out here for nothing. Wonder where he went, though...at this point, its a matter of principle."

"Probably at Kame House," Seventeen answered. "Its the closest place where he's got friends. I really doubt he's at Capsule Corp or...crap, hey, Sixteen, what's that other place called?"

"Kami's Lookout," Sixteen replied, turning to the pair as the birds flew off, likely in search of a meal. "There is a very high probability that he is at Kame House. Approaching by stealth will be nearly impossible, however, so we must instead fly quickly."

"I hope Goku's wife doesn't try to keep the car," Seventeen said, stretching out and walking towards Sixteen. "I'm really looking forward to driving that beauty some more after we're done with all this killing Son Goku business."

"Well," Eighteen began. "Let's get a move on. Don't want to keep Goku waiting, or give him a chance to run off again."

"Agreed," Sixteen added as they shot off towards Kame House.

"Kakarot!" Raditz said happily, seeing his brother's eyes open for the first time since he came down with his affliction.

"Hey, Raditz," Goku said, his fatigue quickly waning, giving way to excess energy. "How is everyone? I could feel some crazy things going on while I slept."

"Father and the others are out searching for the cyborgs, Trunks came back," Raditz began, ticking items off a mental checklist. "And Bulma called a few minutes ago and said she, Trunks, and Gohan had come across a giant cicada monster thing near Ginger Town that, apparently, hijacked a time machine from another timeline and came to ours."

"That doesn't sound-" Goku cut himself short as he stood up, turning his feet sharply. "That's Gohan," he cried out. "And he's fighting something really strong! I have to go help him!"

"Kakarot, wait!" Raditz called out. "The cyborgs are after you, they want to kill you!"

"I can't just let my son fight something like that alone," Goku said firmly, opening the window. "Sorry, Raditz, I'm going to have to cut this reunion short, my son needs my help." With that, Goku transformed and flew off, streaking like lightning towards Ginger Town.

"He," Raditz could hear Chi Chi say from the open door behind him. "He didn't even stop to say hello to me!"

"Try not to take it personally," Raditz said, looking out the window after his brother. "Honestly, I'm tempted to do the same, but if the cyborgs come here, someone strong should be around in case they try to hurt any of you."

"I know," Chi Chi said, sagging. "Just, I wanted to be there when he finally woke up. At least his first act was to go and try to protect our son. I'll...I'll take solace in that."

Raditz walked over and led Chi Chi quietly out of the room. A few moments after closing the door, the group were quietly sitting in the living room, watching the news. Reports out of Ginger Town said the townspeople had completely disappeared. As he watched, Raditz tried to will the cameraman to pan left and cover the other half of the city, hoping to catch a glimpse of his nephew's battle. Unfortunately, the caster cut back to the newsroom before he could see anything. Cursing silently, Raditz sat by the open window. He knew he had to stay and protect these people, but he desperately wanted to be out there in the action, his Saiyan's blood was practically screaming at him to join the fray.

"Whelp," Bardock said as he and his party descended to the open mouth in the cave. "Looks like this is the place. Not much left but a lot of rubble."

"I've found something," Vegeta said tersely after a few minutes of searching. "It looks to be a hatch."

"The much-vaunted basement," Bardock quipped as Vegeta opened the hatch, revealing a long tunnel with a ladder on one side. "Not much top-side, let's see what's down here, shall we?"

As they descended, a sense of trepidation filled Trunks. This was the first time he'd ever been in Dr. Gero's laboratory, much less its basement. He didn't now what secrets he could possibly find down here, but he hoped it'd be something to make this trip worthwhile. When they reached the bottom, the once-dark room lit up automatically, revealing a large workshop with a massive file cabinet on one side and, in the centre, a huge glass column filled with a bubbling, green fluid and, just barely visible, some kind of embryonic creature, likely this timeline's Cell.

"Amazing," Gohan said, walking over to the tank, placing a hand on the glass. "To think, something this small became a creature that fearsome. I wonder when he received his personality..."

"We should simply destroy it and be done," Vegeta said directly, crossing his arms. "The creature is a threat and needs to be eliminated."

"Wait!" Gohan cried out. "Hear me out, first. If this thing doesn't have a personality, yet, and we could find a way to take it to Capsule Corp, we could probably find a way to make it into an ally!"

"Make a Cell of our own to fight Cell?" Bardock asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know, that...that's actually not a bad idea. Assuming we can ensure it doesn't turn against us, of course."

"He didn't even use a password," Trunks said with a sigh.

"Huh?" Bardock replied.

"Dr. Gero's computer, he didn't even bother to lock it," Trunks responded as he pulled up an interesting file. "These...these are personality parameters for Cell! They haven't been impressed into it, yet, and won't be until its almost ready to move past its larval stage which, according to this, won't be for another few years!"

"Can you change them?" Gohan asked quickly.

"The format's simple enough," Trunks observed as he pulled up another file. "According to this, the tank containing Cell is a separate unit, in case it needed to be moved. There's even a button on the side to pack it away into a capsule! This...this is incredible!"

"Looks like the 'good doctor' just gave us a fine present, indeed," Bardock said with a laugh. "Even if it can't fight this Cell, we could still use it in case something else tries to threaten Earth."

"Adding to your insane menagerie?" Vegeta said dryly. "You've already got several Saiyans, Earthlings, Namekians, a Frost Daemon, and several alien soldiers."

"Exactly," Bardock said with a wink that caught the Prince off-guard. "Why not add a living weapon to Earth's arsenal?"

"Whoa," Trunks said, wide-eyed. "These...these are the schematics for the cyborgs, including detailed notes on how Gero built them both! Every augment, down to the circuit layouts themselves...they're extensive, but according to this, they make the user's ki impossible to detect while amplifying and," Trunks gasped, his jaw on the floor. "And drawing out the user's latent potential! According to these plans, there's no known limit to how much power these augments can handle!"

"Thank you, uncle Raditz," Gohan said with a smile.

"Don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking," Vegeta said, despairingly.

"I'm thinking exactly what my uncle thought," Gohan shot back, though not wholly in anger. "We could use these augments on a Saiyan and make them almost unstoppable!"

"Making some sort of part-machine abomination in the process!" Vegeta yelled, protesting. "Are you people completely out of your minds?! Turning a living biological weapon into a friend? Filling your bodies with machinery? Where does it stop?"

"When we can protect the Earth against all comers," Bardock answered firmly. "Prince, this is how we work. These things: this embryonic Cell, the augments, they're weapons. I heard my son's stories about the happenings on this planet, its a damned magnet for creatures of increasingly stupendous power and evil. Leaving ourselves unprepared for the next threat will get us all killed and you know it! If that means one or more of us have to become cyborgs, or we make our Cell into an ally, then so be it! You take every advantage you can get in war, Prince!"

"That's assuming these augments even work!" Vegeta shot back. "Or that there isn't some sort of self-destruct built into them that would go off if someone does the wrong thing! Or that this creature, once full-grown, doesn't turn and kill us all!"

"I don't think the self-destruct is going to be a problem," Trunks retorted, looking over the plans. "There _are_ bombs in the cyborgs, but they're only triggered either by a remote control Gero kept on his person, or by the cyborgs intentionally using it, themselves. The augments aren't wired into the self-destruct in any way, shape, or form. As for Cell," he continued calmly. "We can effectively write any personality we want on to him, at this point. If we wanted him to be a child obsessed with kittens and glitter, we could do it. Its not some _post facto_ modification, its directly writing to the engrams in Cell's brain. There's no way to counteract _that_."

"Fine," Vegeta huffed, turning away. "When this idiocy backfires on you, don't come crawling to _me_."

"We weren't planning on it, Prince," Bardock rejoined before turning to Trunks and Gohan. "Okay, let's pack it up! Trunks, do you have any spare capsules?"

"A few, why?"

"I want to pack up as much of this as we can," Bardock replied, scanning the room. "If at all possible, I want you to take anything that isn't nailed down, strip this room _bare_."

"Got it," Trunks replied with a nod as he walked over to the unit containing the embryonic Cell and, after pressing a small, blue button on the far side, packed the resulting capsule into his pocket.

Gohan and Bardock gathered all the important materials they could lay their hands on: books, notes, equipment, computers, discs, and more as Vegeta stood there in the middle of the room, arms crossed in silent protest. After a few minutes, the room was almost completely clear, Trunks having packed almost everything into several capsules that now rested neatly in his pocket. Patting it and nodding to his father, Bardock led the others out of the lab.

"Well, that was productive," Bardock said, glad to see the sun again. "What should we do-"

Bardock turned, that ki signal he was feeling was _very_ familiar. Streaking in, Bardock's eyes went wide and his heart jumped: it was his son, hale, hearty, and ready to fight once more.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Goku said, reverting to normal. "I felt Gohan's fight with that weird power, but by the time I got close to the scene, it'd vanished and you guys were on your way here."

"Its alright, Kakarot," Bardock replied, patting his son on the shoulder. "Its good to see you alive and well."

"Thanks, dad," Goku said happily. "So, what was that all about, back there? Raditz said you guys had found some sort of monster bug near Ginger Town, was that what I felt?"

"Yeah," Trunks said, looking downward. "He called himself Cell, and he came from my time. Apparently, he was Gero's magnum opus, a living weapon engineered with the sole purpose of destroying you. He's got the genes and abilities of the galaxy's strongest warriors and he's unbelievably strong."

"Damn," Goku spat. "I would've loved to get a chance to fight him, and Gohan," he continued, kneeling down so he could see eye-to-eye with his son. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to back you up, son. I'm glad you're okay, though."

"Its alright, dad," Gohan said, smiling as he nodded. "Grandpa Bardock and Vegeta managed to show up before I got into trouble."

"And he pulled off quite a plan to buy time until we did," Bardock noted fondly. "Kept Cell talking and distracted him long enough so we could almost get the drop on him. Unfortunately, he used Tien's Taiyoken technique and ran off, masking his power so we couldn't follow him."

"We should probably find that creature," Vegeta said, turning back towards the remains of Ginger Town. "The boy said it consumed the people of the town, so its safe to say that it derives more than simple nourishment from the act. If we let it go for too long, Cell might become too powerful for us to handle on our own."

"Just what I was thinking, Vegeta," Bardock said, nodding. "We need to search for Cell and make sure he can't do any more damage than he's already done."

"I had some thoughts on that, actually," Goku added. "I know of a place where we can get a whole year's worth of training done in a day. We could go there, train up, and Cell wouldn't stand a chance against us!"

"I don't think we should all go to this training," Trunks responded. "At least, not yet. If Cell manages to find the cyborgs, Gero's files indicated that his power would increase dramatically if he manages to absorb them and incorporate their power into his own."

"Agreed," Bardock said firmly. "Vegeta and I will continue searching for Cell. Trunks, you take everything we got from Gero's lab to Bulma posthaste; if there's anything of use, she'll be the one to know. Kakarot, you can take Gohan for this special training of yours. Oh, and Gohan," he continued, turning to his grandson. "I expect great things from you, is that understood?"

"I won't let you down, Grandpa!" Gohan said with conviction.

"Do you really think the boy will be worth anything?" Vegeta asked as the trio split from the group, going their separate ways.

"In just over two years," Bardock began, looking after his grandson. "That boy not only managed to become a Super Saiyan before his own father, but his control over the form is almost past my own. He's got a frightening level of potential. Put that together with the mind his mother helped hone, and I'd wager that he's the single most dangerous being on the planet."

"You think he'll surpass you?" Vegeta asked, noticing the thrust of Bardock's comments.

"Given the proper training and time," Bardock replied, nodding. "Easily. I've been fighting all my life, and he achieved in two years what it took me a lifetime to reach. It has to have something to do with his being a Saiyan/Human hybrid. Its almost like his mother's genes flicked on some hidden switch in his father's blood."

"If that's true," Vegeta said, narrowing his eyes. "Then, Trunks could well end up being the same. Are they not a threat to your leadership?"

"Trunks, this timeline's Trunks, is still a baby, he's not a threat to anyone," Bardock responded. "As for Gohan, the boy respects me as his grandfather and as one of his closest confidants and allies. Only a fool would turn against someone like that, and Gohan isn't a fool, far from it. Trunks, if he grows to be like the one that warned us of the cyborgs, will likely be much the same way. Prince," Bardock continued, turning towards Vegeta. "Part of being an effective leader is knowing how to handle subordinates that are more powerful than you are. For several years before Raditz was born, Tora was stronger than me, yet he was still under _my_ command. Tora respected my _ability_ to lead, not just my power, that's why I counted him as one of my best friends."

"Yours was a most unusual unit," Vegeta observed as they took off, searching for Cell as they conversed. "I know most of Nappa's old unit, before he was assigned as my bodyguard, feared him beyond reason. They wouldn't do anything against him lest they end up getting their faces rearranged."

"Funny," Bardock said with a sarcastic laugh. "I seem to remember his unit celebrating at a bar when he got assigned to you."

"He was an oafish lout," Vegeta replied with a somewhat disgusted sigh. "But, he was useful, and obedient."

"Only because he knew you could wipe the floor with him, Prince," Bardock stated simply. "Or, at least, you could after Frieza destroyed our planet. Before then, he was probably scared of pissing off the King. People like him observed a strict pecking order, and anyone weaker than them was at the bottom. Look where it got him, his head blown up by his own attack, dead at the hands of my youngest son, a boy who was born with a battle power of ten whereas he was born at, what? A hundred?"

"One hundred twelve," Vegeta corrected automatically. "He wouldn't shut up about it until I punched him enough times."

"And I was only at fifteen," Bardock added. "Yet, the last power reading I got before I went off to Planet Meat and got knocked out by Dodoria was somewhere in the neighbourhood of ten thousand."

"I wonder what those old scouters would have to say about us now," Vegeta asked himself.

"They'd probably blow up," Bardock said, laughing. "Powered up, you're easily strong enough to beat the tar out of Frieza in his final form, I doubt those little things were meant to handle people like us. Besides," he continued, smirking slightly. "Its not like any readings they'd give would be accurate in the slightest, considering we can modulate our power almost as easily as breathing."

"Still," Vegeta said quietly. "I wonder what my father would say about how strong I've become."

"He'd be proud," Bardock replied easily. "You've achieved literally legendary power and you're working to ensure the name 'Saiyan' lives on. Well, outside whatever Exiles are left."

"I wonder if Tarble survived," Vegeta said slowly. "I doubt Frieza knew where father sent him after he destroyed our planet; Exiles were stripped from the records after they were sent away, as if they were never even born."

"You actually care about your brother?" Bardock asked, genuinely surprised.

"I barely remember him," Vegeta said a little testily. "But, he's still royal blood, Exile or not. _Of course_ I still care for him."

"Sorry if I offended you," Bardock replied apologetically. "I'm just surprised, is all. Most of our people didn't even view Exiles as real Saiyans since they lacked our warrior's temperament. Maybe," he allowed, looking forward. "When all's said and done with the cyborgs and Cell, we could find your long-lost brother and have a little reunion. Would you like that, Prince?"

"You treat me kindly," Vegeta began, amazed. "Yet, I've vowed to beat you. You're...nice to me, even after all I've done. Most other Saiyans would've killed me and be rid of a potential rival."

"I'm not most other Saiyans," Bardock stated firmly. "That, and I think Kakarot's mercy's rubbed off on me. As for you being a potential rival, I think that will be good for both of us. I'll give you a goal to seek and use to better yourself, and you'll keep me on my toes. I may be strange," he continued, smiling. "But, I'm still a Saiyan. I couldn't forgive myself if I started _completely_ slacking off."

Back at Kame House, Raditz was lying on the beach, bored out of his mind. Everyone else was searching for cyborgs or evil bug monsters, and here he was, Firstborn of Bardock, sitting on his ass babysitting an old man, his sister-in-law, a talking cat, a pig, a painted child, and Yamcha. He began to fidget. His muscles were begging for a release of the tension that was building within them. Ever since he'd been assigned here, he'd been slowly winding up like a spring, readying himself in case the cyborgs showed up. As it was, he was just lying there, letting the sun slowly bake him. Until the distinct sound of three pairs of feet landing on the beach caught his attention.

"Well, looks like we finally made it," Seventeen said nonchalantly. "Kame House, at long last!"

"Kind of a quaint little place," Eighteen observed.

"So," Raditz said, getting up and dusting himself off. "You've finally made it here, congratulations. I've been waiting _very_ patiently for you."

"Son Goku," Sixteen began, eyes narrowed in what almost looked like anger. "Is not here."

"Son of a bitch," Seventeen spat. "I didn't come all the way out here for nothing, damn it! Hey," he added, pointing towards Raditz. "You! I'm bored, I wanna play with you!"

"Fine by me," Raditz responded, smiling. "But, not here. There's a few uninhabited islands to the west that'd give us a lot more room to stretch our legs."

"I like the way you think!" Seventeen said excitedly as he, his sister, and Sixteen began following Raditz. "Lead the way!"

Far away, on a lonely stretch of road, Cell was finishing a small snack. As the last of the sports team disappeared, the Living Weapon hopped off the side of the road down the embankment. He knew the cyborgs would eventually head for Goku, and when that happened, a lot of power would go flying around and, then, he'd be able to pinpoint them easily, swoop in, and absorb his brother and sister, thereby achieving his perfection. Cell smiled. It was a good day to be alive.

 **Author's Notes**

Well, that took...a while longer than last time. Finals hit me kinda hard the past couple of weeks, but all the time I spent preparing paid off well, I passed all my classes, even acing two of them! I'm now working on my final two courses before I'm able to head off to uni and suffer even _more_ inane bullshit! But, that's neither here nor there! Let's answer some reviews, instead!

 **Guest 11 May** : Eeh, I always kind of thought Trunks was an "oopsie" baby, the result of what amounted to a one-night stand between Vegeta and Bulma that, later on, eventually became more romantic. Besides, I tend to measure fatherhood by whomever actually _raises_ the child. In that sense, Bardock is indeed Trunks' father.

 **The Richmaster** : Thankee! I admit, I am taking a couple cues from Dragon Ball Abridged with some of the back-and-forth between Nail and Piccolo, mostly because I quite like the idea of a humorous snark knight hiding beneath Nail's warrior exterior. Similar with Cooler, basically making him a hyperactive, precocious near-manchild due to parental neglect. Its so much fun to poke around with alternate character interpretations, isn't it? As for destroying the orb in canon...I chalk it up to being too distracted by "oh my god, gigantic gorilla shooting freakin' laser beams." Bardock, while easily distracted by _some_ things, isn't so easily distracted during a fight.

 **Guest 22 April** : Yeeeeeeeees, I'm gonna have some fun with Cell, especially now that the timeline's gone to Hell in a handbasket. Also, I like having Vegeta being something of a rival/student of Bardock. Vegeta's not a stupid man, and once he had the arrogance beaten out of him, he's realized that he can use what Bardock's trying to teach him to beat him. Of course, that may be exactly what Bardock wants, buuuuut...we'll have to wait and see.

That's about it for this bit! I'll check you guys later for Chapter Seventeen of _The Bardock Effect_ , A Date With A Cyborg! Take care!


	17. A Date With A Cyborg

**The Bardock Effect**

Chapter Seventeen: A Date With A Cyborg

"This is insane," Bulma said for about the sixth time in twenty minutes.

"What is it, this time, dear?" Dr. Briefs asked as Trunks turned towards his mother.

"The crazy bastard put bombs in the cyborgs in case they ever went rogue," Bulma said angrily. "Not only that, but he only gave numbers to his _successful_ models. The evil son of a bitch was kidnapping dozens of orphan teenagers and experimenting on them. Any remains were incinerated completely."

"The more I learn about this man," Dr. Briefs said, studying some blueprints. "The more glad I am that his creations destroyed him. Someone that depraved had no business being a scientist."

"Well," Bulma replied, leaning back. "At least we can use what he made to help people, now. I'm surprised at how thorough you guys were," she continued, turning towards her son. "Did you guys leave _anything_ behind?"

"Dad told us to take anything that wasn't nailed down," Trunks said a tad sheepishly.

"Good thing he did, too," Bulma said, looking back at the screen in front of her. "The amount of experimental data and plans here is almost too vast to comprehend. Evil as he was, Gero was a genius. We could probably use a lot of his cybernetics technology to give people new leases on life. According to his notes, you guys even got all the equipment we need to fabricate new implants and prosthetics _and_ implant them into someone. If things go belly-up with the cyborgs or this Cell, we could probably use what we have here to turn one of ours into a cyborg to combat them."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Trunks replied. "According to his notes, Seventeen and Eighteen are almost entirely mechanical. I, for one, really wouldn't want to give up most of my body."

"I don't think you'd have to," Dr. Briefs said, taking a long sip of coffee. "After all, Gero _did_ leave certain biological systems intact...parts of the nervous system, circulatory system, even reproductive organs were left behind. The prosthetics are a separate system from the augments, or so it appears. The former is naturally faster, stronger, and more durable than normal while the latter draws out this ki energy and amplifies it. For someone like you or Bardock, my boy, the augments would be more than enough; replacing limbs and organs would probably slow you down, honestly."

"That's true," Bulma added. "Though, the augments alone would likely require their users take time to adjust to their presence. Jumping headlong into an actual battle would probably just end up getting you killed."

"How do the cyborgs know how to use them, then?" Trunks asked, he wouldn't pretend to understand a lot of what he'd read since he'd unloaded his, for lack of a better term, loot from Gero's basement.

"Gero created a neural interface," Bulma replied simply. "It links the biological part of the brain to a digital processor and mass storage unit so they can use their bodies without issue. The cyborgs are literally programmed in the use of their bodies and their power, but their personalities are still largely determined by their gray matter. Doing that for one of ours would take a lot of time, carefully mapping out neurons and synapses to make sure we don't accidentally give them brain damage. The storage would take the most time, since we'd have to map out someone's memory engrams and reroute areas of the brain to link up to the new information source. The processor, which the augments require to function properly, is comparatively easy, since it mostly hooks into the frontal lobe."

"So," Trunks began, looking down at the desk, deep in thought. "If we decided to augment one of ours, they'd think faster, too?"

Bulma nodded. "Their memories, and access to them, would still be organic and still be flawed," she replied. "But, they'd be able to process information much more readily, and with greater accuracy. It'd probably boost their IQ by a good ten or fifteen points."

"Then, why aren't Seventeen and Eighteen geniuses?" Trunks asked, raising an eyebrow. "From what I've seen and heard, they aren't really all that spectacular, mentally-speaking."

"I think you're judging them by adult standards," Bulma responded. "You have to remember, they're still only teenagers. Their greatest concern, before Dr. Gero got a hold of them, was probably joy riding or finding a place to stay. Considering the fact that they were homeless orphans, it stands to reason that they probably weren't very bright, to begin with. Most schools around here wouldn't take in a kid without the permission of a parent or legal guardian, which vagrant orphans tend to lack. The processor and other augmentations probably brought them closer to normal intelligence, for their age."

"And, without anyone to care for or nurture them," Dr. Briefs added, pulling out a cigarette from his coat pocket. "Their mental faculties would've suffered even more. Of course, that also makes them more pliant and easy to coerce. I think Gero's mistake with these two was underestimating how powerful the bond between the twins truly was, which allowed their personalities to stay more intact than they otherwise would've been."

"Combine that with teenage rebellion," Trunks said, disgustedly. "And the realization that they've become incredibly powerful, and you've got a perfect storm in the making, one that could easily wipe out anything in its path. I doubt any toying with their identities he did would've helped matters, either. Hell, it probably just made them even more unstable."

"Whoa," Bulma said after a few minutes' silence. "You guys, take a look at this, I think I just hit the section on Cell."

"Contains samples from..." Dr. Briefs muttered, reading from the screen. "Son Goku, Son Gohan, Bardock, Raditz, Vegeta, Nappa, Krillin, Yamcha, Muten Roshi, Piccolo, Nail, Frieza, Frieza's Father, Cooler, Tien, Chiaotzu, and... _Bulma Briefs_?!"

"He stole my DNA!" Bulma cried in outrage. "What the hell? I'm not anywhere near as powerful as _Yamcha_ , what could he _possibly_ want with _my_ genes?!"

"It says here that Cell would exhibit not only the abilities of his constituent DNA sources," Trunks said, narrowing his eyes. "But also select parts of their temperament and general intelligence. And, oh, that's just gross..."

"What?" Bulma asked before turning to the portion of the screen at which Trunks was pointing. "Okay, that's disgusting," she said, turning visibly green. "The sick bastard managed to steal one of my _egg cells_ to use as a base for this thing?! What? I mean, _how_?" Bulma continued reading and nearly heaved in disgust a few paragraphs later. "The sick son of a bitch sent Nineteen to steal one before Bardock's arrival? In the dead of night, while I was fucking _asleep_?"

"How could something that large possibly be stealthy enough to break into your room at night without waking you up?" Trunks asked, albeit rhetorically.

"It _was_ capable of flight," Dr. Briefs said, an edge to voice. "Enter through a window, hover over while she's asleep and...do its work."

"So that makes Cell, what, my son?" Bulma demanded. "My son by... _seventeen different men_? Some of whom aren't even capable of sexual reproduction and some of whom _are related_?!"

"I'm glad _I'm_ not on that list," Trunks said without thinking, immediately going red in embarrassment.

"You and me both," Dr. Briefs added, eyes wide.

"You know," Bulma began, massaging her temples, trying in vain to work away her mounting migraine. "If it weren't for the fact this bastard all but directly had me violated, I'd actually find this funny. Its patently absurd, and honestly, I kind of feel bad for our Cell. I mean, one day, he could theoretically have to call seventeen different people 'dad.'"

"Thankfully," Trunks said, coughing lightly to banish his tension from his earlier faux pas. "When we set the parameters for this one's personality, we can stop that from happening, or at least make it less creepy. Either which way, we," Trunks stopped abruptly, his eyes shooting open as he read the next several paragraphs on the screen. "We need to stop my Cell from absorbing the cyborgs at all costs."

"Huh?" Bulma started, reading over the text aloud. "By integrating the augmentations from Seventeen and Eighteen, Cell's abilities should see an almost...200% increase in power output?"

"And he's already beyond the level of a normal Super Saiyan," Trunks added. "If Cell absorbs the two of them and achieves this 'Perfect Form,' his power would nearly triple, putting us all leagues behind him and all but securing our destruction."

"Assuming there isn't some level beyond a Super Saiyan you guys haven't managed to find, yet," Dr. Briefs said, thinking aloud.

"What makes you say that, grandfather?" Trunks asked, curious.

"I've been studying our Saiyans ever since they started training for the cyborgs," Dr. Briefs said, sitting down and leaning back in his chair. "Your biology is really quite unique. For humans, what doesn't kill them doesn't always make them stronger. Indeed, many times, it ends up crippling them for life. However, for a Saiyan, that adage holds true to an astonishing degree."

"The Zenkai boost," Trunks said under his breath.

"Precisely," Dr. Briefs continued. "Saiyans are biologically geared towards battle, everything from their more energetic and combative temperament to this Zenkai boost paints a picture of a species bred specifically to push boundaries and excel in physical conflict. Whenever a limit is reached, something comes along that breaks that limit. When Zenkai boosts weren't enough to defeat Frieza, Bardock's own need for greater power pushed him to become a Super Saiyan. Perhaps an even greater need, whether real or manufactured, could push a Saiyan beyond even that level of power to something capable of feats that far surpass its predecessor transformation."

"So _that's_ why you were spending so much time with Bardock," Bulma said with a laugh. "I thought you were just trying to bond with him or something."

"I can do more than one thing at a time!" Dr. Briefs said, scandalized. "I'm a scientist, its only natural that I'm curious about such a marvelous species as the Saiyan! Besides, it was as good an ice-breaker as any to get to know my future son-in-law."

"Dad!" Bulma cried out, turning red. "We're not even at that point, yet! How could you say such a thing?"

"You might be able to fool yourself," Dr. Briefs began, laughing. "But you will _never_ fool your father, young lady. Or your mother, for that matter, considering she caught on even before I did."

"Back to more important matters," Bulma said quickly, trying in vain to crush her embarrassment. "We could probably develop a detonator for the cyborgs using the data we have here. All we need to do is transmit whatever arming code there is on the correct frequency and _boom_ , no more cyborgs, no more Cell reaching his perfect form."

"Sounds like we have something to do!" Dr. Briefs said excitedly. "Let's get to it!"

"I'm gonna head out," Trunks said, rubbing his eyes. "I doubt I'd be of much help, with all this. The least I can do is help to try and locate Cell before he finds the cyborgs."

"Hold up," Bulma said, pulling out a pair of watches, handing one to Trunks and securing the other to her left wrist. "Take this, its a communicator I made before we went to Namek. I wasn't able to finish it in time, but while everyone else was training for the cyborgs, I managed to finish them," she continued, producing a small case from nearby. "There's one for each of us. Just press the button in the centre, and speak into the device. Everyone will be able to hear it and respond, should they need to. Once the detonator's ready, I'll let you know, and son," she said as Trunks turned to leave. "Please, be careful out there."

"I will mother, and thank you," Trunks replied, taking his leave of the two scientists.

"Yet another ghost town," Bardock ground out angrily. "Damn it! Every time we get a fix on Cell's ki, we end up finding another town devoid of life! At this rate, he'll depopulate the planet before we even catch up to him!"

"He is disturbingly adept at hiding his power," Vegeta observed. "If I were him, where would I be headed...?"

"The next most populous city?" Bardock asked, frustrated.

"No," Vegeta said in an oddly detached voice. "I've been trying to pick apart a pattern in the attacks, it can't just be random. Going after a large city would take time, and he might give himself up before he's done absorbing the population, giving us time to catch up. By taking these smaller towns, first, he gives himself a boost in power while keeping his lead on us."

"But," Bardock added. "That doesn't really help us predict where he'll pop up next."

"We've been heading generally southeast," Vegeta stated simply. "He's heading towards _something_ , and I doubt its just more people. However, if we keep heading in that direction, we'll probably end up closing the gap."

"You're not half bad a this, Prince," Bardock remarked with an amused sniff. "If you were human, you'd probably make a pretty good detective."

"Unlike _some_ of our people," Vegeta said, puffing up slightly. " _I'm_ not an imbecile. Besides, if Cell ends up becoming stronger than you and kills us all, I won't be able to beat you, myself. I cannot allow that to happen."

"Hey," Bardock said as they began heading southeast. "So long as you aren't trying to destroy the planet or kill my friends and family, it doesn't matter to me _what_ you do with your time."

"Let's get moving," Vegeta said, wanting to change the subject, feeling uncomfortable with this strange sensation of not-quite-camaraderie he was experiencing. "The more time we spend babbling, the less time we have to keep Cell from achieving his goals."

"Couldn't agree more," Bardock said, powering up. "Let's move!"

"Well then," Seventeen said as the four landed on a small, green island. "Which one of us do you wanna fight, big guy? Me, my sister, or the red-headed giant?"

"I am not interested in engaging with this person," Sixteen added, mild annoyance creeping into his robotic voice. "My only interest is in eliminating Son Goku."

"And he's not my type," Eighteen joined. "I tend to like my guys a little shorter."

"I guess that settles it, then," Seventeen said, not at all disappointed. "Looks like its you and me! Whaddya say we get down to business, Captain Hair?"

"Its okay to admit you're jealous," Raditz said flippantly, drawing his arms down to his sides and transforming into a Super Saiyan. "Few men, even amongst the Saiyans, can handle hair like mine!"

"Oh, neat, you can turn blonde!" Seventeen chirped. "That's actually pretty cool! Oh, this is gonna be fun!"

"Seventeen!" Sixteen yelled as the two charged at eachother. "Be careful! The power output of this Raditz has increased by a factor of fifty! He will not be an easy opponent!"

"All the better!" Seventeen said, parrying a punch to the face.

"You know," Raditz began, deflecting a blast from Seventeen into the air where it exploded, harmlessly. "If I didn't know for a fact you used to be human, I'd almost peg you as a Saiyan."

"Really now?" Seventeen asked as they exchanged a flurry of blows. "Why do you say that?"

"You want to prove your power," Raditz explained, firing a ki wave which Seventeen narrowly dodged. "You seem to hunger for a challenge. I bet it drives you crazy, doesn't it?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Seventeen admitted as he righted himself from a hard kick to the chest. "My sister and I were so far above Gero's other creations it was silly; we're so far above the rest of this planet, barring you and your friends, that its utterly laughable. I know for a fact that the only challenge I'm likely to ever get is from you and your father's menagerie."

"And yet," Raditz replied with a laugh, wiping the blood from a split lip off his face. "You seem intent on actually killing us. Doesn't that seem a little contradictory?"

"What are you getting at?" Seventeen asked suspiciously, wiping sweat off his brow, looking straight at the golden-haired man's eyes.

"That, if you weren't so intent on killing me and my loved ones," Raditz observed. "You'd probably make one hell of a training partner. You'd get the challenge you crave, _and it'd never go away_."

"Unless I found a way to surpass you," Seventeen parried, forcing the palm of his hand against Raditz's face.

"Aah," Raditz said, spitting a mixture of saliva and blood on to the ground. "But, I'd still be alive and able to find a way to surpass _you_. It'd create a nice little feedback loop, wouldn't it? Think about it, you'd get all the challenge you could ever want, and you'd never have to lose it. Even when I die of old age, you could still train with my descendants."

"The gift that keeps on giving," Seventeen said, narrowing his eyes. "You know, you aren't wrong. But, there's one nagging problem: we still have to eliminate Son Goku."

"Why?" Raditz asked as he put Seventeen in a full nelson. "Why do you _need_ to kill him? You already violated your programming in killing your creator, I'm almost positive of it. What's one more violation of protocol?"

"It isn't me," Seventeen answered, struggling. "Its Sixteen that wants it the most. Other than my sister, he's the only one that could possibly understand what happened to me!"

"You'd do anything for your brother, wouldn't you?" Raditz said, forcing himself over and slamming Seventeen into the ground via suplex. "I can't really say I blame you. I may not be willing to kill innocents for my brother, but I'm loyal to him all the same. But, even then, if Kakarot ever dared try to convince me to kill an innocent person, I'd put him in the hospital, brother or not."

"If Sixteen wanted to," Seventeen began, getting up and trying to get the dirt out of his hair. "He could leave Eighteen and I and try to kill Goku by himself. But, I can't just let him do that and run the risk of dying all alone. I still remember, you know," Seventeen said, his voice turning hatefully angry. "What that bastard Gero did to me. Do you wanna know what my only thought was? I was afraid. Afraid that I'd die there and leave my sister all alone! I may not remember much about my past before then, but that memory is burned into my mind! I wouldn't inflict that on anyone, be they android, cyborg, human, Saiyan, whatever!"

"Seventeen," the pair heard behind them from Eighteen, who had clearly been touched by what she'd just heard. "You were...you were afraid for me?"

"You're my sister, Eighteen," Seventeen began, clearly embarrassed by being caught out. "How could I not be? I don't remember much, if anything, about what we went through before Gero got a hold of us, but I know you're my sister, and...well, nothing's gonna change that."

"I, too, have developed feelings of companionship for you," Sixteen added, startling the others present. "You are my friends."

Eighteen let out an oddly girlish "aww" and Raditz couldn't help but smile. There was good in them, after all. It may be tainted by what they suffered, but they were still loyal to one another. Maybe he could help bring that good out, defeating his enemies and gaining friends in the process.

Standing atop a toppled bus, Cell turned at the new, large ki signal he could feel engaged in battle, and that could only mean one thing. They were far closer than he thought!

"Oh!" Cell said, surprised and happy. "Oh, yes! My perfection is at hand! Be still, my siblings, I'll be there in a few minutes!"

Cell flew off, moving as quickly as he could while maintaining his stealth. It wouldn't do to let his excitement get him cornered by his pursuers...not before he had an advantage, at the very least.

"This has certainly been interesting," Raditz observed before he turned, a new ki signal had appeared, and it was right on top of them. "No!"

"Oh, yes!" Cell said excitedly. "Finally! The whole gang is here! I have to thank you, Raditz. Without your power signal to follow, I'd have been left to search for them blindly. Now that you've done my work for me, kindly move aside so I may achieve my perfection!"

"Like hell," Raditz said defiantly.

"Mind filling the rest of the class in on what we're looking at, here?" Seventeen demanded.

"I take it you're Cell," Raditz said, facing the insectoid creature. "I could feel my little nephew giving you a good thrashing a while back. What do you want? What do you mean by 'perfection?'"

"I'm here for the cyborgs," Cell answered simply. "I am...incomplete, without them. I plan to make them a part of me, as I've done with scores of humans on the way here."

"Yeah, no," Seventeen said, disgustedly. "Sorry, Bug Man, but I'm not becoming a 'part' of anyone, let alone something that looks like it crawled out of a roach-infested petri dish."

"You wound me, brother," Cell said, hopping down from his vantage point. "Alas, I have to make this quick. It seems that your father, Raditz, and his little friend aren't as far behind as I thought. I cannot afford to have them stop me, not when I'm so close!"

Seventeen charged Cell, who swatted him away with his tail as if he were nothing. Cell turned to the cyborg and picked him up by his collar, his tail hovering menacingly above Seventeen's head. As the tip opened to grotesque, man-eating proportions, Raditz knocked Cell out of the way, freeing Seventeen.

"He's gotten stronger since he fought my nephew," Raditz observed, helping Seventeen up. "We're not gonna be able to beat him alone. How about we try working together? We can resolve our little dispute later."

"No argument from me," Seventeen said, coughing. "Good save, by the way."

"Well, this isn't good," Cell remarked casually. "You're stronger than I'd anticipated, Raditz. It looks like I can't hold back!"

Cell's aura flared out and turned gold as he powered up. Raditz felt Cell's ki rising and an alarmed look shot on to his face as Cell's power began to eclipse his own. Gritting his teeth, Raditz dropped into a ready stance. With that little display of power, Cell just revealed his location to the entire planet. If he could hold off for just a little while, Bardock and the others would arrive and back him up. As Cell's power continued to increase before plateauing, Raditz wondered just how long he needed, and prayed that the others would get the lead out.

"Mother!" Trunks yelled, panicked, into the communicator he'd been given. "Raditz is fighting Cell, and Cell's gotten a _lot_ stronger since he fought Gohan and I. I'm going to head their way, now, as fast as I can! I'm not sure if Raditz can handle him alone, especially if Cell and the cyborgs have joined forces!"

"Good luck, son," Bulma said seriously. "And be careful, please. I love you."

"I will, mother," Trunks said, nodding though he was hundreds of kilometers away.

Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan and sped off. He was the only one of the fighters who knew what would happen when Cell achieved perfection, he was the only one that knew it had to be prevented at any and all costs. Speeding off, he hoped that he'd make it in time to prevent an even worse horror than the cyborgs from being unleashed.

"Whoa," Bardock said, alarmed. "That's definitely Cell, and he's gotten a hell of a lot stronger."

"He followed Raditz's power!" Vegeta yelled. "Damn it, Cell's already there! We cannot let that abomination get away!"

"Agreed," Bardock said, nodding as he transformed. "Let's go, Prince! By the feel of things, Raditz is going to need all the backup he can get!"

Vegeta transformed and followed not too far behind Bardock. This wasn't good. Raditz may be strong, but Bardock could tell that Cell had gotten far more powerful than he'd thought. This was going to be a _very_ close thing; even the slightest mistake, and Cell could have an opening to achieve his "perfection," whatever that was. All Bardock knew was that it didn't sound good, and something as patently malevolent as Cell seemed couldn't be allowed to become even more powerful than he already was.

"That's not good," Cooler said, signaling the rest of the group to form up on him. "Do you guys feel that?"

"Yeah," Tien said, narrowing his eyes. "There's no mistaking it, Raditz is fighting Cell."

"And," Piccolo added darkly. "Cell's gotten stronger, too. If the cyborgs are working with him, I'm not sure Raditz will stand much of a chance."

"Change of plans!" Cooler called out, his tone becoming deadly serious. "We're heading that way to give Raditz any backup he might need. Going by the other powers I feel moving around, it seems everyone else is moving that way, already. Let's get going!"

Piccolo, Nail, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin followed closely behind Cooler. For once, the Frost Daemon was actually somewhat scared. He couldn't gauge the cyborgs' power, but he could _definitely_ feel Cell, and Cooler could tell that Cell was a _lot_ stronger than he was. They might not provide much more than a momentary distraction, should they arrive in time, but Cooler knew that even a few moments in a fight could mean the difference between life and death. Going by what he could feel as he flew, he could tell Raditz was going to get a lot of backup, so much so that they might even be superfluous, but Cooler wasn't banking on that. He knew from a lifetime of fights with his little brother that it was better to bring too much power to a battle than to bring too little.

Bulma rubbed her eyes. She'd been staring at this screen for longer than she cared to think, pouring over Dr. Gero's extensive library of work. She had little doubt that she hated the man, but in a way, she also admired him. While grossly unethical to a vast degree, she couldn't doubt how skilled a scientist he was. Just the infant Cell's personality data reflected that. At first, it seemed far too simple, just a collection of general traits: aggressive, power-hungry, highly determined, and so on. However, as she delved further down the rabbit hole, she found that Gero had coded in a great deal of details, as well, specific pairs of stimuli and appropriate reactions, an extensive database of facial recognition patterns, techniques, the list went on and on and on.

"Having a hard time, honey?" Dr. Briefs asked, setting a fresh, hot cup of coffee in front of his daughter.

"The level of detail here is astonishing," Bulma said, taking a long drink. "Cell's psychological profile shouldn't be too hard to edit, but there's just so much here, ready to be flashed into his brain like he were a ROM chip. The depth of this psychological and intellectual profile is hard to believe."

"I'll give this to the man," Dr. Briefs began, sitting in a nearby chair. "He was definitely thorough. This Cell is, in my opinion, nothing short of a miracle of genetic engineering. He went through a great deal of effort to painstakingly extract every possible biological advantage he could from the people whose DNA he stole. As a scientist, I'm loath to say this, but," he continued, taking a deep breath. "Cell is closer to physical perfection than any other being I've encountered."

"How do you mean?"

"He can survive for years without oxygen," Dr. Briefs began enumerating. "His body can handle the vacuum of space, the crushing pressure at the ocean's deepest points, has Piccolo's regenerative abilities, the Saiyan's ability to become stronger after surviving catastrophic injury, I'd honestly be surprised if he ever got a single infection or tumor, and his cells age so slowly that he could live for centuries."

"I guess there's a reason Gero refers to him as his 'magnum opus' in his notes," Bulma remarked. "Cell's a living weapon in every sense of the term."

"I'm actually kind of interested as to how he'll turn out once you figure out his new personality," Dr. Briefs said, looking back at the tank containing the embryonic Cell. "A creature like that, on our side...well, let's just say I'd pity anyone foolish enough to attack Earth, once he's out and around. Oh!" Dr. Briefs said quickly, snapping his fingers so loudly, it cause Bulma to nearly fall out her chair. "That's what I was going to tell you!"

"What? Tell me what?"

"While reading through Gero's notes," Dr. Briefs began, slamming his fist into his palm. "I uncovered something very interesting: when Cell's power reaches certain limits, his body undergoes a metamorphosis, which can also be triggered by absorbing the cyborgs."

"Really?" Bulma asked, arching an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because," Dr. Briefs began, taking a drink from his coffee. "His final, or in Gero's words 'perfect,' state was originally supposed to be his default state, where his body can regulate any amount of power, with no known limits, much like a Saiyan. However, it'd take too long to grow to that state in the nutrient solution, something on the order of thirty years or more. While Gero _was_ working on getting that number down, he manipulated parts of Cell to enable him to absorb cyborg components. This would let him gestate for a far shorter period, and since Seventeen and Eighteen were still deactivated at the time, give Cell everything he needed to reach perfection right out of the gate."

"A kludge," Bulma said, somewhat derisively. "Simple, but effective. So, if we were to let _this_ Cell sit in his tube for thirty years, he'd walk out in this perfect form?"

"Yup," Dr. Briefs replied, nodding. "But, the solution could also be improved. Gero already had plans underway to solve the problem when he was killed. Specifically, the nutrient solution was missing several key amino acids that would speed up Cell's growth significantly, allowing him to reach his 'imperfect' form, as Gero called it, in four years instead of over a decade."

"So," Bulma said, smiling a little. "Do we have these amino acids?"

"In large enough quantities that it'll work, yes."

"I guess I'll get to work on that personality, then," Bulma answered with a cocky grin. "He might not be able to help us against the Cell that's already out and about, but we'll be ready in case anything else tries to step on Earth's shadow. I've got most of the notes I need to get it done; thankfully, Gero made the system fairly easy to follow."

"Excellent!" Dr. Briefs said, chipper. "Then, I'll get to work on figuring out how these prostheses and augments function! Something tells me they're going to be useful."

"Whoa!" Goku said, narrowly dodging a blast from his son. "You almost got me there, Gohan! Good job!"

"Almost, but not quite," Gohan said quietly to himself before speaking up. "I'll get you, eventually!"

"Don't take it too hard, son," Goku said as he floated down. "I've been at this a long time, but you're a natural! I don't doubt you'll catch up to me and then some."

"Dad?" Gohan asked, looking up to his father.

"What is it, Gohan?" Goku replied, tilting his head to one side.

"Is it...is it okay if I try something?" Gohan asked, his mind running through what he wanted to do.

"So long as you don't hurt yourself," Goku said, patting his son on the shoulder. "What did you have in mind?"

"There's got to be a way to get stronger," Gohan said in a detached voice. "To become something more powerful than a Super Saiyan..."

"I've been thinking the same thing," Goku replied with a nod. "You had an idea on how to do that, didn't you?"

"I did," Gohan responded.

Gohan took a few steps back and focused his ki inward, trying to amplify his power. Watching his son and his power, Goku quirked an eyebrow. Gohan was trying to force more power out of his Super Saiyan state, and from what he could see, he was actually having some measure of success. Gohan's aura flared, becoming more chaotic, and Goku watched on as Gohan's skin took on a redder hue and his muscle mass expanded noticeably. As Gohan's ki stabilized, Goku's face lit up. His son had become even stronger than before! But, as he observed, he noticed something right away...

"I did it!" Gohan said excitedly. "Dad, do you feel that? I'm even stronger than before!"

"Hmm," Goku began, putting a finger on his chin. "What do you say we test this new power out, huh?"

Gohan nodded, smiling. Goku let Gohan land the first blow, it connected to his forearm with considerably more force than normal, but that wasn't why Goku was frowning. As the two traded blows, Goku's frown only grew deeper and deeper. For all his increased power, Gohan hadn't gained anything in speed. While his larger muscles weren't necessarily holding him back, they weren't helping him utilize his power to its fullest, either. Plus, there was the fact that...

"No!" Gohan cried, falling to the ground, gasping as he reverted back to normal. "What happened?"

"Your power increased a lot," Goku remarked, sitting cross-legged in front of his son as he caught his breath. "But, you didn't improve at all in terms of speed. Your new form also seems to drain your body's reserves much faster than normal. I think," he continued, forestalling Gohan's frustration. "You've got the right idea, but you're taking it in the wrong direction. Maybe, instead of trying to pull all the power out of the Super Saiyan state that we can, and exhausting ourselves in the process, we should try increasing the amount of time we can remain Super Saiyans, and try to make it feel more natural. That way, we can hold on to our power for longer, and we can keep ourselves composed as we fight."

"But," Gohan protested, before sighing in consternation. "You're right, dad. It makes sense: the longer we can keep a hold of our power, the better our chances are of, if nothing else, outlasting our opponents. Besides, the power increase I got wasn't something I couldn't get out of training with you for a while."

"I wouldn't discount your 'beyond Super Saiyan' theory, though," Goku allowed. "You might be on to something, and your other form might be useful, in short bursts. Think about it: you keep yourself in your normal Super Saiyan form, but power up to that one just before you land a punch, giving you that much more power behind it."

Gohan smiled. What his father lacked as a scholar, he more than made up for as a fighter. He was happy that his mother had relented and let him train with his dad, grandpa Bardock, and uncle Raditz. They didn't always take it easy on him, but they were always fair and ready to encourage him in his training. Gohan was aware that, because of them, he'd become bolder as a person, more confident in his abilities and his judgment. He'd pushed himself hard during his time in the Time Chamber with his father, trying hard to discover new avenues to power. There were times, when his father was sleeping, that Gohan would sneak out and train on his own. During those times, it was almost as if he could feel something within him, some great, powerful something gnawing at his innards, waiting to be released.

Goku smiled as he resumed training with his son. Though he didn't let on, he knew about the times Gohan would sneak off to train on his own. Watching his son practice his forms, his face furrowed in deep concentration, Goku couldn't help but beam, inside. His son was applying his scholarly nature to his fighting, and he could tell the boy was thinking about and analyzing every detail of what he was doing. He could also tell Gohan was more aware than he was letting on; sometimes, during the boy's training alone, Goku could sense a well of power hidden just beneath the surface, waiting to come out. Goku knew his son was working diligently to pull this power to the surface. His son wanted to live up to all the confidence and praise he'd been given by his family, even his mother at some points; Goku's only concern was that Gohan might be pushing himself too far. While training is important, Goku knew from personal experience the value of getting enough rest. Rest lets the body heal and keeps it working at its peak. Goku, inwardly, resolved that, should Gohan sneak off too often, he'd take it upon himself to talk to his son about it, and impress upon him the importance of rest and relaxation. Gohan wasn't at that point, yet, but Goku knew to keep an eye on him; his son was driven, he just didn't want that drive to end up hindering more than it helps.

Cell deftly deflected blows from both Seventeen and Raditz, striking the latter with his tail, sweeping him aside. He knew that Seventeen was no match for him, and that his most pressing concern was, at the moment, Raditz. With the long-haired Saiyan out of the way, Cell could easily consume Seventeen and be one step closer to perfection. Grinning, Cell remembered Krillin's little technique, and the spin he'd discovered, before traveling to the past, that he could put on it. As Raditz charged Cell, the Living Weapon raised his hand and, in a flash, a disc of ki appeared.

"Searing Kienzan!" Cell called out, throwing the disc towards Raditz.

Panicked, knowing what that technique could do, Raditz dodged to the left, but he misjudged the attack's speed. A white-hot pain crossed his right shoulder and he heard a loud thud. Raditz knew what had happened a second before the pain shot through him like a bullet: Cell had taken his arm off and cauterized the wound. Dropping to his knees in bouts of screaming and cursing, Raditz reverted to normal, his power drained from him as the smoking stump where his arm used to be, the cauterized flesh beginning to stink as the pain throbbed.

"Such a valiant effort," Cell said mockingly, picking up Raditz's severed arm. "I must applaud you, Raditz. Had I not remember that technique, you could've caused me some serious problems. As it is, you're..." Cell grinned evilly, using his ki to incinerate the arm in his hand, reducing it to ash. "Well and truly out of the game, goodbye."

Cell kicked Raditz hard in the chest, sending him backwards into a nearby tree. The Living Weapon then turned to Seventeen, who'd been rooted to the spot on which he stood, staring on in abject horror.

"I really don't have any more time to waste," Cell said before appearing before Seventeen and grabbing his arm as his tail arched up and opened.

"Let go of my brother!" Eighteen cried, charging Cell only to be caught by the creature's free hand, being held in place.

In a moment, Cell's tail engulfed Seventeen, the lump that was the cyborg began traveling up Cell's tail and, eventually, into his own body. Cell dropped Eighteen as his body began to glow and change.

"No!" Bardock yelled, just arriving on the scene. "Damn it! We're too late!"

"No..." Trunks said in a horrified voice as he appeared. "He's already got one of them!"

"That power," Tien observed, eyes wide. "I've never felt anything like it."

Cooler merely looked down and spotted Raditz. Without saying a word, the Frost Daemon moved quickly towards the Saiyan. Cooler felt Raditz's neck and found a weak, but steady pulse. Breathing out, he took the Saiyan's left arm and draped it over his shoulder, flying back to the crowd. Bardock looked at what Cooler was doing and his jaw dropped.

"My son," Bardock said, shocked. "Are you...no, you're not okay, that much is plain. That monster did this to you?"

"He did," Raditz coughed weakly. "I'm sorry, father. I wasn't fast enough to dodge his attack."

"Enough of that," Bardock said firmly. "This isn't your fault."

"Hand him to me," Tien said, trying to keep himself calm as the scene below them unfolded. "I'll take him to Bulma. If anyone will know what to do, she will."

"Good thinking," Bardock said as Cooler handed over Raditz. "And, thank you, Tien. I owe you one."

"Just make sure Cell pays for this," Tien said angrily as he sped off.

As the smoke cleared, the party could see, below, what change had taken place. Cell had grown taller and more muscular. His three-toed feet had been replaced with what could easily have been mistaken as boots and his hands had taken on a more human quality. His three-pointed crown above his head had become two oddly-shaped semi-cones set to each side of his head and his face had taken on a slightly more humanoid quality, his beak having been replaced by a set of large, crude lips and his eyes had a less alien quality to them than they'd had previously. More alarming than the physical change was Cell's power: Gero's estimates, as Trunks knew, hadn't been off in the slightest. Cell's power had increased dramatically, and he now easily eclipsed the force gathered before him. Cell walked calmly to the edge of the small island, looking into the mirror surface of the water.

"Oh my," Cell said, feeling his face. "I must say, this is a most interesting transformation. So much power, and such an impressive physical change! Though I'd grown used to my old face, this one seems...better, somehow. I wonder what I'll look like once I've absorbed Eighteen..."

As Cell walked calmly toward the other cyborg, Bardock flew down, enraged.

"Where the hell do you get off," Bardock growled, baring his teeth. "Thinking you can just walk off after nearly killing my son?"

"Oh, excuse me," Cell said, giving a sideways glance to Bardock. "I have pressing business with the little blonde girl, over there. If you could just wait a few moments while she and I hammer out some personal business, I'll be more than willing to address any and all of your concerns."

"You're a flippant bastard, aren't you?" Bardock said, frowning.

"I have no reason not to be," Cell said with a laugh. "Come on, Bardock. You know I'm stronger than you, _you can feel it_. You don't stand a chance. And why would you bother? Why do you care what I do to these cyborgs? They aren't friends, and they certainly aren't family. Why put yourself in harm's way just for them? Or for revenge? Face it, your son's alive because _I let him live_ , I could've easily killed him after I took off his arm. But, he was an interesting opponent and I knew he couldn't be a threat to me, anymore, so why bother wasting the time and energy to kill him?"

"I'm not going to let you reach your full power," Bardock said, letting his ki flare in his anger. "And I'll be damned if I let you get away with what you did to Raditz! He's my son, damn it!"

"Fine," Cell said with a sigh, turning towards the Saiyan Veteran, stretching his arms. "I suppose I could use the exercise, at any rate. Just, don't be offended if I accidentally kill you, Bardock. I don't really have much experience using this body, as you might understand, so I'm not completely capable of controlling its power. But, either way, a good stretching is always welcome!"

"I'm gonna make you eat those words," Bardock said, dropping into a ready stance. "And I'll make you pay for what you did to my son and to all those people you killed!"

"Let's see what you've got, then," Cell said, smiling as he beckoned Bardock towards him. "Don't leave me wanting, or I might just kill all your little friends once I'm done with you."

Bardock charged Cell, his anger causing his power to skyrocket. He knew he might not be able to beat Cell as he was, but he could at least create an opening for another to finish the job. All that mattered was that Cell be stopped before he got any more powerful, and that what he'd done to Raditz be avenged, either by himself or by someone else.

 **Author's Notes**

Damn, that took a while. I know, the others are taking...longer. My German class this summer has been kicking my ass with its rather ridiculous workload. Literally an exam every other week. Thankfully, it'll be done this week and I'll only have one class with a lighter workload, afterwards. I know I say that kinda shit a lot, but college tends to eat a great deal of one's time, unfortunately. With that out of the way, let's answer some reviews, shall we?

 **Twilightnite13:** I don't know what "Vision" is, but the current-timeline Cell will be a thing, later on. Dunno how he'll turn out, there's a lot of volatile temperaments boiling around in there, so his final personality will still have some element of chance to it.

 **Scarletreaper1218:** Thankee! I had a _really_ hard time not making Bardock overpowered, it was _very_ tempting. I would've liked it to be a bit meatier, but I'm not gonna complain about how it turned out!

 **Guest 28 May 2016:** Hard to tell, really...usually a handful of weeks between writing things and going through, making sure I don't screw my continuity and fix what spelling and grammatical errors across which I come. I don't have a beta, so I have to do all that by myself. Combine that with the fact I'm in college (gonna be starting uni this fall), and that contributes to chapters taking...longer than I'd like to get done.

 **The Richmaster:** Aye, I was always wondering why nobody in canon stopped to think how useful a Cell of their own might be, that I can recall, at least. There's only so much evil in a person that can be explained by biology, which is why I came up with the idea of Gero impressing a personality template on Cell before hatching, when his brain was fully-developed. That, and I kinda have a bit of a theme going with Bardock making unusual allies.

Also, aye, that's another thing about which I always wondered in canon. Everybody was suspiciously incurious about _how_ Gero managed to turn a pair of otherwise unremarkable orphan teenagers into Super Saiyan-killing cyborgs. It was just "all this stuff is evil, blow up the lab." Thankfully, Bardock isn't that stupid, and his time in the PTO has taught him to value new, potentially useful technology.

 **Jordan Houston** : There is one! Should be Chapter Fourteen, methinks.

 **Pie Monger:** Didn't even realize that til now, but you're right. That might be useful, hmm...

 **apexawesome:** In the History of Trunks timeline, things with Cooler happened differently. Bardock and Company beat Frieza and Cold, but just barely. Cooler didn't decide to try and take over Earth before his family came, so he eventually heard that his dad and brother were killed on Earth. Instead of going to avenge relatives for whom he never cared, Cooler has spent his time consolidating his power as the head of the PTO and the Cold family. He's too busy running things to think about a backwater little planet like Earth.

Well, that's about it for this chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed it, because I sure had fun writing it! The next one will have a brief look back into some history I think you guys might like. With that said, I'll catch you guys next time for Chapter Eighteen of _The Bardock Effect_ ** _,_** From Orphans to Weapons! Take care!


	18. From Orphans to Weapons

**The Bardock Effect**

Chapter Eighteen: From Orphans to Weapons

"Mom!" the little, blonde girl cried, hand outstretched towards the burning wreckage. "Dad! No!"

"Lazuli," the girl's brother said, holding her back. "We have to get out of here! Those guys could come back any time, now!"

"We have to save them, Lapis!" Lazuli wailed, pushing against her twin. "We can't just leave them there! They need our help!"

"They're gone, Lazuli!" Lapis said urgently, holding tightly on to his sister, and holding back his tears. "We need to go, now!"

Lapis' head turned, he heard the sound of diesel engines roaring in the distance. Thinking quickly, he grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her into a nearby bush, holding a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. As he watched, a truck bearing a black star logo drove up to the now-smoking wreckage. Men poured out the back of the truck and surveyed the wreckage, stealing what valuables they could find before piling back in the truck and taking off. Lapis narrowed his eyes as he just barely made out the words "Black Star Bandits" from one of the men just before they loaded into the truck. Gritting his teeth, he vowed to find out who these "Black Star Bandits" were and make them pay for running his family off the road and causing the death of their parents.

A day later, the twins continued their march through the forest. Resolving to get as far away from the charred remains of their family, the kids had set off to try and find their way home.

"Brother," Lazuli spoke up, exhausted. "Why don't we try to find the road?"

"I told you, Lazuli," Lapis responded, equally tired. "We have to stay away from the road in case those men are driving on it again. We can't let them find us! Lazuli," he continued, turning towards his sister and looking into her eyes. "You and I are only ten years-old, if they caught us, they'd hurt us. They'd...they'd hurt you, and I can't let them do that. We're all we have left."

It was the truth. In all their lives, neither of them had met any of their extended family. From the wistful, sad way their parents had looked at some of the photos in their house, Lapis and Lazuli had guessed that they were no longer among the living. The one time Lapis had asked his parents where the rest of their family was, the only answer he got was a deafening, sad silence and mentions of an "outbreak" before they were born.

No, they were orphans, and they knew it. Ones who had barely had any education, had no money, no connections, nothing to call their own. They couldn't even find their way home, and Lapis knew that they couldn't afford to stay on the main roads, just yet. He didn't know how far the bandits went in search of people to rob, and above all, he didn't want anyone to hurt his sister.

And so, the pair wandered. The green hills turned to forest, and the children found a few edible plants along the way. Lazuli had always been interested in plants and loved working in their mother's vegetable garden; for her ninth birthday, her mother had gotten her a book on wild plants, and she'd read it cover to cover more times than she could count. It served them both well, as she managed to keep her brother from accidentally eating belladonna berries and dying. But, all they did for the next several days was exist. They barely spoke, too tired and too numb to do anything more than walk, eat, drink from the occasional spring, and sleep under a bed of leaves.

Three days into their journey, Lapis and Lazuli finally found their first shred of civilization: a small house in the forest, connected to the rest of the world by a single dirt road. Dirty, disheveled, and hungry, the kids hesitated for nary a second in approaching this place of succor, silently begging the house's inhabitants to give any help they could offer, even if it was just some water or bread. Anything would be welcome from the poorly-washed roots and random berries off of which they'd been living until this point.

The kindly old couple that lived there gladly took the kids in and fed them and cleaned them up. When the old man asked the kids what'd happened to them, Lazuli began to bawl. Lapis...he could barely speak. He told them about how they'd been attacked by bandits while on vacation to the mountains, that they were the only survivors, how they'd been wandering in the forest for days, surviving on roots and berries. The old man just listened quietly and, in the end, hugged the children who had been through such an awful tragedy. The next day, the elderly couple inquired as to where the kids lived and, with their permission, called the police to take them back home to East City, something with which the police readily agreed, given the situation. Two days later, the children were back in East City...heading to an orphanage. With no family able to take them in, they had become wards of the state and, thus, ended up walking into a run-down building on the outskirts of East City.

The matron of the house took them in with a sweet smile and a piece of candy each. Once the officers were out of earshot, however, her tune changed. They were expected to work, they were expected to clean everything from stem to stern with little more than water and rags. Grelod, her name was, and everyone there either hated her or brown-nosed her to get slightly less harsh treatment. She beat children for the most minor infractions. As they worked, an ember of hate began to burn in the pit of Lazuli's stomach. Every time she would have been beaten, her brother had stepped in and taken her punishments for her, and was beaten twice as hard for his trouble...not that he'd been able to stop Grelod every time. That hatred turned into rage, and that rage turned into a plan.

"Sis? Am I hearing this right?" Lapis asked Lazuli in a whisper during one of their rare breaks, eighteen months after they'd been consigned to this hell.

"Lapis," Lazuli began fiercely. "Everyone here hates that old bitch, even the ones that kiss her ass. She's just one old woman, all we'd have to do is overpower her, tie her to her bed, and leave. _Anything_ ," she continued angrily. "Is better than living in this hellhole."

"You know, if the cops don't come in time, she could die," Lapis replied, concerned.

"Who the hell cares?!" Lazuli responded, her scowl deepening. "The old crone damn well deserves it for how she's been treating you! She's got no one to blame but herself if she dies!"

Lapis sighed in resignation. "You're not wrong," he said, a hint of anger to his voice. "We have to look out for ourselves, because no one else will," he spat. "Especially not that old hag."

For the next several nights, Lapis, Lazuli, and the other kids worked with the eldest boy, a youngster by the name of Logge, whether that was his real name or not was anyone's guess, worked diligently, creating a makeshift rope out of old socks and sheets that were supposed to have gone to the garbage bin. Finally, after a week's work and labour, they were ready. Logge woke Lapis and Lazuli, as well as several of the other older kids, and they went to work. Grelod slept in a stately bedroom, or at least by the admittedly low standards of the hovel in which they lived, behind a locked door. Another girl, by the name of Azure, pulled a small set of needles and a broken-off fork tine from a fold in her pants and went to work. Several agonizing seconds later, the lock was sprung and they were in. It was over in a flash; before the old woman had known what was happening, the other children were working hard, tying her to the bed with the rope as others came in to hold her limbs down.

"This is what you get, you old bitch," Logge said, standing over the old woman, an evil grin on his face. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

A meaty fist collided with the old woman's face once, twice, three times, before she was unconscious. Logge, as well as some of the other children, laughed. Then, they yelled in joy, fleeing the orphanage and scattering in all directions. Lapis and Lazuli looked back to see Logge coming out, last, from the orphanage door, his evil grin redoubled as an orange glow began to come from the kitchen. A moment later, the entire house was engulfed in flames.

"What?" Lapis began hoarsely. "Logge, what the hell did you do?"

"You think I'm lettin' her live after the way she treated me?!" Logge yelled indignantly. "Barely feeding my ass, beating me when I so much as looked at 'er funny? _Fuck that old hag_ ," he spat. "She can burn and go right to hell where she belongs!"

"That wasn't part of the plan!" Lapis yelled.

"Part of _your_ plan, maybe," Logge began, sauntering up to the boy, grinning smugly before laughing. "Its funny, I heard that you had no problems leaving the old bitch to die on her own, but I speed up the process and you get all uppity. Face it," he said, getting in Lapis' face. "You're a killer, just like me."

"No, I'm not!" Lapis yelled, leaping on to Logge. "I'm not like you!"

Before the larger boy could react, Lapis was on top of him, his fists beating against his face as the smaller boy screamed in protest at Logge's words. Before Lazuli could pull her brother off the boy, his fists were bloody and raw, and Logge's unconscious face had taken on an unsettling resemblance to raw hamburger. As the ringing in his head subsided, Lapis noted the sound of sirens. Taking the silent hint from his sister, they fled the scene as fast as their legs could carry them. Later that week, the twins would hear on the radio that Logge had been charged with arson and murder, and that he'd been sentenced to life behind bars, despite the fact that he was still, technically, a minor. Not that it mattered much, Lapis and Lazuli were still on the run, still drifters with nowhere to call home. But, if nothing else, they were free.

The twins wandered for several years, after that. They found some minor success as con artists, Lazuli would use her looks to charm men and Lapis had a certain way with older women that would see them happily empty their wallets into the twins' eager palms. It was a dangerous existence, skirting the edge of the law, narrowly evading the watchful eye of the police on multiple occasions, but it was also a life of complete freedom. They could go where they wanted, take what they wanted, and there was always the odd abandoned house or cheap motel where they could stay for a few nights before moving on. However, as time moved on, and the children entered at last into adulthood, they aspired towards something more meaningful with their lives, something beyond wandering and swindling people out of their hard-earned money.

"Oh come on, Lapis," Lazuli begged, a flier waving about in her left hand. "You aren't seriously going to sit there and tell me that you're actually content with spending the rest of our lives sleeping in shitty hotels and eating at third-rate diners!"

"I don't wanna work for anybody!" Lapis shot back hotly. "Least of all some doctor as some kind of lame lab assistant! I want to do something fun!"

"Like what?" Lazuli demanded. "Conning old women out of their pocket change? Raiding unlocked cars? Selling scrap like a couple of vagrants?" She stomped, fuming. "I'm not saying I like it or that it'd be fun, but its actual fucking _work_! We can make a living and save up so we can _do_ something fun! Maybe actually _buy_ a car instead of stealing one, or _buy_ a house instead of sleeping in an abandoned building on the outskirts of town!"

"You!" Lapis began with a growl before exhaling sharply, rubbing his face with his hands. "Ugh, you're right, you win. It'll be boring, but at least we can have a place to live and actual food to eat, for once."

"Good," Lazuli replied shortly, but kindly. "I was worried I'd have to drag you in by the ear. Let's get going, this Dr. Gero's lab isn't that far away, but I'd like to get there _before_ nightfall, if we can avoid it."

A long, four-hour walk later, and the twins found themselves standing before a small, yet stately building, the sign above the front door indicating this was the place for which they'd been searching.

"Red Ring Research," Lapis said, slowly reading the sign. "I guess this is the place. Let's get this over with."

"Aah," the twins heard the voice of an older man say as they walked in. "You must be the two youngsters that phoned in earlier today, yes?"

"You must be Dr. Gero," Lazuli responded politely. "I'm Lazuli and this," she continued, nodding towards her brother. "Is my brother, Lapis."

"Pleased to meet you!" Dr. Gero said, offering up a wrinkled hand to the pair, which they both shook. "I think you two will fit right in, but I want to make sure of something...you said you were looking into our program to cover housing costs, yes?"

"We are, sir," Lazuli replied, nodding. "Lapis and I don't really have a place to stay, right now. I, uh, hope that won't be a problem."

"Not at all!" Dr. Gero stated warmly before waving them to a nearby room. "If you'll just wait in that room, over there, I'll be right back with our orientation materials!"

"Okay," Lazuli said, leading her brother to the room the doctor had indicated.

"Is it just me," Lapis began as the door closed behind them. "Or was that _way_ too easy?"

"Maybe he just needs assistants really badly," Lazuli explained. "I mean, this place isn't really huge. I'm kind of surprised he was so willing to cover our housing, though..."

"Its suspicious if you ask-" Lapis stated before he heard an odd hiss coming from the air vents above, followed shortly thereafter by the unmistakable sound of a door locking. "Son of a bitch!"

"What the hell?" Lazuli yelled in panic as her brother ran to the door, pulling hard on the handle and kicking at it.

"Let us out of here, you sick bastard!" Lapis screamed as he pounded on the door.

Before either of them had an inkling of what was to come, they both collapsed, the gas finally having done its work of rendering them unconscious. That was the last thing the twins saw as normal humans. Over the next several months, Dr. Gero introduced a large number of cybernetic augmentations to their bodies; replacing many systems with electronics and reinforcing what useful organic components were left. In the end, most of their musculoskeletal system had been completely replaced, their brains had been heavily augmented to include memory blocking circuits and a central processor and storage unit containing a large number of obedience subroutines and cognitive enhancements. Other systems were largely left intact, used either to provide energy to what organics remained or simply not removed to save time. Nearly a year to the day after he'd begun his work, Dr. Gero stood before his twin crowning glories: Cyborgs Seventeen and Eighteen. His ultimate tools in his quest of vengeance against Son Goku.

"How about a little test?" Dr. Gero said, operating a panel at the side of the twins' alcoves. "Yes, some fieldwork to see just how well you two operate, hmm?"

"What is your command, Dr. Gero?" the twins said in unison after they'd been activated.

"Well, it looks like everything is in order," Dr. Gero began before unrolling a map he'd been carrying. "Marked on this map are the coordinates of a meddlesome gang of bandits nearby. They've destroyed several of my robotic workers so, in return, I want you to annihilate them down to the last man, understood?"

"Understood," the twins answered as they left the mountain complex, Dr. Gero returning to a computer terminal to monitor their progress.

A short flight later, the twin cyborgs found themselves at the indicated coordinates, a large encampment could be made out. As they walked towards the camp, their intent hidden behind their blank faces, the cyborgs caught sight of a symbol on one of the tents: a black star in a circle of red, the words "Black Star Bandits" written in block letters beneath. The cyborgs' eyes widened. A fault in their memory suppression units, the result of a slight miswiring between their organics and electronics, allowed a powerful memory to seep into their minds. One from a very long time ago. As their emotional inhibitors gave way to their organics, the twins turned to eachother and smiled. They might not remember _why_ they wanted these men dead, but they knew that they had the power to do it.

The battle was over quickly, the bandits stood no chance against the malevolent duo of murderous cyborgs. A few had been killed handily by their energy blasts, others had died by their own weapons in the hands of the vicious creatures, some had been simply pulled apart by their horrifying strength. As their orders had been laid out, the cyborgs had killed the bandits down to the last man and, for good measure, used their energy blasts to reduce the camp to a series of darkened, smoking craterrs. Feeling returned to them. Emotions began to surface. At first, the pair felt intense satisfaction, their hatred had been sated in the cataclysm that had just occurred. Soon thereafter, however, they felt another sting of emotion: rage. As vague memories of their unwilling transformation surfaced, the twin cyborgs made a pact, quietly, to destroy the man who had taken them against their will.

"Well well," Dr. Gero said, peering over the twins as they returned from their mission. "I see you exceeded my expectations by nearly a hundredfold! I watched the whole thing from a little drone and, I must say, you displayed quite the variety of killing techniques!"

"All in a day's work," Cyborg Seventeen replied, smiling.

"Though, it would seem your emotional inhibitors aren't functioning," Dr. Gero noted before waving his hand. "Not that it matters. I daresay, you're likely more effective without them, anyway."

"Oh, we're more than effective," Seventeen said, walking up to Dr. Gero. "We're about to show you, up close and personal, just how _effective_ we are."

A quick action later, and Dr. Gero's throat was in Seventeen's hand as the former lifted him up off the ground. Panicked and thinking as quickly as his mind could allow, Dr. Gero pulled the remote he'd had in his coat out and hit the red button on the centre. The cyborgs had only a second to see what had transpired before they were rendered comatose, falling limply to the ground. Dr. Gero had almost consigned them to the trash heap then and there, but thought better of it. Their obedience issues aside, they had proven to be extremely capable. If nothing else, they could work as a template for the creation of other, more obedient tools. Perhaps, he should take a look back at robotics...

"Hold him down!" Bulma commanded. "Argh, we need better restraints! We need that morphine, yesterday, damn it!"

As the nurse injected the syringe of morphine into the IV connected to the flailing Saiyan, Raditz finally calmed down, reduced to a drug-induced stupor. The cleaning of the wound had been a monumental task, but that was nothing compared to what had come about because of the request of Bardock's eldest.

"Bulma," Raditz coughed out, pulling the woman closer. "I want a new arm...no. More than that! I," he winced, the pain beginning to overwhelm him. "I want you to give me the cybernetic augments we got from Gero's lab! I have to get stronger!"

"Are you sure, Raditz?" Bulma asked gently. "That would require a lot of work, and I'm not sure if you'd even be well in time to have a chance at fighting Cell."

"Good thing," Raditz began with a hacking laugh as he used his remaining arm, after freeing Bulma, to pull something from his pants pocket. "I managed to nick a Senzu bean, then. After you give me the augments, I'll eat it and be right in no time."

"You'd still need time to get used to how your augmentations work," Bulma insisted. "I'm talking at least a few months of hard work and training!"

"That's fine," Raditz said weakly as the pain began to dull the rest of his mind. "If anything...ever goes wrong like this again, I'll be able to handle it."

As Raditz went limp, descending into a state of deep unconsciousness, Bulma and the doctors went to work. With a set of blueprints from the late Gero's lab up on a large monitor nearby, they set about cleaning and preparing the nearly comatose Saiyan. It was almost insidious, how these things worked; the augments themselves were little more than singular pieces of hardware, barely larger than a coin. Nearly two dozen of them, not counting the central processing unit, would be placed at key points in the subject's body and once paired with the CPU, they would begin utilizing the stores of materials they contained to snake connections all across the subject's body, connecting with their nervous system at several key points, with eight of those points lying along the spinal column. The process was delicate, however: misplacing the CPU could easily damage the patient's brain beyond repair, leaving them in a vegetative state.

While Bulma felt she had a good grasp of the workings of Gero's technology, she was more than a little wary of putting it in the body of one of her friends. Still, Raditz had made the requests, he'd signed the consent forms while he was still lucid enough to think straight. A machine nearby whirred into action, using Gero's own templates, as well as physical data Dr. Briefs had gotten on Raditz, to fabricate the warrior a new arm. The interface would wire into the same network as the augmentations, turning neural impulses into digital information which would be relayed to the arm, which would feed information back to the nervous system.

"Let's take this by the numbers," the head surgeon said, finishing up the markings he'd made on Raditz's body. "First, we need to open up the skull and implant the processor into the frontal cortex," he looked at the schematics and narrowed his eyes. "Looks like it fits between the two lobes, right on the forebrain."

Several tense moments of cutting and removing the skin and bone of Raditz's forehead, the surgeons had opened up the Saiyan's skull. Stepping in, Bulma grabbed a sloped, wedge-shaped piece of metal and circuitry one quarter the size of a playing card with a pair of forceps and gently placed it exactly as the schematic showed, lightly pressing a tiny, green button in the centre. The processor came alive for a few seconds as it contoured to fit snugly on to Raditz's brain, latching on and creating the necessary connections. Bulma let out the breath she'd been holding, as the small screen on the device indicated that there had been no issues and that no damage was detected during the implantation procedure.

Replacing the missing piece of Raditz's skull, using a special medical adhesive Dr. Briefs had developed many years ago to hold it in place, the rest of the team sprang into life. Four teams of three people each set about carefully moving flesh and muscle aside to place the augments, with one team on a small mat beneath Raditz, placing the main column of the augments along his spine. Each one clicked into place readily and, after sealing the numerous incisions, could almost be heard as they wired themselves into his body, the circuitry forming the necessary bridge between the Saiyan's nervous system and his new cybernetics.

The hard part done, the head surgeon and Bulma, along with two other surgeons, unbound the charred stump that had once been Raditz's arm. Taking a deep breath, they set about cleaning the wound and removing the seared flesh that terminated the stump. Acting quickly as she could to prevent massive blood loss, Bulma placed the receiver at the end of the wound, aligned exactly as Gero's plans had indicated, with a small arrow on the side pointing towards the patient's heart. It clicked into place almost distressingly easily, conforming to the contours of Raditz's body as if it had always been there. Taking the now-completed prosthetic, Bulma completed the team's work, placing it against the receiver and attaching it, folding the almost disturbingly realistic artificial skin over the cold gray of the receiver, to which it adhered easily.

The stitches fresh and their work done, Bulma took a look at the monitor behind her which displayed Raditz's vitals. His heart, now waking up from the anesthetic, was coming out of its slow, rhythmic slumber into a strong, steady pulse. His oxygen levels were stabilizing as his lungs began to awaken, a few deep breaths audible as the anesthesia wore off oddly quickly. Most importantly, the instruments that were measuring his brain activity were showing green across the board. He was waking up, but the return of a light morphine drip would keep the edge off the pain for a while, yet.

"Hey, you," Bulma said fondly to Raditz as the Saiyan sleepily opened his eyes. "The operation couldn't have gone any better. It took us a few hours, but everything seems okay, for now."

"Well then," Raditz said weakly. "Doctor, do you think I'm well enough to eat?"

"Your body is running through the anesthetic faster than a human's," Bulma replied with a small, sniffling laugh. "I guess I should've seen this coming. That means your other systems should start to wake up more quickly, too. Still, I'd advise you wait an hour or two, at least, before having your Senzu bean. Eating when your digestive system isn't fully awake is a really bad idea. Once you pass gas, I think you'll be alright to eat it."

"Yes, doctor," Raditz responded with a light laugh.

Just then, a team burst through the door. Bulma was about to tell them off when several stretchers sped past them carrying the unmistakable forms of Bardock and Cooler, as well as a large, muscular man with a red mohawk. She was about to ask what on Earth was going on when Trunks walked through the door, bloodied and holding what was obviously his dislocated shoulder.

"Trunks!" Bulma cried, running to the future version of her son. "What happened?"

"Well," Cell drawled, looking at Bardock with a smug grin. "If we're going to do this, how about we get down to business? I have," he looked at Cyborg Eighteen with a predatory leer. "Other things that needs tending to."

"Fine by me," Bardock growled.

Bardock channeled his rage at his son's injuries and felt his power surge. This beast had nearly killed Raditz, he would not let such an affront go unanswered. Bardock charged Cell, throwing a punch that the bio-android just barely blocked, ending up holding the Saiyan Veteran's fist in his own, green palm. Cell grunted with concentrated effort, trying his best to force back Bardock's strength, before finding the power he needed to force him back with a hard shove. A quick, powerful ki blast to the gut staggered Cell's opponent momentarily, but not long enough to give him a true opening for the kick he tried to levy against him. Bardock grabbed Cell's meaty leg and levered him upwards using his own momentum before slamming him into the ground in one smooth motion. Wasting no time, Bardock placed his palm in front of Cell's face and unleashed a searing ki wave. Alas, just as he commenced his attack, Bardock sensed his opponent slip by his attack with nary a moment to spare.

"Damn," Bardock said with a harsh laugh as he turned to face Cell. "You're a slippery bastard, you know that?"

"And you," Cell replied, breathing heavily. "Are far stronger than I'd anticipated. Not that it'll be enough!"

A light rumble came from beneath Bardock's feet and, too late, he realized that Cell had sent his tail underground. Cell's tail reached up and grabbed Bardock around the throat and pulled him underground, dirt filling his mouth as he went, before pulling him face-to-face with Cell. Cell grinned evilly and put his fingers to his forehead, ki sparking from the small gap between their tips.

"No," Piccolo breathed as he watched the fight below. "How can he possibly know that technique? The only one that's ever seen it is Nail!"

"He seemed to know enough about Krillin's technique to adapt it," Nail answered, his eyes growing wide. "Maybe him being made from us means he's got our techniques, as well."

Nail could've sworn he heard Piccolo mutter the word "bullshit" under his breath.

Bardock, not knowing what strange trick Cell was cooking up thought as quickly as he could and then, remembering a move his youngest had shown him, threw his arms beside him, creating a powerful kiai which knocked Cell off his feet long enough to disrupt his concentration, causing the attack he'd been charging to dissipate harmlessly. His tail's grip momentarily loosened, Bardock wrenched himself free as Cell righted himself in the air.

Breathing heavily, Bardock measured his options. Cell was a powerful opponent, especially now that he had absorbed Cyborg Seventeen. Though his attacks belied a certain impatience, he hadn't lost any of his former cunning. As he deflected a ki blast harmlessly into the sky, Bardock tried his best to measure his opponent's defenses, trying his best to find a weakness. Bardock was only slightly stronger than Cell, that much he could tell just by sensing the difference in their ki levels. For all his added mass, though, Cell hadn't gotten any slower; if anything, it seemed to have made his punches that much harder.

 _Damn it!_ Bardock thought to himself angrily as he dodged and parried a series of quick blows. _Where's the chink in this guy's armour? Where's his damned weak spot? If I don't find it soon, I might not make it out of-!_

A mistimed block saw a large fist crashing into Bardock's skull, into his right temple. Pain shot through him like a bullet and his head rang before several more blows found their way to his stunned body. His power flagging, Bardock fell to his knees, dropping out of his Super Saiyan state from pain. Cell loomed over him, a wide grin on his face, as he raised his arm upwards, elbow pointed downwards towards Bardock's head. A moment later, it was over, a swift elbow to the back of the head sent Bardock to the ground, unconscious.

"Such big talk," Cell said, laughing as he picked up Bardock's fallen body. "For someone so weak. If you're the best this planet has to offer, I am sorely disappointed. Oh well," he continued, throwing Bardock aside and looking at a stunned Cyborg Eighteen. "That just means one fewer distraction from my goal."

"I will not allow you," Android Sixteen said, stepping in front of the blonde cyborg. "To absorb my friend."

"Your compliance in the matter is wholly unneeded, Sixteen," Cell replied flippantly. "An inferior model like yourself stands no chance against one such as me."

"Eighteen," Sixteen began, turning towards his comrade. "Do not worry about me, run! This Cell cannot be allowed to reach his perfect form!"

"I'm not leaving you behind, Sixteen!" Eighteen protested. "You're all I've got left!"

"I said go!" Sixteen yelled angrily. "If Cell absorbs you, then no one will remain who is capable of stopping him!"

Hesitantly, Cyborg Eighteen began to back away. If what Sixteen was saying was true, she couldn't let herself get eaten like her brother, but...she couldn't just let Sixteen fight this creature alone! Almost as she finished that thought, Trunks and Cooler flew to Sixteen's side. More sure of her friend's safety, Eighteen began to make her way off the battlefield, not wanting to be consumed by this horrid creature.

"Where do you get off," Cell began, narrowing his eyes. "Thinking you can leave, Eighteen?"

As he tried to fly past the three warriors assembled before him, Trunks' sword met Cell right at his stomach, nearly cutting him in half from the combined force of the young man's swing and the creature's speed. Trunks had powered up to his absolute limit, pushing himself far beyond what he'd done during his training with his father. Cooler had also transformed, his aura spiking wildly as his power reached its peak. Sixteen stood, dumbfounded but grateful, as the two warriors stood as a roadblock to Cell.

"Get out of my way!" Cell screamed, furious.

"Not a chance!" Trunks answered, punching Cell in the face, sending him backwards.

"We're going to stop this before it gets any worse," Cooler added, catching Cell and placing him in a headlock.

Cell growled angrily as Trunks charged him, the tip of his sword pointed right at his stomach. His tail reached up and grabbed Cooler by the throat, squeezing tight. Cell grinned as the blade came to his stomach. He might have been in danger of that blade earlier, but that was more due to _his_ power than that of the boy. This was proven true as the force of Trunks' stab caused the blade to shatter, much to the young half-Saiyan's horror. Cooler's grip weakened and Cell wrenched himself free, throwing the Frost Daemon aside before charging after Eighteen, who was busy fleeing.

"That's just not going to happen," Cell said as he appeared before the blonde cyborg, tutting. "You really should know better than to run from a battle, Eighteen. Its just plain _rude_."

With the last word, Cell punched Eighteen hard in the gut, sending her flying back to where she'd started. Cell landed and walked lazily towards the young woman, his tail twitching excitedly. As Sixteen appeared behind him, Cell looked aside and grimaced. This creature wasn't worth his time, anymore. It was barely worth considering before he'd consumed Seventeen, now, it was just pathetic, a relic, a failed experiment whereas _he_ was the great doctor's magnum opus. As Sixteen moved to grab Cell by the waist, Cell elbowed the android hard in the head once. Twice. Three times, cracking the android's skull open to reveal his bare circuits before sweeping him aside with his tail.

As Cell stalked toward a frozen, fearful Eighteen, Cooler was the next to join the fray. At this point, Cell was beyond irritated. All these insects were getting in his way. He simply punched Cooler as hard as he could in the stomach, following up with a hard elbow to the back of the neck as the Frost Daemon doubled over, sending him crashing hard into the ground. Trunks charged, and was just fast enough to miss the counter-stroke aimed for his chest, being instead hit hard in the shoulder, pain shooting up as his arm fell limp, the joint quite clearly and grotesquely out of socket. Vegeta powered up, and Cell sighed. He was through with all these interruptions.

"I am sick and tired of this!" Cell yelled. "All you worthless pissants are getting in the way of my perfection! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! TAIYOKEN!"

The blinding flash that erupted from Cell's hands gave him more than enough opportunity to speed towards Eighteen. Not wasting any time, Cell's tell opened up and descended upon the helpless cyborg, devouring her before she'd even known what had happened.

As their eyes cleared, the group bore witness to another horrid transformation. Cell's body grew more slender and humanoid. His tail receded into his back, the tip just barely visible between his shoulder blades. The odd, black wings that had at one time seemed almost vestigial grew to his ankles, fanning out to flank what was visible of his tail. The crown atop his head lengthened and it, too, became more slender in appearance. However, all that paled in comparison to the most jarring change, Cell's face. Gone was the semi-human beak of his previous incarnation. Now, his face was, aside from its distinct paleness, markedly human, sporting a nose, mouth, and an altogether more sleek appearance.

"At long last," Cell said, his voice having lost its rough edges, leaving one that was almost frighteningly smooth and sophisticated. "I am perfect. I," he continued, clenching his fists. "Am finally at my peak!"

"Your peak means nothing if I kill you now!" Cell heard Vegeta yell not too far away.

"Prince, Prince, Prince," Cell replied mockingly, turning towards Vegeta. "Surely, even one as dense as you can sense that I am well above and beyond your capabilities."

"You contain Saiyan genes, you said so yourself," Vegeta began, letting his aura flare. "As such, you are as much my subject as the others, even if you're an abomination!"

"Expecting me to keel?" Cell laughed. "Might I remind you, dear Prince, that I also have _your_ genes, as well, making me of royal blood, as well. But," he continued, struggling to hold back his laughter. "Please, do show me how you intend to make me kowtow, Little Prince."

"I will show you," Vegeta said darkly as his aura began to flare wildly. "The power of a true royal Saiyan, you insignificant wretch! GALICK GUN!"

Cell simply smirked. Vegeta had no idea what he was getting himself into. Cell put forth a hand and caught the Galick Gun and, after a few moments, clenched his fist, destroying the attack, much to Vegeta's obvious shock and dismay.

"Vegeta," Cell said smugly, appearing behind Vegeta and laying a hand on his shoulder. "You just don't get it, do you? I'm going to kill you all, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Not a single one of you has the ability to bring an end to me. Frankly," Cell continued, waving his hand flippantly. "You're all rather boring. What's the point in keeping you all alive, anymore? Amusement? Bardock's broken and unconscious, the youngster couldn't fight back if he tried, Sixteen is pretty much a lost cause, Raditz lost an arm, Cooler's down for the count, and you...you have nothing that can even come close to being able to entertain me."

"You talk as if we'll never have that power," Vegeta answered, shaking inside, but willing himself to be firm and confident. "But, for all your talk of having our genes, you know very little about us Saiyans. We are a proud warrior race, bred for battle and conflict. There is no challenge we cannot overcome, no power we cannot achieve. You may think yourself unstoppable," he continued, regaining his composure fully. "But, you are wrong. We have it in us to put an end to you, and we will. Then, once you've become nothing but dust, no one will remember your name while ours will live on for generations."

"Huh," Cell said, taken aback. "You know something, Prince, you're right."

"What?"

"I kill you all now, and I lose the best chance I have at _real_ competition!" Cell answered lightly. "No, I think I'll give you all one more chance to amuse me. In fact," he continued, lighting up with a look of unholy glee. "Why not give the whole world that chance? Oh, my dear Prince, you've just given me an idea! The whole world will see what its created, and I'll get a real workout before destroying you all. Do keep an eye on the news."

With that, Cell flew off, leaving Vegeta dumbfounded, but alive. Trunks began picking up the proverbial pieces, too confused to say much of anything. With help, the group managed to carry the unconscious forms of Bardock and Cooler, as well as the badly battered Android Sixteen off the battlefield. They may have failed to prevent him from reaching his perfect form, but Cell was giving them a chance. As Trunks looked on at Bardock's unconscious form, being carried by Vegeta of all people, he wondered if that chance was enough to give them what they needed. In just two years, this timeline had created a band of warriors that could've easily wiped out the cyborgs, had Sixteen not taken the initiative. In fact, had Sixteen failed to do so, the cyborgs would likely be destroyed, and Cell wouldn't have been able to reach his perfect form in the first place. It'd have been a hard battle, but working together, they could've won against him in his original state. Now, though, it was anyone's guess as to whether or not there would be enough time. As it was, the battered group was heading as quickly as they could to Capsule Corp, to get everyone treated and healed before whatever announcement Cell had planned was aired to the entire world.

"...And that's how it went down," Trunks finished, shame-faced. "Now, we don't even know how long we have, let alone if that will even be enough time to get strong enough to beat this monster."

"I might have a way," Vegeta began, walking into the room. "When Kakarot awoke, he mentioned a place where you could train an entire year in a single day; that's where he took his boy, and where they are, now. We could use that."

"I..." Trunks responded, a look of dawning realization on his face. "How could I have forgotten that?! You're right, Vegeta! Do any of you know where that would be, though?"

"My guess," Bulma began, eyeing Vegeta with a mixture of trepidation and loathing. "Would be Kami's Lookout. He made the Dragon Balls, or so Goku says, so he might be able to make something like that, too."

"That," the trio heard from nearby as Raditz got up slowly. "Would be an ideal place to quickly build up our strength, and to get me used to certain...things."

"Things?" Vegeta asked, before looking at Raditz's arm with surprise, which began to morph into anger. "How? Your arm was a smoking stump!" He noticed the incision marks on Raditz's head, and his anger grew. "What have you done to yourself?!"

"What I do with my body," Raditz began coolly. "Is none of your business, _Prince_."

"You became one of those... _things_ , didn't you?" Vegeta demanded. "Where is your Saiyan pride? You let these humans experiment on you and turn you into a half-machine abomination!"

"Eat me, Vegeta," Raditz replied, a scowl forming on his face. "As I said, what I do with my body is no concern of yours."

"Vegeta," Bulma added, looking the Prince dead in the eyes, anger easily evident on her face. "Raditz is recovering from extensive surgery. You will _not_ disturb him anymore than you already have, is that clear?"

"I!" Vegeta started to bellow before gritting his teeth and turning his head sharply. "Very well. Who would know where this 'Lookout' is?"

"Do you mean Kami's Lookout?" Krillin asked as he walked in, looking after the doctors tending to their wounded comrades. "Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Nail, and I should all know where it is. Why do you ask?"

"Goku mentioned a place where someone could get an entire year's worth of training in a single day," Trunks answered just ahead of Vegeta. "Mom said that it'd be the most likely place for something like that to exist."

"I haven't heard of anything like that," Krillin replied after a few moments' thought. "But, me, Yamcha, and Tien mostly trained with Mr. Popo. That does make sense, though. Kami's got some serious magic at his disposal, so if anyone could make something like that, it would definitely be him."

Far away, Cell hovered over a flat, green field. The hills in the background, with a nice, tall mountain not too far away, it was so picturesque, it was positively ideal. Whistling, Cell reduced the mountain, and the lone house atop it, to nothing but a single, large cube. Waving his hands, he let his ki cut through the white stone like a fine knife, rendering it into innumerable white slabs, a meter wide and long and one quarter meter deep. Using his telekinesis, he placed the slabs down, forming a large arena of beautiful, polished, white stone. A few more minutes of work, using the leftovers of the mountain, and four pylons now sat at each corner, giving the area the definite look of an arena.

"Now," Cell said, smiling at his creation. "Time to unveil to the world _my Cell Games_."

With that, Cell flew off.

 **Author's Notes**

Aww yeah, shit's going down! This is, if memory serves, the first chapter I've written after starting my proper, if rough, outline of the story. It has certainly made things quite a bit easier, I'll likely type it up sometime soon for easier reference, as its currently all handwritten. Let's answer some reviews, hm?

 **Gold Testament:** While admittedly gross, I thought the bit about Cell having Bulma's genes was a nice nod to the character, herself. I mean, you have a woman, daughter of the world's most famous and brilliant scientist, who is, herself, an _extremely_ accomplished engineer and scientist, who made a device to find the magic wish-granting stones at pretty much any time. Bulma is an unmitigated _genius_ , and I'm certain that Dr. Gero is/was well aware of it. Considering that Cell is, for all intents and purposes, biological, it'd make sense to use an ovum to create him, much like how Washu used her's to make Ryoko in Tenchi Muyo.

 **TheTrueLegendarySuperSaiyan:** I actually did! Its called _The Chromamancer Chronicles_ and if you wanna check it out, go ahead! I should probably stop with that, though...at least til one of my others is actually _done_ done, lol. Even though I _did_ have an idea for a Stargate/Grim Dawn crossover, but _must. Resist!_

 **SortaCore:** Yeah, the SSJ thing could've been handled better, I admit. Just kinda have this fear of getting so bogged down in the details that I make things boring. I've gotten better since then, but it still pops up from time to time.

 **Sorta122672:** Regarding Elders Moori and Tsuno...who? Not being a dick, I honestly don't remember the names of any of the Nameks other than Piccolo, Kami, Nail, Guru, and Dende. Also, is it confirmed that Guru is actually Nail's father? I recall him calling the Namekians "[his] children," but I always took that as more a sense of paternalistic responsibility than him actually being their biological father. If that's true, then...TFS wasn't wrong to kinda portray them as space rednecks. ...Ew. Also, I may switch things around a bit with how I've currently got it planned out, but I'll need to think shit through a fair bit, first. Don't wanna hack apart my outline only to come back and it be utterly unrecognizable, ya know?

For those wondering, I've not abandoned any of my stories. I've recently (as in, starting this past August) started university and that, alas, has to take priority. Unfortunately, uni takes up a _lot_ of time, not necessarily because the work I'm getting thus far is _difficult_ , just that there's a _lot_ of it, and not all of it (coughanthropologycough) is terribly interesting. Thankfully, by the time I'm done, I'll have a shiny, new Bachelor's of Computer Science in my hands, and with the rather voluminous body of experience I've already got in the field, not counting what I'm likely to accrue during uni, I shouldn't have much of a problem getting a job and I'll try to hold out for one like my old one where I can work from home, leaving me with all that time I'd spend commuting able to do other shit, instead. Like writing. And rum. And blackjack. And hookers.

Anywho, I've got a subreddit up (r/hagumennons_stories) if any of you wanna drop by there and get in touch with me more readily. I can respond to questions and whatnot far more easily there, and in less time! Anyways, that's 'bout it, for now. Don't forget to check my tracker (link in my profile) to keep up on what I'm doing and how far along things are! I'll catch you guys later for Chapter Nineteen of _The Bardock Effect_ , A Global Announcement! Take care!


	19. A Global Announcement

**The Bardock Effect**

Chapter Nineteen: A Global Announcement

Goku looked down at his son, lying face-first on the floor of the Hyperbolic Time Chambre. They'd been there for several months, now, fighting, sparring, and improving both their techniques. In such a short time, Gohan's form had become equal in practiced steadiness and rhythm to his own; he'd even surprised him by landing a hard blow to his gut just a few seconds ago, before Goku had retaliated, leaving Gohan in the state he was in, at this moment. His son's power had risen dramatically since they first entered, and a drive had awoken inside him that he'd not seen before. But, now, they were both beaten, bruised, and hurting all over.

"Come on, Gohan," Goku said gently, turning back towards their living area in this otherwise featureless void. "We've been at this for twenty hours. Let's take a break and rest a little. If we don't rest, we can't reach our full potential."

Just then, Goku felt Gohan's ki spike. Turning around, his son was barely standing on one leg, his aura flaring.

"Not just yet," Gohan said, his voice strangely cold and focused. "I'm not done."

Goku's eyes went wide as Gohan's ki rose beyond all reason, his aura lashing out wildly as electricity began to crackle in the air around him. Before he fell to the ground, reverted to normal and unconscious, Gohan's power had risen beyond his own, and even his father's. But, more than that, the look his son had in his eyes made Goku uneasy, for some reason. There was an almost gleeful hint to them, completely at odds with his otherwise focused and genteel nature. Goku scooped up his son in his arms and carried him to his bed. Just for an instant, Gohan was the strongest being on Earth.

"Perhaps, you're the one, my son," Goku said softly as he tucked Gohan in. "Maybe you're the one who can surpass Super Saiyan and become the protector Earth needs."

It had been...an eventful time at Capsule Corp, to say the least. Between treating everyone's injuries, Raditz finally getting the okay to eat his Senzu bean and fully recover from his surgery, and general recovery, both Bulma and Dr. Briefs were sitting, slouched, on their couch, utterly exhausted.

"I can't believe how badly everyone got beaten," Bulma said slowly. "Cell's power is utterly terrifying..."

"He _is_ made from the galaxy's strongest warriors," Dr. Briefs replied, putting the remains of his cigarette out in a nearby ashtray. "Though, I must admit, what Gero managed to create...it really puts things into perspective..."

"What do you mean, dad?" Bulma asked, arching an eyebrow at her father's odd comment.

"You told me of the adventures you and Goku had as children," he began, rubbing his chin. "Every time Goku defeated one powerful opponent, one more powerful than the last would crop up and take its place. Then," he waved his hand. "King Piccolo came back, released every murderer on to the street and overthrew the world government. After that, there was that run-in with that _Vegeta_ and his friend, then everything on Namek happened, Frieza and his father came knocking, and _then_ we get warned by your son from the future that cyborgs capable of killing the most powerful warriors on the planet with ease were going to come around, and _now_ , we have a bio-android running loose, one likely capable of annihilating the entire planet several hundred times over, and...dear," Dr. Briefs turned to his daughter. "Do you ever get the feeling Earth is some kind of magnet for powerful, evil beings? Like, we're some kind of danger magnet...some kind of cosmic plaything?"

"No more than three times a week," Bulma answered with a half-hearted laugh. "Though, honestly...yeah, I kinda do. But," she began, her voice picking up a hopeful tinge. "At the same time, we always rose to the occasion, even if it was accidental, sometimes. Goku told me about his fights with the likes of Tao Pai-Pai and the Red Ribbon Army. Every time a new, powerful threat appeared, he'd find some way of defeating them, even if it nearly killed him like it did with King Piccolo," her eyes sparkled a bit and she smiled more sincerely. "Then, Bardock came along and...well, I can see where Goku got his tenacity from. Even more, he's...organized. I think the reason people tend to follow him is that he's not afraid to take the reins or bust the occasional head to get things done."

"It was," a voice answered, coming from the doorway. "Kind of necessary, really."

"Bardock!" Bulma cried, almost leaping from the couch and throwing her arms around him. "What are you doing out of bed?" she asked, fussing with the bandage wrapped around his head.

"With Cell on the loose," he answered fondly. "I can't just lie around doing nothing, concussion be damned."

"Along with multiple lacerations and several broken ribs," Bulma chided.

"I've been through worse," Bardock replied casually. "Besides, the nurse tried to get me to eat that green gelatin," his voice became almost comically angry. "I _detest_ green gelatin."

"How about some proper food, then?" Mrs. Briefs asked, poking Bardock in the back. "I thought my dears could use something to eat after their long day."

"And I brought ze coffee," Salza called out from the hallway. "I suggest you permit us into ze room quickly, as it iz best hot!"

"Can't say no to that!" Bulma said, gently pulling Bardock out of the doorway before giving him a serious look and poking him in the chest. " _You_ , however, are not permitted to have coffee. I'll not have our doctors after me because I allowed you to have stimulants so soon after coming off your anesthesia!"

"You do know," Bardock replied with a smile at her concern. "That Saiyans' metabolisms are much faster than that of humans, right?"

"I suspected as much when Raditz was well enough to eat after extensive surgery in only a few hours," Bulma responded before touching a finger to Bardock's nose. "But! I still insist you refrain! Mixing stimulants and sedatives is a good way to end up in the hospital, and I'll not have you going when I just got you back, do you understand me? Give it a _couple_ of more hours, at least."

"Yes, ma'am," Bardock replied with a fond laugh and salute.

"Bardock," Dr. Briefs began seriously, putting his coffee down after the meal had been thoroughly devoured. "Be honest with us, how powerful is Cell?"

"I think you should be asking Trunks or Cooler that," Bardock replied. "I only fought him after he'd absorbed the first cyborg, I don't know how strong he was when he'd gotten the second. But," he continued, placing his chin in his hands. "I'd have to say that, when we fought, he was easily strong enough to wipe the floor with Frieza _and_ his father. As it stands now, Cell's likely the strongest single entity on the planet, probably in the entire galaxy."

"Of course," Bulma interjected. "That's not taking into account whatever power Goku and Gohan have managed to gather during their training."

Bardock looked down at the floor. From what he'd gathered from Trunks, Cell's Perfect Form was far and beyond anything they'd ever faced before. It was more than personality, though...from what Trunks told him, Cell wasn't displaying any of his single-minded drive, anymore. Instead, he'd acted almost like child in a sweetshop: capricious, willful, and almost frighteningly gleeful at what was before him. Of course, most children couldn't atomize entire planets, though Bardock was careful to note that he personally knew at least one child that could, theoretically, pull that off.

His thoughts turning to the young Gohan, Bardock wondered... The boy, his grandson, had shown, throughout their training, a potential that was both tantalizingly exciting and existentially terrifying. There were times that, when pushed, his power would easily exceed his own, in addition to that of his father _and_ uncle. In a flash, Bardock realized what Kakarot was trying to achieve. The training wasn't for _him_ , it was for _Gohan_!

"That boy," Bardock said in quiet admiration. "He's smarter than I give him credit for, sometimes..."

"Hmm?" Bulma asked, tilting her head.

"Kakarot isn't training his own power," Bardock spoke up. "The whole reason he went to that special place to train was for _Gohan_."

"What?" Bulma breathed, oddly alarmed. "Why Gohan?"

"The boy's potential," Bardock began. "Is phenomenal. There were times, during training with Kakarot, Raditz, and I, that his power would eclipse the three of us put together. It only lasted an instant, but something like that...if anything is our best bet against Cell, it'd be that."

"Well," Bulma replied, her face a trifle smug. "That, or Raditz. Those augmentations are serious business; I wouldn't be surprised if he's stronger than you, now!"

"Good point," Bardock responded with a nod and a grin. "Knowing that, I feel better about our chances against Cell. With just one card in our deck, I'd be a little worried...but, since we have two, we at least have a backup plan in case one doesn't end up working out."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable talking about a prepubescent boy as if he were a weapon," Dr. Briefs said. "I think, if at all possible, the grown-ups should be the ones handling matters. Save that kind of business for when he's an adult."

"He _is_ half-Saiyan," Bardock defended. "And, he's already seen more battle than most kids his age. But," he continued, putting a hand up as a symbolic peace offering, noting the thunderous look on the aged scientist's face. "I _do_ think that, if at all possible, we should leave the world-saving to the adults. Gohan's still got some growing up to do before I'd ask him to do something like that."

Dr. Briefs seemed reassured by that, and backed down. Bardock, or at least a part of him, didn't really get _why_ the older man was upset. Most Saiyan children Gohan's age had already conquered multiple planets. Gohan certainly appeared to enjoy the training time he'd had with his family, but Bardock wondered how much of that was just because he was spending time bonding with his father, grandfather, and uncle. Did the boy really possess the Saiyan battle drive? If not, then _what_ was driving him to increase his strength? Perhaps Gohan _did_ have a Saiyan's want for strength, but...just not as much as he would had he been pure-blooded.

Of course, that human side of him could prove immensely useful, too. At times, Bardock had noted that Gohan had a way of looking at things that was truly unique; he thought things through. _He certainly hadn't inherited that from his father_ , Bardock thought with a wry internal laugh. Kakarot was every bit as impulsive as a true Saiyan, even if his youngest had a gift for battle that would, and did, make a father proud. Bardock had heard stories about Gohan's mother, Chi Chi. How she'd been one of the world's strongest women, had nearly managed to best Kakarot as a young adult, and Bardock knew from personal experience how badly she wanted her son to succeed academically and, in her own words, "actually make something of himself." In his mind, Bardock shrugged. Either way, Gohan was one of the aces in their sleeves against Cell...but, the boy was still his grandson and, if at all possible, Bardock wanted to keep him from having to destroy the bio-android, himself. No need to put one's eggs in a single basket, as the saying went.

Trunks was still recovering from the encounter with Cell's Perfect Form. Despite his best efforts, it'd still come to pass...to think that there was something even more horrible than the cyborgs, the very thought made him shudder. But, there were the words Cell spoke to him on their first encounter, that he'd found the body of Cyborg Seventeen in the future, meaning that the future truly was safe from them and they could begin rebuilding. If the timeline he'd inadvertently created here could destroy Cell, then both futures could be saved. Despite everything he'd lost, Trunks began to feel a faint glimmer of hope. The versions of his loved ones here were much stronger than the few he'd known. Goku was alive. Raditz had taken it upon himself to use Gero's own technology against his magnum opus. Even his biological father, Vegeta, was around and seemed to at least be fairly intelligent and capable.

Of course, how much would that matter against something like Cell? He remembered his father, the real one, not the one that, according to his mother, ran off and died in the depths of space, had told him that anyone with Saiyan blood in them would get more powerful if they faced a life-threatening injury and survived. What if they'd managed to nearly kill Cell, only for him to recuperate and come back more powerful than ever? What would his father say? Thinking hard, Trunks found the words: "We just have to make sure that never happens." Cell was powerful, but he wasn't indestructible. There _had_ to be a way...

Raditz flexed his aching body. Even with the Senzu bean having healed his body almost completely, he could _feel_ the augments in his flesh, poking him from the inside. It was a very...unsettling feeling, having wires and bits of metal inside one's own muscles. What was stranger was that he could feel the augments messing with the normal flow of his ki. It was making it stronger, but it just felt so unnatural and _strange_ that he knew it'd take some getting used to if he wanted to do anything more than fly.

But, more than that, he'd become aware of a certain clarity of thought he'd not had before. Things...they were easier to process; he still couldn't understand half the medical jargon being thrown about by the doctors and nurses around him, but he could tell that he was picking up things with a great deal of ease, his mind was processing stimuli far faster. He might not be a Bulma-level genius, but Raditz was almost certain he'd gained a few IQ points. Not a bad exchange, all things considered.

The best part, though, had to be that it pissed off Vegeta. His Royal Highness had apparently taken issue with Raditz' transformation, and was either blatantly ignoring him or referring to him as an "it" or an "abomination." Raditz couldn't help but laugh. To think, just a few years ago, he'd been _afraid_ of this petty, braying jackass. Raditz knew that somewhere, deep down, it stung his beloved Prince that the gulf between them had just gotten that much wider. That he, a weak, "third-rate Saiyan," as he had been fond of saying, had eclipsed him in power to the point that he could give him a good thrashing just _had_ to hurt. Raditz realized he was, himself, being a little petty, as well, but after the way the Crown Prince of the Saiyan Race and his dearly departed thug had treated him back when they thought they were the last of their species, Raditz was okay with being somewhat vindictive.

Cooler was still reeling. Nobody had been ready for that, for what Cell had turned out to be, that much was plainly obvious. He'd been able to, at least to some degree, keep up with his new Saiyan friends, but this Cell far eclipsed any power he'd seen in his life. At that thought, Cooler snorted. Oh, how his father would've ranted and raved that he'd made friends with a Saiyan, much less every one of them...well, with the exception of Vegeta. His precious, dearly departed brother would be absolutely livid and would be, no doubt, plotting to kill him for the perceived slight. It was laughable; the Saiyans had been better companions in the past few years than either his father or his little brother had been in his entire life.

Internally, he debated. The augments Raditz had gotten would no doubt make him much more powerful, quite possibly the pushing him beyond even Bardock in terms of raw strength. It was a sorely tempting prospect, using technology to bridge the gap and give him an edge, but to him, it felt like cheating. Raditz was a special case, he'd lost a limb, and even just replacing that would've required the operation, the augments were just extra. Besides, he really had no idea how his physiology differs between him and the others. He might not have been the _most_ attentive during his teachers' lectures, as his father had insisted upon his education during childhood, but even he knew not all creatures were built the same. Oh, but the power was tempting. Maybe, once he was well enough versed in his new-found abilities, Raditz would consent to training with him. Getting to experience it firsthand could prove...useful.

"Damn it!" Vegeta fumed, pounding the dirt. "Why? Why must I fall behind peasants and monstrosities?"

It was unconscionable. Here he was, the Prince of All Saiyans, and he'd been of even less help than weakling Raditz. A Saiyan that had let the Earthlings _experiment_ on him and turn him into a _freak_. He'd never thought much of Bardock's firstborn, but Vegeta had thought he'd had at least a modicum of _pride_ , some semblance of dignity as a Saiyan, but no! It wasn't enough that they simply give him a new arm, that Vegeta could've at least understood, but what they'd turned Raditz into...it was beyond the pale. No, it was a base _insult_. Saiyans trained, they fought, they were _warriors_ , damn it! Warriors had pride, they had lines! Raditz' very presence infuriated the Prince, what he'd done, it was an affront to everything he knew to be right and proper. He'd accepted that certain aspects of his views would have to change, that he'd have to become more flexible if he were to eventually defeat that upstart, Bardock, but this was just too damned much.

"And what's worse," Vegeta spat to himself. "It might not even be enough! That fool went and let himself become an unholy amalgamation of flesh and technology and he might not even be able to _touch_ Cell!"

For all that Raditz' offense defamed the very name of Saiyan, Cell's power, combined with his mere existence, was not only a gross affront to everything natural, but it was a personal violation. He'd seen what those files had said, understood the words. That old, demented bastard had taken _his_ genetics, stolen Saiyan royal blood, for his depraved science project! And they were letting the larva that they'd found _live_! All because some technology could rewire its brain! Could they keep his genes from it? No! His blood was as intrinsic to this infant monster as it was to he, himself. Yet, Bardock saw not a threat to his very being, but a _tool_! One that wouldn't even be ready in time should Cell kill them all and destroy this tiny shit-heap of a planet!

"Damn you, Bardock," Vegeta cursed angrily. "What the hell are you thinking? What is going through your damned mind, you mad peasant?"

Then, it struck Vegeta. _Their_ Cell might still be an abomination, but Bardock wasn't planning to use it on any threat that could be posed by the current predicament. He was planning ahead, but for what? What else would come to this backwater to threaten it? No other Saiyans lived aside from those on Earth. Others of Frieza's kind might exist, but they were likely too far away to care, too busy managing their own empires. Vegeta wracked his brain, trying to claw his way into Bardock's mind. There was something he was missing.

"Vegeta!" the Prince heard in his head as he instinctively straightened his back, though his father was long since dead. "At times it is necessary to reach into the mind of one's opponent and think as he thinks. However," he remembered his father adding sharply, slamming his palm on the desk. "One can never truly accomplish that without first abandoning the way they, themselves, think!"

He had to remove all his biases, as difficult as that was, and come at it from a completely neutral perspective. Narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brow, he imagined an impartial third party viewing the events of the past day and asking himself what they would be thinking. Bardock was clearly trying to accomplish something. The simplest explanation was that he was trying to protect the Earth from threats both current and future. Bardock had known about the other threats that had come to Earth before, himself included, he'd had both time and cause to prepare. Such actions only made sense with some kind of overall cause; taking risks without hope of receiving reward was madness, and Bardock was many things, but he wasn't _completely_ insane.

As he whiled away at the facts as he knew them, Vegeta hit upon an idea that gave him pause. From one perspective, it would seem as if Earth had a habit of either producing or playing host to powerful, malevolent entities. He'd heard that the Namekian was the son of a King that had been Kakarot's first real opponent, one that'd managed to overthrow the world's government. Adding on to that list Raditz, himself, Nappa, Cooler, Frieza, the cyborgs, and now _Cell_ , Earth looked the world like the galaxy's biggest danger magnet.

"That has to be it," Vegeta whispered. "That's the only way any of this makes sense! You're trying to prepare for a threat you know nothing about, but expect nonetheless. Trying to head whatever monstrosity comes to replace Cell as this world's next threat off at the pass."

Vegeta still thought Bardock was mad. Who was to say if the next threat, should it come, would come in their lifetimes? Maybe it'd end up grossly overpowering them all. Vegeta recalled, with no amount of awestruck horror, Beerus and how the feline God of Destruction had made a manservant out of his father for one of the most tense, nerve-wracking days of his entire life. Vegeta's eyes widened in horror; if Beerus came to Earth, no amount of preparation could prove their salvation. Beerus was no doubt a being even _Frieza_ feared. Perhaps it wouldn't come to pass, maybe Earth was safe...at least, for their lifetimes, from Beerus. Vegeta snorted in a most irreverent fashion. Compared to Beerus, Cell was well and truly in their league; compared to the power of a god, all mortals might as well be the same.

"Going off to sulk, again?" Nail chided Piccolo as the latter walked out of Capsule Corp to the front lawn.

Piccolo sighed. "I train and I train and I train and I train, and what do I have to show for it?" he asked quietly. "The gap between Goku and I is wider than it's ever been and, now, I might as well be human for all the help I've been against Cell and the cyborgs."

"From what I've heard, the _do_ have some rather unnatural advantages," Nail replied, nodding. "Makes me wonder if Bulma could inject us with Saiyan blood or something."

Piccolo couldn't help it, he snorted at the idea. "At that point, we might as well just become Cell," he said, trying to hide a grin. "But, you're right...I never suspected that Goku had that kind of ace in the hole when we first fought. I just wish there were a way to bridge the damned gap..."

"For all we know, there might be," Nail responded, shrugging. "I won't pretend to know every secret of our people."

"If only I'd been allowed to visit North Kai when I died," Piccolo groused, frowning. "I'd at least have the Kaioken available to me."

"You didn't go above when you died?"

"Of course not," Piccolo retorted, somewhat annoyed. "I know you've heard about my past. All I got for trying to protect Earth was _not_ getting sent straight to Hell."

"Trying to protect Earth because you couldn't rule over a heap of rubble, you mean," Nail reminded, rolling his eyes. "But, I guess that makes sense; doing a good thing, but for the wrong reasons _would_ leave one in a rather...odd position in the afterlife, I'd imagine. Of course, you've changed since then, too, and gotten a lot stronger."

Piccolo thought over Nail's words for a moment. The first retort that came to mind was that just because two events happened in sequence doesn't mean that they're connected. After all, he'd also had a training partner, something he'd lacked during most of his life beforehand. But...

"You're not...exactly wrong," Piccolo replied, sighing in defeat. "I'm a lot more calm than I used to be. I'm not sure if it's due just to your influence or just me getting older, making the memories of my father that much more distant. I don't want to own the world, anymore," he added, sitting down on the lawn. "I just want to beat Goku as payback for how badly he beat me when we first fought."

"Once this whole thing with Cell is resolved," Nail said after a few seconds. "Maybe we'll have time to figure out just how we can really bridge the gap between Team Namek and Team...uhm," Nail put a finger on his chin, thinking about just what he'd call them. "I don't want to say 'Vegeta,' but that's the name of the planet from which they came, so..."

"I have to ask," Piccolo began, arching an eyebrow at Nail. "Were you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Laid-back, I guess."

"No, I wasn't," Nail responded, shaking his head. "I was once quite a serious warrior; I had to be, I was the one tasked with guarding Grand Elder Guru, after all. But,"' he added, sitting in front of his companion. "Once I decided to stay here, after my debt to the previous Grand Elder had been paid, I came under the influence of the humans, to say nothing of Bardock's family, and I guess they rubbed off on me. That, and it might have something to do with being around someone so serious all the time."

Piccolo looked perturbed by that admission. That he'd accidentally created the most annoying member of his species since Kami vexed him far more than he thought possible. Of course, he couldn't just ignore the positive effect Nail had had on his life, up to this point, either. He might not be a good person, he doubted he'd ever become someone like Nail or, heaven forbid, _Goku_. No, he was far too intelligent to be like Goku. In a way, Nail had helped him become more focused on his goal. His dreams of owning the world had been a distraction he'd not even considered before, but without them around, he'd freed up even more space in his mind to focus on developing new techniques and methods of using his limited magical abilities to eventually best his rival.

"This still," Piccolo began with a hint of growl that faded as he spoke. "...Ugh, it bothers me. I mean, Goku is an unabashedly good person, but what if some magic-user twists his mind, or those of his family? Our only hope of keeping this world safe lies on the shoulders of an idiot, a child, a cyborg, a teenager from the future, his adoptive father...and Vegeta."

"Worried about something other than your rivalry? That's...unlike you," Nail commented, narrowing his eyes speculatively.

"Beating someone that's brainwashed...it's just different," Piccolo struggled to say. "Besides, I can't well beat him if he ends up some monster's puppet, or if enough of his family fall prey to them. Kind of hard to beat a man without _air_."

"I see what you mean," Nail responded, nodding appreciatively. "Putting our eggs in one Super Saiyan basket would be...more than foolish. I suppose this can act as a good motivator, if nothing else. Maybe we'll come across something during training that helps to re-balance the calculus of power."

"I hope so."

"Whoa!" Goku cried out, narrowly dodging a powerful ki blast. "You nearly got me there, Gohan!"

Just then, something set off alarm bells in Goku's head. Another blast, just following that one, screamed towards him with blistering speed, hitting him square in the face. _That one was a_ _ **lot**_ _faster than Gohan's usual attacks_ , Goku thought as he parried Gohan's next follow-up attack. They had exhausted nearly half their time in this place and, in that time, Gohan had gone from a little rough around the edges to augmenting his lack of power, compared to him, with not only speed, but an almost alarming level of trickiness and guile.

Several times before, Gohan had caught Goku off-guard. He might not have learned the Taiyoken, Goku hadn't gotten around to teaching him that move, just yet, but somehow, Gohan had managed to develop something almost as good: a blinding ki blast that had the added effect of almost deafening one's opponent with how loudly it went off. It didn't do much damage, but it almost totally robbed Goku of _two_ of his senses. When he asked Gohan where he'd picked up something like that, his son explained that he'd read about weapons the police use sometimes called flash-bangs, which would blind and deafen criminals to make it easier to arrest them without causing any permanent damage. Needless to say, Goku was _very_ impressed and that was only _one_ of the interesting uses of ki Gohan had uncovered during their training.

Goku didn't quite know what to do with him, at times. Gohan's power was growing daily, and with his ever-expanding arsenal, he was becoming _very_ good at not just fighting, but forcing his opponent to fight on _his_ terms. Not only that, but Gohan had shown more flashes of his hidden power. Each time had only lasted a few seconds, but the amount of power his son could call forth was both alarming and _extremely_ exciting. There were only two drawbacks he could see to it: one, every time it knocked Gohan almost completely unconscious and, two, his personality changed drastically, becoming threatening and violent. It was clear that this was the power they were seeking, but Goku was wondering if it was a good thing that it was his son that was likely to reach it first...

"Mom, dad!" Trunks called out from the living room. "Everyone! Get over here, something's happening!"

Everyone rushed to the living room to see what was happening. Trunks pointed wordlessly to the television screen and they all looked on, horrified. Cell was in a newsroom, a recently-deceased newscaster in his hands.

"Good evening, Earth!" Cell said jubilantly, tossing the newscaster's corpse aside like trash. "Don't you touch that dial, because I've got a major announcement!"

"What the hell is he planning?" Bardock said quietly.

"My name...is Cell," he continued, smiling. "And I am here before you, this evening, to announce a tournament unlike anything this world has ever seen! For those familiar with your _adorable_ little World Martial Arts Tournament, there might be a small amount of overlap, but I assure you, this is something far, far different. There are no brackets, the _only_ opponent," he added, pointing his thumb to himself. "Is _me_. Some of you may be wondering, what's the prize if I win?"

Cell took a moment to stare at the screen, grinning evilly, before continuing, "The grandest prize of all! _Survival_. If one of your meager champions manages to beat me, I will leave your world, never to be seen again. But," he added, baring his teeth like a wild animal about to savour a fresh kill. "Should you fail...your world, your species, everything you have ever known, will be _atomized_."

"What?" Trunks demanded breathlessly.

"But, fear not, _brave warriors_ , for I am a merciful embodiment of perfection," Cell said patronizingly. "You will have one week to prepare yourselves. So, what are you waiting for?" He added with a taunting gesture. "Train! Or riot! Run rampant, fulfill any last-minute desires you may have no matter how hedonistic, insane, or depraved! Rob a bank! Kill your boss! Or even pray to whatever god you might have. But, a warning," he stated, raising a finger and chuckling. "I won't be listening."

With that, Cell departed the studio and the screen filled with static.

"A week?" Bardock asked rhetorically, gathering himself. "That's...more than I expected."

"Well," Trunks began quietly. "I guess we have the Time Chambre that Goku mentioned…I'm just not sure a year will be enough time…"

"I don't think Kakarot would've gone up there if he thought it'd be a waste of time," Bardock replied evenly. "He wouldn't have taken Gohan along, either. Between myself, Kakarot, Gohan, Raditz, you, and even Vegeta," Bardock added, his voice confident. "I think we've got at least a good chance against him, if we each take turns in the Hyperbolic Time Chambre."

"I guess you're right, father," Trunks said, sighing. It was at least somewhat true; seeing how they'd been able to stand up to the cyborgs before Cell came along, there was a lot of power floating around. Now that Vegeta had more or less joined their ranks and Raditz had been turned into a cyborg, something which still made Trunks shudder when he thought of all the metal going into his body, the Earth's greatest warriors might actually have a chance to put an end to Cell once and for all.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Bardock said after a few moments, stretching his arms. "Let's go find this Lookout or whatever and wait for Kakarot and Gohan to come out. If nothing else, they should be brought up to speed as soon as possible."

"If its Kami's Lookout you're trying to get to," Krillin stated, walking into the room. "I can show you the way! I think Tien and Yamcha are already on their way, and I think Piccolo and Nail are still outside. Just need to gather up Vegeta and Raditz and Sixteen and Cooler and we can be on our way."

"Let's not waste any time, then—"

"Hold up!" Bulma interjected, poking Bardock in the stomach. "You aren't leaving without me! I want to be there to greet Goku and Gohan when they come out and _somebody_ has to be on hand to monitor yours and Raditz' condition!"

"That's not a bad idea," Krillin began before Bardock had a chance to speak. "It's probably a lot safer up there than it is down here, anyway."

"Seems like your mind's made up, then," Bardock answered with a grin. "Let's get moving!"

It only took a few minutes to get everyone gathered in the front lawn of Capsule Corp. As Krillin had said, neither Tien nor Yamcha were anywhere to be found, so it was up to him to guide the group, given Piccolo's obvious distaste for visiting the Lookout in general. After a few goodbyes, Bulma pulled something out of her coat. At first, Bardock thought she might be procuring a capsule with some kind of vehicle, but instead, she pulled out a pair of black leather gloves and goggles.

"I'm not going to be left behind in some slow car!" Bulma said defiantly before walking up behind Bardock and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Mush!"

Bardock couldn't help but smile. The level of guts she was showing by not only ordering a planet-busting Saiyan around like a sled dog, but deciding to cling on to someone who could fly faster than the speed of sound instead of taking some safer form of transport…for someone who couldn't even fight, she was incredibly daring.

"You'd better hold on tight!" Bardock warned, blushing slightly as she tightened her grip. "Here we go!"

The group took off and Bulma yelled loudly; Bardock thought that she was afraid, at first, and she may well have been, but after a while, she seemed to be laughing, as well. A very odd reaction, but he heard her yell something about rollercoasters and he began to understand. Sure, it was dangerous, but it _had_ to be thrilling, nonetheless. Internally, Bardock shook his head. She was using him as a Saiyan thrill ride. If this had been before his arrival on Earth, he'd probably have been insulted. After all, he was a proud Saiyan warrior; being used as the equivalent of a carnival ride was unconscionable. But, now…he was amused by it. To a degree, he even enjoyed it, though that might be due to whom he was transporting. Had it been some random person off the street, he'd likely be more insulted, but as it was, all he could do was chuckle to himself.

…Maybe he really did love Bulma. It didn't hurt that she seemed more than a little comfortable around him, oftentimes teasing him or giving him a sly little wink every now and then. Her parents had obviously picked up on it, Dr. Briefs had given him a few knowing looks over the past several months and Mrs. Briefs…well, she'd made some not-so-subtle hints as to the remarkably undesirable fate of certain parts of his anatomy should he hurt her daughter. Not that he intended to do so, the thought of hurting Bulma was something he couldn't even countenance. Bardock closed his eyes for a second. Maybe, once this whole Cell thing was over and done with, he would come clean with Bulma and just lay it all on the table. Just…be done with it, for better or worse. Bardock snorted. He had no problem fighting alien tyrants and bio-mechanical monstrosities, but pouring out his feelings to someone he loved? That caused more hesitation and doubt than a million Friezas and Cells.

As they landed and Bulma dismounted, she breathed heavily.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, removing her gloves and goggles. "That was…that was _so_ much more fun than a rollercoaster!" She poked Bardock in the back and gave him that little wink yet again. "We should do that again, sometime!"

"Well," he stated, grinning. "We've got to do it at least once more. Can't stay up here forever, after all."

"Aah," Bardock heard a voice say from nearby. "I see you've brought guests, Krillin."

"I guess some introductions are in order, aren't they?" Krillin replied, laughing in embarrassment. "Everyone, this is Kami. Kami, this is Bardock, Trunks, Raditz, Bulma, Cooler, Vegeta, and Sixteen."

"Welcome to my Lookout," Kami said, bowing his head. "I take it you are here to await the return of your fellows?" At their nods, Kami continued. "Very well, you are welcome here for as long as you please. I am aware of the creature that threatens our planet and if there is anything I can do to help, please, let me know."

Piccolo snorted and walked to the edge of the Lookout, sitting down to meditate.

"Let me know when my turn's up," he said over his shoulder.

Kami sighed, "You are here to utilize the Hyperbolic Time Chambre, are you not?"

"If it wouldn't be an imposition, sir," Trunks replied.

"As defenders of the planet I guard, I'll grant you access to the Hyperbolic Time Chambre," Kami responded, smiling kindly. "However, there are some rules. You are no doubt aware of the difference between time there and here; you can only spend one year inside the Chambre at any one time. You can only ever use the Chambre twice in your life and, last, only two people may occupy the Chambre at any given time."

"Well, we've got a week to prepare and we can only enter in pairs, huh?" Raditz said, putting a finger on his chin. "I guess we'll need to divide up into teams, huh?"

"I'll probably end up going along with Piccolo," Nail spoke up. "Leaving him alone in there for a whole year doesn't sound like a very good idea…" Nail smirked at the annoyed grunt Piccolo let out.

"Since Bulma here knows about all the parts in me," Raditz added. "She should probably come with me."

"Wait, what?!" Bulma exclaimed, alarmed.

"I am unsure if that would be advisable," Kami interjected. "Outside the main living area, the gravity of the Chambre is tenfold of what it is on Earth and the general conditions in the training area are extremely hostile."

"Then, so long as she stays in the living area, she should be safe?" Raditz asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I suppose," Kami replied evenly. "So long as she doesn't enter the training area, she shouldn't be in any immediate danger."

"I guess that would be a good idea, considering _someone_ has to be on hand to monitor you," Bulma said, taking a deep breath. "Just…don't make me have to come out there and drag you back in, okay?"

"I think I should be able to manage that," Raditz responded, giving Bulma a reassuring smile.

"I guess that means Sixteen will be my partner," Cooler added, looking at the hulking android.

"I doubt that I will be able to benefit from further training," Sixteen replied, looking at Cooler. "However, if it will assist me in avenging my friends, I will help you to become stronger."

"That's the spirit!" Cooler said, clapping Sixteen on the back.

"I will train on my own," Vegeta said calmly. "I believe that would be best, for the time being."

"Well," Bardock said, turning towards Trunks. "I guess that means you and I will be partners, then."

"Y-Yeah!" Trunks choked out.

It was almost too much. After all these years, he'd be training with his father again. He never thought that would happen again…at least, not while he was alive. His father, unscarred by his campaign against the cyborgs and the loss of almost all of his family and friends. "Whole." That was the only word that really described how Trunks was seeing his father, now. The same fierce determination was there, but the shadows of loss, fatigue, and desperation were nowhere to be seen. Here, in this time, he had all the support of which he could've possibly dreamed. Goku's death hadn't shaken him.

It had taken some time, but Trunks realized something: this is his father as he should've been. As he should be. It was a strange thing, seeing a side of someone they loved they'd never seen even though they'd been there your entire life. Though, that held true for more than just his father. Looking over his shoulder, his mother was a far different woman, too. Not just younger, but she, too, didn't have the constant fear in eyes she had before his father's sacrifice, nor the sad determination she'd had, afterwards. She was happy. Not only that, but he was getting to watch the beginning of their relationship firsthand. It was surreal, watching his parents, both of whom had loved eachother more than anything other than him, flirt and, at least in his father's case, awkwardly work out his feelings. Seeing his father flustered by his mother was…very strange, to say the least. Trunks almost felt as if he was prying, but he couldn't help but be curious, and it was comforting to see that the changes he'd made didn't seem to have had an effect on his parents becoming a couple again. Of all his fears about this timeline, that had been his greatest. He'd seen how much they cared for one another, how they'd depended on one another. He didn't want his intervention to cost them that and send his mother into someone else's arms and leave his father heartbroken and alone.

Standing in the midst of his arena, Cell grinned. He could feel a gathering of power somewhere far away, and he knew that it was Earth's finest preparing for their upcoming fight. His insides stirred with delight, he prayed they'd become truly powerful. He wanted to test the full extent of his power. He knew he wouldn't lose, but where was the fun in simply annihilating the opposition when they might be able to give him, the physical embodiment of perfection itself, a truly thrilling fight would be a waste of perfectly good talent. Besides, he knew that Goku was off somewhere…Goku was no coward, and no stranger to combat. No, he was preparing and Cell knew it. Strange, he couldn't feel Goku's son, either.

"Oh, Goku," Cell said fondly to himself. "What are you planning? What are you and your little boy up to, I wonder…? Don't keep me waiting too long, or you won't have a planet to save."

Oh, yes. This was going to be very delightful, indeed.

 **Author's Notes**

Good Christ, that took forever. I'm really sorry about that, guys, but university took up pretty much all of my time. Between classes, tests, homework, the clusterfuck that is actually _scheduling_ the bloody things to begin with, and studying, I haven't had the time to do much of _anything_ fun, these past few months. I am, slowly, getting back into the game, as it were. Thankfully, I've got a few weeks before summer classes start (of which I, thankfully, only have one) and, even then, they only last a month and, after that, I've got a little over two months between then and when fall starts up. Hopefully, that means more writing time, as well as more general leisure time. Well, with that out of the way, let's answer some reviews, eh?

 **I.C. 2014:** Hey, it wouldn't be much fun if it were just "canon, but with Bardock," would it? ;)

 **JimmyHall24:** It was a tossup between her and Seventeen and, alas, the coin toss did not come out in her favour. Besides, Seventeen didn't end up very well, either. Nobody from that timeline did, really.

 **Rufael:** Piccolo got ganged up on by multiple Saibamen. Besides which, I've always felt that self-destruct moves were more powerful than normal attacks since they, in game terms, burn HP to power the attack in addition to ki.

As for power levels around the time of the Saiyans? Hm, Vegeta and Nappa were at their canon powers, Raditz was at around 6-7k, and Goku was sitting around 10-12k. I try to avoid giving hard numbers, though, since the only real purpose they served was to show exactly how pointless it was to try and directly quantify someone's power in DBZ. Same thing with the Namek portion. The added training partners somewhat counteracted the lack of Kaioken, but I don't think I ever really sat down and wrote out hard numbers. Bardock was around Ginyu tier, Goku and Raditz were roughly equal, but just under Ginyu, and so on.

 **Guest 17 January 2017:** How? Let's see…Vegeta knocked Bulma up and, shortly after she would've figured it out, decided to fuck off to space, abandoning both his baby mama and his son. That would piss _anyone_ off. That's a _major_ dick move. In canon, Vegeta came back and, I'd assume, made amends and tried to be a father to Trunks or somesuch. However, here, Bulma had a person on whose shoulders she could cry, metaphorically and literally. Bardock was there to help her during an extremely stressful time and she developed feelings for him as a result. Not to say Vegeta, as he is presently (in Super), is a douchebag, but he had to grow _out_ of that douchebaggery and that only really happened post-Cell, and mostly post-Buu.

 **Multyfangirl9:** Done! I am, unfortunately, a university student and, despite what movies might lead one to believe, it is not all drunken parties and cake strippers. Especially for a computer science major like myself. That _must_ take priority, for the time being. Fanfics are a great creative outlet, but I can't exactly live off the zero money I make off 'em and I kinda wouldn't want to make money off it because I've a feeling certain companies might take umbrage to that quite severely.

When it comes to the Exiles, I'm not sure. I don't plan on leaving them a dangling plot thread, but I need an at least halfway reasonable way for them to either come to Earth, or for Earth to come to them, as it were.

As for your prediction re the penultimate bits of the Cell Games…we shall see, won't we? ;)

 **Guest 26 March 2017:** Not…exactly my style, sorry. Besides, I've got way too many things going, as it is, I don't need extra! I make enough of that on my own, lol.

 **Chrisallofthis:** I would _love_ if someone serialized this into a manga. Alas, I'm barely good enough to draw consistent stick figures, so I'm not quite the person who'd be capable of doing such a thing, lol. If you (or anyone else) know of someone that'd be willing to do it for…well, I'll be blunt, no money (since that's what I've got, currently), I'd be pleased as punch if you tossed 'em my way!

Well, that's 'bout it for this part. Again, I'm really sorry for the delay, but again, university has to take priority, for now. Thankfully, after this summer, I've only got two semesters (barring some catastrophic failures on my part) left and then I can do real work at a real job and have some actual god damned time to myself that doesn't involve homework, tests, or studying.

…No, I'm _totally_ not bitter.

Anywho, I'll see you guys later for Chapter Twenty (Milestone!) of _The Bardock Effect_ , Preparations for the Cell Games! Take care!


End file.
